True Feelings
by Basched
Summary: BaschxAshe. The First is destroying Ivalice, one man and his queen joined with ancient espers strive for revenge, love and survival. But will their true feelings for each other even matter to the gods? APOLOGIES: STORY ON HOLD.
1. Inhale

_**Final Fantasy 12**_

_**TRUE FEELINGS **_

_**INHALE**_

_She had asked him. _

_"Find my sons, bring them back to me."_

_Seeing her again, after all these years was another scar to bare on his already decorated body, but it cut deeper than the others and the pain was always there. It seemed more intense to see her so despaired and more than anything he would help to alleviate it. He would do anything for her, nothing would be impossible, he would bring her happiness, even if it was at the expense of his own. _

**Landis: Year: 685. **

The blood spilling from his mouth only added a bitter taste to the hatred he was feeling now. His head was spinning from the punch, but he could clearly see him standing above with a furied look upon his face. Basch spat the blood along with his utter distaste for his brother.

"You would go to them?" he sneered. "You know as well as I that they were the ones who have taken our home from us! They've killed people we know and love and you would become one of them?"

He got no reply. His brother only held out his hand to help him to his feet but Basch growled and got up on his own accord. The twins had once been close friends, but Noah's decision had broken the bond that had lasted for fifteen years. Basch felt more alone now, wrenched with hurt and stricken with grief, he couldn't understand why his brother wanted to do this. Past sibling fights, Basch had been more than content to walk away, but not now. This time he had to know why.

"Answer me, Noah!" he said sternly. "Why go to Archadia?"

"Where else is there?" his twin replied. "Rozzaria? They are much to blame as well! This is war we're talking about! War where people like us are always the ones who suffer! I am going to Archadia!"

"You haven't answered my question!" Basch wiped the blood from his face with his arm and clenched his fists in anticipation of another brawl. "You are still going to the Imperials, knowing that their stupid war caused us to lose everything?"

"What would you have me do? Go to Bhujerba…work in the mines? Or shall I become a store owner, peddling my wares? I want to make a difference in Ivalice! I won't become some forgotten nobody! I will be known!"

"Be known?!!" Basch shook his head in disbelief. "For what? Betraying your people? Their memories? Betraying our parents?!"

"BETRAY?!" Noah's voice boomed with fury. "NO! Never! I'm doing this for mum and dad! For everyone who died! I will make a change! I will make this world remember Landis and what they have caused!"

The anger quickly faded from Noah's furied face and once more he held out his hand towards his brother.

"Basch…come with me. Help me make a difference, help me show the truth of this war!"

"No. I will not."

"Where will you go?"

That question was one Basch asked himself so many times. As the two of them stood over looking the ruins of their homeland, the imperial soldiers bustling through the streets and the sky ships soaring over head, Basch couldn't find an answer. He had no purpose now, his parents were dead…some of his friends and neighbours…everyone he knew had lost in this ridiculous war. Where would he go?

"I will find my own path." he muttered, not convinced at all by his own words.

"You would throw all this away? You would just walk away from Landis and think this all but a bad dream?" said Noah. "Come with me! We could become great…we can strive to end all this bloodshed."

"Yet you were happy to shed mine." Basch wiped his mouth once more and held out his bloodied hand. Noah sighed and turned to walk away. "You think that by joining them, you would stop all this death?"

"They asked for me. For both of us. I would not stand around and leave Landis to rot. I will not abandon my home."

"Abandon it? You betray it by siding with the Empire. There is no changing them, they will turn you into another imperial thug! You are a fool, Noah."

"I am a fool?"

Noah walked near to the edge of the cliff, he peered down with a look of ambiguous hate, sadness and longing. Their home had been a glorious and beautiful place, the cities and towns prospered, it had been a land of such serenity and peace. People from Nabradia and Dalmasca journeyed here to see the sights, but that would be no more. Even the grounds were scorched, black and filled with smoke, where there had once been endless fields of beautiful white and pale orange blossoms.

"Then I am a fool." he muttered. "For I will see to it that Landis is restored. Basch, if you do not come with me, I know you are a fool just as much as I. If you won't, I will just have to accept that you have made your own decision. But know this, whatever you do, don't forsake this place. Don't throw Landis away by shying back. This is good bye."

Basch couldn't say goodbye. He couldn't bring himself to say anything to his twin. He watched as Noah walked away down the long steep sloping path of the cliff and towards the people who had shattered their lives. The Imperials of Archadia had taken everything away from them and Basch swore he would never join them. He would fight them off with his last breath.

**Bhujerba: Year 686**

The squad welcomed a rest. The small bar in Bhujerba, the Cloudsea, was open and after long days of training, the young men needed a drink. Their Captain didn't mind either, for he looked just as parched as they were. The tavern was quite full, but the crowd of Bhujerbans parted for the Dalmascan soldiers allowing them access to the bar. They were greeted by friendly hand shakes and pats on their backs, a Bangaa even offered to buy the young trainees drinks, an offer they couldn't refuse.

The Dalmascan soldiers were always revered and although these young eighteen year olds were being trained for horrible battle, they were honoured for their duty and bravery. The soldiers mixed jovially with the other clientele of the Cloudsea, under the ever watchful eye of their Captain.

But Captain Jarve of the Dalmascan Order had also noticed someone else.

One young patron was left alone in the far corner of the room, everyone else giving him a wide berth. He looked an absolute mess, wearing tatty and blood stained clothes with plated armour sheathed over his muscled frame. His grubby hands were clutching onto a mug, numerous empty ones surrounded him, but he never lifted the mug to his lips. Instead his head would flop down, long greasy blond hair sagged over the mug and long drawn vile slurps sucked from beneath the tangled locks. The young man was clearly drunk and some who dared to look at him were laughing at his inebriated state.

The Captain watched the man swaying in his chair, mumbling to himself and every so often one of his hands would release the mug and start rubbing at his clothes in a frantic notion to get off the stains.

"He's been in here since this morning." said the large fat Seeq behind the bar. "He's been on the Madra. How he is able to stay up right after drinking that stuff is beyond me."

"Yet you still serve this young man?" asked the Captain in disgust. "He doesn't look over age."

"He's not! But I can't refuse him, if I do, he gets quite irate and…well that's when the sword starts swinging about!" The Seeq quickly served another customer and then pointed a fat finger towards the youth. "I don't know how this all started, but no one can get him out…so we just leave him alone."

"I shall have words." said the Captain. "This youth would drink himself to death if left to his own devices! A troubled man, if there ever was one."

"I don't want trouble, sir."

"You shouldn't have served him."

"I know! But he looked so much older! Please, Captain, leave him be…he'll pass out eventually."

"After FIVE pints of Madra? That boy would be dead if he was truly Hume! I will sort him out."

There was genuine fear on the Seeq's face, but Jarve was not going to allow this to go further. He took a swig from his own drink and went to rise from his chair. But events played out before he could even get across the room.

The young man had finished his drink and had shoved the mug away with such force that it slipped off the edge of the table. The smash caused the room to fall silent and all eyes were fixed on this man. The Captain saw him lift his head, the dirty hair fell to the sides revealing a broad but very youthful face.

_"God, he couldn't have been more than sixteen years old. So young…how was he allowed to get in this state?" _

The smashed mug had caught the attention of his squad. A little moogle had nearly been hit by this flying cup and was now spinning in circles squealing in hysterics, until a barmaid picked him up and placed him on the other side of the bar with a free drink.

One of the trainee soldiers that had been with Jarve had also gotten up and he was over at the table before his captain.

"I think you had better go." said the young 18 year old. "You're annoying the customers."

The other patrons of the Cloudsea remained hushed, worried expressions looked to a long sword propped up by the wall, within easy reach for the drunk. They had seen his outbursts before and like the owner, wouldn't dare to interfere. The sixteen year old looked up, six full pints of Bhujerban Madra intoxication swam in his blue hazed eyes and a snarl pursed on his lips. He started to mumble once more under his breath, his hands rubbed against the blood and dirt stains on his clothes and deep breaths heaved from his lungs.

"I said, you have to leave." said the soldier as others from his squad stood behind him. "Or we will move you ourselves."

The sword propped up against the wall was in the teen's hand in a blink of an eye. The table was toppled over and the air was cut with the swinging blade. The Captain watched in amazement as the youth battled against his squad. These Dalmascan soldiers were the elite of the new recruits, but still this drunken man defended them off. Swords clashed, yet the youth kept on his feet and parried well. The rest of the Cloudsea had either stayed at a safe distance to watch the fight or ran out into the streets, but the only injuries sustained were a few knocks and bruises to the soldiers. The teen himself looked very cut up, his shirt was ripped and his plate armour was nearly about to fall off, but eventually the constant fighting tired him down. The sword became limp in his hands and he staggered unevenly.

"I will not be forgotten!" he spat, an unusual deep gruff growling voice. "Landis is not dead!!"

The atmosphere changed in a second. The rest of the squad backed away from the man as he slowly slumped to his knees, his fingers desperately clinging to the sword, tears trickling down his cheeks. The Captain pushed his way through the distraught on lookers and saw the young man finally pass out through his drunken stupor.

"This boy is from Landis?" asked an inquisitive Hume man. "The poor sod."

"I thought they were all killed." said another Bangaa.

"Not all. What good is a country like Landis for the Empire if it's people are all killed. This boy here probably witnessed some horrible things….." The Captain replied. "But his actions here are not to be ignored because he hailed from Landis. Vossler, pick him up and take him to the holding cells. We shall deal with him."

The tall dark haired boy nodded in acknowledgement and with the aid of others, picked up the fallen teen and dragged him out of the tavern. The Captain turned to the Seeq owner, throwing a purse of gil on the bar top.

"That should pay for the damages and disruption." he said. "But in the future I would avoid selling alcohol to children. Or this establishment will be forced to close."

Before the Seeq could protest, the Dalmascan Captain had exited through the door, slamming it harshly behind him.

"Let's see you fight boy. Lets see if there is potential for you."

The hangover had been awful. Basch couldn't remember much from what he had done, but waking up in a Bhujerban cell and looking up into the eyes of a Royal Knight, told him that it had not been good. Captain Jarve had taken him out of the city to one of the grassy parks, the fresh air did little to make Basch feel better, and neither did the sight of Ivalice so far below the floating city. He felt sick, he felt humiliated and tired, but the Captain had insisted he train. Why? Why was he getting this kind of treatment?

The sword held in his hands was different from the ones he had been using as he toured Ivalice. Heavier, but stronger, Basch lifted it with ease and offered up a stance for defence.

The rest of the squad attacked him as before, but there was no holding back this time. Although they weren't going to kill, the older boys had no qualms about inflicting more harsher injuries. Neither was Basch.

The hungover state he was in, didn't help him to prevent cuts and scratches. His whole body was aching from a night on the cold cell floor, but the weapon in his hands still swung and danced in the air as if it was a part of him. It was all one act, the sword flew around at the soldiers, the momentum and grace so easy that eventually Basch needed only to hold the heavy weapon in one hand. Thrusts and parries, blocks and swipes, punches, head butts and kicks, everything was a blur. But in the end it had been one of the young soldiers who had caught him squarely on the back with a mighty crack of the hilt of his sword that sent him crashing to his knees once more.

Lightening pain screamed through Bash's head and body as he went down with an almighty thud. His stomach groaned and churned and before he knew it, vomit was spewing from his mouth.

"Aww that's disgusting!!" moaned a solider who had nearly caught the brunt of the spray.

"Captain! Why are we even doing this with him?!! This is some common drunk who started a bar fight! He is not one of us! I cannot believe that you would think a person like this BUM would be worthy of becoming a soldier in the Dalmascan army!"

"Silence your opinions, Vossler!"

Vossler's angry words trailed away after receiving such a rebuke from his Captain. Jarve waved his hands for the soldiers to back away and he approached the groaning boy on the floor. He knelt down, his old face creased up with disgust at the smell of sweat, blood and vomit.

"You are pathetic, boy." he said. Basch moaned. "This is no way for a son of Landis to behave. You have suffered greatly…I empathise from the loss of your homeland…but this is a sorry sight before me. What have you done with your life this past year to drag you down to this level?"

"I have no goal." groaned Basch getting to his hands and knees. His stomach lurched again, but the sickness did not erupt from his lips. "My life ended with the occupation of Landis, the loss of my parents…"

"Many have lost their lives, boy. This on going war always spills into other countries and you think you're the only one to have suffered? You have skills…I've seen the way you fight. Those scars on your body…" Jarve pointed to the large scratches, bites and burns on his torso. "You've battled fiends. Burns from the Cerberus? Yensa claw scratches….and if I'm not mistaken bites from the Seekers in the mines. Yet you still live after fighting them? You have a death wish that is not being granted."

"I'm already dead." Basch slumped onto his bottom and ran dirty hands through his sweat drenched hair. "I've gone throughout Ivalice doing what I can…to make me feel something other than the nothingness I've become. But no amount of fiends could give me what I wanted."

"You took risks and drowned in drink. You are a fool."

The same words he had uttered to his brother, yet Noah had been right and Basch hated himself for realising it. He had gone from Landis, alone and still mourning for his family, only to take up arms and slaughter fiends in the deserts and plains. He had done nothing for Landis, he was a failure and a disgrace. Basch decided then and there to wait to be taken back to the cells, to live out the rest of his life in dirt and obscurity. He was expecting severe scolding from this Knight, punishment to go along with the sick and gut wrenching agony he was feeling now, but he was more than surprised when a soft smile spread across Jarve's lips.

"What is your name, son?" asked the man, gently resting a hand on Basch's shoulder.

"Basch. Fon Ronsenberg."

"Well, Basch Fon Ronsenberg of Landis…I suggest you go have a shower and sober up. We leave for Rabanastre this afternoon."

"What?" Basch looked up at the older man, stunned. Jarve helped him to his still shaking feet.

"I am giving your life back, boy. A sense of purpose, one I think you should have realised a year ago. This war between Archadia and Rozzaria is ever on going….it's brutal battles have strayed into our lands too many times. We need men to help defend the King, the people and this very land. You can learn just at these young men have, the ways of honour…loyalty and duty! Serve this country now , Basch Fon Ronsenberg…put your skills to use and help save us from more tragic and pointless deaths."

"Become a soldier? To kill others? Humes? I don't think I could! I'll take my chances with the fiends."

"Then you will die with no honour and your life would have been meaningless. There is more to being a Dalmascan soldier…it will give you the purpose and goal you are looking for."

Basch nodded, regretting it almost immediately as the dehydration caused by the Madra made his brain throb even more. At this moment in time, it was either become a soldier or find himself back in the cell. He saw the disgusted look on the faces of Vossler and the other men…they did not think he should be given this chance. Deep down, something stirred inside Basch Fon Ronsenberg, something that he hadn't felt for a long time. Hope.

**Rabanastre: Year 686**

He had never been to Rabanastre. The royal city was too large and full of too many people. But upon entering through the south gates and seeing the tall majestic towers of the palace, Basch had felt an immediate change. The small glimmer of hope grew and the thoughts of becoming a soldier or even a Knight like Jarve, inspired him. This was what he should have done, what both he and Noah should have sought out. To fully pledge allegiance to the King and keep out the Imperials….that would be worthy of remembrance, for his parents and the people in Landis.

He had been given new clothes and after his shower in Bhujerba, Basch felt so much better. His long blonde hair was cut to a more reasonable length to just above his shoulders and he was even given back his old sword. This was going to be a new start, but it wouldn't be easy.

"You've got a lot to live up to, Ronsenberg." hissed Vossler as the squad walked through the streets towards the palace. He smiled falsely, appreciating the waves from the on lookers. "Your training is going to be brutal."

"I will endure it." said Basch, who was wondering why a group of young Hume girls were looking at him and giggling. "I've been through a lot worse."

"I have no doubt." Vossler scoffed. "But…know this…don't take it lightly. To serve the King of Dalmasca is a high honour…if Captain Jarve _insists_ on having you train with us, I will not tolerate any disrespect. Just watch your back."

Basch heeded those words, but the entrance to the palace grounds captivated his attention. The gardens were huge and filled with lush plant life from all over Dalmasca, courtyards were a bustle with servants and soldiers going about their duties and somewhere within the great palace walls, music could be heard. It was like a lulling dream, calling for him, pulling him into this new world, it lifted his once hell trodden spirits.

Jarve took the young men round the back, to where the biggest courtyard of all was filled with soldiers training. Weapons were being made, swords, bows and shields, armour was handed out to other new recruits and this was all being done in the sight of the on lookers up in the balconies. They were the higher ranked officers, the members of the Order who protected the king and his family. Just like Jarve, they were striking and magnificent in their more elaborate and shining armour, Basch knew straight away that one day he would be up there. He was more determined than ever in his whole life.

He was momentarily startled when Jarve stopped. He turned round and addressed Vossler and the others.

"Carry on as you would. The royal princes will be down shortly to join you to begin their own training."

"Yes, Captain." Vossler replied smiling graciously.

"Put Basch through his paces for a while. Test him out once more. I need to seek an audience with the king."

"Of course…" Vossler grinned. "Captain."

And the dark haired man took his sword from his sheath and beckoned Basch to the main sparing court. Upon seeing Vossler and a new recruit, all the others scurried to the side and became a dreaded audience for this fight. Basch took his own sword from his side and glanced quickly up at the Knights on the balcony. They were more than amused by this sight, some of them were laughing and it was clear to Basch, they were laughing at him. All they saw was some lowly common boy, but he would show them all.

"Let's do this." said Vossler.

"Of course." Basch bowed, an action that seemed to amuse everyone watching. He held up his sword and already it was a blur as it spun in his hands. The very air was slicing with the dancing blade, as the sword arched in great circles round Basch's body. He was ready.

Vossler attacked, his sword slashing out at Basch's chest, but Basch leaned back, the tip missing his chest by mere inches. His sword swung back, but Vossler had ducked. The sword had already swapped into Basch's other hand and his next strike swathed towards Vossler in his crouching position. Metal struck metal and the two youths were caught in a struggle that none of them seemed to be able to break. So, Basch allowed himself to fall back, dropping to the ground in a roll and flipping Vossler straight over his head. The older man landed with a crunch, but neither the hurt to his bones or his winded lungs, kept Vossler down.

Both were on their feet, the fight continued like a dance, dodging and jumping with spins and jumps. Basch and Vossler could have been acrobats, if the punches and jabs to each others bodies and nicks from sword tips didn't draw blood. The other soldiers were all cheering, for whom, neither of the youths could tell, for all their focus was to be better than the other.

Time went on and still neither one of them would relent, they weren't showing signs of tiring, though Basch was feeling it on the inside. He wasn't at his peak thanks to the Madra and that allowed him to smile. He could take Vossler. He could win, if he hadn't had this splitting headache. The smile on his face only infuriated Vossler further. The dark haired youth lunged, but before Basch could even respond, a voice spoke out from above.

"I think that will be enough."

Basch was distracted and Vossler's momentum still carried him forward and both men were sent to the ground once more. There was huge applause, but Basch only found the world spinning around him.

"This isn't finished!" hissed Vossler as the two of them tried to detangle themselves from each other.

"Fine…" Basch groaned. "Whatever you say….."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Not at all….I…"

The two of them slowly got to their feet, realising there had been a very hushed silence over the courtyard.

Not even the music that had been lulling through the palace was playing now. There were the sounds of footfalls approaching and when Basch and Vossler turned, they both dropped once again to their knees.

"I am impressed." said Raminas holding his hand out to pick up Basch's fallen sword. "Very impressed. This is a good sword too…balanced well and still sharp despite it's age. It would be in better condition if it had been looked after. Captain Jarve…."

"Your majesty?" Jarve stood next to the King, the both of them trying hard not to smile at the two cowering youths before them.

"I've seen your training methods…young Azelas here is credit to you."

"As were his brothers before him."

"He has not yet seen battle?"

"No, sire."

The King's smile vanished.

"It is a shame for any of the young men to go. Life is too precious to be wasted at such an age. Or any age."

"But they pledge allegiance to you and Dalmasca, sire."

"Allegiance. They say an oath and I send them into battle. It doesn't sound fair."

"War never is, your highness. They fight for the freedom of the people in Dalmasca, we all do. We have taken the oath and honour it."

"But this young one hasn't." The King pointed to Basch, who was trying hard to keep from toppling over. He was feeling the brunt of his drinking binge and the fights, his knee was twinging and he wanted to get back up. "He is the young boy you picked up from Bhujerba? The man from Landis?"

Jarve nodded.

The king approached Basch and looked down at him, but a warm and friendly smile drifted across the old man's lips. He was more than amused by the cowering boy, who refused to look up, grovelling on his knees. All this was not necessary, in fact, Raminas wished no one had to do it or at least not to such an extent that bordered on verge of fearing of him. Though Basch had astounded the King with his sword skills, it was not Raminas who wanted to speak to him.

"If you carry on with talents like that, young one….you will go far. I see a bright future for you."

Basch muttered a mumbled thanks under his breath, still unable to look up and gaze the King in the eye. He was more than surprised he had voiced his words at all.

"Already such humble and faithful devotion…a Knight in the making, perhaps? We shall see. Azelas also…gentlemen….keep up the good work…be strong, for all of us."

The King paused for a moment, waiting to see if these two sparing soldiers would ever look up to face him, but after a few minutes of silence, it was quite evident that they couldn't, so with a chuckle and a beaming smile, Raminas turned away and walked over to a group of youthful boys, who were no doubt his sons.

It was Jarve who gained the two youth's attention, the elderly knight beckoned them to rise and then took them away from the centre courtyard. He lead them to a sheltered corridor, the walls of which were overgrown with sweet scenting white flowers that Basch knew only too well. The heavy aroma was thick with the sweet smell of jasmine, and every breath he took, reminded Basch too much of his old home.

"Knights in the making indeed." Jarve said, looking at the two of them with concern. "That may be. I don't doubt you both have the talent and vitality for the Order, but you have a long way to go. I have just received news about the war and actions must be taken to intensify your training. We shall begin in an hours time…are you both ready?"

"Aye." Vossler replied. "I am ready."

"And you Basch?"

The new path of life offered to Basch was opening up, more by the second. For the past year he had been downtrodden with no goal and no reason to want to serve anything, but it was always the hope, that kept him from walking away. If he was to take the Dalmascan oath now, there would be no backing out. This would be his life now and Basch was afraid. Was he really doing the right thing? Would this whole immense pressure have been any less, if Noah had been here? His eyes wondered to the flowers, the walls and ceilings covered in a sea of white petals, and he allowed his mind to wander.

He remembered the battles with fiends that had already scarred him, so close had he come to death and Basch had wanted to let it embrace him. He had wanted to die and join his parents and friends, he had wanted only this.

Was he ready? Basch wasn't sure. Conflicting feelings tore at his insides, but still the sight of the flowers and their sweet aroma eased the memories of the past. It aided his nagging conscious, if only little. He would be a solider and he would have to take the lives of other Humes and that was what doubt was ripping apart.

"I…."

He didn't have time to finish his sentence, for a young woman, around the same age as Basch and dressed in a gown of white approached the three men. Her hair was a deep raven black and she walked with a grace of a lady. She stopped just before Jarve and bowed, almost as if she thought he had been the King himself.

"Captain…forgive my interruption." she said.

"There is nothing to forgive, Arla." Jarve replied. "Speak."

"Her Majesty, the Lady Amalia wishes the Fon Ronsenberg boy to be in audience with her. Now."

"What?! Me?" Basch almost choked. "Why?"

The lady called Arla looked at him and frowned. This woman was not used to being questioned about such summons.

"I would have thought that obvious." she said. "Follow me."

Obvious? Basch looked to his captain who just beckoned for him to follow. Vossler seemed even more annoyed with this new recruit, for already winning such high favour with the King and now the Lady Amalia. So, without saying another word, the young soldier followed the woman, his head reeling with the effects of his hangover and fights and now, with endless questions as to why the Queen of Dalmasca would want to see him.

He couldn't remember the route they had walked to get to the throne room. Except that all he did recall was that the palace felt more like home, for in every room was displayed at least one of the flowers that had once grown so plentiful in Landis.

People are born. People die. It is just the way of things. But one special birth would change the future for Dalmasca in a way none thought possible.

The passing year had been nothing but constant skirmishes to defend Dalmasca's borders, Basch himself had proved his worth as a fighter, though the sleepless nights and deaths of so many he had trained with, made his spirit wane. Yet still he fought, he forced himself to do what he had been unable for Landis, pushing himself beyond what anyone had termed the call of duty.

They made him come back to Rabanastre, Vossler had to drag him back for rest. Yet he found none. Until once again, he had been called into the palace by Raminas.

Then he met her and finally his true purpose and reason for fighting became clear.

**Rabanastre: Year 692**

She didn't seem like a girl grieving. She had stood at the coffin with no real emotion at all on her face, but her hands would every so often reach for the flowers covering the alter. Her tiny little fingers would pluck one of the white petals, crush it daintily between the tips and she would breathe deeply in the smell. The girl hadn't left here for hours, she was silent and tearless, only occasionally turning round to gaze up at the one person who hadn't left her side since he had come back from fighting.

"These were her favourite." she said, holding out the flower to Basch. "Home always smells like this…of her…so we have to keep plenty stocked."

"As you wish." Basch replied, taking the petal awkwardly in a large metal gloved hand.

"You know what they are called?" she asked, thinking that he couldn't possibly know.

"Indeed, princess." Basch approached the coffin and gently laid the plucked flower back in amongst the others. "How could I not know what these are called? When they came from my home…from Landis."

"Like mother?" The princess allowed a weak but comforted smile upon her lips as she accepted this soldier's answer. "Is that why she and my father made you one of my protectors?"

"It is one reason, Highness."

"Then it is good enough reason for me. I will allow it."

"Thank you….Highness."

Though the little girl hadn't any choice in the matter. Her father had years ago already made that decision. When Basch wasn't out on the borders with the other soldiers, he had been, as a newly ordained Knight would, protecting the family. What was left of it now.

The Royal B'nargin family had been a large one, a family that Basch liked to consider his own, but too much tragedy had been bestowed upon them. Eight sons, some of whom Basch had grown up with, were killed. By Archadian forces, fiends…such devastating fates had been given to those boys. Now the Queen herself, Amalia of Landis and Dalmasca, had died from ill health.

Her grief had been immense having lost all her sons, Raminas had tried to comfort and support her but Amalia's constant depression proved an ill toll on her body.

Now an elderly King was left with a daughter that he could hardly keep up with. He too had grown frail with remorse, but Raminas was determined to stay strong for his last remaining child, he was not going to leave her alone in this world. But there were times when he would falter and he relied on the Knights to ensure her safety. The young princess was surrounded by guards and always members of the Order, with whom the King trusted. Especially one.

"I like you Basch." the princess said in a matter of fact way. "You are much nicer than the others. Especially Vossler. He shouts and snaps too much. He is very rude."

Basch resisted the urge to grin. Vossler Azelas was more of a gentleman than Basch was, it was just that this little girl always new how to wind him up and to push his "buttons" as it were.

"You tease him too much. He is only trying to keep you safe."

"I tease you, but you don't shout at me."

"There is no need to."

The princess smiled, a small yet proud smirk.

"There is no need to YET." he said. "Everyone has their limits. Even me."

"Even you, Basch?" The girl spun round, forgetting she was still standing at the side of her mother's coffin. She looked up at Basch with wonderment. "I don't believe it! You are like the beings in the old Dynast-King stories! The Espers! Un-defeatable, strong and powerful! I've seen you train! You are invincible!"

"No. I'm not. I'm just lucky." Too lucky he thought, as he had still lived through so many battles. "I think it is time we left this place."

The princess closed her mouth. Her jaw clenched with a sudden fierce determination and her hands closed into fists. It was now, that the twenty two year old, could see tears forming in the little girl's eyes. He had said the wrong thing to her. She was grieving more than she ever let on.

"If I want to stay?" she snapped back, her bottom lip now sticking out in anger. Basch sighed.

"You may remain." he said bowing his head in respect.

"And you?"

"I will stay as long as I can."

Which wouldn't be long. His whole body was still aching from defending Nabudis, a long gash on his side was causing him more discomfort than he could endure. He was worn and tired and he longed to just lye down and rest, but he didn't want to leave the girl on her own.

"I wish for you to remain all the time." The princess said more sternly. "For if you leave, I will be left with Arla who will keep nagging me! Or there will be some guard whose face I never see because it is hidden beneath a helmet!"

Stay, Basch thought. She may still need you, for despite her strong demeanour, the young royal cannot be alone in her anguish. Stay.

Basch went to bend down to her level but he only succeeded in staggering. His stitches in his side ripped and he felt the blood begin to seep through the bandages. A cold sweat dowsed him and he knew that he could not leave his wound to be so open.

"I can return." he grunted through the pain. "I need to change my bandages and treat my wounds…..but I will come back."

"No you won't!" the girl screamed suddenly. "No one ever comes back! You all leave me eventually! You go and NEVER come back!"

"That is NOT TRUE!" His booming voice shook the princess to her very core. Never had he shouted at her, she never thought he could. But the watery eyed gaze and quivering, trembling lips showed that Basch had more than upset her.

"Forgive me…." Basch said softly. The pain from his war injuries increased and his head began to spin. He didn't want to frighten the child, so he grabbed another one of the flowers and placed it in her hand. "I didn't mean to shout or upset you. I will come back…I won't abandon you, princess, but I have been fighting at the boarders of Dalmasca and received many scars. Some wounds have still not healed and they need tending to, or they could go bad."

She was still crying, but once again, those strong barriers came back up and prevented her from releasing everything inside. The princess wiped her face with her dress sleeve and breathed deeply. Basch was worried that she wouldn't let herself release her sorrows.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you too. It was not proper."

The Princess took the flower. She then kept staring at Basch's armour, her head turning round and inspecting and searching for something. A look of genuine concern and worry came across her face. "Are you okay? You have wounds? Scars? Can I see them?"

"No." he replied. "That would definitely not be proper. If I can go, I promise, I will come back. If you don't want to be alone I can fetch Arla."

The princess shrugged her shoulders.

"She doesn't like you much…does she?" she said.

"Never has. But, princess….are you….all right? I could fetch Vossler or one of the other Knights with whom you are familiar with."

"Just go. But I want you to come back though…you promised."

"I will do so, princess."

The girl seemed pleased with that and slowly sat down on the floor, facing the alter and coffin.

She was too strong, thought Basch as he headed for the door. If she didn't release her emotions soon, it would eat her up and she could end up like him.

She was all alone. If he could even make it to the door, he would have the other guards keep watch over her. His face was so cold and clammy, the amour was an added weight to the pain he was baring, Basch didn't know if he would make it to the medics at all.

He slowly walked up the long aisle of the church and to the huge ornate doors beneath the stained glass windows. They seemed too far, but he reached them and pushed the doors open. Moonlight shone into the church, painting the stone walls and floors in a silver radiance, but still Basch could not leave. He had one more thing left to say.

"Princess? Asheila."

The little girl turned round and saw Basch standing in the door way.

"Yes?"

"The flowers. You asked if I knew what they are called. They are Landis Asheilas and you were given their name."

Before she could even reply her thanks, he pushed his way through the doors and out into the corridor. Three guards were already posted around the entrance and upon seeing the youngest Knight in the Order stagger through, they snapped to attention.

"Keep watch over her." he growled, as he felt his blood trickling down his side and leg. He wanted to say so much more, but he could no longer bare the pain and he collapsed to the ground in a heap.

**Rabanastre: Year 707**

No one had expected this. The doors flew open and crashed with such force, they nearly came off their hinges. Vaan jumped back out of shock and seeing the enclaved Judge storming towards the nobles and servants, didn't do anything to calm his fear down. The black armoured man with the horned helm was like a demon baring down his anger on all in the room, even towards his "friends."

"WHERE IS SHE?!" came a booming yet muffled voice from beneath the helmet. The question was directed at the Queen's suitor, Danver, who was surrounded by his so called "advisors". The group of young twenty one year old men, never thought a Judge Magister of Archades could speak to them like this. Danver stepped forward, afraid and worried, barely able to speak his words.

"She is gone." he stammered. The Judge towered above him, threatening and full of menace.

"GONE?! The guards are supposed to be her protectors!!!! How could no one know where she is?!"

"Steady…."

The Judge spun round, an eyeless gaze bore on the pirate, a man who had fought so often at his side. From beneath concealed metal, there came a growl that made Balthier back off just a little. The sky pirate seemed a little annoyed that he was being treated like this, but he just shrugged his shoulders and kept away. Yet, Vaan thought he should have known better.

"It's been four months since her coronation and NOW you've have LOST her?" bellowed the deep gruff voice. "This is unacceptable! What progress have your search parties uncovered?"

There was a silence. No one dared to speak. The lack of progress at finding her was all too obvious to everyone and if they told this furied man, a worse anger would pummel them all. Vaan wished he could do something to ease the situation, but he knew this "Judge" all too well.

"We have found nothing, Magister." said one of the other guards. "She just simply vanished."

"Has she now?" The Judge sighed and turned away towards the window. Off in the distance lay the Giza plains, shrouded in black clouds and thundering storms. Would she be out there?

The man stood for a while glaring out to the far off land, no one was even daring to interrupt his thoughts, but they were thankful that he was no longer shouting. One man was the exception and he had something to say.

"You're thinking about going out there, yourself." said Balthier scratching thoughtfully at his goatee. "A mite bit predictable for you, but do you really think its wise? She could be anywhere by now. Besides, the search parties have already been dispatched…"

"She had reasons to leave." the Judge replied, his voice now reverting to a softer and more thoughtful tone. "What…I don't know. But I will find her!"

He spun round and addressed Danver.

"You will come with me!" he said.

"Me?" asked the youth, who was a fine example of a rich noble but with a more intellectual look rather than those of a fighter. "Magister….I'm not…."

"Don't argue with him!" Vaan said gently. "You want Ashe back as soon as possible, right?"

"The Queen….yes…I want her back." The man sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his brown hair. "Ever since I met her…I've loved her….but I'm not a fighter! I'm just a son of an Bhujerban lord who's known nothing about sword play! If you're expecting to go through the Giza plains through the rain season….."

"Someone get this man a sword and some armour!!" yelled The Judge. "We are leaving now!"

"But I don't know how to….!"

"You want Queen Asheila back?" asked The Judge standing before the twenty one year old. The smaller man nodded. "Then come with me…."

"Hey!" Vaan cried out. "What about the Emperor?! Aren't you supposed to stay here with him, protect him? What about your oath?!"

That stopped the Judge Magister in his tracks. His head bowed.

"Lord Larsa will grant me this quest." the Judge replied. "But thank you, Vaan for reminding me of my oath. I can only ask you to stay with the Emperor whilst I'm away. He will understand why I must do this and I trust you to keep him safe in my stead."

Before Vaan could even protest, his friend had disappeared. Murmurings and cries of outrage from all around echoed in Vaan's ears. Ashe's disappearance had effected everyone, especially at such a crucial time.

"You had to bring that up, didn't you?" sighed Balthier gently grooming his waistcoat. "As if our friend hasn't had enough to cope with this past year. Though to be honest, he never should have made that promise to that dead brother of his…but duty comes before play as it were. Quite riled up, isn't he?"

"He's like a bomb waiting to explode." Vaan said. "But I suppose I'd better go and find Larsa."

"He's with Fran in the courtyards." Balthier grinned, albeit a very sly one. "Be careful, Fran isn't feeling too much better either. Foul mood, even for a Viera. Take care of her for me."

"Why?! Aren't you coming?"

"Me?" Balthier laughed and whacked Vaan heavily on the back. "ME?! Baby sit and coddle the Emperor of Archades whilst "Gabranth" goes on a quest for lost Queens? I don't think so! Besides, I want to see if he really does end up throttling that youthful little scrote! It'll be a laugh. But before I go, do two things for me?"

"What?" moaned Vaan, who was more than upset that he couldn't come along. He wanted to find Ashe as much as anyone…well not quite everyone.

"One: Fran is not feeling too great. Keep asking how she is…pet and pamper her. She may tell you to go away, but keep at it. Okay?"

"Won't that anger her?" asked Vaan. Balthier shrugged his shoulders, pretending as if he didn't know. "And two?"

"Oh. What do you think of the beard? Rather dashing…is it not?"

"It's cool, Balthier." Vaan thought it was good change, but he didn't think it was a great time to be asking how wonderful his facial hair was, especially with Ashe missing. "It's cool."

"Excellent! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd better catch up with Judge Temper Tantrum!"

The Sky Pirate strolled away in a casual manner, laughing, but Vaan couldn't help but worry. Why had Ashe disappeared? The thought of kidnapping had occurred to him, as the Queen of Dalmasca wouldn't leave at such an important time on her own accord. But then he thought of Penelo and what she had told him.

"_She's been so sad. So drawn away. Vaan…I'm worried about her. I'm worried that she doesn't want this marriage to go forward. She won't do anything…rash, will she?" _

Ashe B'nargin Dalmasca might do something just like it.


	2. Exhale

_**Final Fantasy 12**_

_**TRUE FEELINGS**_

_**EXHALE**_

"_The mist, it is absorbed into us. It channels through us, changes us. When the Quickening starts, it becomes a powerful force of magic. Tap into it. Control it and you can become mighty. Abuse it and you will fall into ruin."_

**Rabanastre: Year: 707**

Basch sighed, frustrated but not angry. It wasn't Danver's fault that he had lived such a sheltered life in his father's mansion on Bhujerba, but Basch did wonder why everyone, including Ashe herself, had agreed for him to be her suitor. He was no Rassler.

"Very well…can you at least ride a Chocobo?" asked Basch as he pointed towards the stables.

Danver screwed his face up.

"Do we have to? They make me sneeze a lot."

"We'll stick plugs up your nose…will that help?" asked Balthier, who couldn't stop grinning.

"You are so impertinent!" sneered the noble youth.

"WE are wasting time!!" Basch snapped suddenly. "Take these remedies for your allergies. We're going by Chocobo to traverse the plains."

When three very beautiful yellow Chocobos were brought up from the stables, Basch began to pack up the saddlebags. Basch also threw to Danver and Balthier two rather drab looking cloaks, both of the men, who prided themselves on looking dapper and pristine, did not take too kindly to these.

"A Viking coat?" asked Balthier shaking his head. "In this state? Gabranth….where did you get this one? It's thread bare! This coat is supposed to be immune to water spells! This is so full of holes it wouldn't keep out the weather!"

"It still works." said Basch. "The magics have not faded."

"Have you noticed how you have got one that's in much better shape?" asked Danver. "It looks brand new."

Basch pulled the straps on the saddlebags, making sure they were tightly closed. He was quite bulky in his Judge armour, always a menacing figure before anyone, but the brand new Viking coat wrapped around his shoulders made him look a little less intimidating. However Danver didn't like the eyeless gaze from the horned helm. Basch patted the Chocobo and rubbed it's nose, before mounting it with ease. The huge bird creature staggered a little under his weight, but the reassuring strokes on its feathers, calmed it down.

"When you've quite finished complaining." said Basch. "We've got a long way to go."

Balthier mounted his own Chocobo, which was a little more rowdy and quite agitated, stamping it's claws and whining loudly. Balthier leaned down close and sniffed it.

"Oh great, Gabranth….this one is in heat! It stinks!"

"Change it if you wish." replied Basch. "I'm not waiting for either of you. I'm not wasting any more time."

With a brisk command to the Chocobo, Basch rode off and out of city's grounds. Balthier thought this was going to be fun…okay it was a search and/or rescue of the Queen….but it was supposed to be fun all the same. His Chocobo was quite frisky, making it difficult to reign, but Balthier would cope, unlike Danver. The young suitor had mounted his own bird and he looked very uncomfortable trying to control it.

"Judge Gabranth is taking this very seriously." said Danver, as he still struggled to fit more snugly in the saddle. "I know this is a dire situation, Ashe's life is in danger…but he seems…quite determined. He hardly knows her…why take all this risk?"

Hardly knows her? Balthier didn't want to say what he and the others knew, but Basch was the one person who knew Queen Ashe more than any of them. He probably cared a little too much. But of course, Danver didn't know that he was Basch.

"He's just doing his duty. If you truly love her majesty, then you would do the same. Let's go. Keep up, if you can." said the Sky Pirate, wrapping his own hole ridden cloak around his shoulders.

After a few attempts, Balthier managed to get his heat lusting Chocobo to start running, when he was satisfied that Danver was following, he allowed the creature to pick up speed. They had to catch up to Basch, before he too did something a little too…rash.

**Rabanastre: Year: 698**

It had been months since she had seen any of her protectors. Ashe was left with Arla to follow her around the palace and it was with her lady-in-waiting that she shared her boredom. Of course there were the usual lady things to do, sewing, painting, playing the piano…but Ashe was not keen on any of them. She took to walking aimlessly through the palace, the idea of even going into town to do some shopping had lost its appeal.

Everything was so dull. She had explored everywhere she knew, not even a bickering fight between some servants had caused her boredom to wane. Her father spent a little bit of time with her, but she knew he was busy, especially with affairs of the state and the never ending battles to keep Dalmasca safe.

Yet it was in the early afternoon, when Ashe was sitting in the gardens, that a very crafty and wild idea popped into her head. She looked to Arla, who was engrossed in her stitching work, and tried to figure how to slip away. There was no way that Arla would allow her to do this, but that wasn't going to stop the young princess.

She waited until Arla was starting to nod off, for the heat of the Dalmascan summers would make anyone drowsy if they stayed sitting for too long. When the princess was satisfied that Arla wouldn't notice her leave, Ashe got up from the bench and headed through the gardens and back to the palace. She went straight for the kitchens and from there, it would be easy enough to get to where she wanted.

Coming out from the kitchens, Ashe having managed to get the chefs to make her a quick snack, she made her way down the corridors to the laundry room. The room was hot and steamy, filled with servants busily doing a whole range of washing. But Ashe, as she was still quite small for a twelve year old, managed to go un-noticed. Where she had planed to go, she would be noticed straight away, so obviously some kind of disguise would be needed. When she got what she needed, Ashe quickly hurried back to her room and sat down in front of her dresser mirror.

It pained her to do what she did next, the scissors snipped off waist length hair until it barely even reached her shoulders. Staring back at her from the mirror, was not a princess. She looked like a boy. Which didn't exactly please her, but it would do. Then she only had to get out of her dress and into the clothes she had snatched.

"Okay." she said, pulling one of her own cloaks around the tatty three quarter length trousers and long white shirt. "I know I can do this."

The soldiers had apprentices, young boys who would train with them and later take those skills for when they became inducted fully into the army. Today, there was an extra apprentice and no one knew that he was a she or that she was really the one girl in the palace they had sworn to protect. They just didn't recognise her, and why would they when her hair was much shorter and she was as grubby as the rest of them.

Ashe was astonished. Seeing the men training was amazing, such strength screamed from them all, sweaty and full of testosterone. She had just finished cleaning out some of the Chocobo stables and Ashe was sitting by the side, holding some armour that needed polishing, but she couldn't take her eyes away from the sparing. She was joined by some of the other boys in apprenticeship who were cheering the soldiers on and clapping loudly. Ashe didn't want to make a scene herself, instead she watched carefully all the moves and stances, every detail of combat shown she had remembered. Stirring inside the young princess, was the longing to practice herself.

"Water!" a voice cried. "You boy! Open the water barrel!"

Ashe didn't respond at first, thinking it impossible that someone could be addressing her, but when a tall man stood in front of her, wearing the armour of a sergeant, she looked up nervously.

"Who me?" she stammered.

"Yes, you boy! Get the barrel open, the men are thirsty!"

"Yes sir." Ashe gave the boy sitting next to her the armour shell and hurried over to the far end of the courtyard. There was a large wooden barrel and with a rather strenuous attempt, she managed to get the lid off. Cool clear water was filled to the brim and it looked very tempting. The hard work she had done in this humid afternoon was making her very dehydrated, she was about to gather some of the water up for herself, when the soldiers quickly approached and pushed her out of the way. Like thirsty animals, they scoped water into their mouths and over their faces, relishing the cold liquid as it went down their throats and refreshed their skin. Ashe watched like the inquisitive child that she was, astounded that these men could behave in such a fashion.

"They're back! They're back! Make way!"

There was scurry of feet, orders were barked by the higher ranked soldiers and the whole yard became a crowded rush. Ashe still stood by the barrel, stunned to the spot as she didn't know what to do herself. The other boys had vanished, giving her no indication as to what job she was supposed to do. But that worry left, when the patrol of Chocobos came into the yard. The Knights were back.

There were fewer than had left, Ashe peered amongst the many metal clad men with a sickening thought in her head. What had happened to her friends, those few Knights who had come to know her so well? She couldn't bare it if any of them had died.

"Sergeant! Get these Chocobos fed and watered!" shouted Jarve. "Also, prepare the dorms…my men are tired and in need of…."

Ashe smiled as one of the Knights broke out from an attentive formation and began to peel off his heavy armour. The metal chest piece, gloves, boots and shin pads clattered on the floor. Soon after the mail shirt and trousers joined them. All that was left was a man, dressed only in his under shorts, sweating heavily and flushed from the heat, storming towards the water barrel. Everyone was astonished at the behaviour from this Knight, but Ashe couldn't stop gawping. Her mouth wouldn't shut.

She had never seen him like this. His rippling body was well muscled, but also it was covered in so many scars that she couldn't count. She watched in complete shock as he began to drink from the barrel and then splash his whole body with the water. He groaned in relief but he never faltered. Despite the fact that he had stripped nearly naked, he had maintained his proud stature and air of superior rank in front of the men. Ashe couldn't take her eyes away, seeing such a specimen of man before her, covered from the wounds of war, so strong…she was mesmerized as if by a spell.

"It had to be the commoner." joked a voice from the other Knights. "Only he wouldn't give a damn what others thought about him!"

"He's showing off." said another.

"Especially if there are any women around!"

"Rubbish! Women aren't allowed in this part of the training grounds. Leave the hero alone! He's tired and thirsty and….why aren't we doing this as well?"

The atmosphere became a lot more lighter, despite the heavy humidity still sticking in the air. The other knights joined the "commoner" at the barrel, taking a hard earned release from battle. Ashe still couldn't move. What was she supposed to do? Run? Laugh? Or what she was so obviously doing already, blushing with complete embarrassment.

"You did it again, Basch." said Jarve, as Basch finally sat down, in front of Ashe with his back to her. "It was a true victory and I'm certain you'll be promoted for this."

"I did it not for myself." Basch replied, running a hand through his drenched hair. "But I don't see the loss of some of our friends as a victory. They died defending Dalmasca, which any of us would gladly do. But their loss still pains me…"

"As it does us all." replied Jarve, the smile of victory fading into a sorrowful frown of remorse. "If the King permits it, we shall go to the Sandsea tonight and drink to our fallen comrades."

"You know I will gladly come along but…"

"I know. I am pleased that you are no longer that guilt ridden sixteen year old drunk I met back in Bhujerba. You have come farther than I ever expected. A fine young man. You have the makings of great Captain."

"No longer guilt ridden?" Basch allowed a weak smile to form on his broad face. "I am feeling guilt every day….perhaps drinking is not the best way to slay it."

"Strong as ever, Basch. But I hate having to keep ordering you to rest. Which I will do so."

"And as ever, Vossler will make sure I carry that order out."

Jarve patted Basch on the back and signalled for Vossler to come over. Ashe almost screamed once again, for her other protector had stripped from the waist upwards and was just as battle scared as Basch was. Both men, in the young princess' eyes, had changed radically and Ashe didn't exactly feel right in her sudden feelings for them both. Perhaps this idea of hers wasn't as good as she thought it would be.

"Let me guess." said Vossler. "He is disobeying an order to go and get some rest and medical attention? Is that right, sir?"

Jarve nodded.

"I shall take my leave of you. Make sure he carries out my order, Vossler. Also…make him put some clothes on."

"Aye, sir."

Jarve left the two friends alone, the older man going back over to some of the Chocobos and tending to the birds. Basch rose from his seated position and then both he and Vossler walked off towards the barracks. Vossler paused and called out to Ashe.

"Can you pick up Basch's armour for us, lad? Bring it back to his room?"

Ashe didn't dare say anything, for one word would alert the men to who she really was, so instead she scurried over to where Basch's clothes lay on the floor and attempted to pick up the bulky chest piece. It was so heavy, Ashe just couldn't imagine how he could bare wearing it, let alone fighting in battle with it on. She tried the chest piece again, just managing to keep it locked in her arms, but she couldn't carry all the others.

"I'll take some of it, for you." Basch's deep soothing voice sounded in front of her and Ashe thanked the gods that her face was hidden behind the bulking piece of metal. She could just about see round it, following the two men, admiring them even more. They were the strongest men she knew, they were her protectors and Knights of Dalmasca. No one could ever defeat them.

The home barracks and dormitories of Raminas' army was away from the palace, further than Ashe ever thought. She was struggling so much with the armour in her hands, but seeing (what she could) a whole new quarter was a wonderful experience for the young royal. This was the domain of the men, the strength for her father's kingdom, they resided here, (some of it a little more squalid than Ashe thought possible), waiting to go into battle. Knights of the Order would normally have a residence in the palace, Ashe knew that Vossler had such a room, but as she walked through the main barracks, she wondered why Basch would remain with the others. They had called him the commoner, he was no noble from a wealthy family, perhaps he preferred to be here near the men under his command.

There were no women here, for the men did everything themselves, or rather they had some of the apprentices to help. There was laundry hanging up, pots on open fires with food cooking, Ashe even saw some soldiers sewing some of their under garments or mending armour. She had other people to cook her food, make her clothes and repair them, she was a lot more fortunate than these men.

Eventually, she was lead into one of the small rooms ahead of the main barracks. Vossler and Basch were talking in deep whispering tones together, so she quickly placed the armour on the floor and looked around. It was a lot more simple than she had imagined.

Basch's room contained one single bed, tucked away in the corner, perfectly made and tucked that it would need immense strength just to pull the sheets back. A night stand stood next to the bed, on top of which was a candle almost burnt away, leaving hardened wax over the surface. A sheet of writing paper, an ink scribe and pot of ink, as well as a small vase also stood on the nightstand. In that vase was a single pale orange Landis Asheila, the only decoration or presence of vibrant colour anywhere in the room.

On the other side was a chair and a basic construct of a wardrobe, where his clothes and some of his armour were kept safe. That was it. No other personal items or pictures, there were no signs of Basch even having a hobby. It was plain and everything had its place and were in order.

Ashe couldn't believe it and her "plan" was completely foiled when her mouth opened and words spouted out before she could think.

"THIS is where you live?!!"

Both men turned suddenly, the looks of astonishment couldn't even begin to show how they truly felt at seeing their King's daughter in one of their private rooms. Basch lunged immediately for the blanket on his bed, yanking it off and wrapping it around his body.

"Princess?!!!" Vossler cried, looking at the twelve year old with a mixture of anger, surprise and embarrassment. "WHAT are you doing here?!"

Ashe couldn't answer. Once again, she reverted back to staring at the two Knights in their state of undress. Her cheeks were burning, her emotions were screaming at her in a way she couldn't understand and her mind was trying to be reasonable, trying to tell her that she was alone with two near naked men, old enough to be her father. Not a good place to be.

She had to turn away, run and hope that neither of them would ever bring this up, but that would not happen. Her feet couldn't move, her heart was pounding so hard that she thought it would burst through her chest.

"Princess!" barked Vossler. "Women are not allowed here, especially you, Highness! Return to the palace immediately!"

Ashe looked towards Basch, who had remained silent. The look on his face only showed that he too wished for the princess to obey Vossler's order. He had pulled the blanket over him as much as possible to hide his form from her, but even that cover wasn't alleviating his embarrassment.

"I can't." she said. "I'm in trouble…aren't I?"

"If you are found in here with us….YES!" Vossler was fuming. "Please, your Highness, leave…if the King finds out you have been here, we will be in trouble as well."

"I won't let that happen!" she cried back, still looking to Basch and hoping he would say something, anything to make her feel better. "I was bored! I wanted to see how the soldiers trained! I want to learn how to fight, like my brothers! I want to be more than just a Royal Princess who sits around and paints or does embroidery! You can show me! You two can teach me to become more than just a spoilt noble girl!"

"You are a LADY!" said Vossler, the tone of his voice not diminishing from the fury and fear he was feeling. "This is no place for you! Fighting is an ugly thing, not for someone such as yourself! Now, again I ask you to go!"

"Basch?!" The princess looked to the silent blonde haired man, the hope and pleading crying from her eyes. "Say something! Please! Say anything!"

There was silence, except Vossler's disgruntled and angry grunts of disgust. Basch bowed his head, refusing to make eye contact with Ashe, the action of one deeply shamed and very disappointed.

"You've cut your hair, princess." he murmured. "A pity."

"Is THAT all?!" screamed Ashe, finding herself no longer scared or afraid. What she had just disclosed to the two Knights, she had truly felt. She needed to be so much more than just a royal lady, for seeing the men train, knowing they would all gladly help defend Dalmasca, made her wish, more than anything, that she too could help keep her home safe. "Tell me now, why I can't learn to wield a sword and keep Dalmasca safe like the men! I can do so much more! I can BECOME so much more! I know this!"

"That decision is not for us to decide!" Vossler replied.

"No! It's not!" Ashe shouted. "It's MINE! As daughter of King Raminas, descendent of the Dynast-King…I order you to teach me how to fight!"

"I cannot." said Vossler. "The King would not approve."

"Have we asked him?"

Ashe knew that it would be her favourite Knight who would eventually see reason. Vossler couldn't have been more dumbfounded at his friend's words. With a fierce scowl on his face, the older man grabbed Basch's bare arm and whispered low into his ear.

"Basch…you forget your position! You are not Captain yet! We were ordered to keep the princess safe from harm…you would have us train her to do battle? Do you forget what happened to her brothers?! They all died! All of them and there was nothing we could do to save them! I will NOT put Princess Ashe in a position where she would end up like them! The King would agree!"

"Princess Asheila is not weak." said Basch plainly. "Nor would I encourage her to go into battle. YET, I would like to believe that she could defend herself. Anything could happen, Vossler…I have not forgotten Valien, Ronnah or the others….never would their memories fade from my mind. If you and I do train her ladyship, it will be so she can at least know to keep herself safe! Asheila would benefit from such knowledge. When the King asks for our presence, we can put this proposal to him."

"You think he will agree?" Vossler shook his head. "For I do not."

"There is no harm in asking….Captain."

"You will ask him then. I will agree once his grace has given his blessing."

"Of course."

The two men then looked back to the young princess. Ashe had been listening, their whispers were all too easy to hear. She stood tall and straight, beaming one of the most cheekiest grins she could muster. If it were Basch to ask her father about combat training, then she knew that the King couldn't refuse. Basch had a tendency to always get her father's approval. It seemed he could do nothing wrong.

"Your highness…." Basch sighed. He knew that she had once again gotten her own way. "Could you please…leave?"

"But what am I going to say on where I have been?!" Realisation dawned on the princess as her fingers touched her badly cropped hair. "What is Arla going to say?!!!"

"We shall attend to that as well." replied Vossler, though his words sounded as if he too dreaded dealing with the consequences of Ashe's little adventure. "Now, do as we say."

"Leave? Really?"

"Yes. You can't be in here."

"I'll…wait outside?"

"That would be best."

"You won't get into trouble, will you? Vossler? Basch?"

"If you step outside then we won't." The patience was wearing thin on Vossler.

"I don't have to…if you are worried that I'll see more of your…." Ashe cleared her throat. "Your…well you…then I could just turn around. I won't look. I promise."

"Princess…." Vossler couldn't keep his annoyance in check. "Just wait for us out side and we will take you back to the palace!"

"I won't look!"

Ashe bit her lip. Basch was remaining silent and uncomfortable as ever in his current state, but she could see in his eyes that he knew she was once again, teasing them both, wanting the reaction she was getting from Vossler.

"It is not a question of you looking or not…the mere fact that you are in here with us is….!"

"You've got nothing to be ashamed of!"

"Highness! PLEASE…Wait…Outside!

Ashe ran from Basch's room, her hand smothering over her face. Though she wasn't quite sure if it was to cover up her laughs or her own flushing red cheeks, brought on by feelings she knew she shouldn't have. Was it what Arla had told her, about growing up? Fascination with boys and men?

Ashe frowned and sat on a bench outside Basch's quarters. She had never been interested in boys, thought them stupid and insensitive…but how stupid did she feel by getting some silly…crush? Especially towards her protectors.

"You are being childish." she muttered to herself. "Stop it now! Stop it now I tell you!"

It wouldn't stop. The childhood crush would never fade.

**Sandsea: Year 698 **

The Sandsea had never had such esteemed patrons. It was about eight in the evening, when the door opened and all inside watched as a group of ten men, in Royal Dalmascan Grand armour, walked in. The owner of the Sandsea was in shock, for to have the Knights of the King to walk into his establishment, was the highest honour of all.

The owner scurried from one of the tables and straight to the bar. The Knights in question were solemn, but not depressed , conversing in low conversations. Sark was just like everyone else in Rabanastre, he kept up with news of the wars outside and what the soldiers did to keep them all safe and he viewed these Knights in high regard. For them to come into his bar, was Sark's highest wish and he knew exactly what to serve them. He had been saving the best wines in his cellar for such a clientele, so he grabbed as many bottles as he could and handed them to his best bar maid. This stock was only for the King's Knights…the best for the elite.

Sark watched as the majority of the Knights accepted such a fine service, large goblets filled with deep purple grape wine were raised in a toast. Names of many men, fallen in battle were called out by their General…every name heard by all in the tavern. Everyone respected this moment and joined in raising their drinks and remembering those who had fought for them all. Yet there was one knight who had kept his drinking to a minimum. The wine was only inches filled at the bottom of his glass and all he could do was sip tiny slurps. A man deciding to stay sober from the rest of his entourage.

Sark hopped down from his stool and approached the lonesome knight. The man in question had his large hands wrapped around the goblet of wine and his eyes just starred into the contents below. His form was so stiff and straight, not allowing himself to feel a single moment's comfort. Sark knew a lonely soul when he saw one and this Knight was so alone, even though he was still surrounded by his "friends."

The knight didn't even notice Sark standing there, until the bobbing blue fluff ball high above Sark's head nearly flopped down into his goblet.

"I am fine." Basch said. "I do not need more."

"Indeed, Captain, kupo!" The little Moogle squeaked, his purring voice high pitched and too enthusiastic. Sark bobbed round Basch and dragged with all his might a chair from the next table. With a little effort, the Moogle managed to scramble up onto the chair and look the Knight straight in the eye.

"You might need company, yes?" asked the tiny feline creature, giving his little pink nose a quick scratch.

"I require solitude." replied Basch, eventually taking another sip from his wine. Sark laughed, which was quite an endearing sound.

"You've come to the wrong place, Captain, kupo!" Sark said. "This is the main tavern in all of Rabanastre! It is always busy. It makes me wonder why you came here if you wanted to be alone."

"I came to honour my fallen comrades."

"Yet you stay away from the ones who survived as you did? Kupo!"

"I have changed. I came back from our last clash a hero."

"A hero, kupo?! That is no reason to be sad!"

"I did something no one else had seen. I had not thought myself…..able to do so. Not for many years."

"Kupo?!" Sark was intrigued. He quickly signalled his hume bar woman to bring him a drink. This was going to be interesting. "Tell me your tale, Captain. Maybe I can help?"

"If you know how to help me, then you are lost in such a place like this."

"Moogles were thought to be mythical creatures, Kupo. We've been in Ivalice longer than all other races here. We have our own magics…mine tends to be making alcoholic beverages…and listening! You'll be surprised what listening can help with. Kupo!"

"You think you're older than the Viera?"

"Me personally? No. Moogles….oh yes. But we're not as reclusive that those…..saintly creatures. KU-PO!"

"You have met one?"

"Once. When I was lost on the Ozmone plains. You have, Captain, kupo?"

"Yes. I met one. This was at a time when Viera were thought as your kind once were. A myth."

"Then you are lucky, Captain kupo! Who was she?"

"Her name was Jiiryn. I saved her life. I guess she was grateful."

"How grateful, kupo?!!!" Sark giggled, nearly choking in the process.

The response from the little Moogle allowed a rare smile to come to Basch's lips, he even laughed.

"That is not open for discussion."

"Ahhh so she WAS….."

"No….I mean she told me of the Mist."

Sark nearly fell of his chair. People knew of the mist of Ivalice, the strange vapours given off by the magicite that formed naturally in some areas of the world, but none had more knowledge of it than the Viera. Or…Sark hasted to think….the Moogles. That a Viera would be willing to talk to a Hume about the Mist…it was almost as impossible as actually meeting one of the Wood-dwellers.

"Kuuu-po!" Sark was astounded. "What did this creature tell you?"

"The Quickenings." Basch replied. "She showed me the ability to tap into the power of the mist."

This time, Sark did fall off his chair. The sound of the little fluffy feline falling to the floor and squealing, caught the attention of everyone in the room. But the owner of the Sandsea hitting the bar floor was only a brief distraction, when the door of the tavern flew open and in walked a very angry woman.

She looked around at everyone, ignoring the Knights attempts to say hello and upon seeing the man helping the Moogle back on his chair, she stormed straight over to him.

"Captain Basch." His name was said with such distaste, but Basch welcomed her with a small smile.

"Lady Arla. What brings you to…"

"You are responsible. I know it!" Arla placed her hands on her hips. "You put these ideas into her majesty's head! Did you really think I would approve of such a drastic change in her?"

General Jarve walked over, he gently rested a hand on the lady's shoulder and spoke low into her ear.

"This is not the time, Milady. Nor the place. Perhaps…."

"Perhaps I should talk to her, General." said Basch, getting up from his chair and holding a hand out towards the exit. Arla was more than furious, she always was when she was in Basch's presence. Her dislike for him was well known, some suspecting her of jealousy, due to Princess Asheila's fondness for him. Arla was as hot tempered as Asheila could be, but now seeing that all eyes were on her and Basch, she opted to go outside.

Some of the tables in front of the Sandsea were filled, but Arla immediately found one tucked away in the corner of the front yard. Basch followed her and they both sat down opposite each other. Basch just simply waited for Arla to speak, but she was too busy trying to control her anger.

"Is the princess Asheila all right?" asked Basch. Arla nearly choked.

"All right? How can she be, now that she is to receive combat training! From YOU no less!!"

"Ah. You are not pleased about this?"

"About as pleased as what she has done to her hair! Captain Basch…she is only twelve years old! You cannot expect her to do such un-ladylike things as wielding swords and shooting with bows! She is to be taught diplomacy, which is vital for when she becomes Queen! Because one day she will rule Dalmasca!"

"And you don't think that being able to defend herself is something a future Queen will need to know? Lady Arla…this will be the right thing for her, Asheila will be a stronger person for it."

"As strong as Ronnah was?!!" Arla got up from her chair, throwing it back into the wall, but Basch was quicker. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back, a little too close. Arla knocked into him, her body pressing against his armour and her hands resting on his chest. She looked up at him, at his long blonde hair, his stubbled jaw and into his deep blue eyes. For a second she was lost in his handsome features, years of hating him forgotten, until she shoved him away, viciously.

"Your feelings about Ronnah were not lost on me." said Basch softly. "Yet you still blame me."

"Of course I blame you! You were there with him! YOU should have saved him!"

"I could not."

"Easy words for you to say! Right now…all I care about is Ashe! For her safety and for her future."

"As do I. I will have her be the Queen, Dalmasca has so long gone without. She will be just as her mother was…a great source of hope for this country. Asheila will not be weak!"

"Will she end up like you?" Arla sneered. "Alone and scarred? The warrior way is yours Basch, not Ashe's! I won't see her become so broken!"

"Is this how you see me?"

"Your Knightly oath….your devotion and duty gives you a purpose. You are still alone Basch Fon Ronsenberg. Fighting is all you know…why should the princess know of bloodshed too? She is now a girl of feeling, not a stone statue like yourself!"

"You think of me as stone? That I have no feelings?"

Basch couldn't argue with Arla, for she was right. He kept everything inside, all his anguish of his past, the pain of his battle scars, any feelings of love or affection…held deep within.

"You are a soldier, Captain. Your life has been your own. I can see that I will have no say in this tutoring. If Ashe is to be trained to fight, you'd better not take away anything that makes her who she is. Don't disappoint her." She went to leave, but added "Captain Basch…Asheilas' well being maybe both our duties…but I would suggest that you try to feel something for yourself."

The raven haired woman smiled gently, before her face became a stern and bitter expression once again. Basch also saw a terrible disappointment beneath that anger, yet there was nothing he could do except watch her walk away.

**Giza Plans: Year: 707**

The rain was so thick they could barely see their hands in front of them. It was still day, but the Giza Plains were a wash with muddy waters and the sky was black. The Chocobos were coping well with the deluge, keeping their footing as their riders battled the onslaught of fiends, but it was only Danver who was struggling. His skills with his sword were near to useless, but where he lacked in melee abilities, he made up for his techs and magics.

"More are approaching!!"

Basch heard Balthier's voice just to his right, but the warning came a little too late. From the dense rain, Basch turned and saw a hyena flying at him through the air.

"Oh Shi--!!"

The beast impacted with his Chocobo, it's fangs ripping the bird's neck apart and sending Basch straight into sludge. He landed flat on his face, but he rolled before the dead Chocobo could land on him. He was up on his feet immediately, his Zodiac clipped easily off his back and in one swift motion, the spear sliced through the hyena before it could attack him. The beast didn't even scream as it was cut in two.

There were more than just one. Balthier was taking on two more hyenas, his Tournesol also making a quick finish to the savage creatures. Basch noted two more, barely, approaching from behind the pirate, he ran as fast as he could, spinning the spear in a single hand.

"Behind you!" he cried. Balthier turned and at exactly the same time both the men beheaded one hyena each. There was a tense moment, the men waiting for more fiends to attack them, but only the endless cracking of thunder and torrential downpour continued.

"Will they EVER stop?!" cried Balthier over the rain. "These constant battles are proving to be a mighty pain! I'm soaked through! My Chocobo still insists on humping everything in sight and my BEST waist coat has got Hyena blood all over it! Gabranth, let's get to the encampment and see if they've got any better protection against this weather!"

"You go!" Basch yelled, "Take the boy with you and I'll meet you later at the Star Glaze!"

"Oh don't start this again!" Balthier sighed. Once again his Chocobo was starting to get agitated, no doubt riled and even more pumped by the battles. It's vocalizing was a call to mate, but Balthier wasn't going to let that happen any time soon. "Well…if you want to get yourself killed, fine! This intensity of rain is fine breeding for Mardus! Do you really want to tackle one of those on your own?!"

"The Queen is still out here!"

"How do you know? How do YOU know that Ashe came here? There were no leads, no clues, no giant luminous signs…nothing! For all we know, she could have just popped into town for a quick pint at the Sandsea and is right now back in her bed, well! I for one, wish to be in my bed also! If there is any kind of sense in that thick skull of yours…you will do the same."

"And leave the Queen out in all of this?! No! I will find her first!"

"Judge…" Danver called out. "You have no Chocobo, you are seriously going to search these plains alone and on foot?!"

Balthier should have known. Basch only had one goal when it came to duty and to the Queen. Ashe's safety came before his own and as the soaked knight began to take the saddlebag off his dead Chocobo, Balthier decided to leave him to take the risks. This Sky Pirate was not going to endanger his life any more than he had to.

If it was possible, the rains became worse. There was no longer any ground beneath their feet, only sloshing streams and gushing eddies of water and debris. Visibility was taken away completely, until a new sound through the booming thunder cried out.

Light, silver and electric, illuminated through the rains. The men all looked round and saw three large mists of lightening clouds, surrounded by a brilliant magical aura. Bolts of electricity sparked from their almost transparent forms as they floated through the storm, absorbing Giza's glorious thunder.

Danver started to panic, his hand reached out towards them.

"Don't do anything!" shouted Basch. "No magics…no attacks! They might still be docile and deem us unimportant!"

"BUT….!"

"Do nothing! The Elementals only attack if magic is present or they themselves are attacked!"

"We shall move round them with caution." added Balthier. "Steady as we go, gents."

Basch kept close to Danver's Chocobo, his hand resting on the bird's wing, giving the creature comfort and support as they moved around the elemental mists. Even getting near them, they could feel the power of these things. The air and aura were charged, static and heated, sending prickling tingles on the Hume's bodies. One of the elementals could sense them there and moved closer, so close that Danver was actually able to put his hands inside.

"Wow!" Danver waved his fingers amongst the heated white element, astounded that it was so warm and very inviting. There was a glimmer of intelligence that Danver could feel, emotions of bliss, contentment…feelings of power. "This is amazing! It's actually alive."

"Yes." said Balthier. "And it can become very pissed off. Take your hand out and let's go!"

Everything went wrong. Balthier's Chocobo became immediately irate and with a piercing squawk lunged at the nearest Storm Elemental. Balthier was thrown from it's back just as it's beak found some kind of substance within the cloud. The physical blow caused the storm elemental to change suddenly. Instead of just a beautiful silver and white essence, the element and the others with it, began to glow with a fierce red and orange intensity. They were mad.

"Oh just great!!" Balthier scrambled to his feet and got his sword ready.

"Take one each!" ordered Basch. "Danver…use…."

A series of small lightening bolts shot out, impacting all three of the Humes. Danver was knocked from his Chocobo, but the electric magics didn't effect Basch or Balthier as much. The experienced fighters were already slashing the angry elements, diminishing their power little by little and receiving some blows in return. Danver was struggling in the sludge, allowing the one remaining element to attack Basch.

"Dammit boy!" yelled Balthier, as he got in a triple attack. His blade cracked again and again at some non see able physical presence within the element. "Use your bloody magics! USE your strongest ice attacks!"

Danver slipped, his footing causing him to fall back down in the mud, but he held up his hand and forced a spell through his body. He felt cold, but his hands were numbed as ice crusted over his fingers and shot out from his palm, straight towards the elements.

There might have been screams from the fiends, intense pain ripped at their cores as the ice engulfed them. The elements edged back, livid that these Humes were able to hurt them so much and they too began to attack with harsher magics. They swirled around their attackers with more speed, causing Basch and Balthier to spin. Their sword and spear couldn't hit accurately, they were disorientated and now the thunder spells impacting them from the elements were beginning to take their toll.

Danver tried again with some ice spells, but Basch noticed they weren't as powerful, the young Bhujerban had used up too many of his magics before and he was now running out. Basch decided to use his own magics, but before he could even begin the spells, the atmosphere around them altered.

He felt the mist charging around him and a completely different and resplendent storm filled the air. The rain around the elementals stopped, cutting them off from their feed and it was instead replaced by a storm they hated. Millions of white snowflakes billowed around them, freezing the air with ice and a bitter cold. But the elementals were no longer the centre of attention, it was the young blonde woman twirling round with her arms outstretched. She was like a dancer performing amongst the fallings flakes, but when she stopped, time froze. The snow stopped in mid air and the girl walked through them and right up to one elemental. She peered at it, her eyes aglow with white mist and a charming smile on her face. She held up her hand towards it, extending a single finger. That finger tapped and shattered a bubble of ice that had been around the fiend. A magical blizzard ripped through the plains, pulling apart the elemental and bringing an agony beyond its deepest comprehension.

Basch watched the mist do the girl's beckoning and for almost a year, he felt the deep magic building up inside himself. He got to his feet and remembered the teachings of a Viera he had met so long ago. A fire deep inside burned in him, a thousand burning red swords circled round him, almost on the brink of slicing his own skin. His calm, his hands poised in a serene and composed gesture, guided the mist, turning it to his will. A fire fiercer than hell itself raged all around him, the mist was on the verge of burning his very bones, the magics building a force against his command, but he was stronger.

His hands and soul guided the flame purge. In a circle the swords surrounded him, surging and pulsing with a power thought beyond the control of Humes, but Basch screamed a bellowing cry and sent the power towards the fiends.

An explosion cried out, ripping the very fabric of the elementals' being. Basch felt the heat nearly destroy him, but the mist was unpredictable. It raged as he did, releasing his power along with its own. He saw thousands of flaming swords stabbing at the centre of the Elementals, but where Basch only felt and saw fire, the mist magic was void of the burning scorch. Neutral, non elemental, a power so much stronger than he could envision rocked the very ground and air around him.

Everything became blank. He was drained of all that Ivalice's magic had stored in his body. His vision was taken and he was left with only the feeling of the pelting rains on his armour.

"Let's show you how this is done!!"

A whistle filled his ears as Basch lay on the ground. There was the sound of the sea, roaring a tidal wave before a deadly silence. The Giza plains were quiet, the rains were calmed and the storms no longer raged. Then there was a weak voice, gasping with urgency.

"It was a trap! Ambush!"

Penelo??!

"They tried to take her away! We tried to fight! Garif….helped…but I could not…."

The drains of the Quickenings was more than either Basch or Penelo could take.

**Nabudis Wastelands: Year 712**

_He heard their cries. He thanked the gods they were still alive, but he could not get through to them. The ghosts of the past were still baring his way, mocking him, screaming at him. They could not believe his virtue, they did not think he had the power to surpass them._

"_They are ours." the voices still screamed. "They are ours by RIGHT! They will spend eternity with us and know true love! Defy us and all of you will despair in hell's ruin!!" _

_No. His mind cried it over and over again. Never…they would be kept safe by him. It was his duty, it was his promise. He would not fail her. Not this time. _


	3. Choke

_**Final Fantasy 12**_

_**TRUE FEELINGS **_

_**CHOKE **_

_Fran felt the breath being choked and squeezed out of her. The wood was screaming at her with hatred and fierce denial. It was threatening and angry and through her long life, she had never known the wood to be so full of revulsion . She heard the soul of the wood and its repugnance._

_"What have you done?!"_

_"How could you?! How DARE you! We gave you birth! We are a part of you!" _

_All she could do was ask herself those same questions. The wood barely spoke to her, but now it screamed. Why? Why was it making her feeling like this?! _

_"GO AWAY!" _

_The hand that struck out, was all that the wood needed to abandon her completely. The Hume male fell to the floor and didn't get up._

**Giza Plains: Year: 707 **

_The nightmares would never end. He felt the shame and dishonour just as much as the gnawing hunger which growled in his stomach. His wrists and ankles were raw as his thinning skin broke against the bonds that tied him to the cage, his naked body was frail and weak, ribs poked through his skin, excrement, dirt and blood soiled all over him. Only a few times he recalled being taken from his cage and cleaned with the bare minimum of effort or care…they laughed and mocked him, they told him that soon he would die. He gladly welcomed it at times, he hoped that every time he closed his eyes, it would be the last and never again would he endure such agony. _

_He screamed. He called out for the only thing he was clinging to life for. She would never come. _

_He was already dead. _

Basch woke suddenly, bolting up right in a bed that was too small for him. He was drenched in a horrid sticky sweat, he was choking for breath, his mouth was dry and sore, his bones ached. He felt so weak.

Then he saw her. the young girl was in a bed across the small hut. She was dowsed in a thick blanket, her bunches of white blonde hair released and hanging around her shoulders. Her skin was pale and weakened, but she was staring at him with a fierce determination and worry.

"You're safe…its okay!" she gasped. Had she too heard his horrendous cries in his sleep? Basch could not respond with anything except a deep and fatigued moan. "We're in the Nomad village…Elder Brunoa took care of you…you were quite delirious. Basch…I have to let you know! The Garif….they have Ashe….they are looking after her!"

"Where am I?" he yawned, frowning that the bed he lay on was far too small.

"This is Brunoa's place." Penelo replied. "Her hut was the only one that had a bed large enough to contain you. She remembered all we did to help her before and was only to happy to help. You…you were screaming a lot. I thought you were in agony…are you okay, Basch?"

"Drained. But uninjured. Thank you, Penelo." Basch stretched and got up, until he noticed he wasn't wearing anything. Embarrassment came over him just as quickly as the bed sheets had slipped off him. He scrambled back onto the bed and dragged the sheets over his lap. "Erm…Penelo?"

"I've got my eyes closed." she said. "Your clothes and armour are right next to you. But you should still rest, Brunoa said that..."

"We need to go to Jahara immediately." Basch said as he picked up his clothes and quickly dressed. "The Queen will need us."

"But the Garif are looking after her, there is no rush." Penelo sighed as Basch placed on his Judge's helmet. "Do you HAVE to wear that ghastly thing?"

"Where are the others?"

"Already up, I guess."

"Go and fetch them. We leave now."

"What?! Can I get dressed first?!"

"Of course, but do so quickly."

Penelo nodded, but she did not move until Basch had left the hut. As she dressed, Penelo worried about the recent events. The attack on her and Ashe was obviously a lure for Basch…and having watched him sleep last night was disturbing. Penelo had desperately tried to wake him, but his night terrors were too deep and strong.

Once satisfied with her appearance, Penelo headed for the door. Looking out, she saw that the rains had stopped, but the black clouds overhead threatened to open up at any moment. She could already see Basch's huge bulking form over by the Chocobo pens. He was itching to get away, his obsession was so evident in his body language that Penelo couldn't stop smirking. Even after this time away, Basch hadn't changed at all, he hadn't forgotten his Knightly vows and who he had sworn them to.

"We will take four Chocobos." said Basch to the little Moogle hovering daintily by the pens. "But not that one. It's in heat."

"Of course, kupo!" came the Moogle's feminine squeak. "Poor thing needs to have some…"

"Here's the money…" Basch quickly gave the Moogle a bag of gil and lead the Chocobos out into the open. He held onto two of their reigns, but he was looking round impatiently for the others.

"Danver is just coming." said Penelo approaching the smallest of the yellow birds. She petted it lovingly, trying to ignore Basch's impatience. "Balthier should be along soon. Basch…."

"Penelo!"

"Sorry….'Gabranth'…relax…please. We will get to her. When she comes round, she will be so glad to see you." Before Basch could ask, the seventeen year old girl held up her hand. She edged away from the ear wigging Moogle and lowered her voice. "Ashe was woken up a couple of nights ago by one of her servants. Who…I don't know. She was told that "Judge Gabranth" had been wounded. A battle with a fiend out in the Giza plains and that you were said to be near death. Ashe didn't hesitate. She set out immediately to find you. If I hadn't been up and spotted her…she would have gone on her own. I couldn't talk her out of it…well I wanted to get Vaan and maybe some other guards, yet she just wouldn't wait! But when we got here…we searched everywhere! There was no sign of you, no blood or…icky bits…"

"Icky bits?"

"Body parts! There was nothing! We couldn't even figure out what you would be doing here, when you should have been back in Archades. We both knew then that it was a trap. Six Bangaa eventually caught us by surprise. We put a up a fight, but Ashe was injured…then we were both tied and gagged. I don't know what they wanted to do with us, not kill us…I knew that…but one of them had mentioned that someone knew who you really were. Someone knows that Captain Basch Fon Ronsenberg wasn't executed. He still lives and that someone isn't happy at all! If it hadn't been for War-Chief Supinelu we would have been stranded or kidnapped! Basch….what are we going to do?"

"We will go to her majesty." said Basch solemnly. "See her well and safe back at Rabanastre. Then I will find these Bangaa."

"Just you?!" Penelo shook her head. "I don't think so Basch! I want to help you and I know Vaan, Balthier and Fran will join us! Larsa also. Ashe will want to help you as well….she is…she is fond of you, y'know?"

"I am just a…."

"You're fond of her too." Penelo saw his head bow and she knew him aching to contain any kind of acknowledgement, even though his feelings showed through his black Judge armour. "I'm not the only one who's caught on, Basch."

"I am only doing what I have sworn…" he said, turning to the Chocobo and prepping up the saddlebags with supplies. "It is my duty to see her safe, as is the same for Lord Larsa. Nothing more."

"But…" Penelo held her hands to her chest. "You two have been through so much together!"

"As a Knight does for his Queen. No more talk of this, Penelo. We have to leave…"

She was going to carry on, Penelo opened her mouth to say something, but she focused on her Chocobo instead and decided not to press the subject.

Basch's thoughts were weighed by the information about the attempted kidnap of the Queen. It had been a ruse, to get her away from the safety of Rabanastre and to get Basch to follow. Whoever was behind this, was after him, not Ashe. Though it still infuriated the knight that Ashe would be used in such a way and he was determined that it would never happen again.

As for "feelings" and "fondness" between him and the Queen…it wasn't an issue. He never allowed it to be. He had known her all her life, watched her grow and protected her. His feelings would never come before his duty towards her. He constantly reminded himself that he was at heart, a Knight of Dalmasca, his oath still and always would have priority. He would not falter.

"Still here, Gabranth? I almost expected you to be half way across the Ozmone plains by now."

Balthier and Danver had finally come over to them, both men were now more suitably attired for the rains of Giza, yet they still dressed in style.

"That…was amazing!" said Danver as he saddled up onto a much more docile Chocobo. "What you all did….the Quickenings of the mist?! Humes have never been able to tap into such power! How did you know?"

"Fran told us." said Penelo beaming. "She taught us all….except…..Gabranth…how did you…?"

The silence from Basch was an end to the conversation. Danver looked as if he was about to ask again, but he knew that there was more important things to be done. They had to get to Ashe.

**Golomore Jungle: Year 686**

Blood was everywhere. The ground was slick with it, his clothes were soaked right through to his skin with the crimson fluid and as he slowly staggered to the other side of the courtyard, he knew that some of it was his own. All around him were desiccated and hacked up corpses of Coeurls and Hell hounds, along with the festering heaps that had once been Marlboros. But it wasn't of interest to him any more.

Basch Fon Ronsenberg walked over to the creature still cowering on the floor. This was what brought him into this place. Never had he seen such a vision, even in the stories, his imaginations of what they would look like, never came close.

She looked up at him and there was still fear in her eyes so Basch approached her and laid his sword on the ground, showing her that he wasn't there to harm her. She eventually calmed and rested on her knees. This was a Viera…a wood-dweller, but she looked so young.

Her skin was a light brown mocha colour, her fingers long and claw like. She wore pale blue armour which covered up the bare essentials of her femininity, some parts attached to her legs and arms, but it was her face that enchanted this young Hume. Delicate and small beautiful features were contrasted by piercing red eyes and a pale blue helmet tried to hold back her shocking white hair that flowed past her waist. Long white velvety fur ears stuck out from the top of her head and they kept twitching as Basch got nearer.

"You're….you're a Hume, aren't you?" she said, her voice lilting with a strange ethereal tone.

"Yes." Basch replied.

"You should not be here." The Viera slowly got to her feet and she began to circle round the blood soaked teen with a look of distaste in her red eyes. "The wood doesn't allow it. We don't allow it. How did you get in?"

Basch wasn't entirely sure. Standing at the entrance to this wood, he had felt magics trying to speak in his mind, urging him to turn away and leave, but he had gone in anyway. Basch just shrugged his shoulders, but still the Viera walked round him, her long fingers poking at his arms and body. When a single claw nail caught one of Basch's wounds, he winced with pain and she jumped back suddenly.

The Viera then turned away and went over to the base of one of the trees. She foraged around in the roots, before pulling up a small handful of glittering leaves. When they were torn from the earth, a small gush of purple smoke spewed from where they had grown. She returned and gently pressed the leaves against Basch's wound. He felt a soothing sensation ooze over the wound, but his head was now starting to feel a little stoned.

"It should help it heal…and prevent it from being infected. That is the least I can do, but you must leave! If the others find you out here…it will not bode well."

"Thank you." Basch grinned, he couldn't help it, the plant's effects were giving him a wonderful high. "Are you okay?"

"I am unscathed. You saved my life from the fiends and I suppose I should thank you as well. It was my own fault for getting too deep into the wood. I have to get back to the village…"

"But…but…I have questions to ask!"

"Questions that will not be answered! Humes don't need to know of us!"

"What is your name?"

The scornful detest in her eyes faded, this Viera had never expected such a personal question from the boy. She had thought him to pelt her with requests of Viera secrets and tales, but instead, he was asking about her. She stood in front of him, her head slightly tilted to one side and she tried to get a different perspective on this Hume. Seeing him grin, choking back snorts of laughter, was not what she had ever thought Humes to be like. The plant herb she had given him was not supposed to make him like this.

"Why do you want to know my name?" she asked.

"It's polite. I am Basch. Basch Fon Ronsenberg. You are?"

"I am Jiiryn."

"Jerring."

"That is not how you say my name." she said crossly. Basch started laughing. "Nor is it funny!"

He couldn't stop giggling. The jungle around him was swaying too much, or was that him? But then as the mist filled forest became even more hazed, Basch felt himself slowly toppling over. He remembered vaguely hitting the ground with an almighty thud, before passing out.

**Rabanastre: Year 703 **

"Do something, Captain!!" Arla sneered. "Gods know she won't listen to me! Her father wants her ready in five hours! She refuses to come out of her room, or to even get dressed!!"

Basch wasn't entirely sure of what the lady-in-waiting wanted him to do. At the delicate age of sixteen, the princess wasn't listening to anyone, not even him or Vossler. Arla had quite forcefully strode into the soldier's encampment (some of the men whistling at the sight of a woman traipsing through) and had interrupted Vossler and Basch as they were tutoring some of the younger soldiers. There had been a bit of a shouting match (in polite enough terms when in front of others) between Vossler and Arla, but in the end, it was Basch who was dragged away at Arla's insistence.

Now he was standing outside Ashe's bedroom, surrounded by worried maids and a very angry Arla standing at his side. He knocked politely on the door, but he got no response.

"GO AWAY!" came an angry scream after Basch knocked again. The Captain was only too happy to oblige, he turned round but Arla was in his way, her arms folded and a look on her face that said "Don't even think about leaving."

So he knocked on the door a third time. There was the sound of something crashing from within, fearing that something had happened, Basch forced open the door. He reacted immediately, ducking to the floor as a very large crystal ornament threw past his head and crashed against the wall.

"I SAID……." There came a startled cry. "Captain?!!! What are you doing?!!"

"I heard a crash." he said, getting up and looking at the broken ornament. He was more than grateful that he managed to avoid injury. "Are you well….?!"

The princess was sitting at her dresser, looking at the mirror and not caring at all that her brushes, make-up and other belongings were now in a huge heap on the floor. On her bed, a dress made of the finest Nabradian silk had been screwed up into a ball. Some of the maids had rushed in and were fretting over it's state. Ashe tutted in disgust and went back to looking at herself in the mirror.

She had grown into a slim and shapely teen with platinum blonde hair just touching her shoulders, her stature and poise was of a true lady, but she was acting completely the opposite. The disgusted grimace on her face made her look six years old again.

"Princess!" Arla gently pushed Basch aside and walked up to the young royal. "What is the matter! The royal party will be here soon and you're not ready at all!"

"I don't want to go!" snapped Ashe. "I know what you and father have planned and I will not agree to it!"

"But it is a good match for you, highness!" Arla replied.

"A good match?" Basch was confused.

He had not seen much of Princess Ashe, for she had suddenly ended her battle training with him and Vossler and was keeping away from them both. The past two years, she had also been so formal with him, calling all the Knights by their ranks. Basch was a little relieved at that, for he had never been too comfortable with the king's daughter being on first name basis.

"Captain!" Arla was about to hurry Basch out of the bedroom, but Ashe got to her feet and addressed him directly, completely ignoring her lady-in-waiting.

"They are going to betroth me to Nabradia's king's son!! They've planned to marry me off to some BOY I don't know and have never met!!"

"Oh."

"OH?!" Ashe was furious. "OH?! Well thank you Captain Ronsenberg for your wonderful advice! If my father or any of you are expecting me to go along with this farce, then you can think again! I will decide who I marry in the future! If I even choose to!"

Ashe stormed away and over to her balcony. With an angry shove, the silver doors flew open and the blinding light of the sun burst in upon the room. Ashe walked over to the edge of the balcony and leaned on the marble rail. Her breathing was deep with sorrow and agony ,her slender fingers clasped around her mouth, shivering with intense and flaring emotions. This was not what she wanted, it could never be.

The princess noted the two behind her, but in a stance so royal and stoic, Ashe would not acknowledge them. Her gaze lingered over her father's city. Rabanastre, Dalmasca…it would be hers. But to be wed to a boy she didn't know, she would never accept that.

The quiet lasted for too long. The tension in the air was building amongst the three of them, but Ashe could no longer bare their irritating presence. Eventually, the young woman turned away from the city and as she clasped her hands in front of her, Ashe gazed at her protector.

"You will tell my father that I will not be attending the ball, tonight." she said, commanding. "He will not change my mind."

"Will I be able to persuade you to just attend for a few minutes? If you don't like it, you can come back here."

No. Her whole body tensed with defiance at the request. Had he not heard what she had said? There was no way she was going and her decision was final. She was adamant that her father's scheme to marry her off to Nabradia's prince would not be put into action.

Ashe moved back to the balcony, her silence giving Arla and Basch the only answers they were going to receive. So they left her to wallow in her anger. She stood overlooking the city for a long while, her rage not diminishing at the site of such a glorious place, instead as she thought more and more of this arrangement, the more livid she became. This was against her wishes and she would have no part in it. It was her decision to marry, when she was ready and not at her father's say so. Deep down inside her, Ashe felt a scream building up, a fury of rage wanted to cry out and howl for the whole city to hear. Instead, she bit her lip and allowed tears to stream down her cheeks.

For the first time in her life, Asheila B'nargin, hated being who she was. She didn't want to be royalty or the heir to the throne, for people demanded too much of her and took little heed as to what she wanted or needed. The pressure from her Father was breaking her up and she had no one to confide in.

Except one. She had purposely stayed away from him, ever since she had developed her childish crush. Her training with Basch had gone well, but her concentration had waned and she couldn't keep up with the lessons. She intended to stay away from him as much as possible, but in doing so, Ashe had cut herself off from one who had always been there for her.

Ashe wiped her face free of the tears and walked back into her room. She noted the broken ornament by the door and a horrible shame came over her when she realised it had been Basch that she had thrown it at. She tided up the broken pieces and set out to find the Captain. She didn't need to go far.

As soon as she opened the door, she came face to face with the tall Knight. Ashe felt her cheeks flush, she should have known that he wouldn't have left completely.

"Captain."

"Princess….you've been crying. Are you…?"

Damn him!!! Ashe felt her rage boil up once again.

"I'm fine!" she snapped. Ashe turned back into her room and allowed the Captain to enter. When he stood paused in the doorway, standing so rigid and looking extremely uncomfortable, Ashe couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on her lips. "Come in!! I promise I won't throw anything at you."

"That is pleasing to know, Highness." Basch replied, though he still didn't move from his spot. "But I think it is….improper for me to be in……"

"GET IN!"

The shock of having the teenager yelling at him in such a manner, forced Basch to enter her bedroom. But he kept a respectable distance, staying near the door which was left open. The royal was certainly riled up more than usual and she was needing someone to talk to, but to him? He was not keen on discussing problems with the princess, they tended to be too personal.

"Captain…." Ashe slumped down onto her bed, looking at the dress that her maids had tried to un-crumple. "I don't like being told what to do…you've known that."

"Yes, Highness."

"The fact that my father has chosen me a suitor has made me so angry!!! Surely who I marry would be my choice?"

"Yes, Highness."

"So why is EVERYONE insisting that I marry this….this prince?! Doesn't no mean no?"

"Yes, Highness."

"OH for the love of the gods, Captain! Stop saying that!!!! I need advice! I need your council! Say something more than two worded sentences!"

"Yes…High…" Basch inwardly cursed himself. "Have you talked to your father? Does he know how you feel about this?"

Ashe nodded. She had tried talking to her father, but he had become just as annoyed with her temper as others had been and refused to carry on the discussion.

"All I can offer in terms of advice, princess…" he said. "Is that you attend the ball. Meet Prince Rassler and see…."

"Sorry? Who?"

"Rassler….he is the son of…."

"You know him?!!!" Ashe was getting angry again and Basch also noticed that she had easy reach of a small wooden jewellery box. He edged a little closer to the door.

"I have met him, aye." Basch said. "A fine young man."

"You've met him and didn't tell me about this?!!"

"I didn't know you were betrothed to him, but if you meet Prince Rassler…you can make up your own mind if you want to go ahead with the marriage."

"I don't want to get married!!" Ashe sneered. "Why can't people understand that?! Arggh!! I hate how this is all making me feel! I hate all this constant nagging and reminders of duty! I don't want any of this!!!"

The jewellery box flew across the room, thankfully, it went straight out of the window instead of in Basch's direction. Where or who the box eventually hit, Basch wasn't worried. His attention went back to Ashe and it was impossible to miss the streaming tears gushing from her eyes. Instinct told him to go over to her and comfort her, but his feet would not move. He would not get closer.

"Princess….."

"I'm okay…" she sniffed, gently wiping her tears away. "I guess I'm overreacting a little."

"If this situation is really upsetting you…." Basch cleared his throat. "Perhaps you would like to come down to the training quarter and continue with your lessons? It might help alleviate some of this anger you're feeling. Besides…Vossler and I would be honoured to carry on teaching you."

The smile on the young girl's face was a relief to see. Ashe got to her feet and approached him, no longer angry or upset, but pleased that he had offered to help. She gazed up at him, her eyes still glistening with remnant tears, with a look of adoration and respect.

"I would be honoured, Captain." she said. "Yet I must apologise for ceasing those lessons and being so distant. Also…I'm sorry for my temper and for nearly hitting you with that ornament. I am not myself."

"Are you feeling ill?"

Ashe tried to stifle her laugh with her hands but a snigger burst through her fingers. She gave Basch a friendly shove as she laughed, quickly moving away from him as she realised that instead of being angry, she was once again, in his presence, becoming infatuated. She had forgotten what his company did for her, his voice, those eyes…..

"I am not ill, Captain." she tried to speak with a more authoritive tone, but she couldn't stop grinning. "It's just my…..my time."

"Time?"

"Of the month??!"

One thing Ashe loved to do, especially when she was younger, was to make her two protectors, uncomfortable. Teasing Vossler had become a hobby when she was five and six, but now, seeing Basch Fon Ronsenberg reacting like this was a moment she would never forget. His eyes widened in horror, his face went bright red and he turned immediately and headed for the door.

"I will wait for you, outside." he stammered.

"Did I embarrass you, Captain?" asked Ashe, chuckling softly.

"Not at all…I…."

"You were getting all flustered because I was talking about womanly things…weren't you?" She was trying hard not to burst out in any more hysterics. Basch shook his head and muttered something under his breath. "I'm sorry. You were trying to help me and I respond by making you feel awkward."

"There is nothing to apologise for, your Highness." Basch responded, still with his back turned. "I am here to serve."

"That's good!" Ashe quickly rushed to her bed and from underneath it, pulled out her favourite weapon. It had been a while since she had used it, but she never neglected in its care. Holding the sword and it's sheath close to her chest, she brushed past the captain and went out into the corridor. Again, Basch did not move, so the princess turned back. "You can move, now. I won't talk about those….things again."

"I am relieved." Basch lifted his head and the two of them walked together down the hallway.

However, Ashe couldn't resist pushing that little bite more.

"So…Captain. Tell me…what's sex like?"

Ashe never stopped laughing as Basch collided straight into a wall.

**Jahara - Land Of The Garif - Year: 707**

Danver had never been to Jahara before. The heat was unbearable, certainly more humid than Dalmasca and Bhujerba. Dust and sand also kicked up into the air as they walked up to the bridge. Seeing the tall masked creatures made the young man gawp in astonishment. The Garif were taller than Gabranth, giants with strange armour and weapons, immensely intimidating. In fact, seeing the Judge next to the Garif guards, Danver thought Gabranth to be quite similar to them. The horned helm and masks were very demonic, designed to be threatening and menacing to enemies, not to allies. Danver couldn't help but feel very nervous in their presence.

The nervousness almost became panic when the two Garif guards objected immediately to their presence. They said that Humes weren't welcome here at this time, but there came a call from across the bridge and a Garif with a more elaborate and decorated mask approached.

"They are welcome here!" he said. He stopped in front of Basch, the small head of the Garif, turned as piercing yellow eyes gazed at Basch's own metal enclosure. Then the creature spotted Penelo and he rushed up to her. "Lady Penelo! You are safe! I am pleased that you returned with help. I am guessing that this Judge is also one of your acquaintances."

"Yes…it's…." Penelo was about to say Basch's name, forgetting that Danver was not aware of who he really was. "This is Judge Gabranth….protector of Emperor Larsa and friend to the Queen."

"I am War Chief Supinelu." said the Garif to Basch, even though he already knew who this colossal being was. "Welcome. Balthier…it is also good to see you again."

"Naturally." replied the sky pirate.

"I am her majesty's fiancée." piqued up Danver. "I need to see her now."

"Of course." Supinelu nodded. "She is in the care of one of our Healers. She is sleeping at the moment but I will take you to her."

The War Chief took the party across the bridge and into the village. Basch had noticed that it hadn't changed much from when he was here last. The youths were all still in training by the river Sogoht, their loud snorting and heavy blows were more vicious than Basch ever learnt and further up on the hills, the Elders were all seated around small fires deep in meditation or quiet conversation. Supinelu took them through the lull of the land, some of the Garif who remembered Penelo had greeted her, but both Basch and Danver were keeping up a very quick pace, wanting to waste no time in getting to the Queen.

Basch knew the way, he crossed the second bridge into the Elderknoll before Supinelu could even direct him there. The Garif War Chief was a little confused, but Danver saw Penelo quickly muttering something to him. The Garif nodded in understanding and quickly caught pace with both the Judge and Danver.

"Her majesty is in the Great Chief's hut before you." he said. "Sadly our great chief passed away only a few weeks ago and we are all preparing to select a new Great Chief."

"I am sorry." said Balthier sincerely. "The Great Chief was a good laugh…wise fellow too."

"Thank you."

By the time Penelo and Balthier got to the bottom of the Great Chief's hill, both Basch and Danver had already reached the top and gone inside. A few moments later, they too reached the top of the hill. The Garif Healer came out and quietly conversed with Supinelu. Balthier was about to enter the hut when Penelo gently grabbed his arm.

"I think we ought to wait." she said.

"Oh really?"

"I do. Besides, it will be too crowded."

Balthier knew what the young woman was hinting at, but peering through the curtain door and seeing the two men standing so close to the bed, he thought the place was already crowded as it was. He noted Ashe fast asleep on the bed, covered only by a large animal pelt, she looked very pale and weak, but she was at least resting. Balthier wouldn't admit it to anyone, but his real reason for coming along, was to see Ashe safe. He had liked her upon their first meeting, she was a strong character and worthy of her current title. He had been honoured to have been called her friend.

Upon seeing the Queen, he finally relaxed, if only a little, for now he had to get some information from Supinelu. Basch would be expecting it.

Neither of the two men spoke as Ashe lay sleeping. Danver approached the bed and gently sat at his Queen's side. Basch didn't know this man well, but seeing the concerned look upon his youthful face, he could tell that Danver did indeed feel for Ashe. There was a longing love in his gaze, he even trembled as he took hold of Ashe's hand and squeezed it affectionately. Basch felt as if someone was twisting his innards. More than anything he wanted to be at her side, offering support, but instead he stayed where he was, unable to move, unable to breathe. Was he jealous all of a sudden? Those stupid "feelings" were getting in the way once again, Basch was allowing his long relationship with the Queen to affect his judgement. But still those strong emotions and desires to be where Danver was sitting was overwhelming.

_Move. Move dammit_, _push that boy out of the way…take her hand…hold her…be the one who she sees first….take off your stupid helmet…show her you came for her. Show her you care. _

As always, he could not allow himself to give into his raging feelings. All he had been through in his life, his oath and loyalty reminded him that he mustn't jeopardise everything he had struggled for. A nagging reminder also kept shouting in his head that she was his Queen…..too young…..that nothing would or could ever happen.

Ashe stirred at the sensation of Danver's touch. She moved slightly in the bed, her eyes barely able to open. Even with her dishevelled hair and tired features, she looked beautiful. A woman so regal and glorious that she was as Basch had always thought of her. This was the Lady Dalmasca…she was the land and the people. She was everything his honour strove to defend.

"Don't move, Milady." Danver softly whispered to her as he stroked some of her hair out of her eyes. "You still look weak."

Groggy and tired, Ashe looked up and then around at the rest of the room. Ashe took hold of Danver's hands and allowed him to sit her up, but she never looked at him.

"Basch…."

The look of disappointment was plain to see on the young man's face, but that quickly changed to confusion at the mention of this name. He knew who "Basch" had been…the Knight who betrayed his country and killed his king…why did she say this name?

"His name is Gabranth, Asheila." said Danver, softly "Not…."

Basch moved forward.

"I am here, Highness." he replied.

"What?!" Danver shot up from the bed, totally confounded at what he was now hearing. He looked straight at the Judge, as Basch finally took off the horned helm. Judges of Archadia rarely showed their faces to the main public, it gave them their feared or respected edge, but Danver saw the face of this man and immediately recognised him. "YOU!!?!"

Basch stormed straight up to Ashe's bedside and went down on his knees, completely ignoring Danver in his enraged state.

"You are feeling better, Majesty?" he asked. Ashe bobbed her head in response, even though she wasn't as bright as her usual self. "I am aware of what has happened, Penelo informed me. We must get you back to Rabanastre before I…."

Danver couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing. This gentle man, a Bhujerban known for his kindness and compassion, was feeling incensed.

"YOU are supposed to be dead, TRAITOR!" Danver yelled, his handsome face washed with red hatred. "You were executed for the murder of the King of Dalmasca!!! How is it that you still live?!!!"

"Danver…please…." Ashe begged. "You don't….."

"You knew about this, Asheila?!" Danver shook his head furiously in disbelief. "You knew that the man who killed your father was alive? How can you stand this, how can you sit there and BARE to be in the same room as him?!! Captain Basch Fon Ronsenberg is a traitor to this country and to you!!!"

Danver turned to Basch who was still on his knees by the bed.

"Get up."

Basch growled. "_Not again. Not now…I don't need this."_

"GET UP!!" yelled Danver.

The sound of him shouting caught the attention of Balthier, Penelo and the two Garif. They rushed in, just as Danver lunged at Basch, throwing himself on top of the "Judge" and attempting to drag him out of the hut. Balthier pulled the screaming Bhujerban away from Basch, the youth spitting obscenities in his native tongue.

"I take it…he's found out who you are then." said Balthier as he struggled with Danver in his arms.

"Observant as ever, Balthier." replied Ashe. "I don't blame him for being angry, but I don't have the time to explain everything to him. Take him outside….I'll speak to him once he's calm. Penelo…go with him….please…"

"But…."

Penelo saw the "look" on Ashe's face and she knew that the Queen meant business. When Penelo and the Garif followed Balthier out of the hut, Ashe grabbed up the cover and wrapped it around her. She slipped off the bed and crouched down next to Basch. He was a little dazed and so she reached out tentatively to touch him, but Basch recoiled and moved away.

"You've cut your hair." she said, smiling softly as she repeated words he spoke to her years ago. "A pity."

"Someone else knows I am alive…" he muttered. He leaned up against the wall of the hut and tried to catch his breath back, but it was very difficult to do so, when his Queen was so close to him and wrapped only in an animal skin blanket. Her skin was showing through…her legs, her bare shoulders, her back….the cover even slipped a little to just above her breasts…. Basch knew that he shouldn't be in here. He shouldn't look or glance….he had to get away from her. Everything conflicted, everything became confused as she came closer.

"There are some people who do know who you are…Uncle Halim…a few members of his staff…"

"Perhaps I should let you get dressed, your Majesty." said Basch.

"Your death is known to all in Dalmasca and in Ivalice….if it were to become public knowledge that you were not executed, then all that we have done and fought for will be ruined. I will no longer be able to remain Queen. We must find out who this person is and…"

"I intend to find out, Highness. I shall endeavour to make sure you keep your title. Dalmasca needs you…"

"I will help you."

"You need not."

A disgusted grimace screwed up her beautiful face and she rose back to her feet. She couldn't believe that he had just said that, didn't he know her? Hadn't these past years meant anything? She would never be helpless, she could not stand back and allow others to fight. Ashe would not allow him to do this alone.

"You forget who you are speaking to." she said, keeping her back turned to him. She heard him struggle back to his feet, the metal sheaths of his armour scraping together made her cringe. "I will accompany you…WE will do this together. Is that understood?"

"I understand, Highness."

Everything became silent. Ashe couldn't say anything further, she couldn't even turn around and face him. If she did, she knew that she would be lost once again. Time had been good to him since they had last met, his face was still as handsome as ever with his broad jaw matted with soft golden stubble, his muscular body so strapping and bulking…the scar…the one scar scratched across his face, so clear and so deep.

"Then that's settled." she eventually stated.

Ashe finally had the courage to turn around. Her heart almost stopped. Even without looking at him, she had known his face so clear in her mind. Their eyes met, but was their any feeling within his gaze other than his obvious anxiety. What was he thinking? What could she say?

"I shall take my leave of you." Basch said gently.

"Please, Captain. Thank you."

_Are you okay? Are you hurting? _

_Can I just hold you for a moment? _

She had risked everything. All clear thinking on that one night had vanished and the ruler of Dalmasca had gambled her life for a man she knew she could never be with. A man so much older but who had been there through her whole life. A man she knew she could depend on?

_Don't leave. Please don't. _

"If you wish…I can talk to Lord Danver…" Basch said as he lifted up the flaps of the door.

"He will not speak to you, now he knows who you are. I will have a word with him and I know he will understand. He is a good man, Basch."

"I know. He loves you very much."

_But I don't love him. _

**Rabanastre -Year 707**

The pain. Her body felt like it was being ripped apart, everything inside tore with searing agony, she couldn't bare it. Fran fell to the floor screaming, clutching at her stomach and jerking in constant spasms. The wood was doing this to her, taking out its wrath on one who they had given life. It seemed now they would take that very life away.

"_You abandoned us. You left us when we needed you, to be with others…Humes. You are no longer Viera! You are not a part of us anymore!!" _

Thinking that death would eventually come, the pain suddenly ceased, leaving only an empty shell of what had once been a Viera.

**Nabudis Wastelands - Year 712**

"_Do you really think we would let you leave with them? You are pathetic…you are weak. Nothing. A nobody. Leave the boys with us…you know that they will be safe."_

_That he could not believe. Though his life was fading, he never lessened his hold on the two four year old children. They both clung to him with such strength, their cries were quietened by his promises and his actions, they knew he would not fail. They knew who he was. _

_"She doesn't love you any more. She never did." _

_That was the wrong thing to say. A grin spread across his face and he shielded the two boys tightly as the Final Eclipse engulfed everything in sight. _


	4. Gasp

_**Author's Note: **First, thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed my story thus far. It means a lot to me that you are enjoying it. Secondly, this chapter is a little bit longer and stronger. Adult content in a sense is involved, so just be cautious. Lastly: The previous chapters were written during my holiday time but as I am now back at work, I may not be able to update as often. But I intend to finish this…be patient! _

_NOTE: I don't own the rights to the FF12 stuff…etc etc. J _

_**Final Fantasy 12**_

_**TRUE FEELINGS **_

_**GASP**_

What have you become? A man with no honour, no love, no name? A man so ashamed with who he has become? A traitor…a feared Judge? War took lives away, it ruined people…how would history remember them?

_The mother gazed at her two boys. They were her world, her life and future. The new born twins were so fragile but she knew they would become great. They would be just like their father, so handsome…so strong…true men of Landis. She loved them more than she had ever thought possible. _

_"Have you decided on some names?" he asked as she cradled both her children tightly to her breasts. She nodded. _

_The Fon Ronsenberg twins…Basch and Noah. The mother kissed each of them and stroked the already soft golden hair forming on their heads. They would be close, they would grow up to protect each other. They were her boys. Her hope. _

**Nalbina Prison - Year 705**

Had he lost all feeling that seeing his brother like this evoked nothing in his dead heart? Gabranth watched as his twin was dragged from his cage and dumped on the floor. The stench was putrid, he was sickened to his very core to be here…the sight of his brother in such a condition was disgusting and gross.

"For god's sake…clean him up!" Gabranth ordered. "Wash that shit off him and give him fresh water! It's disgusting to see a prisoner in such a state!!!"

Though the guilt remained. He had agreed to go along with Vayne's plan and it was him who had put his brother in this position. So many times before, he had convinced himself that it was Basch who had failed. It was the elder twin who had forsaken their home, their family…it was all his fault.

"He almost died upon us yesterday, my lord." said one of the other guards, breaking Gabranth's concentration. "We've upped his rations slightly, but he's a total wreck. I doubt if he even knows where or who he is."

Gabranth snarled. He never underestimated his brother. Basch was strong…the first born and always the favourite. The Knight Of Dalmasca indeed. He had heard stories of what Basch had become, how he became so great…so loved. Yet what had he done for Landis? What had this great Knight done for his home, for his family?

"He knows." Gabranth sneered. "If only a fraction. But he is staying alive for another reason. His will is strong."

"Lord Vayne told us to break him, sire. We've tried….."

"Has he been told of the Marquis' announcement?"

"Sire?"

"The last remaining heir of the throne of Dalmasca took her own life. Does he know?"

"No…sire."

"Tell him. Tell him that his precious Asheila B'nargin is dead. Dalmasca is dead. He'll have no hope left to help him cling to life."

Yet again, another part of Noah Fon Ronsenberg died. But there were always excuses.

**Jahara - Land Of The Garif- Year-707**

Ardal Danver was a good man. A typical Bhujerban. He listened well. He understood. Ashe had told him everything that had happened, who Basch was and why the Knight/Judge was so willing to forsake his true identity. Danver asked many questions, but thankfully he never asked the ones that Ashe was always dreading.

"_Why, in the middle of the night, did you go to rescue this man, putting yourself at risk?"_

_"Does he mean that much to you?" _

She couldn't answer them. She wasn't quite sure of the answers herself. The time had passed, Ashe didn't realise how long she had talked to him, or even when Danver left. The Queen felt her injuries still draining her and lying back for only a few moments, had turned into hours more of sleep. Once the Garif Healer had allowed it and when she was feeling much more alert and healthy, Ashe left the confines of the hut and went in search of the others.

The sun was setting, deep and intense painting of reds and oranges spread as if over a canvass of blackening sky, yet still the heat was on going. The Elderknoll was quite deserted, which was surprising, but she followed the sounds of the deep guttural speech coming from the Lull of the land. She crossed the bridge and saw a huge fire, around which, all the Garif were gathered. It was an amazing sight to see, for all were dressed up in their finest armour and headgear. Masks were painted with vibrant colours, decorated with beads and leaves…they seemed to be ready for battle, but the speech was not of war. Drums began to beat, then a beautiful lute added, swimming over the booms. Some of the Elders began to chant.

Ashe knew this was something that "outsiders" rarely saw, but her attention was drawn away from the Garif to where Basch was standing. In the same gathering, Basch was speaking quietly to Danver. The two were on talking terms…Ashe even thought she saw Ardal apologise. The guilt came back to her. He was supposed to be the one she was to marry…..he was….

Did she really see that? Ashe snapped her head round as the figure was lead right past her. Several of the Elders followed him and those in their way, parted. Even this had caught the attention of Basch and Danver. Ardal beamed the most excited and boyish grin he could…Ashe saw Basch only shake his head.

Balthier was dressed in strange dyed robes, deep dark colours of the Garif smattered with whites and yellows. On his head was a version of the Garif mask that didn't cover his face, showing face paints smeared over his youthful features. The mask had horns so long, that Ashe was surprised that Balthier could even stand up in it. The Sky pirate was also carrying the Jaya stick, it too had been dressed up for such a ceremonial occasion.

"What is going on?!"

Ashe almost screamed at Penelo's voice right beside her, instead the Queen gently took her friend's hand and squeezed it.

"I don't know….some kind of ritual or…."

"It is the choosing of the new Great Chief!!" Penelo let out a high pitched squeak, which only got a cringing reaction from her Hume companions. "By the gods!!!"

"But…."

Ashe was interrupted by the sudden increase of volume of the Elder's chanting. It rang so loud, echoing, strange but also so powerful and moving. She didn't understand the words, but the feeling was still there…tears swelled in her eyes. This is was a very special occasion.

When the chanting finished, even Danver and Penelo were moved to tears. Basch was standing with his head bowed close to his chest, Ashe knew that it too had stirred something within him. Yet, all the Garif's attention was on Balthier.

"Shall we commence?" Balthier shook the stick, the feathers and beads adorning it rattled. "Garif, you are strong…you are brave….but you are lost. No wise man to lead you…(shake of the Jaya) No Guide to show your path…(another shake of the Jaya stick) but as honoured warriors of the ancient Jahara, the time is nigh…for the Great Chief to step forward!"

The Garif responded by howling, their heads all tilted back to the sky and their arms opened out towards the fire. Could this ritual become any more intense? Ashe felt so out of place…this wasn't for her, she didn't feel worthy to witness a ceremony such as this, (how would Balthier be feeling?), yet she looked and listened on until there was silence once more. The crackling of the fire and the heat from it's flames made the sticky humidity in the air even worse, yet all attention was on the Hume Sky Pirate in, as Balthier would term it… "fancy dress."

"Step forward…GREAT chief Supinelu!!!"

There was more howling, in a tone of applause. The Humes all clapped their hands as a very bewildered Supinelu stepped forward. Although Ashe couldn't see his features, she could tell that he was very shocked at this address. He must have felt unworthy at this new position, for he glanced over at a group of Elders. One of them should have taken this honour. The drums and lute began to play once more, albeit in a more jovial and upbeat tone, as Balthier took off his robes and placed them around Supinelu's shoulders.

"Why did you choose me?" Ashe heard the new Great Chief ask Balthier. "I am a War-Chief…never has one of my clan been made leader of the tribe!"

"I chose you because you are worthy, my friend." said Balthier, struggling as he took off the helmet. "Your people respect and love you. They wanted you for their Great Chief and I cannot disagree. You've earned this, you deserve this. I was honoured to be allowed to name the choosing."

"Although part of me says that I do not deserve this, I shall accept nonetheless." Supinelu rested a huge claw on the young Hume's shoulder and nodded in acceptance. "Never before has a non-Garif been allowed to take part in the Choosing. But the Great Chief before me spoke of you from your last visit. He was impressed by you and had requested this. It was a great honour. Remember it, Balthier. I am glad that you and her majesty did not leave and joined with us on this special moment. My predecessor was a great Garif, I shall not let him down. Tonight we all shall celebrate his memory and for a new beginning for our people."

"That's what I was hoping you would say." Balthier grinned and rubbed his hands together. The grin widened even more when three youths brought a large barrel to the fireside.

That night, Ashe had relaxed and enjoyed the company of the Garif. The more time she spent in their company, the more she learnt that this proud and ancient race was just like any other when it came to celebrating life and enjoying themselves. The drinking was not new to the queen, for the last time she was here, the Garif had insisted on throwing a "party" in her honour before she had set out to Bur-Omisace. She had no idea that Balthier had left such a lasting memory on the old Great Chief.

Tonight she allowed herself a little indulgence. She was pleased to see Penelo joining in as well, dancing to the music and wowing the Garif with her graceful performances. Balthier joined her, but after a while the effects of the wine was very evident in the two, as they stumbled and staggered rather than walked or danced. Ashe's own mind was hazed and she had only drunk half a cup.

The Elders had conversed with her, they were pleased that they had now finally gotten a new leader and a new purpose for their Tribe, Supinelu even discussed a more open friendship with the Garif and Dalmasca. But as ever, Ashe couldn't stop thinking about her own new adventure ahead of her.

It was all down to one man's honour…a name that needed to be kept secret. Someone was threatening that secret and threatening the stability that now existed between Dalmasca and Archadia. Who could it be? Why would they want to shame her or Basch?

Basch? Where was he?

Ashe looked around, but there was no sight of the "Judge." Earlier she had seen him talking to the Warriors, even learning some new fighting techniques from them, but he had just vanished.

"I'm sorry."

Ashe was startled as Danver interrupted her thoughts. Ardal was standing before her, holding his cup in both hands and with a shameful look upon his face. He sat down on the ground next to her, allowing a brief few minutes to pass as they looked deep into the fire in silence.

"I didn't mean to lose my temper." Danver said eventually. "Your Uncle had told me and my father first hand what "Basch" had done…everyone knew eventually and I couldn't stand it….to see him there and….

"I understand."

"But I still do not. Gabranth killed your father…the Judge, the supposedly law Magister of Archades, took your father away from you…but Basch assumed his role? He wore his armour, took his name…after everything you know….how could…?"

"Because he is Basch." Ashe said. The reply sounded right to her, she felt the truth in those words. Yes, when she had seen him in the armour, she hated what his brother had done, but no. She never hated him. Not now.

"He is a good man." said Danver. "I see that now."

_Is that all that could be used to describe Basch Fon Ronsenberg? A "good" man who had witnessed the fall of his homeland, the killing of his parents? A "good" man who had strived to save so many lives…her brothers….Rassler….yet all he got back in return was pain and agony? A "good" man who was so devoted to her father, that he took the blame for his murder and rotted in hell where death nearly claimed him. A "good" man who forgave everything his twin did to him…a "good" man who accepted everyone's hatred of him_? _No. He was more than just a "good" man. _

"We will go back to Rabanastre in the morning." Ashe said. "From there on, the Captain and I will try to find out who is behind this."

"I'm still worried, Asheila." Danver said, his fingers wrapping around hers. Ashe shivered, she didn't want to hold his hand, it didn't feel right. "You are Queen of Dalmasca…you shouldn't put yourself in such danger. You should stay at the palace with me…surely you trust Captain Basch to undertake this task himself?"

"I do." Ashe sighed. Once again her "fiancée" was repeating his fretting worries about her safety. She wasn't going to be coddled or fussed over in the palace, Ashe wasn't going to change who she was now, not after everything she had been through. Though she felt sorry for this Bhujerban man. When she had first met him, she thought him sweet with his charm and his shows of affection, how could she have refused him when he was so nice to her? Unlike the others who had "fought" for her hand in marriage, his affection and love was genuine. She could not deny that, but she could not love him back either. She had told him what she was like, she had told him that she needed to do things for herself and that was something Ardal Danver couldn't accept.

"Then stay with me." Danver said. "We can spend time together…properly…I'll cook you a meal.."

"You cook?!"

"I will cook you a proper Bhujerban delicacy and we can have music and….."

"Ardal….." Ashe's fingers pressed against his lips, silencing him. "I can't."

He didn't say anything back. There was great disappointment in his face, a look of such regret that Ashe hated herself for doing this to him. Their marriage was to take place in only a few weeks, yet she distanced herself from this man so much…surely he knew? He must know that she didn't feel for him as he did for her? At that moment she wanted to end it all now, tell him that she didn't love him and didn't want to marry him…but the horrible knotting ache in her chest kept her words inside.

"You can't stay." Danver slipped his hand out of hers and ran it through his thick brown hair. "Who am I to argue with the Queen of Dalmasca when she has already made up her mind?"

"I need to go with him, Ardal. I cannot allow Basch to carry this burden alone and neither will Penelo and Balthier. We have all experienced so much together…it's hard to describe when you've seen so much battle and death…all of us owe this for Basch. He needs to…."

"You don't need to explain, Asheila. I know. Though I wish it weren't so. I wish to remain with you always…I want to come along as well, but I know that I am no fighter."

"I don't need you to fight…" Ashe said

_I need someone who makes me feel alive…who annoys me…who sends me so crazy… who makes me laugh…who makes me scream. _

"What else can I be for you?"

_Be a friend, someone who supports me…who will do what is right for Dalmasca. Someone who will do what the people need but not what I want. Marry their Queen. _

"Be who you are, Ardal." Ashe replied with a weak smile. "I won't ask you to change."

"Nor will I ask any different of you…Ashe."

The kiss he planted on her lips, took her completely by surprise. It was so full of love, that she badly wanted to be able to respond in equal measure, but nothing stirred inside. She could not respond.

Relief washed over her, when the Garif's music blared once more across the village. Danver pulled away from her and the two of them focused their attention towards the central fire.

Penelo was trying to dance with a very old and frail Elder, both were intoxicated, but they were laughing so much, everyone was laughing, that soon all were dragged in and forced to dance as well. Two (female?) Garif warriors hauled Danver and Ashe into the circle and for a moment, Asheila B'nargin revelled in the experience and intensity of this tribal community.

There was no sign of Basch. She looked for him amongst the crowd, but he was simply not there. She began to worry.

The night had turned into early morning, most of the Elders had retired, but still the Youthful warrior Garif stayed strong and sung many chants for their old departed Great Chief. Penelo had fallen asleep outside her tent, Danver had gone to bed hours ago…Balthier however stayed up with the others. Still boasting…very drunk…but Ashe also heard him talking of Fran.

Perhaps they shouldn't have been involved in this ceremony. It was plain to see that Balthier wanted to get back to his "partner"…they all had priorities that they had ignored. More important matters needed to be tended to but instead they had decided to stay for the party.

She felt disgusted. Ashe had hated herself for forgetting the last few days, hated that she had been lead into such an easy trap and nearly killed herself. Why hadn't they left straight away and gotten this sorted?

She wondered around the village. She crept further away from the Lull, music and drunkards and found herself walking towards the Sogoht banks. The sound of the great river flowing through such a desert amazed her. When she knelt down to the waters, Ashe dipped her hand in and found it pleasantly warm. It felt so inviting and clean, tingling against her skin, the river beckoned for her to bathe and sink beneath it…but something caught her eye.

By the bridge post, she saw him sitting alone, starring off to the desert beyond the Jahara. Next to him was the black chest piece of his brother's armour, along with the helm…thrown down as if unwanted. Discarded.

"Basch…"

He tilted his head gently to the side as he heard his name, but he never looked round. He didn't acknowledge her further. Ashe slowly walked up to him and when she placed herself beside him, she was disheartened to see him flinch and keep his back to her. By his feet was a cup of wine, still full to the brim and untouched.

"Basch."

"Majesty."

"Why are you here alone? Didn't you enjoy the party?"

"I needed to be on my own. I have nothing to celebrate."

His voice was croaking, saddened and low and still Basch would not look at her or show his face. Ashe hated that, she edged closer, but Basch moved away from her.

"Please…I mean no disrespect highness, but I would prefer to be by myself."

"Are you feeling sad?"

"Majesty…I just…"

Ashe had enough. She was fed up with his distance and his cold demeanour, so she grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her. At that moment, she wished she hadn't. She had known he had been through such horrible things in his life, she knew him well enough that Basch didn't like to let others see him in such a vulnerable state. His face was frowning with anguish, his short cropped hair that had normally been slicked back was now ruffled and pulled into a scruffy mess. But his eyes were red and puffy…had he been crying? Never had he bared such emotions, nor had he allowed tears to fall for dead comrades…for her brothers…for anyone. He was always so closed in. Now, his whole body was shaking, his breathing was hard and deep, choking back the feelings that he never hoped to reveal. He could no longer be strong, no longer the hard rock he was known to be. She gasped and her hand covered her mouth, trembling. Basch's reaction was even worse. He was angry.

"I wanted to be alone!" he growled. "I didn't want anyone…especially you…to see me like this!"

"Why?!" Ashe cried. She tried to touch his arm again, but he shrugged her away. "Why be alone?! Talk to me! Tell me what is troubling you!"

"I cannot."

Basch ran his hands over his face in furious frustration and went to get up and leave. Ashe was not having any of this. She wasn't going to let him walk away, so she pulled him back down and shoved him hard against his shoulder blades.

"How dare you!!" she hissed. "After everything you have done for me, do you really think that I wouldn't understand?! Stop being a Knight in my service and allow me to be your friend! Allow me to help you, Basch!"

"I cannot allow nor accept you as anything other than my Queen." Basch said, "What I need is to find out who knows that I am still alive, what I need is to keep war from raping Dalmasca once again. We should not have stayed for this Garif ceremony. We have been careless."

"Then let us go now. You and I. We'll leave word with the others that we've gone on and we can do this together!"

Her words appeared to have calmed the man. He pondered her idea and Ashe noted he was struggling with the decision. She knew why. Leaving so suddenly, just the two of them would offend the others, however it was what the both of them wanted. Ashe had regretted staying for the Great Chief choosing, seeing Basch in this state only made her want to leave as soon as possible. Yet he would be uncomfortable, as he always was, in her presence. The journey would not be an easy one. Still Ashe wanted to go.

"Basch…answer me." she said when she could no longer bare the aching silence. "Let us go. Now."

"And what of your wedding?" he replied. "What will Danver…or indeed any of your council say when they hear that you've gone off on some errand…with me?"

"This is more important. The wedding can and will be put on hold for the moment. Danver will understand."

"He won't be happy. Neither will the Council. They'll demand that you come back."

"Are we going or not…" Ashe swallowed hard. "Captain?"

His stature changed. His body no longer slumped in anguish upon hearing his old title. He hadn't been called that for a long time and the pride showed in his face, if only a little.

"Aye….your Majesty. We will go now."

Basch rose to his feet and then held out his hand for his Queen. He lifted her up, pulling her a little too hard as she stumbled against him. Her hands clung onto him for support, her face so close to his chest that she could breathe in his hot sweaty scent…she could feel his heart pumping out of control. Or was it her own?

Basch stepped back, breaking the contact. He stood stunned for an awkward moment but then turned and picked up the armour that had still been sitting on the floor. The two of them said nothing further, they didn't look at each other as they headed back to the village.

_Don't let anything happen. Not now. Not yet. _

_When you are ready. _

**Rabanastre - Year 707**

She was like a zombie, her red eyes staring in horror at nothingness, her body twitching at any close contact. Vaan didn't know what to do, he felt so helpless seeing Fran like this. He tried to get any kind of response from her, but the Viera blanked him and everyone else who tried to help.

She sat on the edge of the bed, holding onto her stomach and rocking backwards and forwards muttering something under her breath. Her skin was clammy with sweat, her jaw clenched as if restraining immense pain. Vaan wanted to do something for the Viera, but his attention was drawn to the reason as to why he was keeping his distance.

Larsa had finally regained consciousness and was being attended to by a palace healer. His face now sported a huge bruise on his cheek and his lip was cut and swollen. Vaan felt guilty, though he didn't know why. Balthier had known Fran wasn't feeling right and he had told Vaan to keep "checking up on her." Why had he listened to him, when it was so obvious that Fran was more than "not herself."

"I'm sorry." he said again to the young Emperor.

"It is not your fault." said Larsa kindly. He winced as the healer cleaned the blood from his lip.

No, thought Vaan. It wasn't my fault. Not entirely.

"Do you know why she's like this?" he asked, as Fran began to pull at one of her long furry ears. She was tugging it so hard that Vaan thought it would be ripped from her very head. "Why is she doing this to herself?"

"I am unsure." said Larsa. "I haven't known many Viera, but this is not typical behaviour for her kind. I would suggest that a Viera from the city be called in…she might know who…"

"_Golomore!!!!"_

It didn't sound like Fran's voice at all. A high pitched and rasping voice seethed from her lips and her eyes were now pulsing with anger and tears streamed down her whitened cheeks. She was in a fit of madness it seemed, her long claws still tearing at her ear, another shaking around her belly.

_"They will not talk to me any more! I CAN'T STAND IT!" _

Vaan had only heard Fran scream like this once before. The nethicite as it burned had scorched her. It drove her insane, yet there was none around now. This rage was something else, it was as if a soul was being shredded into tiny pieces, leaving only nothing behind. Fury and sadness howled to the heavens, but it got no reply.

"_ANSWER ME!!!"_

The silence from her cry was devastating. Fran curled up into a ball on the edge of the bed and continued to scream. Her hands tightened around her ears and pulled so hard that blood squeezed tiny drops through her hair.

"We've got to do something!" cried Vaan. "We've got to…..oh my god…!!!"

The blood was soaking the sheets around her. It stained her legs and skin, it oozed from an unknown wound and wept onto the floor. Then, Fran started laughing.

"I know what to do now…I know where to go."

**Place - Unknown Year- Unknown**

"_Can you hear me?" _

He couldn't reply. He thought he had been alone, there couldn't possibly be anyone else here in this darkness. Where would they be in this pit of hell? He saw nothing, he felt everything…his life was draining. His hope was fading.

"_Don't give up. Not yet. I have not forsaken you." _

The voice sounded distant, as if it came from over thousands of miles and through dimensions. There was no light through his eyes, no saintly brightness, but the voice was godly.

"_You can't die. Not yet. I won't let you. You are the future." _

The future? What could he possibly do except die? There was no future for him.

"_Dalmasca needs you. I know you can save her….I know you will not fail…you are my only hope. To stop this madness you must be there for Dalmasca. Be there for her. For me._ _It is all I want…for my world. Save it. Save me and Ivalice shall prosper." _

He had heard the words. Through blood and agony, seeping and festering wounds, he became delirious and only thought of the voice as the onslaught of madness.

"_The others are wrong. They always have been. I only want what's best for my world. My land. For Dalmasca." _

**Rabanastre Year - 704**

_"The first time. The one true time when the world stops for you. Two people become one, body and soul and all of Ivalice and time would halt for that perfect moment." _

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

Never had he thought it would come to this. Seeing her embracing her new husband gave Basch mixed emotions. He was swelling with enormous pride at seeing the daughter of Raminas so happy, but at the same time, sadness cut deep into his heart.

She was her mother's daughter, an angel of the gods in her wedding dress. As the music played, Ashe and Prince Rassler walked down the long aisle past the guests, smiling and waving…Basch couldn't avert his eyes. The little girl he had known was now a woman, beautiful and radiant, voluptuous and exquisite. Breath taking and gorgeous.

"You're staring, Captain." hissed Vossler nudging him against his armour. "Bow your head!"

Basch did so and got a painful wrench in his neck as a result. Looking down, gazing at the dazzling glare of his polished boots, Basch missed the new couple walking past. He never moved, until the King, council and other guests were out of the church. The other guards behind them were dismissed by Vossler, but his friend stayed, shaking him gently by the shoulder.

"You can relax now, Basch." said Azaleas. "She's gone."

The younger captain breathed a heavy sigh of relief, but Vossler was not looking relieved.

"I would be cautious…" he said. "A Knight of the Order staring at his future queen in such a manner would not be viewed kindly. Especially by the king. What are you thinking Basch?"

"What are YOU thinking, Vossler?" Basch replied, gritting his teeth.

"That Basch fon Ronsenberg is harbouring feelings for the princess."

Basch laughed, genuinely amused by his friend's assumptions. Though deep down, he felt sickened as for the briefest of moments…seeing Asheila in that dress, standing in the golden sunlight…he had become enamoured. He had felt something besides his duty and responsibility to her, a feeling that he had never really felt before.

"I hold Princess Asheila in high affection." Basch said. "Yet only in the manner by my stature."

"Of course, Basch." Vossler smiled an irksome grin. "As do I. Just don't let it become more than that."

"It cannot become more."

"Good. Tonight we have other duties to attend to, but I will tend to them tonight."

"The fighting in Nabudis is getting worse?"

"Basch, enjoy this evening along with the other men. We leave in the morning. "

"I will be there."

Vossler nodded and the two of them walked out into the courtyard. The sky was still filled with the Asheila petals, billowing like silk in the wind and dousing everything in sight with hues of white and orange. The two men stood in the storm of flowers, hearing the distant music for the newly wedded couple…Rabanastre was celebrating…Dalmasca was cheering for this marriage and joining. Yet they knew that Archadia was getting closer to their boarders than ever before. War was looming.

Vossler marched off down the stone pathway but Basch walked out to the centre of the courtyard and sat himself down on one of the benches.

He allowed his eyes to close, his hands rested in his lap and he stayed so still, allowing the petals of the flowers to settle on him. The smell was so much like home that Basch hated for not going to Landis, to see what it had become. His thoughts strayed to Noah. What had become of him? Had the two of them faced each other in battle and not known it? Was Noah dead? No. Basch knew that his twin was alive, he could feel it. Yet he did not feel the anger towards Noah that he had when he was younger. He wanted to find him.

"Captain."

The voice disturbed his peace and when he opened his eyes, through the flower rain, he saw Arla standing before him. She had her long black hair braided into many plats and silver ribbons threaded through the strands. She was wearing a long silver sleeveless dress, that clung to her very curvaceous body and as he looked at her, Basch found Arla quite attractive. There was no scowl or frown on her face, which was unusual, instead it was replaced with a big happy smile on her lips.

"Lady Arla."

Basch rose to his feet and the petals that had lain to rest on his metal armour, drifted off him and the joined the masses on the ground. For a moment, there was just the Knight and Lady In Waiting, standing together in the courtyard, silent, staring at each other , shy yet bemused. Basch's hands couldn't keep still, Arla couldn't stop playing with hair, awkward glances, awkward smiles. The silence dragged on.

"It was a lovely service." Basch said at last, clearing his throat.

"Lovely was an understatement…" Arla sighed. "But…yes…it was beautiful. I actually wanted to thank you Captain Basch."

"Thank?! Me? No disrespect but you NEVER…"

"If you hadn't befriended the young Prince Rassler…if you hadn't persuaded her highness to go to the ball…they never would have met. This day would never have come and those two young people owe so much to you. I wanted to say thank you….even though I've been so horrid to you over the years."

"That…my lady…was an understatement."

Arla laughed. Then she gestured for Basch to follow her. The two of them walked along by the church and headed in the direction of the main palace. The music was playing louder, the wedding party had commenced.

"Very well…I've been REALLY horrible to you and Vossler!" she said. The two of them nodded and gently greeted other passers by as they walked. "I've never made your jobs easy when it came to protecting Ashe."

"No…but we both succeeded. Princess Asheila now has a husband and a bright new…future ahead of her."

"Why did you pause when you said that?"

Basch was caught for a moment as a group of children were running around trying to catch as many of the petals as possible. Their laughter and squeals of delight were a wonderful sound to hear, but when he looked up, Basch saw the sky ship above, dropping the flower petals onto the city. He knew that tomorrow, that he would be off to fight for Nabudis, more battle and death…would Rassler be taken to the front lines so soon after his marriage? Would the young man be expected to leave Ashe on their wedding night and go to defend his homeland?

"It was nothing." Basch put on a small hopeful smile and then slipped his hand into Arla's. She was startled at such an open display of affection from this man, but she accepted his hand and held on tightly. "Tonight…I think we should enjoy ourselves."

"Anything you had in mind?" asked Arla gently biting her lip to hold back a laugh.

"Erm…" Basch stammered. "Yes. There will be a fine meal…some music…possibly dancing…"

Why was she suddenly grinning? He didn't understand.

"I have to leave for the Nabudis boarders tomorrow…" he said, still confused as to Arla's strange behaviour. "I cannot stay for the…

"Then…we'd better enjoy ourselves, Captain Fon Ronsenberg!"

He had no idea at all.

**Jahara - Land Of The Garif - Year -707**

"FRAN!!!!!!!"

Balthier woke from the screaming in his head. He didn't know where he was, only that he was lying in a circle of Garif youths and a single passed out Moogle. The drinking had seriously doused his brain, but his dreams were filled with her. It had been awful, she was screaming and crying…blood was flowing from her and all over her naked body. She was in agony and calling out for him.

"Fran!" Balthier felt sick. As he tried to sit up, his stomach churned violently, but his head was still reeling from the agony of the Viera. "FRAN!!"

His shouting soon woke up the Garif. They did not seem at all effected by the dehydration of alcohol, as they stood laughing at Balthier and the little Moogle. Where the hell did she come from?

"Relax, friend Balthier!" said one of the youths. "You are safe still in our village! Once again, you have proven our beliefs about Humes untrue! You proved yourself worthy beyond doubt, in the Choosing!"

Balthier groaned and when he tried to get up, he staggered straight into a tree. He didn't care about that any more, he wanted to get back to Rabanastre. He had to see if Fran was all right, even though he knew deep down that she wasn't.

"I need to tell the….."

"BALTHIER!!" The Sky Pirate winced and fell back down to the floor by the tree.

Penelo came running up to him, her face was ashen white with worry. Or had she too indulged too much?

"They've gone!" she cried, when she saw that Balthier could at least understand.

"Huh?"

"Basch! The Queen! They've gone!! So has Danver!! They left without us!!! We should hurry, we can catch up with them before they get to Rabanastre!"

"No."

"NO?!"

"You and I are not going to Rabanastre." Balthier ran cold sweating hands over his face, which unknown to him, smudged more of his face paint into his beard and skin. Penelo looked worried and confused, she even looked to the Garif to see if they knew anything, but it was only Balthier who replied with a series of choking and gasping breaths to keep his stomach from retching. "Ashe and the other two have gone back to deal with the problem of someone spilling the beans about Basch. You and I…we have business in Eruyt. We're going to Golomore."

"Is it something to do with Fran?!" asked Penelo. "Is she hurt? Because if she is we need too…"

"Something has gone seriously wrong." groaned Balthier. "We need to get going…"

The sky pirate tried to regain his footing, but he slipped and went crashing to the ground once more. He didn't know or even care that he had nearly flatted the little Moogle. All he could see were his dreams…of Fran bleeding in his arms, her screams begging for him to take her life. To end her misery and pain.

He would not fail her. Fran was more to him than he ever let on and he would never, in all of the hells, take her life. She was a part of him and he could feel her slipping away. He had to bring her back.

**Rabanastre - Year- 704 **

This is what she had been waiting for. Her whole body was throbbing and tingling with excitement, her hands were trembling, perspiration was beading on her face and chest, she felt so eager. But she was so worried. How could she be? Would she even know if she was any good? Fear started to replace excitement as her hand tentatively touched the door handle from the bathroom. He was waiting for her…her husband, her prince…he was waiting….for HER.

"_I've…not done this before….I'm still…"_

"_I know. It's okay. If you don't want to do this then…"_

"_I want to. With you…I do…but I…."_

"_It will be all right. Just…take your time."_

How long had she been in the bathroom, changing out of her ball gown and into something a little…a lot…more revealing? Was he still awake? The night had dragged on and it was very late by the time the couple departed from the party. Her father had known that glint in his daughter's eyes and had allowed her and Rassler to go. So why was she hesitating now? She loved Rassler and did want to make this night special…but she didn't know why she was so afraid.

The first time, Arla had told her, the world stops for you. With someone you really love. Time will stop…it felt like it had already.

Ashe finally built up the courage and pushed open the bathroom door. She was not disappointed.

"My god….you are so beautiful."

Rassler rose up from the bed and approached his wife. His eyes gazed at her with passionate wonder and then he ran his fingers through her silky hair. Ashe tried to control her raging feelings, she closed her eyes and felt Rassler's touch caress her shoulders, her cheek…then his lips pressed on hers, full and warm. She fell into bliss.

**704 **

She had been nice to him all evening and Vossler had constantly cautioned him about her. Though Basch knew what Arla was like, he still enjoyed her company. The two had always been at loggerheads and it was a pleasant enough experience to be doing something other than having her shouting at him. She told him about her life, Amalia and Arla even opened up about Ronnah…how his death affected her and how she had perceived the man she blamed for his death.

"I was wrong about you." she said as they walked the corridors together. "I knew then, but I still hated you."

"Many people hate me." Basch replied.

"No!" Arla grabbed hold of his arm and gazed up at him with admiration. "Everyone is in awe of you, Captain. I hear it in the palace every day…soldiers worship you, the king reveres you, the council respects you and the women…the women love you."

Basch laughed. It sounded preposterous. Women…he knew very little…saw them even less. How could they love him? A man always off fighting, so closed off and distant? Arla noted that look in his eyes.

"Have you looked in a mirror?"

"Aye. Everyday."

"You are a handsome man…what woman in Dalmasca, who have heard of the heroic Basch Fon Ronsenberg , wouldn't want to be with you?"

"That would be the wine talking, Milady."

They stopped outside a door, Arla pausing to reach for the handle. She still clung to Basch's hand as she pondered the past and the next couple of hours? She had hated him, jealous of his standing with everyone, bitter that he had not been able to save Ronnah in battle. Yet her fondness for the royal prince was but a distant memory. The wine was hazing her mind, but looking at the tall man from Landis, so bulky in his armour, so handsome, she would not throw this opportunity away so lightly.

"Come in." she said. It was not a request.

"I should not…I have to be up early to leave for…"

It had been a long time since a woman had kissed him. Arla had reached up for him and tasting her lips and mouth against his own, urges he had repressed were beginning to surface. Basch allowed the kiss to continue, her arms wrapping around his neck, his hands resting on her bottom. He began to swell.

"Come…in…" Arla gasped in between breaths as she pulled at his long hair.

"Yes…I…"

The door crashed open and the couple fell inside. Their hands wouldn't stop ravaging each other, Arla's dress was ripped in two and Basch felt her skin boiling with heat at his touch, her body thrusting and pulling for more. He was caught up in the moment…to be with a woman…to make love…to embrace such ecstasy before battle…he wanted it. He needed it.

Piece by piece, his armour was pulled off him and thrown to the floor. He wrapped his arms around her naked body and directed her towards the bed. They wouldn't let go and they fell down in an entanglement of limbs.

**704**

His touch was so tender against her skin. His lips kissed all over her shaking body, enticing her, enthralling her. Ashe felt joyful tears building up in her eyes as Rassler gently laid himself on top of her. Ashe gazed up at her husband and reached a hand to stroke his cheek, her fingers laced up his jaw and ran through his hair, then they ran down his back, her nails lightly teasing his spine.

The weight of him on her, the feeling their naked bodies made her hold her breath. Her eyelids fluttered shut and she felt his lips once again caress her mouth. The tears began to fall once more.

**704**

The embrace became more intense. Basch felt himself going out of control. A passionate rage took over him as Arla yanked his hair back so hard he felt a growl moan from his throat. He responded back with a hard kiss, only to have her bite hard against his lip. Arla laughed and pushed back hard, flipping him over onto his back. She straddled him and then raked a single finger along the scars on his chest. For a moment, there was a look upon the woman's face, of fear at the sight of these wounds, but then she leaned forward and kissed on scar that ran just below his neck. She did the same to each on his torso in turn…each kiss a loving press, completely different from the en-crazed wrestle that had preceded. It felt so wonderful, never had Basch been treated with such tenderness. Until Arla reached down, further south.

**704**

However…none of this felt right. The moment wasn't what it was supposed to be. Time never stopped, the connection was not there.

"No!" They cried. "Forgive me…"

Their words ended everything.

"I can't do this. I'm so sorry."

**Nabudis Wastelands - Year 712**

_He couldn't move, he was lying on the ground in a pool of blood. He tasted it in his mouth, gushing and choking with every breath. The screams sounded in his ears, they hated him, cursed him and spat every vile word known from the beginning of time. The gods themselves had unleashed their fury and all he could do was smile. He felt tiny fingers cling to his hand and there was, for the first time in a long while, a satisfaction, great pride…great love._

_"Basch! Basch! Don't leave us! Help is on the way!" _

_The sweet Viera's voice echoed in his ears. _

_"Take them back…" the words gurgled with breaths of blood. "Save them…don't let her down." _

_"Basch! I don't want you to die! Hold on, please! Hold on for a little longer! The others do know…"_

_"Take them back to their mother! NOW!" _

_The insistent roar was all that was left of his strength, yet as he looked up, he saw the Viera slowly leading the two children away. His hope and love would not die. Not like him. _


	5. Cry

_Author's Note: Okay…I'm working, things have bin busy and I cannot believe that I have been so determined with this story! This chapter has undergone so many changes that it's driving me mad! I've altered paragraphs as much as I can, though there are some that I am still convinced are not my best work. It is during my writing of this chapter that the rest of this story has fallen into place. I know how it will end. Guesses anyone? I hope you still enjoy reading. _

_**Final Fantasy 12**_

_**TRUE FEELINGS **_

_**CRY**_

_In the beginning there was only them. Brought into existence by the formation of millions of years of evolution. They existed in one place, growing powerful, becoming mighty. Soon others followed. Their children and the servants. _

_The mightiest of all the First beings was revered as the most beautiful. A gift was offered up for her from the guardians and servants. It was a gift of a new world to grow, but She only had one love to whom she would show her affections. Those were not returned. An attraction of light and dark turned love into hate and hate into blinding fury. _

**Year -707**

The journey back through the Ozmone and Giza plains was eventful, but swift. Not a single word except in battle was uttered between the two of them. They kept the Chocobos running at full pelt through the water flooded Giza swamps, one hand on the reigns, the other using their swords to slice at anything that attacked them. Basch dutifully kept his Chocobo close to hers, circling round just like a protective spell and taking the brunt of the majority of attacks. With this tactic, they were able to keep up a reasonable speed, as long as the rains didn't get worse or any water elementals impede their journey.

A couple of days and nights travel across the plains was reduced to only two days and one night. The two of them reached Rabanastre in the early evening and were greeted by furious and worried staff.

Ashe wasn't stopping to listen to any of their concerns, she stormed straight on past, Basch ploughing a path through before her. None of them were going to argue or stand in the path of a man towering over six foot tall. Basch lead her on up the main palace stairs and towards the throne hall, where at her the door, stood four members of the Dalmascan Council, two Archadian guards and one very angry Lady In Waiting.

"I don't want to speak to them right now." Ashe whispered to him. "Just…"

"You may have to." Basch replied. "Talven is livid beyond measure."

The Head of the Council had been a member even in Ramina's days. He was getting old, pushing well into his sixties but he had never lost any of his temperament. He scowled at the Queen beneath thick bushy white eyebrows.

"Where have you been, Your Majesty?!" Talven bellowed. "We have been frantic with worry for your safety! No news of whether you were alive or dead! The search parties have been out all over Dalmasca trying their best and…well…I see Judge Gabranth has brought you back himself. Though it was not his place."

"Not his place?!" Ashe sneered back. Her arms folded across her chest, she was about to start explaining but she bit her lip to keep her anger from raging. Instead Ashe sighed and focused on what really needed to be addressed. The reason why she was lured from here in the first place. "I was woken in the middle of the night by one of my servants saying that an ally and friend was near death. I went to their aid…only to find it was all but a trap. I want to know where Lia is. SHE was the one who told me and I will have words with her. Now!"

"Lia?!" Arla stepped forward. Her white pale features looked tired and fatigued, no doubt with all the worry about her Queen. "She has not been here for days. She went home to visit her mother."

"She went to Bhujerba?" asked Basch. Arla nodded. Basch addressed the Queen. "We shall go there."

"We will, but I want to be prepared." said Ashe, as Arla stepped aside and allowed her into the room. Basch went to follow, but instead, he turned and stood in the doorway, barring anyone else from entering. The Council members and Talven were furious and all began to shout at once, protesting that it was not for Ashe to go after this woman. "It was too dangerous." "She has other priorities!" "The wedding is getting closer!" Basch was not interested. He stood like a statue and tuned out their whining.

"What news of the Emperor?" he asked one of the Archadians, as the Council blathered on.

"He left a couple of days ago, Magister." said the guard.

"Back to Archades?"

"No, my lord. He ordered us to stay, but he was not alone. The Queen's friend and the Viera went with him. To Golomore. The Viera was in a very bad way….screaming and bleeding….the Emperor felt it was his duty to help her…"

"Vaan went with him?"

"Yes, sire. They took the….the Sky Pirate's ship. The Strahl."

Basch nodded in approval. If Fran was in trouble, there would be no convincing Larsa to stay behind and Vaan would do everything he could. Basch worried for Fran…if she was in danger, he too badly wanted to go and help. Yet the greater good outweighed his friend. Fran would have help, Balthier would see to it, but right now, Basch and Asheila had to see to this new threat.

"The Emperor is in good hands." he muttered to himself.

_Vaan. Don't fail me now._

The shouting suddenly burst into volume again as Ashe came from the throne room. Basch didn't need to repress his smile underneath his helmet, but the sight of his Queen with an arm full of weapons was a proud moment. She certainly wanted to be prepared.

"If you wish to get something from the armoury, Judge Magister…" she began.

"You are NOT going fight again, Highness!!" yelled Talven. "You have a duty to Dalmasca! You are to be wed to Lord Danver in only but a few weeks and there are still all the treaties to amend between Archadia and Rozzaria and……"

"I know my duty, lord Talven." Ashe said softly and in as a pleasant tone as she could muster. "But what I want to know is, why a servant I have known for years, decided to put my life in danger!! This WILL be dealt with first. Judge Magister, accompany me to Bhujerba…get what you need and we shall proceed to the Aerodrome."

"As you wish, Highness. Archadia is more than willing to aid you with this crisis."

Talven's and the faces of some of the other members of the council, went red with such fury that Ashe thought their very heads would explode.

"My Lady…."

Ashe turned to Arla and for the first time since coming back, the queen actually felt ashamed for not having told her closest maid what she had done. Ashe took hold of Arla's hand and smiled.

"I'm sorry." she said. "I guess I acted a little rashly at the time, but I am fine.

"I know that…" Arla gently kissed Ashe's knuckles. "I know that you can take care of yourself, but to even fathom that Lia would…"

"I know it was her who told me, Arla. I know it's hard to believe. I have to go now. The Judge will come with me as my escort."

"You really trust this man?"

"Yes. I do."

Arla shook her head in dismay. Basch saw once again a frown so angry and full of detest that he knew she was thinking of him.

"Majesty…don't forget the last man you trusted with your life."

"I trust Judge Gabranth." Ashe stated quite sternly. "We're going. But I want you to be here for Danver when he gets back. He knows what's going on but he.."

"I understand, highness."

Ashe felt relieved knowing she still had Arla's confidence and as Talven still continued to protest, the Queen and her protector walked off towards the armoury. They weren't going to waste any more time.

**Rabanastre Year 704**

Vossler stopped for no one. The Knight, covered in blood and dirt, ran through panicked crowds until he reached the main hall. Thankfully, Ashe was alone and not surrounded by the politicians or servants. The last thing he wanted to do, was to deliver news of her father's death and have the young princess collapse in tears in front of everyone.

Vossler closed the doors and approached the young woman. His boots sounded eerily on the polished floor, each step a harsh echo of the dread and remorse he felt. Ashe didn't need to be told anything, she was already shaking her head, her eyes swelling with tears.

"No…no!" Ashe clung onto her hair and pulled. "NO!"

Her legs were buckling under the barrage of grief. Her body felt so numb as her angst boiled beyond her capacity to release it.

Her legs gave out and Ashe began to fall, but Vossler was quick and caught her in his huge arms, the two of them slowly sinking down to the floor. Ashe clung to him, still shaking her head, still unable to cry.

"I'm sorry, Princess." Vossler said softly, as Ashe held on to him. "I'm afraid your father was killed. Imperials had overrun the fortress and I could not remain…I am so sorry."

Ashe couldn't speak. The words couldn't find themselves to express her feelings right now. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry and call for her father, she needed to release, to feel anything, but she couldn't. Her strength was gone…her soul felt broken.

"We must leave, majesty." Vossler softly whispered, his hand resting against her hair. "Your life is now in danger. We cannot stay."

Though he knew the princess couldn't move, Vossler tried to coax her back onto her feet. He lifted her up, but Ashe was so limp that she crumpled back to the floor again. The tears finally broke and trailed down her reddened face, Ashe brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Princess Asheila…"

She shook her head defiantly. Vossler crouched down and took hold of her hands. He felt her resistance at this touch, she was pulling furiously to break apart from him, yet Vossler's grip remained strong.

"Your life is what is important to me." he said. "I will take you away from the palace and keep you safe until the time is right for you to claim your throne. I pledge my own life to your protection."

Ashe was but a shell of a woman. Within just a few days she had lost her husband and now her father, it was too much for one person to cope with. How could she be strong now at such loss? How could she live on without her father, a man who she had always loved and derived all strength from? No longer would she feel his arms around her nor his comforting words of love, she had nothing left.

"Who…" Ashe choked the word through her lips, with great difficulty. "Who killed my father?"

"I need not say now, Highness. Haste is of great importance, we need to leave now."

"WHO KILLED MY FATHER?!!!"

Ashe could feel everything once more, the heart wrenching sorrow, searing anger and hatred and such helplessness that her outburst screamed out with fury.

"I can't…I don't want to believe it…but I saw it with my own eyes." Vossler stated, his usually stern and confident tone wavered with sorrow. Ashe looked straight at him, impatient and livid with his stalling. Her eyes and nose were running, her cheeks were flushed and her fists were clenched so hard that they were turning white.

"Who killed my father?" she spat.

Vossler felt the lump in his throat and the pain in his heart. He tried to forget the memory of seeing the murder and the man who's hands were stained with the king's blood. He couldn't bare to tell her. He didn't want to see her suffer any more, but he had a duty.

"I regret to inform you, that Captain Basch Fon Ronsenberg has betrayed Dalmasca by committing the murder of King Raminas and the fellow members of his squad. He was arrested and will be executed for his crimes."

There was a long awful silence. Then the princess did something completely unexpected.

She began to laugh.

Ashe was in hysterics, her laughter was so loud and hard that she clung to her sides as they racked with pain. Vossler was more than confused.

"BASCH? He killed my father?!!" Ashe couldn't halt her frantic laughs. "Basch Fon Ronsenberg, one of Dalmasca's most LOYAL and dedicated knights, killed my father?! And his team?! Captain Basch, whom I have known all my life…decided to become a traitor?! That is so funny!!!"

"Your majesty…."

"No it is!" Ashe cried out again, the laughing turning to giggles. "It really is funny!!!"

"Majesty, this is not a joke!"

The laughing carried on. For how long, Vossler didn't know. Yet he noted the exact point when that laughter was replaced. The guffaws were less boisterous and they soon became soft choking sobs and then howls of uncontrollable misery. It had finally sunk in as the princess curled up into a ball on the floor and cried with all her might.

Her father killed by someone she had trusted, respected and loved. There was no more soul left in Asheila B'nargin, it was ripped from her body and utterly destroyed.

**Golomore Jungle - Year 707**

Vaan watched with frantic concern as Fran staggered up from the pilot's seat and with unsteady steps, walked to the back of the ship. The blood was everywhere she had been and now she was leaving a trail across the deck. Her skin was an unnatural pasty white beneath the blood, caused by immense cold sweats and Fran reacted as if she was like the un-dead.

"We've gotta stop that bleeding!" Vaan said as he and Larsa got out of the ship. "She's lost so much! She could die!"

"We have tried already." Larsa replied. "She will not let us near. However, I would hazard a guess as to our purpose here at the wood. The Golomore has done this to her…Fran is wanting answers."

"But I thought that the wood had stopped talking to her…"

Larsa smiled.

"Fran is going to make them talk."

The two followed the Viera right to the entrance of the wood. She paused and she looked up at the trees with a dead look in her eyes. Vaan could once again feel the effects of the Viera's magic penetrating his mind, but he fought the urge to turn round and walk away. Larsa felt the same way, but Fran was still standing, swaying from side to side and chanting under breath.

"FRAN!!"

Vaan and Larsa were both startled, but at the sight of Balthier and Penelo arriving on Chocobos, they felt a lot more relieved.

"What happened?!" asked Balthier as he rushed straight past Vaan and up to his partner. He saw the state she was in and there wasn't even a small attempt to hide his horror at this sight. Balthier grabbed her shoulders and tried to get some kind of attention, but she would not break from her trance.

"What happened?!" Vaan cried. "You told me to keep asking her if she was alright…keep picking! She lashed out and went berserk! Larsa got hit and then she started to bleed from somewhere! She's lost so much…she's so pale!"

"We take her in…" said Balthier as his hands gently cupped around her face. He felt her skin was icy cold and wet and that blood had dripped from her injured ear. He wiped the blood away but Fran never even flinched. "They will know what is wrong with her. They can heal her."

"If they want to." said Larsa.

"They will."

The wood wasn't going to refuse, not if Balthier had anything to do with it.

He scooped Fran up in his arms, with no resistance from her at all. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, she rested her head against him and relaxed in Balthier's hold. She was in pain, every step he took made her wince, the blood still seeped from her and soaked on to his clothes, but there was a faint trace of a smile on her lips. She knew that he would help, she would be safe.

When the group entered the Jungle, everyone felt it's rage and disgust as it unleashed the fiends upon them all.

**Archades - Year 707**

The Judge didn't care. The door was pushed open and the Judge paused, taking in the dramatic change of this room.

It was bare, except for the single bed, a cupboard for storing the armour and a small table with paper, writing tools and a flower in a vase. This was completely different from before and the Judge smiled.

"Seems I was right after all."

The Judge looked around, inspecting the neatness and order of the bedroom. Everything was in an exact position, straight and tidy. The bed was made perfectly and there was not a speck of dust or dirt anywhere. The flower was immediately recognisable, the only source of colour, but the only thing that still remained from before. It was only one, whereas before there had been a big bunch. The Judge walked up to the table and picked the flower up. There was no water in the vase and the flower was old…dried so the petals wouldn't fall off and the scent was preserved.

What had changed here? Where was all the expensive furniture and pictures? Where was the huge bed doused in the finest Archadian silk? There was no mess…no sign of disorder or carelessness. The feel of the room was different as well. Now all there was, was guilt…shame…and a deep longing. The single flower spoke of a single hope but just like the petals, it seemed that hope had dried out.

The Judge put the flower back and took one last look about the room before walking out through the door. Everything was different now.

**Bhujerba - Year 707 **

Ashe and Basch were met at the Aerodrome in Bhujerba by the Marquis and a large group of nobles and dignitaries. It had been the first time that Ashe had been here since her coronation and to be here now, she couldn't help but feel even more guilty. This was Ardal's homeland and she had come here without him.

They now stood in the Marquis' office, the early morning sunshine hazing a soft golden and orange glow onto the polished surfaces of ornate wooden floors and tables. Halim was sitting, as usual behind his desk, looking up at his niece and trying to make sense of her reasons to visit. She was in a practical outfit and she looked more like a solider, which had startled everyone who had met her at the Aerodrome. With thick brown boots, bound tightly to her legs by leather, Ashe wore a red skirt that went to her knees, which was beneath a leather skirt of armour. Her white blouse only had a few buttons done up, but a brown leather chest piece (elegantly fitting for her feminine physique) covered that. This was not what a Queen would normally wear.

"Uncle..." she said. "I'm not here on ceremony. I have business to attend to."

"From your own appearance, the presence of an Archadian Judge rather than your own personal guard and Lord Danver's absence, I take it this business has nothing to do with the wedding." said Halim as he looked with disapproval at Ashe's attire.

"You are right, I am not here to talk about the wedding. A few days ago, I was woken in the middle of the night and I was told that "Gabranth" had been attacked and was near death."

"And…as the woman you have always been, you got up and immediately went to his rescue, without hindsight or forethought. That would probably explain your style of dress."

"Yes…I acted rashly. It was a trap. I was attacked, but luckily the Garif were there to help me."

"A trap?" Halim shook his head. "Some one was trying to kill you?"

"No." Basch replied. "They were after me. They knew I would come to her majesty's aid. They know of Me."

"Now this is troublesome." The Marquis clasped his hands together and shook them in a praying manner. "Only a few people on my staff know that Basch Fon Ronsenberg lives. I trust them implicitly with this information. We all know what would happen if this news got out."

"The people of Dalmasca will demand my death." said Basch plainly. Ashe felt her gut wrench as to how he could say it with such a calm demeanour. "They will demand that Archadia's ruling council AND Emperor Larsa be stripped from power and put on trial."

"They would be held responsible for freeing a traitor who killed their king." Ondore rubbed his temples with frustration. "Chaos will ensue…war could, would break out again. For Archadia will not allow themselves to be so judged."

"I could not allow it either." said Ashe. "So that is why we are here. The servant, who woke me…who told me this…she has returned to visit her mother, here in Bhujerba."

"You mean to speak to her?" Ondore got to his feet and stood over by the window. Ashe followed him and stood at her uncle's side. He gazed down at her and saw how weary she looked.

"I do. I also intend to find out who is behind this. I will not allow the peace to be threatened."

"I understand." Halim pressed his palms together and smiled. "However seeing as this is the problem of our Judge…perhaps it might be wise for him to pursue this on his own?"

"I will not allow him to." Ashe hissed back. "This is not just his problem, Uncle. It is mine, yours and everyone's problem. I refuse to let Basch take the fall for any of this, because it's not his fault!"

"Very well. If you insist."

Halim then gently took hold of Ashe's elbow and brought his voice down to a whisper, just so the only other occupant of the room couldn't hear their conversation. Basch seeing they wanted to converse privately, moved over to the other side of the office. Though he had no intention of listening in, the insecure glance from the Marquis told him that he was going to be the subject of the conversation.

"I know you, Asheila." Ondore whispered softly. He took hold of her hands and smiled. "You are your father's daughter…I see a lot of him in you. Your strength and your determination are great, but I fear that you are in conflict."

"I don't…"

"Ever since you were a little girl…you have been surrounded by those who would protect you. It is understandable to become attached to people who have been in your service, but that attachment does not best serve you or Dalmasca's needs. Stay focused, majesty. Do not let a childhood fantasy over come your duty…"

"I beg your pardon?!" Ashe couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Are you implying that I…"

"Captain Fon Ronsenberg was…"

"IS!"

"Is…an honourable man. He has always done what is best for this country and for your family. Do not expect anything further from him. You have made a commitment to the throne and the people…you have committed to Ardal Danver. Don't cling to a long held crush."

"You….I…I don't know what you are talking about." Ashe wanted to protest loudly at such allegations, but how could she when her Uncle was right? She looked towards Basch, slightly embarrassed, but he was facing towards the window over looking the city.

"Yes…you do, Asheila. I have seen the way you look at him and how you act around him. Such a strong figure would understandably attract any young woman's affections, but it should not with yours. He will not accept your affections or return them, for he is tied by his vows. You cannot continue them for him…you are his ruler and Queen…it is not your place. Besides…he is much older than you."

"Thank you…" The words were laced with sarcasm. "…for your words of advice, Marquis. I know my place. I also know myself. What I feel is my own business, but I will tell you now, I will not do anything that would jeopardise my standing or Dalmasca's well being. Do not fret yourself, we all have to sacrifice something for the greater good, but Basch has sacrificed more than any of us…his name, his home and his family... I won't allow him to lose anything more. Not after everything he has been through."

"Unfortunately…he may have to."

There came a knock at the door. When Ondore gave permission for them to enter, two guards came through, behind them was a brown haired woman in a blue dress.

"Lia Nuran, Marquis." said the guard. "I believe her Majesty Ashe called for her to be brought here."

"Thank you." Ondore said pleasantly. "Show her in."

Lia walked further into the room and upon seeing Ashe standing next to the Marquis, a wave of relief and joy came over her soft rosy features.

"My Queen!" Lia rushed up to her and grabbed her hands. Her hold was gentle as she held up Ashe's hands to gently touch her forehead. "You are okay! Thank the gods you are alive!!"

Ashe could not feel disgusted by this woman. Never in all those years had she thought this sweet Bhujerban woman could do anything that would put her sovereign in danger. But Ashe recalled, the desperation and worry that had wrecked her inside as she fled the palace. It was something she hoped never to experience again. She thought a part of her was going to die.

Ashe wanted this woman to know how she had felt, but her confused feeling of doubt and anger was making it difficult to speak. Thankfully, Basch stepped forward and addressed the young maid. Though his huge and menacing appearance frightened Lia Nuran, his deep voice soothed her.

"Miss?"

"Aye, Magister." Lia bowed at his presence.

"Miss Nuran…the Queen has asked you here, because it was you who had said that…I…was dying in Giza."

"I did, Magister." Lia stated.

"I was attacked." said Ashe, finally finding the strength to address her maid. She couldn't stop the thoughts of Lia being a betrayer, she wanted to be wrong by those. "My friend and I were ambushed by Bangaa mercenaries. It was I who became close to death and if the Garif had not found me, I would have been. You woke me, you told me…"

"Yes, Milady. I was leaving that night myself. Tomorrow is my mother's birthday and I was getting on a late flight home. I informed you, but I was only passing the message on. I wasn't the one who knew of it first hand."

Ashe smiled. Relief flooded over her and she squeezed Lia's hands with affection. The maid bowed her head.

"I'm sorry if my actions were…"

_What if she's lying? What if Lia really did have a part in all this? _

"Don't apologise." Ashe said firmly, trying to ignore the new doubt creeping into her mind.

"Do you really know nothing of these Bangaa then?"

Had Basch really just said that? Ashe felt angry that he dared even to question Lia's loyalty, but he had no doubt thought the same as she had. What if? Was she lying now, right to her Queen's face?

"No Magister." Lia replied. "If you do not believe me…if I have given any cause to earn mistrust."

"My apologies, Miss Nuran." Basch bowed humbly. "The question needed to be asked."

"It is all right. I am pleased that both you and Queen Asheila are okay." Lia, with her hands still holding Ashe's, gazed at her with deep green smiling eyes. "When you fled, I didn't know what to do. I didn't want leave…but I was told to go and that you would be returned safely by the soldiers and guards. I felt as if by leaving, I failed you somehow."

"You have not failed me." said Ashe.

Lia's smile faded.

"Then, I'm sorry, Majesty. I must inform you of who came back with the message. I was out by the main doors, my luggage already packed, when she came inside in such a state. I could tell she had been to the plains, her hair was wet and her clothes and cloak covered in mud."

_No. Please no…_

"It was Lady Arla."

**Golomore Jungle - Year -707**

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!!!" Balthier yelled as his sword cracked open the skull of a Hellhound which spattered luminous blue blood all over him. He was trying to fight and still hold Fran in his arms, but the swarm of fiends that blocked their path was proving impossible. The whole jungle was unleashing it's anger at them, but Balthier was determined to get to the Eruyt village. Nothing was going to stop them.

Though he hated to put the others at risk, Vaan, Penelo and Larsa circled him and Fran keeping away the beasts. They were fighting well, but progress was too slow for anyone's liking.

Balthier spun round, one arm holding on to Fran's limp form, and he saw another Hellhound lunging past Penelo. The creature swiped the girl with it's claw, but Penelo managed to jerk back, thus only getting a minor scratch instead of a dead gushing wound. Her bow was strapped to her back, useless in such close and packed conditions, so her Masamune was in her hands and it gashed a slice right through the Hound's thick hide, just as Balthier lobbed off it's head.

With no time for thanks, the fight carried on. Larsa was using his potions to heal and Vaan was dealing some major damage with his axe. But with each line of fiends they killed, more would appear from no where.

"This wood doesn't want us here!" cried Larsa as a Panther knocked him to the ground. The young Emperor landed in a pile of Malboro skin and soggy entrails with a squelch. The stink made his stomach churn, he thought he was going to be sick, but at that instant, the Panther was right over him, a claw ready to gut the young Hume. Larsa tried to get up, but his hands and feet slipped in the Marlboro carcass. "Vaan?!! Some help would be appreciated! Vaan?!"

Vaan was busy. He was swinging his axe at the flying Gargoyles, breaking their wings to bring them to the ground and then smashing their bodies. Some of them were much quicker, with their long spears they took jabs at him, laughing and cackling at the sight of blood trickling from his wounds. Vaan didn't weaken, he still swiped at them, roaring with determination and finding that aggression needed to channel his power through his weapon and getting better results. As he got his momentum up, he found he was able to swing with just one hand holding onto the axe, so he turned on his heels, his free hand managing to grab and pull one of the spears from the creature's grasp. In a single fluid motion, the eighteen year old turned like a graceful dancer and as he did so, there was the sound of "Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack." as the Gargoyles head's impacted with the axe, but still more came.

Penelo was using more of her magics rather than relying on her weapons. All the fiends around were weak against the different elements, but in between some slices from her Masamune, she Scathed all that she could, sending a barrage of strong non-elemental magic that ripped them apart. The sound of tearing and exploding fiends, along with the bursting innards, sent the young girl to the ground. She flipped up as quickly as she could, just as another large group of fiends emerged from the woods. Penelo was feeling weak, she didn't think she had much magic left, however when she saw Larsa, she knew she had to act.

The Emperor was beneath a Panther, the purple skinned beast was being kept from digging great big holes in Larsa's body, by the young boy himself. His two swords were held between the two of them, whatever strength Larsa had, he used it to push the panther away far enough to prevent the claws from piercing him.

"Balthier!! Help him!!" Penelo screamed, only to be sent flying through the air by a vicious blow from a Hound. It's claw ripped her armour and clothes, gashing her hip, but instead of feeling her body crack on the ground, she felt strong arms catch her and ease her gently to her feet. There was the soothing bubbling healing from a potion on her hip, then the vision of Vaan smiling. The moment was just a little too brief, both of them had to duck to avoid their heads from being severed.

Balthier was struggling. Fran was getting weaker and weaker in his arms and the constant stream of fiends was proving difficult for him to do anything. Opting for his guns, Balthier was able to shoot individual targets, but too many got by. The magics he had left, his Scourge, managed to keep him and Fran safe for a while, but at Penelo's call, he looked to the Emperor. The boy was failing.

"Shit! LARSA!"

Balthier had to let Fran go if he needed to get to help the Emperor. He had run out of ammunition and Vaan and Penelo were his only guard. He couldn't give Fran to the others, he couldn't drop her to the floor…she would be at the fiends and the wood's mercy. He then hauled the moaning Viera over his shoulder and with his sword, hacked through the beasts to get to Larsa. It hadn't been a great idea for just a few paces before he reached the young boy, a different Panther had gouged its teeth right into his arm that held the sword.

Balthier screamed. The thing wouldn't let go, he could feel the teeth sinking further in, the pain intensifying, the blood spurting from his arm. He clenched his teeth to endure such agony and then focused on the panther that still clung to him. It's eyeless stare was unnerving, but it shouldn't have been able to get so close to him, Balthier knew these things to be nothing compared to what he had fought in the past. He tried to shake it off, kick it, but the ripping flesh made his injury worse. He didn't have the strength to stay on his feet. Fran fell from his shoulder and then he fell beside her with crack. His arm snapped.

"Balthier!" Larsa's face was mere inches away from the panther's sniping jaws, the drool from its yellow fangs dripped over his skin and its weight on top of him was shaking his hold. He couldn't keep the fiend at bay any more.

Just when he thought the creature would rip off his face, Larsa felt something fly past him, a cold breeze following in it's path. It impacted straight into the panther's head, causing it to howl and fly backwards. Larsa sighed with relief and turning his head, he saw Penelo already preparing some more Ice Cloud arrows in her bow. Vaan had healed Balthier's arm as much as he could with the last of his curative magics and as Larsa scrambled back to them, they circled the still fragile Viera on the ground. The wood was not letting up. The beasts still emerged, a never ending tidal wave of fiends that surrounded and closed in on them all.

The wood suddenly turned silent, even it's minions never uttered a snarl or hiss. The wood and the Humes knew that the end was near. The wind rustled the leaves around them, the mist thickened in the air obscuring the view of the creatures. They could see nothing except for the darkness, but they knew they were still there.

"This is NOT good." said Vaan. A nervous hand grabbed his own. He turned and looked to Penelo beside him. She was scared and she showed it. Her eyes were bubbling with tears as she looked at him so he clasped his fingers around hers and smiled. He hadn't wanted it to end like this.

"Oh I don't know." said Balthier. "It's a lot better than some of the situations we've been in."

"But this is bad, Balthier. We're outta magic…"

"Out of potions." added Larsa.

"And out numbered." said Vaan. "We are going to die."

"The final curtain beckons." Balthier sighed.

"I don't want to die." Penelo sobbed. "Not like this…"

Balthier looked down to Fran still lying in the middle of their circle. He wanted to bend down and touch her face, caress her hair…to kiss her lips…just once.

_"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Fran. I tried my best." _

Still the blackness of the mist swirled around them. No sound, nothing. Then it happened in seconds.

A long slithering tendril whipped out from the darkness and wrapped itself around Larsa's leg. It flipped him off his feet and began to pull him deep into the mist. Larsa cried out. There was a howl and a horrible crunch of bone followed by an agonising scream.

Then, the Shattered Heart was momentarily restored and a bitter cold slammed back at the wood.

**Henne Mines Year 706**

_He had killed many. Over the millions of years during his captivity here beneath the stone, he had slaughtered thousands of fools who thought they could defeat him. None were even worthy of battle with him. His rage kept him strong. Everything he had lost and had become stirred that anger, fuelled that rage and kept him mad. There was no going back…there was no dying. He would spend eternity taking the lives of others to satisfy his darkened soul. He would spend forever empty and alone. _

_Then one…(day?) a group of…Humes…came to his dungeon. They attacked him and to his horror…these pitiful vermin actually managed to hurt him. They more than hurt him, they actually cut through his malformed shell, pierced him with the white holy magics and shed his thick black blood. _

_Furied beyond the hells he knew of, he struck back at them with dark ancient spells and fierce physical attacks. Still they were no match for him. Once again he would kill them all and he could go back to slumbering in his misery and despair. _

_One of the Humes got too close. He knocked the frail thing back so hard, that there was that lovely sound of a snapping spine as…it…smacked into the stone wall. It was at that moment that he knew he had done the wrong thing. There was a rage and it wasn't his own._

_Pain. So much pain, his life was bleeding away, but just before the killer blow, he felt something different. Through the rage there was another feeling that he had not sensed in a long time. The pain brought forth his anguish and he wished not for death. He had existed in seething anger, misery and bitterness for too long. Perhaps, this hume, might be able to give him a better end. _

Basch stood before the dying creature, Excalibur held tightly in his hands, and the black oozing thick stinking blood covering him from head to toe. He looked like a demon himself, dripping with the dark beast's gory and fetid guts. Vaan, weakened from the battle, had never seen Basch like this before. It scared him, but what scared him even more was that although the creature was defeated, it was still not dead. It wasn't attacking and neither was Basch.

"Erm…Basch…" Vaan cleared his throat. "What are you doing?!"

The Knight didn't answer. He gazed over his shoulder back to where Ashe had been thrown. Vaan shivered. If there ever was an evil he didn't want to face, it would be that man, turned bad, before him.

"What is he doing?!" Vaan asked. Balthier just shrugged, looking as if he didn't really care, but Vaan knew that he was just as intrigued as everyone else as to why Basch wasn't finishing this thing off.

"I think…" Penelo gently grabbed onto Vaan's arm. "I think they're looking at each other."

"That thing has eyes?"

"Somewhere." replied Balthier.

"This is unprecedented." Fran came to the others, holding a weak Ashe in her arms. "This is an ancient servant of the gods. A powerful and raging creature. None have defeated it for it gives no mercy. That Basch is able to stand before it in such a manner is a powerful and fortunate blessing."

"It likes him?" asked Penelo.

"A killer blow from a worthy opponent is considered an honourable death."

Ashe had tuned out from the conversation. She just watched as the Knight stood opposite the creature, both of them circling each other, neither wanting to end the battle just yet.

Eventually, Basch spoke just two words.

"I understand."

With a deep bellowing roar, he plunged the Excalibur right through the centre of the creature. There was an unearthly scream, but instead of the fiend falling to the floor, it's body began to break up and disperse. Specks of black light swirled around the cave, before merging together and forming a crystalline rock floating in the centre. It was clear except for a black smoking glyph in the centre and it was this that held the soul and spirit of the Esper Zodiark. It was there for the taking.

"It's yours, Basch!" cried Penelo. "You've earned it!"

They all watched as the tall knight approached the crystal glyph. He stood there for another moment, starring at it with uncertainty, but then he reached out and wrapped his fingers around it.

The satisfied looks from his companions quickly turned to shock and horror, when he crushed the crystal in his hand. There was a windy howl and black fog exploded in Basch's face. When it cleared, red blood mixed in with the black on Basch's hand.

"Let's go." he growled. He never spoke of it to the others.

**Bhujerba Year- 707**

What should she do? Lia had said that the person who had lured her away was a dear friend. A woman who had brought her up just as much as her own father and mother had done. Arla Cellen had been in the service of the Royal B'nargin family since the young age of ten. Arla's mother had been Amalia's Lady In Waiting and her daughter was always welcome in the palace by the queen. At the age of fifteen Arla had become a servant in the court and since then had been a permanent presence in the palace throughout Ashe's life. Everyone knew this Lady, they respected her. The soldiers and Knights admired at her beauty, but they grew to be weary, for though she was a woman, she could command them with just a single stern glare and she held more authority than any General. She had a closeness with the Royal family that only a few could ever achieve. She had their trust, confidence and love.

Ashe couldn't bare the wild thoughts coming into her mind, the visions of Arla plotting against her, were sending her crazy. She was pacing her uncle's office, her hands unable to stay still, gesturing her frustration.

"This cannot be true!" Ashe suddenly cried. Lia had left the room, leaving the Queen with Ondore and Basch, the two men stayed silent as they allowed Ashe to think over her other maid's statement. "I won't let it be true! Arla would never do such a thing to me or Dalmasca!"

"You can be so sure, Asheila?" asked Ondore. "Do you really know that much about her past?"

"I know who Arla is! My mother believed in her as did my father. I believe in her!"

Belief. Such a strong feeling to have towards anyone and yet so easy to misplace.

"You believed in Vossler." said Basch. "We both did."

His words stung hard in her heart. The memories of the events on the Shiva came flooding back to the Queen, she faltered in her steps and stumbled. Basch stepped towards her, afraid as if she would fall, but Ashe pushed him back. Those words were harsh, but right. Her other protector had tried to make a deal with Archadia, his intentions had been for the good of his country, but still he had betrayed them, no matter what he had believed. His death at their hands became so vivid in her mind that she choked. It had been so hard to fight him, Vossler had been adamant that his way was right.

"It wasn't his decision to decide what was best for Dalmasca." Ashe stuttered. "It was mine."

"He lost hope, Highness." said Basch. "He saw no other way."

"He lost hope, whilst others have always continued to hold on to it. I BELIEVE Arla is not behind this. I also hope that she is not, despite what my heart tells me. I want proof. Although I have trusted Lia, I still want more than just her word that Arla is a traitor. Uncle…I know some of your staff are aware that Basch lives, talk to them, question them discreetly about what they know."

"What are you going to do?" asked Ondore.

"What I must. I'm going after these Bangaa that attacked me. Once I find them, I will get the information I need, even if I have to drag them all the way back to the palace."

Halim Ondore looked into his niece's eyes and saw such determination and resolve that it was quite frightening. Although he knew her to be strong, there was something else deep inside that made his spine shiver. Was it really her? The fire that was raging out of control inside this woman, was it really the Asheila he knew and loved?

"And you will go with her?" asked Ondore to Basch. The other man merely nodded. "Very well. I shall go and talk to my people now. I only ask that you proceed with caution, Ashe."

"I will do what I can." Ashe wondered over to the window behind her uncle's desk. She gazed out at the city before her, her body stiff and rigid as she silently pondered the events ahead. She never turned round to see Halim leave, she didn't even say goodbye.

Ondore wanted to stay, to try and find out what was really going on inside this twenty year old's head, but she was her own woman, a leader. A fighter. He wouldn't be able to get her to open up. So reluctantly he left, closing the door behind him.

As Ashe stood by the sill, Basch approached beside her, standing so close that she almost reached for his hand, to curl her fingers in his. The intensity of the atmosphere was harrowing, the tension pushing both of them to their limits of endurance. It was getting close, Ashe felt the sweat pouring all over her body, breathing became hard, each inhale and exhale was tough and dry, she couldn't contain herself.

"You're feeling it too." Basch whispered beneath his helm.

"Too much so."

"You know that I will support you. Whatever you decide."

"Whatever I decide." Ashe chuckled a dry and humourless laugh. "As if I have any control."

"Always."

No. She never had any control. Did he even know how much she wanted to give in, that it was her own feelings that wanted to devour him?

"_I cannot allow nor accept you as anything other than my Queen." _

"She would not have accepted you if you could not control her."

"_I cannot allow nor accept you as anything other than my Queen." _

She had to take the power. She had to douse everything that was breaking her down. It would start with those Bangaa.

"We're going to the Phon." said Ashe. "They'll be there."

**Salikawood - Year 712**

_Her hands slipped in his blood, his limbs slithered from her hold but she would not stop trying to keep him close to her. The others could only watch the sobbing woman as she struggled to press herself to his corpse. They daren't try to comfort her, there wasn't anything they could do. They had lost a friend and ally, she had lost so much more. _

_"Don't do this to me!!!" she screamed, crying with hacking angry pleas. "He spared your life! He did what only you wanted…why can't you do the same for him?! Don't leave him to die like this!"_

_The only answer came from deep within her. She agreed, but with all her power, there was still doubt as to whether she could grant her wish. Was there anything left? _

_She felt hands gently pulling at her shoulders, trying to pull her away from him. _

_"Leave him, Majesty. He's gone. There is nothing you can do." _

_No. There was only one thing left. She used the last of her strength to pull his face next to hers, her hand wiped the blood from his once golden stubble and then pressed her lips onto the scar that marked his brow. She lingered the loving kiss for a few seconds before touching his mouth with a farewell and passionate embrace. _

_"Thank you. For keeping your promise. I forgive you…" _


	6. Hate

_Author's Note: Okay, I may have said I didn't have time to keep updating, but your responses and wonderful reviews have spurred me on. I want to keep writing and it's all just fitting together. In this chapter, I hope I haven't given too much away, nasti person that I am, I still want you all guessing. But I had to get the plot moving on. Also, I hope I haven't gone over the top. Please enjoy and continue to review, your opinions always matter! _

_I don't own nuffin' of FF12…except maybe my own characters. _

_**Final Fantasy 12**_

_**TRUE FEELINGS**_

_**HATE **_

_Would the others dare to stop Her? The consequences of Her actions would surely invoke a seething response as She deceived the one who ensured Her wrath. They wouldn't even warn Her for fear of that same hate falling on to them. So they allowed it, not that they could even hope to stop Her if they tried. _

_The hate She bore disfigured Him, She took away his beauty and majesty and bound Him in the depths of darkness, where He would stay for eternity. He would fester and only grow more malformed and hideous. There would be no more love for Him, only suffering._

**Archades - Year 704**

The request for his presence was an unusual one. Normally it was Gramis who would beckon for him, but for the eldest son to want to see him, made the Judge a little uneasy. He had waited for a long time outside the chambers, but eventually the voice called for him to enter. He pushed open the heavy wooden doors and stepped inside.

This room was very austere, darker in tone than the Emperor's study, the blinds were drawn over the large windows to prevent any kind of light from entering. In front of those windows was a large desk behind which was sitting Vayne Solidor. He too looked dark in these shadows, his long black hair covering his face and his body dressed in the blackest robes. He was muttering to himself as he rustled through some papers on the desk, throwing some away, but murmuring and chuckling gently.

"You sent for me, my lord?" he asked as the mumbling from the Emperor's son continued. Vayne ignored him for a moment, still talking to himself and browsing through the files before him. Then he looked up. Those eyes were just as dark as his hair.

"Gabranth. Yes…" Vayne put the papers down and leaned back in his chair. He steepled his two index fingers and gently pressed them against his lips. "We have a problem. King Raminas of Dalmasca is proving to be a little troublesome and of course it could put Archadia's plans into ruin. I called you here because I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes, my lord Vayne." Gabranth bowed his head in respect.

"You have a brother."

Basch. Noah had not thought of his brother for a long time, those few occasions when he did, he felt only the deepest contempt for him. The coward had run away from Landis, discarding everything that the both of them had once held dear, leaving him to bare the burden of restoring their homeland. The hatred boiled once again inside him.

"Yes, my lord." Gabranth replied.

"A twin?"

"We are identical…yes…"

The smile on Vayne's lips was sly.

"Excellent. I also understand that your twin declined my father's offer to join Archadia."

"Yes…sire…I know not what has become of him."

"Fortunately…I do."

Noah felt his heart race. For the briefest of seconds there was a joy at hearing something about his sibling, however the contempt and bitterness returned once again. He clenched his fists and his teeth ground together in fierce abhorrence.

"CAPTAIN Basch Fon Ronsenberg…" Vayne had to laugh as he read the reports before him. "Of the Dalmascan Army. A Knight actually, a very prestigious position. From what I can read here, it seems he too has climbed the ranks and holds the respect of his leaders. Especially the King. And…oh my… this is rather sweet. He is appointed Protector of Princess Asheila B'nargin! What a co-incidence. How is my own brother, Gabranth?"

"He is…well."

"Lovely. I'll see him later for dinner, of course. But I'm not here to talk about dear Larsa. Gabranth, from your mannerisms and reactions to this piece of news, it seems you hold no love for your Knightly twin."

"He is no Knight. He is a coward." Gabranth uttered.

"And if you saw him…again? Now?"

His chest was tightening, Noah couldn't make sense of the incensed feelings that had festered for his brother. Their childhood had been so different, they had been friends, true brothers as their parents had brought them up to be, but he couldn't feel that love now. He didn't know where it had gone.

If he saw Basch again? What would he do?

"I'd kill him."

The smile on Vayne's face seemed as dark as his eyes. Something sinister lurked behind this youthful face.

"That's going a bit too far. How would you like to see him humiliated? His name and honour stripped from him? Basch would become a disgrace to Dalmasca, something he would deserve, would it not?"

Beneath his Judge helm, a satisfied smirk came across Gabranth's face. Disgrace, a fine and fitting punishment for his brother, one that Gabranth would be only too happy to dish out.

"What do you have in mind, my lord?"

Vayne finally got up to his feet. Black. Everything about him screamed black, only his pale white skin contrasted against this colour of his soul and appearance.

"An…advisor suggested to me that a certain Knight would be blamed for a tragic and horrific event bestowed on King Raminas. Though…a man who looked like him…exactly like him….say his fill that role, make it seem that it was the good Captain who…."

"And what is it you want me to do for the King of Dalmasca?"

"End his life, Gabranth. Commit plain and simple murder."

It was this moment, that Gabranth should have realised what he had really become.

**Golomore Jungle Year 707**

The pale creature stood before the wood, a feral haze bloodied in her eyes. Around her was a blue and silver aura which shimmered against her skin and her hands were blazing with ice cold intensity. She set on fire, the aura roaring into blue liquid flames as the mist and magic were ignited by her intent.

In her palms the light softened, rounded into balls and gently hovered. Within distance, these fiends were in a perfect and clear shot and although she couldn't feel it any more, she knew the wood was outraged. She didn't care, as she lobbed one of the balls of ice and flame directly into the centre of the mass of creatures. It exploded on impact, shooting up numerous shards of ice from the ground, but there was no element to it. Only immense power. The howls of agony echoed through the beasts, some of them wanting to turn and run, but she threw the other ball and again it sprouted tall sharp ice spikes. As they came forth, some of the beast's bodies were speared, crunching through the hides and bones and exposing their innards, but for those who the first onslaught missed, there was the kiss.

Her long slender fingers, iced with the blue flames on the tips, pressed gently to her lips. The kiss sealed the last part of the Quickening, before she held out her hand and tore them all to pieces. The explosion belched out an ice cold back draft that whipped at her, dousing her flames and draining the little strength she had left. Fran fell back into the heap.

There was screaming. She couldn't tell where it was coming from, but she heard him.

"Heal it for god's sake!" There was horrible panic in his voice, she could only just about hear his orders above the cries. Whoever it was, they were in pain, such horrific and terrible pain.

"I'm trying!!" cried a high pitched yell. Penelo. "My magic is low! I'll only be able to stop the bleeding, nothing more!"

The screaming wouldn't stop. It was so heart wrenching, that Fran could barely contain herself. She tried to cut off those sounds by putting her hands of the bottom of her long ears, but there was pain from her wound. _Make him stop screaming! Make that awful noise stop!! _

"Have you done it?!" Vaan called above the crying. Fran saw a hazing form of the young man crowding Penelo. There was someone on the ground in front of her, there was blood soaking in the dirt but she couldn't see who it belonged to.

"Yes! But he can still feel it! He's lost his bloody leg, Vaan! What can you expect magic to do for the trauma?!"

"Where is it?! Can we attach it?!!"

"NO! I can't reattach it! He's lost his leg! Don't you understand?!! It's gone!!!"

She was screaming now. The poor youngster was frantic and scared and her hands were stained. Fran felt the stinging tears on her skin and a strange empathy with the hume. She wanted to touch her, hold her hand, comfort her…share in her remorse. Why? Why did she feel this? Viera were not prone to such outbursts of emotion like this…they certainly never wanted to feel so empathic towards Humes. Fran certainly didn't to admit to those kind of feelings…not even to her "partner."

His hand touched her head, his fingers laced through her silver hair and then it rested gently on her stomach.

"Thank you, Fran. You saved us…we never knew…." Balthier coughed and then his vulnerability vanished only to be replaced by the suave pirate charm he always played. The leading man. "But we could have handled it. Really. Now, if you would be so kind as to stop bleeding…we would all appreciate it."

"Even…" Fran felt the grief choking her throat. "Even…the…Emperor?"

"He's lost a leg. He'll get over it."

Was he serious? Fran craned her neck to try and see past the still shocked Penelo. She was kneeling next to a very ashen and frail Larsa. He was shaking, the loss of blood causing shock to his body, but not as much as the missing right leg from below his knee. The magic Penelo had cast, had healed it so the blood would stop, but all there was, was a stump, healed flesh instead of a leg and foot. Larsa was only thirteen, still a child…so young…how could he lose a leg? How would a Hume child with such disability endure?

"What happened? Everything is such a blur. It's too quiet."

It was silent. Even when she had left…the voice of the wood had been like a mumble or an unclear whisper, but she had felt it. Over the many years that whisper faded, it slipped away and became now only a light breeze in the air. There was nothing and Fran despaired. She wanted to die.

"You should leave." came a voice from the darkness. "You are no longer one of us."

Jote.

"Golomore will no longer tolerate its deserters." The Viera appeared out of nowhere, stepping through and past Fran's friends, to stand over her sister's body. Fran could see her, peering down at her with a sadness in her eyes, but there was still that disapproval, the bitter disapproval and anger.

"What has happened to her?!" shouted Vaan. "What is making her bleed like this?!"

"She is no longer Viera" Jote said calmly. She never took her eyes off Fran as she still shivered on the ground with convulsions. "She has awoken and the wood has been made to act….it knows that those who have abandoned it, are no longer worthy of it's love or of it's protection. They've changed you, Fran, as they will with all those who left these boundaries. Your body is altered on the inside, the Viera heart no longer beats within you. You will be like them, these Humes, full of emotions and sentiment, you will endure what they have to. But the Wood will NEVER let you forget what you once were. They want you to pay."

"Who am I?!" wailed Fran, sobbing uncontrollably. "What am I?!"

"Neither Viera nor Hume." Jote whispered. "You are in between. There is no more hope for you, only the burden of these wretched and inferior emotions. You incurred the wrath of the wood, your assault on them now has broken your bond with them. They've cut you off. Humes…you, none of you will be welcome at all in this sacred place."

"You truly feel nothing for what your precious wood has done to us?!" Penelo jumped to her feet. Fran never saw such fire in the young girl. Her usually gentle and sweet manner was gone and she was furious with worry and despair. "Larsa! Those BEASTS tore his leg off! Your wood set them upon us! All he wanted to do was help and YOUR WOOD made this happen! Heal him like I know your kind can do! Give him back his limb!"

Jote was not at all like the time Vaan and the others had seen her last. She had been rude to them then, but now, it seemed as if she would hardly even acknowledge them. Humes were below the Viera…she had no reason to even respond. Jote peered round at the mess Fran's Quickening had left and then crouched down next to her. Jote placed her hand on Fran's shoulder and pressed her mouth close to her ear.

"You used the gift of the Quickenings against your creators." she hissed. "They want you to bleed, Fran and be like those fragile and inferior Humes you are so keen on. I no longer have any sisters….I alone am loyal."

"Alone?…Mrjn…what happened to her?"

"She left….she abandoned the wood just like you and she will bare the consequences. Leave, Fran. There is nothing left for you here."

Jote allowed one last connection of sisterly love, Jote kissed her lips to Fran's feverish brow, before rising up and striding out of sight. The Viera leader had spoken the Wood's wishes. There was nothing more that could be done.

"Fran…" Balthier cradled her head into his lap. "Don't listen to her. It'll be all right."

No it wouldn't. How could he even begin to understand what she was feeling now? Golomore had made its mind against the Viera who had forsaken it's love. From the moment they had emerged from the ground there had been a bond, one that they had never hoped to break…but Fran had done that. Others had journeyed beyond the Golomore wood and it's protection and now there was only the emptiness that awaited them.

"Is that all?!?!" Vaan cried. "We've gone through all this shit and it ends like this?!"

"Yes!" Penelo snapped back as she crouched down next to Larsa. "That is all! We have to leave! We need to get Larsa out of here! He needs medical attention as soon as possible!"

She wrapped her arms around the young Emperor, trying desperately hard to sooth his shaking. It seemed he never would, for his eyes couldn't tear away from the stump below his knee. He was ever so pale and cold, Penelo's hold around him did nothing to warm him or comfort him.

"What about Fran?" Vaan said. "Why is she still bleeding?"

Balthier had already begun to check over his partner. His hands gently checked her skin, lifting some parts of her armour in search of this wound that was making her so weak. There was none that he could find, she didn't even have a scratch on her.

"_Your body is altered on the inside…"_

Jote's words caused Balthier to check one last place. He shifted his position, keeping his back to the others as he cautiously pulled at the leather that covered the area between her legs. The blood came from there, a place that defined a woman but no Viera ever had. A sad smile drifted across Balthier's face as he realised just what had happened to her. The wood had done this to her as punishment, though to any Hume it would not seem so bad. The days ahead for Fran would be difficult for her to adjust to, but he would be there. Balthier was determined to help her get through this change.

In the distance, there was a piercing howl. The fiends were coming back again.

"Let's get out of here." said Balthier as he scooped Fran up into his arms. "Vaan, can you carry Larsa?"

"I'll try…but what is wrong with Fran?"

"Oh nothing a little bit of roller skating couldn't cure."

**Rabanastre - Year 691**

"Asheila." The voice caused the little girl to leap up from her hiding position and spin round. Her elbow knocked hard against the pillar. "What are you doing?"

Ashe clasped at her arm, but she kept her head bowed. Her mother had found her and she was going to be in trouble.

"Nothing. Just looking."

"Why are you following him?"

"Who?"

Ashe tried to put on her innocent face for her mother, but Amalia was having none of it. She was standing with her hands on her hips and glaring down at her with a commanding gaze. Ashe noticed that her mother was wearing the light red dress again. It wasn't a very flattering one, it made her look more frail than she already was and the past week she had been ill. Normally Amalia would spend hours to make her waist length golden blonde hair into beautiful plats and braids, dressing them with long feathers, but today it was just hanging down. She still looked beautiful, Ashe would always think that, but there was a faded spirit about her today. There was no sparkle in her eye.

"You know very well who. Why are you following him?"

"I don't know. Is he new?"

"No. He has been here before you were born. He has been in our service for years…so no playing your silly games."

Amalia looked across the room and allowed a small smile to drift across her lips. The young twenty one year old had prevailed beyond all her expectations and tonight, she would request Raminas to make him a Knight.

"Okay…I won't."

"And no kicking him either. You have the tendency to kick new soldiers in the shins. It is not funny Asheila. I don't expect such behaviour from you, ever! Basch will not tolerate it either."

"Is that his name?" Ashe smiled, a fiendish grin spreading across her face. She watched the young man conversing with the King, he was very humble, despite the fact that her father was telling him not to be. He was also extremely tall. Ashe had never seen such a giant. She gawped at his figure, totally in awe with his wide heavy set shoulders and ample muscular frame. Unlike some of the other guards and Knights, who all had short cropped her, his long blonde feathered strands were scrunched back as much as possible into a small tail. Unlike some of the other men, he wasn't clean shaved and his stubbled beard gave him a very rugged look.

"He's so tall!" she gasped. "Can he touch the ceiling? Does he bang his head when he goes through the doors? Can he reach his toes?"

Amalia had to chuckle at such naivety from her daughter. Basch was tall, even to her, but to Ashe he must appear enormous. Amalia held out her hand for Ashe.

"Why don't you ask him?"

"No!" Ashe cried, lunging herself at her mother and clinging onto her dress with all her might.

"You're not frightened of him, are you?" There was a little wail in amongst the folds of the red dress. Amalia sighed. "Come now…stop this. Go and meet him…he isn't a bad man."

"I don't want to!!"

"Then why follow him?"

Ashe never responded, she continued to cling to her mother and wail incomprehensible words into the dress material. It was another tantrum and silly behaviour that Amalia was not going to put up with. She grabbed Ashe's hand and gently pulled her towards the centre of the throne room. A high pitched squeal of defiance caused Raminas and Basch to stop in mid-sentence. They smiled at the approach of the woman and girl. Basch bowed at his waist in greeting.

"Highness."

"Basch…." Amalia could feel Ashe resisting and pulling in her grasp. She was trying to hide once again behind her flowing dress. "I know you haven't seen much of her due to your other duties, but I think it's time you met Ashe properly. Asheila…this is Basch Fon Ronsenberg."

"Princess, it is an honour." Basch held out a hand towards the little girl.

Ashe peered round her mother's leg at the sound of his deep soothing voice. He was kneeling down to her level and a massive hand was stretched out in her direction. The proper, ladylike and royal thing to do was to take that hand at shake it, but all sorts of thoughts came into her mind, so Ashe just stood there staring at him. After a while, he became a little confused as the why the king's daughter was looking at him like that, but he took his hand back and rested it on his knee.

Ashe was summing him up. There was a sudden and faint recollection. There was a memory…of a man in the back round, his presence always close by. Guarding, standing watch, keeping his distance. The fire behind those deep blue eyes that stared back at her held a fierce determination to duty, a swelling of pride and honour. Ashe eventually managed to let go of her mother and she approached the man. Her own eyes wide in awe at this giant, Ashe circled him, trying to get some sense out of this meeting. There was something very different about him.

Was it because she could trust him? He was devoted to this family, he would be devoted…already was…to her. She could tell.

"Asheila…it's rude to stare." said her father. "Greet the man. Say hello."

Once again Basch held out his hand. Ashe looked at it, the huge fingers were massive but strong. She looked down at her own hand for a while and feared his hold would surely break or crush her. Ashe backed away, but eye contact between the two of them never broke.

"Ashe. Stop now." her mother said. "You will get to know him in time."

"Basch." The princess took a few more tentative steps back to him. She knew, it all finally dawned on her what this man would be. She frowned and felt a hatred building up inside her. He was to be another appointed protector and that was something she didn't want. She would refuse to have any more Knights and guards swamping her, crowding and choking her. She didn't want more people to tell her what she could and couldn't do. So, Asheila responded in a way she only knew how to.

The hand flew through the air and slapped against his face, smacking a red mark across his cheek. The uproar from her parents was the signal for Ashe to turn around and run as fast as she could, leaving Basch Fon Ronsenberg stunned on the floor, his hand touching his smarting skin.

"Basch! I'm SO sorry!" cried Amalia, her face flushed with a mixture of embarrassment and horror. "She was never brought up to behave like this!"

"Your majesties." Basch groaned as he struggled to his feet. His cheek still burned, Asheila was quite strong for a four year old. "It's all right. Really."

"I will have words with her." said Raminas sternly. "She will not treat anyone in such a manner!"

"King Raminas…" Basch stood attentive before his sovereign. "You have selected me as one of the Princess' protectors and I am honoured. If it is not so bold in asking, perhaps I should talk to her. I will be spending some more time with her and I think I could get her to listen to me."

"A more active role in our daughter's life might prove beneficial to both of you." Raminas nodded, a warm approving smile formed beneath his white beard. "Though…would you not prefer to become a Knight in the Order? Some say that going to battle would be easier than dealing with a four year old child."

"If the King requests these responsibilities of me, I will accept them both. Gladly."

Both the King and Queen smiled their thanks towards the young man. The look of relief and hope so evident on their faces. They trusted him and they knew that he would do right for their daughter.

**Aerodrome - Bhujerba - Year 707**

The memory provoked a smile on Ashe's face. For a while, she forgot about Arla and the threats of war in Ivalice, remembering instead of her first clear recollection of Basch Fon Ronsenberg. She had been awful to him, hating that he could tell her what to do, but now as they waited to board the private airship, Ashe didn't want to think what would have happened if he hadn't been in her life.

He had always been there and now she would repay him. She would find out who wanted to reveal his true identity and she wouldn't allow his death to become a reality.

"You find something funny?" asked Basch. Ashe peered up at him, still hating that he had to hide his face behind that ugly mask. She nodded.

"Just remembering the first time we met."

"Ah. You hit me, as I recall."

"I hated you." Ashe shrugged her shoulders. "At first…but…I guess I was a rotten spoilt and wild child."

"Not always. But…that was not my first memory of you."

"Oh?"

She heard him. She heard him actually laughing! From deep within his armoured shell, there came a chuckle, followed by a beautiful deep booming laugh. Never in all her life had she heard him do this, Ashe was lost for breath at hearing this man express such a boisterous display of mirth. She found herself uncertain whether to join in with him, or cry at the profound, powerful and uplifting sound he was emitting.

"It was not the most pleasant of experiences…" he chuckled.

"Though you laugh at its remembrance?" Ashe asked.

"You were sick."

Ashe couldn't contain herself. She burst out laughing.

"I was sick?!" she cried her hands cupping over her mouth.

"All over me."

"Oh NO!" The tears were streaming down her face, she felt giddy with such hilarity that she had to stop herself from falling by clinging onto his arm. Basch laughing once more was holding her up, his body shaking as he sniggered. "Oh please!! Tell me that isn't true!"

"It was true, Highness!! Though you were only a few weeks old and…."

The laughter stopped almost as suddenly as it had begun. He gazed down at her and the smile was no longer on her lips. The moment had changed from such close familiarity to one of awkward discomfort.

It shouldn't be like this. They weren't supposed to be friends or equals, they weren't supposed to be having fun or even laughing. It wasn't right and it couldn't happen again. Neither of them could allow themselves to be anything other than what they were.

"_He's too old for you!. He's known you even before you were born!"_

_"She's too young. She could be your daughter!"_

_"He is a Knight of Dalmasca!"_

_"She's your Queen." _

"_It's not our place."_

But inside each of them, there was pressure from screaming souls that longed for them to give in. They would break them eventually and allow what so needed to be done. What they all wanted for so long.

"The ship is ready, Queen Asheila."

Ashe was broken from her trance by the voice of the Attendant. The woman stood with her head bowed, obviously showing that she hadn't wanted to interrupt the silent tension between Ashe and the Judge. In a way, it was a relief, Ashe couldn't stand the storm of emotions ripping her up inside as she looked at him. Always there was an inner battle on three sides; her sense of duty and of what was right for her and Dalmasca, the growing and chaotic punches of her own desires and Her. All of them were proving too hard to control, but it was control that she had to fight to maintain.

"Thank you." Asheila stammered. "Please, show us the way."

"Majesty."

The Attendant moved away from behind her counter and lead the Queen and Judge through the Aerodrome. They passed the main hangers for the public and commercial flights, to reach the docking ports for the private ships. The ship that awaited the two of them was but a simple cruise shuttle, one of Ondore's own, an adequate craft that would take them to the Phon Coast. It wasn't as nice as the Strahl but it was sufficient.

Basch moved into the cockpit and seated himself down in the pilot's seat. He squirmed a little in the chair for the armour was chafing at his legs and back, but he began all the manual checks needed whilst Ashe rested in the rear cabin. As the flight got underway, they both kept their distance from each other, focusing once again on what would happen when they reached Phon.

Basch knew, but he never said, that to recognise the Bangaa that attacked her would be a very difficult task for the Queen. It had been night on the Giza plains, torrential downpour of the season also impaired vision, but the main difficulty was that most Bangaa, tended to look alike. How would Ashe even think about finding them?

They had been flying for half an hour, when Basch could no longer stand the silence. He needed to confide in her, his worries about her plan. He thought they should've gone to Rabanastre and spoken to Arla. When her name was mentioned, he had seen the look of hurt on Ashe's face and he felt it himself. Arla had been close to both of them.

Basch put the ship on autopilot and rose from his chair. If he could convince her to return back to the palace, the journey wouldn't take nearly as long.

He walked into the rear cabin and saw Ashe lying on the small single bed, fast asleep. She must have been extremely tired. Her hair was sprayed over the pillow and a single hand was draped over her rising and falling chest. Basch stood there for a few seconds, watching her, entranced by her angelic beauty. He took off his helm and laid it on the floor next to her. Basch resisted the urge to seat himself at her side, but as he looked closer, inside him, He screamed. He knew something was wrong straight away and Basch cursed himself for not realising. Ashe's sleep was not a natural one, she was under the power of magics and someone else was aboard.

He spun round, but saw no one. Frantic, Basch began to look around the cabin, he tore up anything that wasn't fixed to the ground, a mad fury doubled as his search of this tiny ship still revealed no one around. Yet he knew there was.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" he yelled. He didn't reach for his weapon, for the power was already pulsing in his clenched fists. Basch knew that if he didn't calm down, the ship could be ripped apart by his own magics. The balls of darkness were oozing from his hands, as he carried on storming around the ship. He couldn't sooth his rage…he wasn't being allowed to.

"_You coward…why don't you fight US?!" _

There was the sound of scrambling just behind him, near Ashe. He turned and saw a faint transparent outline of a person climbing through the wreckage he had caused. Basch grinned, but before he could even pummel the invisible intruder, a sharp piercing pain stabbed through his armour and deep into his side, followed by a cracking blow to his skull.

Everything went black. But He still howled with anger.

**The Great Crystal - Year 706**

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Eri screamed with seething fury and threw her helm harshly at the crystalline wall behind her. "You said she would be here!!"

"This is not possible, Eri. It cannot be possible, she must still be here. Nothing can defeat her…she was imprisoned here for eternity, the gods saw to that!"

"The gods." Eri spat on the floor. "You mean the Occuria?!"

"I mean the gods, Eri. "The First ones". They put her here and here is where she should still be. I am at a loss as to what could have happened."

What could have happened? Everything was falling apart, careful plans that had been thought of centuries before Eri even existed were being ruined. Her future was in shreds, there was no more hope. She had spent hours, possibly even days exploring this sacred place, hoping for any signs of this treasure, but it seemed as if someone else had beaten her to it.

"Asheila." Eri spoke the name with a spiteful hatred. "She has been here."

"The Dynast-king's heir. Her presence has graced this place, but not even she could have defeated this Esper. Ultima only answers to one."

Eri remembered the stories she had been told. The First One had imprisoned all those who rebelled against her, crushing her enemies and preventing them from ever escaping or gaining power. She had put them all in their place, but for her the punishment was severance, she had been cut off from her world along with her own kin and never had her presence been seen again.

"And your role in this?" Eri gazed around at the glowing nethicite crystal that hummed a warm and powerful vibration through her. She placed her hand against the rough surface and closed her eyes. She felt so aroused, so mighty, she felt she could do anything. "What exactly is it that you want out of all this?"

"I am merely a devoted servant, Eri. I'm following the wishes of my gods and carrying out their instructions. As you have sworn to do for mine. Ivalice has been scarred and it is lost. There is no future for it, unless we find Ultima. She is the only one that we need."

"I no longer matter?" Eri asked bitterly. "Does Teiern no longer matter?"

Her companion laughed, if it really was such a sound. Eri wasn't sure if the creature was even capable of emotion.

"Oh…you matter. None of this could be done without you, Eri. But don't think for a second that you are more important than the High Seraph. You will play your part. We only have to find her…then all will be forgiven."

There was something she wasn't being told. Most of her adult life, Eri had been in the presence of this being and Eri knew her very well. There was a part of this that had her companion very worried, very worried indeed and the missing Esper was only just the beginning.

"I had hoped that it wouldn't come to this, my powers might not be sufficient. Eri…we have one last option, or else everything we have worked for is finished."

"I think I know what you mean." Eri recalled the tales, remembered the myths and legends handed down over the centuries and shuddered. She knew her companion was strong, but Eri saw the doubt in those misty black eyes. She saw the fear.

**Archades Year 704**

The sound of roaring rage and smashing glass caused Drace to pound furiously on the door. The ruckus inside increased, pounding and booming with such ferocity that the corridors themselves seemed to shake. Drace kicked as hard as she could against the door until it finally burst open, revealing the chaos inside.

"Gabranth!!!"

The room was wreaked beyond measure, there was not a trace of anything that resembled furniture except for one large frame that held a broken full length mirror. Drace noticed Gabranth standing in front of the mirror, glaring at the cracked pieces that reflected back his naked appearance.

"What do you want, Drace?" Gabranth's deep husking voice croaked. The woman was still trying to take all of this carnage in, so much damage was done by a hatred she knew only too well. One that she had hoped to help sooth.

"You didn't turn up." she said, treading over the splintered wood that could have once been a bed. "We were to have dinner together."

"Dinner is cancelled." he growled. "I'm busy."

"Busy festering, I see."

The growling response would normally send anyone else straight for the door, but Drace knew better and she pressed her hand against his bare shoulder. He was injured, glass and wood splinters were embedded in him, bruises covered his skin, but the hurt was more in evident in his livid frown.

"You are taking this too seriously, Gabranth." she said in a mellow loving tone. "What did Vayne promise you that you would agree to put yourself through this?"

Her hand reached up to stroke through his long wispy blonde hair, but he flinched under her contact.

"What do you see in this mirror, Drace?" he snarled.

"You really want me to answer that?" She would have told him, if she knew he really wanted to hear those words.

"I see only him." Gabranth said. "I see my brother looking back at me and I feel so enraged. I'm disgusted, I'm sick and I want to vomit this feeling from my stomach. Basch did as I, for Landis. He did fight, but he GAVE up. He stopped fighting and ran, throwing all our hope away. He left me to see the final fall of our homeland. I thought I could persuade him to come with me to Archades…I thought he could still redeem himself and we could have made Landis great once again. The weak fool. All these years he never returned home, never even once tried to restore its beauty and glory. I feel only hate to him now. I look in this mirror and I see myself as him…his hair…his face, this beard….I hate him! I hate myself!"

Roaring and spitting with rage, Gabranth smashed his fist again and again in to the mirror, the glass cutting his knuckles. Drace pulled him back, he was almost like a madman in a frenzy struggling in her arms, his naked body shaking against her armour, his face reddened with hate.

"STOP THIS!" she cried, "Don't do this to yourself! Don't agree to whatever twisted plan Vayne now has in store!"

"I already have! I will carry out Vayne's wish, for it will allow this putrid angst knotting in my stomach to finally be released! I will have satisfaction and Basch will get what he deserves! He will pay for his cowardice!"

Gabranth then suddenly smiled, a calm, serene and quite frightening change came about him. He wiped his face with his bloodied knuckles and then reached for Drace's helm.

He took it off her and as her black and silver streaked hair fell down past her shoulders, his hand stroked her smooth cheek with affection.

"I would suggest…my Drace…that you allow me to do this. Also, do not question Vayne again. He has Archadia's best interests at heart…I have your best interests held in mine. It would be a shame for this relationship to end…badly."

Drace tried not to weep at such a threat as she felt his lips press against hers. She did love him, but she feared his feelings had changed since they had first met each other. He was accepting so much of the lies and deceit from Vayne, that Drace was worried that it would destroy him.

Already she felt the lack of love in his hold as he stripped her of her armour.

**The Strahl - Year - 707**

The warm water did nothing except wash the blood from her body. Fran sank to the bottom of the shower and curled up into a ball. She peered at her hands, the long claw fingers were still Viera, her pawed feet were still Viera, but inside was something else. Something horrible.

Life for her had no meaning any more as the sweet whisperings of the Wood stayed silent. Their songs had soothed and blessed her throughout her hundreds of years of life, but now in its place was a torrent and whirl of so many emotions that she just couldn't contain. She wept with choking cries, she howled with an anger that would surely have exploded her head and she trembled in agonising fear. This punishment from the wood was too much, why would they want to do something so severe after over fifty years? Why now?

"The blood's not stopping." Fran gazed down in horror at the blood still seeping from her body and mixing in with the water. She didn't understand why, from this aching cavity between her legs, the blood still flowed. "Stop it! Why won't it stop?!! Don't do this to me! Stop it now!! Stop bleeding!!!!"

"It won't Fran. At least…not yet."

Through the pouring shower water, Fran saw a small figure standing behind the fogged door. Fran pressed a hand against the glass and wiped the steamed water away. Penelo was on the other side, her own face red and wet with tears.

"It's going to carry on for a few more days." Penelo said, crouching down and pressing her hand against the glass, opposite Fran's. "Maybe a week. It all depends."

"Depends?!!" Fran screamed. "On what?!"

"On how the Wood changed you. They said you were hume on the inside…" Penelo allowed a very weak and understanding smile to drift on her lips. "That means having to put up with certain bodily functions that you wouldn't know about. This is one of them."

"It's horrible!!" Fran whacked the glass with her hand. When she saw it didn't break, her distress became even worse. As a Viera, that simple action would have shattered that door into pieces. "I'm weak!! I'm pathetic!! I don't feel myself!!! I don't want this bloody life!!! I can't bare it anymore!"

"Fran no!!" Penelo shook her head furiously. "Don't say things like that! This…what's happening to you is…is actually quite wonderful. It's what all Hume women go through…I do…Ashe does! It shows that we are capable of a wonderful and beautiful thing! We're capable of giving birth! Capable of starting new life! Having children! This is not something to make you want to die! Okay…it does hack you off something chronic, but to end your life? Fran, no! Don't think like that please!"

The water still fell. The Viera/Hume woman shied away from Penelo and sat under the shower with a disgusted look upon her face.

"Children?" The word was spat with bile from Fran's lips. "What use would I need with children?! I don't need them! I don't want them! I don't want this pain any more…everything is too quiet…I can't hear or even remember their songs anymore! There's nothing! Only HER!"

"Her?" Penelo didn't understand. Fran's change was horrifying to the young woman to see, for the Viera was always a centre of calm. She was a beautiful ethereal and graceful creature, who when she spoke, her words would sound so ripe and peaceful to the ear. This woman in the shower, was no Viera. It wasn't Fran and Penelo was beyond grief to see her friend like this.

"She's coming, Penelo." Fran rose to her feet and edged her face close to the glass. Her eyes were blazoning red. "She's awoken. Jote said that She was awake and the wood itself has reacted to this emergence! She will be angry, Penelo…angry at what this world has become and we will all suffer. No one has any need for children any more. She's coming! She's coming!!!!!!"

Fists pounded on the door. Penelo screamed and jumped back, slamming straight into the wall behind her. Fran continued to pummel at the glass, shouting and crying at the top of her voice, not caring in the slightest that she was terrifying poor Penelo. The young woman tried to find the door to the bathroom, but each booming pound on the shower glass caused her body to react with a fearing jerk.

When she eventually managed to pull the door open, Penelo rushed outside, straight into Balthier and Vaan. She lunged herself into Vaan's arms crying, though she didn't need to explain herself to any of the men as Fran's hysterical screams continued.

"Something's wrong with her, Balthier!" wept Penelo as Vaan still cradled her in his arms. "Something's so VERY wrong!!!"

As the young woman still cried, Vaan tried with all his might to calm her down. He stroked her hair, he kissed her cheek and tried to wipe the tears away, but in the end Fran had really shaken Penelo, so all he could do was take her back to the cabin and hold her. Vaan knew from the look on Balthier's face, that Fran was worrying him as well, so he left the Sky Pirate to help his partner.

Balthier walked into the bathroom, watching in horror as Fran kicked and pounded at the door. He thought her change would be difficult for her, but never to such an extent. He had thought after a few days, Fran would be by his side, fighting and pirating again. It wasn't going to be the case.

Baring to see her like that no longer, Balthier opened the shower door, the water drenching him as Fran lunged at him. Her claws dug into his arms and her frightening red eyes looked as if they too were bleeding.

"She is coming! She is awake!"

"Yes…you've said that…but who, Fran? Who was your sister talking about?"

"The First One. She who has been asleep for so many thousands of years. She is coming back to reclaim Ivalice."

"Does she have any documents of ownership?"

Fran cracked a fist to his face, a furied blow that caused blood to seep from his mouth.

"Okay…that was a poor joke and at the wrong time." Balthier wiped his mouth and then pulled Fran closer to him. He wrapped a towel around her, though she tried to rip at it with her claws. She was so agitated and scared, there was only one thing he could do now. No more jokes or witty remarks. He had to be there for her. His arms enveloped around Fran, Balthier held her tightly and rubbed the towel over her wet skin. The rage seemed to settle, she now only rocked in his arms, muttering and mumbling.

"Shescomingshescomingshescomingshescoming….."

Fran's warning was not important to him. Using a single finger, he tucked it under her chin and pushed her face up. She was still pale and ill, but to him, she was always beautiful. She would always be Viera to him. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. It was a brief but tender embrace, making Fran shiver even more for the experience. There was a small glimmer of happiness in her eyes when they pulled out from the kiss.

"No more words of this First one." said Balthier kissing her brow. "Not yet anyways. We have got to see you and Larsa well."

"It's doesn't matter." Fran muttered as he led her out of the bathroom. "We're all going to die any way, and it's all our fault."

**Rabanastre Year 712**

"_Who are you? Where is mummy?" _

_Ashe turned at the sound of the little boy's voice behind her. The sight of him made her smile, she was pleased that he was safe, but at this moment, he was not her concern. _

_"I'm your mummy…don't you recognise me, Biran?"_

_The boy shook his head. He stood by the door, tall and poised and with a look of fierce determination on his face. Ashe didn't doubt for one second that his brother, Ronnah, was right behind him. Those two wouldn't go anywhere without each other. _

_"You are not our mother. Though…you look like her." Biran stepped forward in the room and when he approached the table, he saw the body lying there, bloodied and unmoving. "That man saved our lives…what are you doing with him?"_

_"I'm trying to save him, little one."_

_"But…" Biran was confused. "He's dead. Jiiryn told us he was."_

_Ashe almost wept inside, she almost burst out crying just to see him before her like this. _

_"He could continue to be so, little one. There are no magics known now that bring the dead back, unless you wanted zombies…the potion of the phoenix only works within seconds of death. But I can try what I know. I can try."_

_Biran, knew that the woman before him was not his mother, but she was. There was a holy light that seemed to glow in her eyes and her hands, as she lay them on the man's broken chest, pulsed with a dazzling bright light. He edged closer and climbed up on a step, so he was level with the dead man's face. _

_Biran carefully edged his hand out and touched the man's blonde hair. _

_"He's our hero." he muttered. "Heroes shouldn't die."_


	7. Love

_Author's note: Another chapter finished. Two points mainly…sorry Fran lovers, she's not in this one. Not intentional, I had so much I wanted to cram in…but I didn't want to make this too long. Also, I fear I may be going too OTT with my OCs. Please…if you review, let me know if it was too much. _

_Other than that…it's pretti much Basch and Ashe orientated. Bit more revealing, stronger language in places but please enjoy._

_Don't own nuffin for FF12. Sadly. _

_**Final Fantasy 12**_

_**TRUE FEELINGS**_

_**LOVE**_

What is love? Is it physical, pure sex and heated passion in the arms of another? Is it a bonding of souls and friendship, a connection that makes everything in the world make sense? Love can be many things, but what can you do when it is forbidden?

A love that can never be accepted by others is a difficult thing, do you stay away or incur the anger of the others by continuing no matter what they say? Consequences of love are rarely good when it is forbidden. You have to remain strong, you have to understand who else you can hurt with any action you take. It is never easy, whatever you decide.

**Nalbina Fortress - Year 707**

As her eyes opened, she swore that she could see sitting by the bed, a small child. Everything was a little groggy, so as Ashe rose from her lying position, she rubbed her eyes and took in the surroundings.

She was in a very lavish and beautiful bedroom, almost like her own back at Rabanastre. It was hued with delicate oranges, peach and yellows, made even more vibrant by the many flowers scattered about the room. A window allowed in the light, showering the room and giving it a more golden glow, and sitting in that sunlight, was definitely a child. A boy of maybe six years old…with jet black hair. Ashe couldn't make out his face.

"Who…?"

She was going to say who are you, but the sudden realization that she was naked under the bed sheets, stopped her in mid sentence and she hauled the soft silk covers over her breasts. Ashe felt a pang of embarrassment at revealing her self to the young boy, but the recollection of what happened on the ship caused a seething anger to jerk her to her senses.

"Where am I?!" she snapped. The boy didn't move from the blinding sun. She couldn't see his face, or the lack of innocence in his presence.

The child didn't respond. He sat there, swinging his legs and rocking his head from side to side, not caring for the woman's questions or angry insistence. Ignoring her, only made Ashe even more angry. She wrapped the bed sheet around her body and slipped gently onto the wooden floor.

"Who are you, child? Why am I here?! Answer me!!"

The boy began to hum. The tune seemed familiar, it was one Ashe herself had heard when she was a little girl. A rhyme, a lullaby? She couldn't recall it completely.

When she reached him, she stood in between him and the window, blocking the light from hiding his face. She shuddered. The boy too looked very familiar, but it was his dark black eyes gazing back at her that frightened Ashe.

There was something very wrong about him. She knelt down.

"Who are you? Do you have a name?"

The boy nodded, but then just shrugged his shoulders and carried on humming.

"Where are we?"

The little child held a finger up towards the window, indicating for the Queen to go and have a look. Tentatively she edged back and over to the sill. Looking out, shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand, Ashe made out the once great fortress of Nalbina. The beautiful towers, spires and domes were in ruins, the aftermath of the Archadian Imperial assault had laid waste to a glorious heritage. Ashe despaired to see such a place in ruins like this, but deep down, she also choked, this was the place of her father's death. He had been killed here…he had died alone….afraid….

"What are we doing here?" Ashe turned back to the boy, to see that he had already gotten to his feet and was now holding his hand out towards her. "You want me to go somewhere with you? I won't. Until either you or someone else starts telling me what is happening!"

The little out stretched hand didn't falter, it stayed awaiting Ashe's grasp, the boy's black eyes beckoning her to take hold. Ashe was going to stand by her words, so she never moved from the window sill. It became a waiting match, who would give in first, and the more and more Ashe caught the child's glare, the more she knew that she would eventually give in. A pressure, she couldn't describe was being applied, a little niggle at her brain, whispering, coaxing and tempting her.

His hand waved her over. She didn't even realise that she had reached out for him, her fingers just mere inches from his own. Why was she accepting this?

"I…I don't have any clothes." she said, looking at the white sheet around her.

The boy laughed and finally coiled his fingers around Ashe's. His skin was so cold, icy, but she couldn't let go as he dragged her over to the door.

"I can't go dressed like this!"

The door opened and before them stood four towering Imperial Judges waiting to escort them. They didn't acknowledge Ashe at all, they didn't utter a single word, the Judges only backed away from the door and allowed the young boy to lead the Queen down the corridor. Then they followed, their thundering boots booming on the stone floor, the clanking metal of their armour scraping as they strode behind. Ashe felt so exposed and vulnerable, why couldn't they have at least given her something warm to wear?

So many questions entered her mind, as the boy took her through the corridors of the fortress and down towards the depths of the dungeons. As she received no reply at all for her concerns, one was the most foremost in her thoughts.

Basch. Is he all right?

The journey was long, they encountered no one else in the dark halls and with every step, the knot of dread in Ashe's stomach twisted inside her. She realised they were going to the dungeons, the very place she knew Basch had been held for two years and she didn't want to believe that he was once again back in his same cell. If this notion upset her, Ashe couldn't bare to think of how Basch was feeling by being in chains again. Hadn't he suffered enough?

Sure enough, after enduring the chills of the fortress, Ashe was lead to the huge stone doors that shut off a section of the dungeons away from the main hold. Standing by them were two mage imperials, preparing to utter their incantations to lift the mystic barrier, but on upon their approach, the mages stopped and stepped aside for the young boy.

He had held her hand the entire way down, the skins of their palms stuck together through the icy touch, and when he pulled away, she felt a layer tear from her fingers.

"Ow!"

The boy ignored her and approached the mystic doors. He simply held out both hands and pressed them against the purple and blue ebbing force. If anyone else had done this, the power behind the barrier would have thrown them back with such ferocity that it would have resulted in some limbs or extremities being broken on impact with the floor. The six year old said nothing, the barrier didn't react harshly to his contact, instead it flowed away like a fog and opened the doors.

"Who the hell are you?!" Ashe shouted, pulling the sheet tighter around her body. The boy looked back at her and smiled. He then proceeded to enter the prison, whereas Ashe received a shove from one of the Judges. "Don't you dare touch me!!"

"Move!" said the Judge Magister. "Majesty."

Her feet felt numb as she walked in, her teeth where chattering, goose pimples flared up on her skin and her breasts began to ache at such freezing conditions. Ashe didn't want to go in or to even think about how she would see him, yet the line of Judges behind her were not giving her the option to walk away.

Ashe tried not to look ahead at the round pit that was in the centre of the room. She didn't want to gaze upon the long cage that dangled over its edge or the man chained to it's bars, but she had to when she was lead right to the edge of the pit. Ashe cried out.

"BASCH!"

Sure enough, the Knight was once again in his prison cage, his hands cuffed to the bars at the top and his ankles bound to the floor. He was completely naked, his head was drooped over his bare chest and his body was covered in scars, he seemed to be made of them. The previous two years spent in here had taken a toll on his body, reduced it to nothing but feeble bones and weak skin, but he didn't look like that now. He had bulked up since, toned his physique and despite the cold, he was well endowed in every way. Basch's body was full and muscular, slick with sweat and occasionally he would jerk from a sedated nightmare, shaking the cage.

"Welcome Lord." Another Judge, one in black amour blazoned with more red, came from out of nowhere and stood close to Ashe's side . "As requested, Captain Basch has been kept unconscious for all this time. We shall begin the tests as soon as possible."

"Basch!" Asheila touched the side of his cage. "Basch! Wake up!"

The Judge laughed but he then addressed the little boy.

"My lord…have you noticed anything about the woman? Has she showed signs of…?"

"_RELEASE HIM NOW!!!!!" _

A great gust of wind ripped throughout the prison as Ashe spun round to face the captures. The sheet fell from her shoulders and her whole body blazed with a searing glow. A powerful force swept all the Judges off their feet and threw them across the cavern. Her eyes blazed with white fire, a black deadly shadow displayed across her face and in her hands, a power of holy magic was breaking through her palms. Great pulses of white energy coursed from her skin and impacted like fire flames to each of them, causing the Judges to scream in agony.

In seconds, her onslaught was brought to an end, when a sharp needle jabbed into her thigh. The light in her eyes vanished, her powers faded and Ashe slumped to the floor.

"I think this answers our question." said the High Judge as he crawled onto his knees.

The little boy knelt down next to the queen's sedated body and frowned. The syringe fell from his fingers as he took the fallen sheet and draped it over her body.

"Mother won't like this at all." he said as he delicately pushed her hair out of her face.

"The plans have changed once again." said the Judge and with a wave of his hand, signalled one of the others to pick up Ashe. "But I am sure your mother and her advisor will come up with something to help you. Keep the faith, Lord."

"I don't need it." said the boy. "I don't need to hope or pray. I know what will happen. The queen and her knight will give me their gifts over their dead bodies."

**Rabanastre - Year 707**

Danver had reached back at the palace only a day after Ashe had left to go Bhujerba. The Garif who had escorted him safely back didn't hang around for any pleasantries or greetings, as they found the city and its crowded streets "unnerving." The place didn't feel right for them, so once they saw Danver safe, they bid their farewells and travelled back through Giza and to Jagd.

So whilst the Queen and Basch were held in Nalbina, Ardal was taken to the council chambers, where Talven explained what had happened. He barely listened, fatigued and worn from his journey back, Danver could only think of Ashe. He had been abandoned by her in Jahara and he couldn't help but feel hurt by her actions. She had explained to him that she needed to help Basch, and Danver understood that, but to wake in the morning and find her gone…with him…didn't help his anxiety for her safety or the pang of jealousy he felt. But doubt always nagged his mind. So too did the ramblings of the council. He was weary of their petty arguing.

"Are we finished?" he heard himself mutter. The council room went silent.

"I'm SORRY?" Talven cried.

"Are we finished?" the young man said again. "I'm tired, I ache and I need to get some sleep."

"But…but…Queen Asheila! The wedding! Aren't you in the slightest bit concerned that she's wandered off on yet another dangerous charade?!"

"I am concerned! But I can't do anything myself right now. You are the Head of the council, do what you can to protect the Queen." said Danver. "Talk to Ondore…ask him to send an escort along with Ashe. Discuss with him anything that might help the queen's mission to be less precarious."

"And the wedding?" piqued up another council member.

"Oh, don't stop the wedding preparations…it will go ahead. Just…not now."

Ardal was not going to hang around to hear more rants. The few days out on the plains with the Garif had drained him, so he walked over to the door and exited the council chambers, leaving all the other men in an uproar.

He almost walked straight into the woman. Her head was bowed, long black hair covering most of her face, but not the eager smile displayed on her lips.

"Oh!" Danver had not expected to see her standing so close to the doors. Had she been listening?

"My lord…a word?" asked Lady Arla.

"Of course…walk with me. I actually wanted to ask you something."

Arla lifted her head. There was a glint of amusement in her eye as she stepped along side the soon to be prince regent.

It was late in the evening, the sun was disappearing behind the high palace walls, wondrous reds, oranges and yellows bathed the courtyards, and the many Landis Asheila flowers that wound along and up the walls seemed to bloom even more radiantly in this evening twilight.

"So how can I help you, Lady Arla?" asked Danver, as he walked tall and straight with his hands held behind his back.

"I am merely asking as to what will happen to Asheila. Are you not going to Bhujerba to join her?"

"No. I will remain here." Danver sighed. "Ashe said her mission could be dangerous, she went prepared as a fighter and I have had more than my fair share of fiends on the Giza plains these past few days. I think that's why she left me in Jahara."

"She does what she wants. She is rash and fiery at times." Arla rested a gentle hand on Danver's shoulder. "Don't take it personally."

"I try not to….it's difficult. Especially when she's gone off with this Judge Gabranth."

"I worry about that too. They hardly know each other. I'm suspecting this Judge has an ulterior motive by accompanying the queen. I am suspicious of him. But…you wanted to ask me something, Lord?"

"Aye." Danver paused. They had come to one of the many gardens in the palace. This was a small maze of flowerbeds, each holding bright coloured plants from all over Dalmasca. There was a bench in the centre and he beckoned for Arla to sit with him. "I know you have been in the Queen's service for a long time."

"I was Amalia's Lady In Waiting. So yes."

"I was curious as to…well I've heard stories about him and I wondered if…"

"Lord?"

"About Captain Basch Fon Ronsenberg. What was he really like?"

The change in Arla was immediate. Her jaw stiffened, her eyes widened in angered fury and her whole body tensed. If it had been possible, Arla's normally pale complexion whitened even more.

"Don't mention that traitor's name to me!" her voice was trying to be angry, but there was a tone of such grief. "He's DEAD! Dead for killing the king and I hope he rots in hell! I won't speak any more of him!!"

Danver wasn't surprised at her reaction, for he too had boiled in hate at seeing the face of the man who killed Raminas. Ashe had told him about what had really happened, that his twin was responsible. He knew Basch was alive, but he didn't know anything about what kind of man he was. Ashe was obviously loyal to him as he was to her…but who was he?

"I only spoke of him, because Asheila has been talking about him recently. A lot."

Arla scoffed a disgusted laugh.

"About how he suffered at his death, I hope." Arla seethed. She rose from the bench, Danver noted that her hands shaking. There was an inner turmoil in this woman, a battle of feelings and raw emotions about this man was in fierce conflict. Arla took in a deep breath and exhaled a racking sigh. "How she wished she could have been there to see him pay for her father's death." Arla eventually spoke, kneeling by the flower bed of lilies and stroking the petals. "Never had I seen her grieve so much at his betrayal, a madness and anger consumed her, some people said more so than the death of her father."

"She liked him…that much?" Danver asked, feeling the jealousy sickening his stomach.

"Boy…he was her protector, a knight of the Order and supposedly a loyal subject of Dalmasca. A man in such a position would have been any young woman's fantasy. He was hers. First love, first crush… she was dotted on him. Everyone was."

Danver noticed she left out the "even me."

"I had met him once." he said, "In Bhujerba…he was escorting Ashe to a party hosted by her uncle. No one spoke bad of him, so why did he turn traitor? What made him commit such a heinous act?"

"Too late to ask him now." Arla said, as her finger traced down the lily's stem. Her fingers rested on the delicate stem for a moment and then she yanked it harshly from the ground. "He's dead. I'm glad of it. So too is Asheila. Though I would not have her continue to speak of him. Her breath is wasted on the bastard."

"Did…did she…" Danver stuttered as the words choked in his throat. "Did she love him?"

He had to know. He just had to. Danver couldn't bare it if she did, especially since she was now off with him on some adventure, fighting side by side with him, defending each other…being there for each other.

When Ashe had agreed to marry him, it had been the happiest moment of his life, for Ardal Danver loved her more than he knew how to. He thought he had comforted her through her grief over Rassler, but now all that Ardal could see, was Basch comforting her more…with his strong arms, his soft deep soothing words…jealousy was now more than just a small insecure feeling. It was a hurricane roaring inside his chest and ripping it apart.

"Foolishly so." Arla replied. "But he did not return those feelings. Ashe holds nothing for him now. Only contempt."

That did nothing to ease Danver's crushing despair. Ashe still loved Basch, he realised that by seeing the way she spoke of him and the way she looked at him.

"And you, My lord?" Arla smirked a little smile. "Do you still hate the man who slaughtered Dalmasca's beloved sovereign?"

"_He is a good man. I see that now." _

Danver had heard all Ashe had to say about Basch Fon Ronsenberg. Never did he imagine that she would say those things with her love still fuelling her inside. She was supposed to be a Queen, royalty, remaining loyal to her Knight with honour, not still clinging to some hopeless love. How could Danver be any kind of husband to her, if he knew that she loved someone else?

"_He is supposed to be dead. If people knew that Basch lived it could incite distrust and anger. Everything will be lost."_

Did she really believe that? Danver couldn't. His mind was jumbled by hatred and jealousy, conflicting with his love and passion, for he didn't think Ashe would do this to him.

But what would forbidden love do to anyone?

"What would you say…if I told you Captain Basch lived?"

Ardal Danver, a man of Bhujerba, a respected man and who held high integrity of character, had uttered the words that would be his own downfall.

Arla glared up at the sky as an all too familiar sight of the Strahl glided over the palace spires. She grinned a menacing smile. What would she say?

**Nalbina Fortress - Year 704**

He ran with all his might. His arms were pumping with every ounce of his strength and despite the searing stitching pain in his sides, he never stopped or slowed. All of Dalmasca depended on him, they needed him to get to the King and see him safe. As much as he hated to leave young Reks alone to defeat the guards, Basch urged himself on. His heart was pumping madly, his blood was rushing, sweat drenched him and adrenalin soared through his body. His thoughts cried out for Vossler. Where was he?! He should be here!

Basch came to the doors of the throne room and he wasted no time in forcing them open with a loud booming crash. He staggered in and the sight before him, made him turn stone cold.

"Hello, brother."

It was him. He was exactly like him, same armour, same hair and beard…his voice…

Noah.

A mirror image of him, standing before the rest of his startled squad and Raminas. All of Basch's men that had survived the assault on Nalbina were now pinned by Imperials, swords or knives at their necks, ready to slice their skin and spill their blood. Basch couldn't believe it. His twin was here, holding aloft a sword and pinning it straight to the neck of the man Basch had sworn to protect. Basch went to rush to Ramina's aid, but several Imperial guards came from behind him and grabbed his arms. They threw him to the ground and dragged him on his knees towards his sibling.

_No! No!! This can't be happening!!! _

"So it comes down to this." Noah hissed. "This is your payback! This is the result of your cowardice, my dear _darling_ brother!!"

"Don't do this!!" Basch cried, receiving a jolt across his jaw. Something cracked, blood filled his mouth. "Don't become a murderer! It's not you!"

"How the fuck do you know what I am?!!!!" Noah screamed, the blade of his sword nicking Ramina's neck. The old man whimpered, his frail weary hand clasped at the blood trickling wound. "YOU have made me into this! Your feeble, weak and cowardly acts have done this all to me!!! Archadia has replenished Landis…I've seen it's beauty restored by such order! Now all there is, is for those deserters to suffer for their lack of action! Basch…you will suffer. This is all your doing."

Bedlam reverberated around the halls. Sounds of conflict and battle cries echoed from beyond and Basch could have sworn he heard Vossler through the mayhem. Yet Basch could not tear his gaze away from the King's. Raminas was in fear for his life, he was crying, tears flowed down his wrinkled cheeks, his elderly body was shaking, trembling…so afraid.

"Captain!!"

"My liege!!" Basch's voice was hoarse with desperation and remorse. "I'm…I'm trying!"

"Asheila….my daughter!!!" the old man sobbed. "She must be kept safe!"

A hand grabbed at Basch's hair and tore his head back and then by his locks he was dragged to the far side of the room. He cried, he roared in pain and protest as he was dumped in the shadows. A hand clasped over his mouth and he was forced to watch as Raminas was pushed into the throne.

"Vayne won't have Dalmasca!!" yelled the King.

_Noah!! Don't do this! PLEASE! Don't do this!!! _

He saw the doubt in his eyes. The second Noah held up his sword, Basch saw the hesitation and frailty within his twin. There was still good within him, but the hatred bore out. So much anger and bitterness had consumed his brother that Basch couldn't do anything as Noah plunged the sword right through the old man's gut. The blood spewed from the thrust, spattering along the sword hilt and over Noah's arms.

_NO!!!!!!!! _Basch tried to scream, he tried to pull himself free, with all his strength, with every core of his being he tried to wrench himself out of the hold and get to his king. Yet it was all in vain, Raminas was speared, blood drenched his robes, he slumped in the throne.

Noah stood above him, both hands on the hilt of the sword, pushing it deeper into the corpse, crunching bone. He pushed and pushed the blade in and through, until there was no movement or gurgling bloodied breath. The King of Dalmasca was slain.

"No witnesses." said a cold dark voice.

_NOAH!!!!_

A squelching rip sounded as the sword was withdrawn from the body of the king. Basch, attempted to react, tried to pry himself from the hold that kept him pinned, but they battered him down, they beat him until he coughed and spluttered on the ground. Then the guards wrenched his head up to witness Noah tending to every man of his squad. Basch was forced to watch as each brave and loyal subject was sliced opened by his brother. As the red crimson fluid doused Noah, every life he took, Basch saw in his eyes the anguish beneath the anger and the remorse at his actions.

The bodies fell to the floor, leaving Noah surrounded by his victims. He looked round at what he had done and then at the blood that had stained his hands. Basch didn't want to believe what he had seen, or that his brother had been capable of such a cold act, but every part of him ached from his beating and the angst for his brother made the pain so much worse. He felt weak, just as he had done all those years ago in Landis, Basch could no longer struggle. He had no strength left.

"Someone's coming, lord!" cried a soldier near the door.

Noah was broken from his trance amongst the dead, his frowning brow eased and a smile (hollow and empty) came to his lips. He signalled for the soldiers to take up hiding positions within the shadows, and Noah himself strolled over to where Basch was shaking on the floor.

"Your crimes are just piling up, brother." said Noah, as he held his sword ready to fight. "The murder of the king would surely mean penalty of death for you…what more could be done to you that would despair you so?"

The doors were slowly pushed open and when Basch looked up, he saw Reks come to a halt in the centre of the room, scared and horrified at the scene before him. Basch attempted to move, he screamed with what little might he had left, but his gagged mouth only let out a muffled whine.

_No. No, please god no!. Run Reks! Get out of here!_

It was too late. Noah moved with such swiftness that as the young boy turned, very little effort was needed to pierce the weapon right through his stomach.

"Captain?!" Reks stared up at Noah, his eyes glazing over with such betrayal and confusion. His breath choked and gasped splatters of blood. "Why? Our king…what have you done?"

The same question reeled inside Noah's mind, but his hatred justified it all as he gazed over to where his brother was being bound. Basch would get the blame, he would suffer. But so too would Noah.

Reks' body fell to the floor with a thud.

**Ivalice - Year 707**

Did anyone notice the change in the air? Slowly, like a drifting fog, the warmth of the sky was doused with bitter cold. This was the oncoming storm, bringing with it a fury not known since the Great Beginning. All the ancient creatures in the word felt Her presence finally stirring, becoming coherent as sleep wore off. They recoiled, they hid in fear…they knew who She was and with her anger, the end of the world would surely follow.

**Rabanastre - Year 707**

The voices were worried. Something had gone horribly wrong and they were so scared. Well, she was. Her sweet voice sounded above the others, woeful and tearful and so full of compassion. It was so sad. He wanted to move and hold her hand, give her the assurance she needed, tell her that everything would be okay. He felt tears coming down from his own eyes, so he opened them.

Sure enough, Penelo was standing right by his side, her ashen face surprisingly strong with confident resolve. Next to her was Vaan conversing with a Healer, but there was no sign of Balthier or Fran. Larsa felt hot and dazed, he couldn't recall what had happened in Golomore, he only remembered the drooling snarling teeth of a panther, mere inches from his face.

"You're awake!!" Penelo cried, sitting down next to him on the bed and taking his hands. "Are you…okay?"

She frowned, though Larsa didn't understand what was wrong with that question.

"A little dry." he croaked. "Hot…tired…but I am fine, thank you Penelo."

"I have some water for you." Penelo picked up a glass from the table next to him, but she jerked so suddenly as Larsa tried to haul himself up into a sitting position. "Don't move!! I can help you!"

"Don't fuss, Penelo…I'm fine!"

He didn't notice. Penelo handed him the water with a shaking hand. The Emperor took the glass but with his free hand clasped the young woman's fingers and steadied them with a comforting squeeze.

"_He hasn't noticed. He doesn't know!!"_

"Is everyone else all right?" asked Larsa, after he took a small sip of the water. "No one else was injured? Fran? How is she?"

"She's changed, Larsa." Penelo stammered. "The wood altered her body…she's part Hume now. Fran is in shock, she's not taking the change well, but Balthier is with her. The rest of us are fine…but…"

She couldn't find the words, how could she say to him that he had lost his leg? Penelo wanted him to look for himself, to spare her the burden of telling him. Why didn't he look?

"He should rest some more." said the Healer. "His guard are wanting to see him, but I think we all should just let him be."

"Stop this fussing! It is not necessary!" ordered Larsa. "I'm okay! If Gabranth wants to come in, then let him do so. He is back…isn't he?"

"Er…" Vaan stood behind Penelo, he placed one hand on her shoulder and the other scratched at the back of his head. "He's not here. He and Ashe went on to find out who was behind her attack. He might not be back for some time. I'll stay here though. Me and Penelo. Whatever you need…we'll be here for you."

Now Larsa was starting to worry. Whatever had gone wrong, it had gone wrong with him. Penelo's anguish was plain to see and if he read Vaan's irritating manner of scratching his head correctly, then the young man was feeling very guilty about something.

He tore his gaze away from the two teens and looked down at his hands and his arms, before pulling back the sheets a little and checking his body. There were small signs of some wounds, but nothing really serious. There was no blotching or discolouring of his skin from poison or disease and even his leg was fine.

Leg. There was only one. Why was there only one? What happened to his other limb?

"Erm…" there was a painful lump in his throat. "Er….I appear to be missing a leg. Where is it?"

Neither of them could respond. Neither of them knew really what happened during the battle and how this injury had occurred, but the calm with which the Emperor of Archadia spoke of his missing leg worried everyone. Penelo was biting her lip, forcing her tears back and trying to be strong. Her mouth opened to speak, but she could not.

"Excellency." The Healer came forward. "I am sorry, but there is nothing we can do further. The limb is lost and no magics can grow it back. We can arrange for you to be taken back to Archades if you wish…but I would recommend you remain here for a few more days…the shock of such a…"

"Thank you, Healer." Larsa held a hand up to silence him. "As there is nothing you can do for me now, your services and presence here is no longer required. Leave."

The old man stuttered and jabbered at such a request, but when he knew there was no changing the Emperor's mind, he bowed his head and walked out. The silence remaining was cold and harsh. Penelo saw that Larsa had gone pale again, his glazed eyes wouldn't stop starring at his stump, the shock and anger was setting in once again. His pulled his hands away from Penelo as she tried to come closer.

"Larsa…" She breathed his name barely. "We're here for you….please….let us help."

"One thing." the young boy replied, strained. "There is only one thing you can do for me now."

"Anything!"

"Get Basch back." A single tear streamed down his face, though his voice strong. "I require his council."

"But…but…" Vaan shook his head. "We don't know where he is!"

"Then, let us look, shall we?"

Vaan looked round and leaning against the door frame, Balthier smiled, stroking his beard lovingly. His expression was one of devious cunning, no doubt a plan of some kind already forming in his mind. He briefly played with some of his rings on his fingers before strolling in and right up to Larsa's bedside. The sincerity and genuine compassion showed in his dark eyes as he looked down at the Emperor.

"My apologies, Lord Larsa. We will get Basch back for you and let us hope his words of comfort can help your fears. You did what you could to help Fran…I'm deeply grateful…and now I will repay that kind act by hauling Judge Grouchy Knickers back to your side."

Was that a smile just teetering on the edge of the boy's lips? Balthier hoped so.

"We're heading to Bhujerba first." said the pirate. "We're taking Fran, I'm hoping that she will find comfort in the sky…let's go Vaan."

"No." Larsa stated sternly. "Vaan stays here with me."

Penelo thought she had been smacked round the face. She had been by his side ever since they got to Rabanastre, why would she leave him now? He wouldn't look at her. The young boy wasn't acknowledging her pleading gaze to stay with him, he didn't even want to touch her.

"Larsa…" She tried to reach for his fingers, but he whipped his hand away and placed it gently beneath the sheets.

"Go. Just bloody go."

"How….how could you…?" Penelo was rooted to the spot. She knew that Larsa was now beginning to understand how his life was changed. Shock and trauma overwhelmed him, it was expected for him to be angry, but at her? Never had he spoken to her in such a horrid manner. Penelo couldn't feel her own feet, she couldn't feel anything except the rapid pounding of her heart.

"It's okay. Let's go, Penelo." Balthier pulled her away, though she felt like a lead weight refusing to budge. "Vaan will look after him."

"I will, Pen." Vaan flashed her a smile. "I promise. Take care of Fran and go and bring Basch back here. We'll be…okay. I guess."

Such uncertainty didn't exactly give Penelo any confidence or relieve her anxieties, but eventually she went with Balthier and closed the door behind her.

As soon as she was gone and as soon as Larsa was sure she was out of earshot, his hand reached out for the glass of water. He starred deep into the clear , only to see a marred disfigured sight of his stump through the glass. Larsa screamed and threw it across the room with all his might.

The glass shattered against the wall and lay in pieces on the floor. Just like his future.

**The Great Crystal Year 706**

She had been in battle, with Vaan and Balthier. They had all been standing before the angry Esper, Ashe with her sword poised and ready to strike another blow. Battered and bloodied, the two men who had accompanied her were on the ground, Vaan clutching at his side and Balthier desperately trying to pull his dislocated shoulder back in place. There was no magic available here, Ashe couldn't use her spells to heal her friends, but all she could do was try and end it.

She had a gash on her forehead which had filled her eyes with blood. A few of her ribs were cracked and her fighting arm had a broken wrist. Ashe didn't know if she had the strength to finish this.

"_Basch…where are you?!" _

Ultima approached. The female form above Ashe was like all the legends had described. Tales told that she had been a creature of amazing light, an angel with radiance and grace, a being capable of such love and compassion. Ultima, thought to be so gentle, warm and holy, was the one who raged against the gods. She was the one who waged war and was punished for it.

Ashe found her to be beautiful in a twisted malformed way, her skin was as black as ebony, the long white dress flowing over her shapely form was edged with gold and stained with deep black blood from her wounds. Six great orange feathered wings that grew from her back, stretched across the chamber, but some of those were snapped and broken. Her hair was dull and grey and fell down past her shoulders, small white feathered wings protruded from either side of her head, these flittered and fanned almost like ears, but they were ripped and torn, dripping with blood.

Ashe could only wonder as to what this being used to be like. On her black face there was a look of disgust and hatred, accumulated over so many years of rotting away in her eternal prison. This wasn't an angel of love or mercy now.

_Die. _

The word wasn't spoken. Ashe didn't even hear it in her head, no telepathy, no recording device or communication system was used, she felt it. Not the word, but the intent and the revulsion, the feeling behind it all. It was a strange sensation for Ashe. The lips on the Esper never moved, though Ultima had managed to get across her wants without any form of language or speech and Ashe understood all too clearly.

"If you wish to."

Ultima coiled back. A breeze hissed harshly through the chamber, ripping at Ashe's hair and tearing her clothes. Spoken word disgusted the creature. In a single fluid movement, the Esper rushed up to Ashe, Her face mere inches from the Hume's. Ultima bared sharp pointed teeth, blackened spit gushing from her mouth.

_No! YOU will die. Everyone will. Why should any of you vermin live? _

Ashe hunched up at the Esper's vile onslaught. She crumbled to the floor, her breathing stabbing with pain. She didn't have the strength to finally defeat this creature. Her sword dropped from her fingers and Ashe uttered a small prayer in her mind.

_"Basch…where are you?! Get here soon…please…hurry!" _

"Did you not use to give mercy?" Ashe murmured, hugging her broken wrist to her chest. "Did you not once feel compassion?"

_Those are of no use to me now. They don't exist, only suffering, hurt and despair. I have endured it for so long, why should I allow others to feel it? No your life ends here now. _

Ashe waited for the final blow, for the fallen angel to finally end her life. But it never came.

_You are free. How is this possible? How is it that you now reside in this lower form?_

"_We can be together. Limited, confined still, but you feel it too. It is possible for us."_

_They are beneath us…they won't be able to control our power. They can't hope to contain us when we finally seek revenge. _

He smiled and held out his hand. It touched the blackened fingers with a loving caress and she trembled at the contact.

"_Accept this…give in to this and we can get back all that was taken from us. All the years we have lost, can be ours once again."_

_I have wept to be without you. I've decayed and rotted, but never have I become weak. I will do this, for us and for Ivalice. The gods will pay. SHE will suffer in our place! _

She allowed the sword to plunge into her chest. She finally accepted this defeat and allowed her soul to be bound to the glyph. She felt the Hume's hands curling round the angles of the crystal, the warmth from her skin and then the crushing pressure breaking her into pieces. Oblivion didn't come.

A sight from behind Hume eyes was of the other. The one who held her companion, her love. Yet these Humes were stronger than She had ever thought. They wouldn't give into the Esper's desires, they couldn't even give into their own.

**Nalbina Fortress - Year 707**

It was time. The imperial and his partner walked up to the cage and checked over the prisoner. He still didn't move, there was no screaming or crying, he was still. So very still.

"Erggh! Couldn't they have least…covered him up?" asked his partner as he took out the small case from his pouch. "It's…unnerving having to look at him like that."

"Well don't look! Just get the sedative and stick it to him. You know what they said. He must never be allowed to gain consciousness."

The imperial took the case and clipped it open. He took from inside, the small glass syringe and checked the contents of the vial with it. They still had plenty left, enough to keep this man doused for another couple of days, if they wanted to. Though he wasn't sure exactly why they were keeping this man. Wasn't he supposed to be dead?

He filled the syringe just as he thought of what it would be like to stick the needle right through the prisoner's head. It was tempting, but instead he approached the cage and prepared to stab the needle into the man's neck.

Something was wrong.

"It's a bit warm in here. Isn't it?" asked his partner. "I'm sweating like crazy!"

It was warm. Heat was radiating from somewhere. The imperial thought it was coming from the pit, leading from Barheim passage, but as he focused on the needle, he noticed it was coming from the prisoner.

The light was suddenly sucked from the room, all lanterns and torches were extinguished and a loud rumbling shook the very foundations of the prison. Walls crumbled, ceilings cracked and the floor beneath their feet broke.

"It's an Earthquake!!" cried his partner.

No. It was much worse.

"Oh SHIT! He's awake!!!"

Through the darkness, there was something blacker. Two angry eyes gazed back at the soldiers, before an explosion ripped the cage apart. A curved wall of iron bars was sent flying, impacting the guards and breaking their fragile bodies as they slammed into the stone wall. The bars fell from them, their still living forms thrashed and gasped on the ground, disfigured from broken bones, bloodied from gaping wounds.

He walked past them, blazing with all the dark magics around his naked body, neither caring for their pain or death. He was the Keeper. He was justice and law now, and those who would stand in his way would pay dearly.

**Rabanastre -Year …..**

_Hate. Hate. Searing wrenching hate. It filled him, twisted him and fuelled him. Yet why was he not able to carry out his task? He couldn't move from his position, the knife was shaking in his hand and his eyes wouldn't tear away from the sleeping couple. _

_"Call out." his hate goaded him. "Call for everyone to see what fucking hypocrites and liars they are. Ruin her. Ruin them both for their putrid stinking love."_

_He couldn't bring himself to do it, for even in the arms of another, she was beautiful. She was happy with him, with her hand resting on his chest, her legs hooked around his, their bodies pressed so tightly together they merged almost as if they were one. _

_"Do it! It's the only way! Take the knife and do them both!" _

_Not her. Never her. _

_"Then kill the bastard who took her away from you! It's all he EVER deserved!" _

_The hate found new strength in him. He gripped the knife tightly and stepped out of the shadows. _


	8. Need

_Author's note: This chapter makes up for those Fran lovers!!! J Hopes you likes it. As for the rest… well I hope I haven't missed any mistakes or spellings etc….though there have been few in the past chapters! Reading back on this one, I know I have used description more. But please be aware, I've finished this at 2.34 in the morning!!! I guess I'm tired and really desperate to get this chapter on! I am also hoping Balthier lovers will like this chapter. But….as usual…always…Basch. _

_**Final Fantasy 12**_

_**TRUE FEELINGS**_

_**NEED**_

**Golomore Jungle **

Life was given to her with a song. She heard it and knew that she was loved. Though, she couldn't breathe. There was no air here, just dirt and earth clogging up her nose and mouth. She struggled with her arms and legs and found that she was surrounded and covered by the earth.

"_Dig up. Dig yourself up…"_

The voices were all as one, singing and commanding, so she obeyed. With all her might, she scrambled and pulled up, to where the singing was loudest. It became more intense and beautiful as she did so, until that final moment, her hand broke through the surface and felt air on her skin. There was a root, right by her hand which she used to pull the rest of her up.

She coughed, spitting out leaves and soil, but the intake of sweet nectar air was an amazing rush, seeing for the first time, wondrous greens of the wood, mixed with deep blues and browns. Silver light shimmered through the canopies and etched thousands of strands on the bark of the tree she now sat beneath. Naked and just born. A Viera.

Though only new, she had the appearance of a five year old child, yet this was no Hume. Her skin was dark from the soaked soil, her hair a brilliant white silver. So too did the other child looking down at her. The Viera girl was a little older and she was clean and beautifully dressed in delicate silk layers of white.

"Hello."

The singing changed only for a second, telling her to trust this girl. Everything in the notes, the voices and sweet melodies told all she ever needed to know about her world. She was told that this was her sister.

"Jote." The girl held out her hand and helped the newborn to her feet. Surrounding her were others, grownups, tall Viera women of tremendous magnificence and mythic elegance. They were like angels…

"The wood says the Viera were once." said the girl called Jote gently picking the leaves from her sister's hair. "Golomore had made us for the gods. Connected us all to the mist and to this very earth. Now…we belong to the Wood. This is who we are. Do you understand?"

Everything was so clear. She looked at the grownups, none of whom had come over to greet her, but she noted they smiled gently in acknowledgement.

"You hear them?" asked Jote.

The newborn smiled. She held out her arms to the breaking sunlight, her hands grabbing at the spores and specs drifting lazily through the air. Her red eyes watched as they all swirled in erratic motions around her head, the music and voices of her creators lulling so sweetly in her ears.

"Yes. It's so beautiful…I don't want it to stop. Ever."

"It won't. The wood loves us all and will continue to do this all our long lives. It is eternal, this bond will never break."

"I know."

"Then come with me. We'll get you cleaned up and you can start to enjoy your life….?"

"_Your name is Fran." _

She liked that name and took hold of her sister's hand.

"I am Fran."

No. She was never going to leave here. She was quite adamant about that.

**Nalbina Fortress 704**

How could any man stay sane in this place? The black sky above lit up from crackling weapons fire and fiery explosions rained down upon the sea of battle below. Bodies were packed close together during combat, bodies quickly fell because of it. There was not a single place in this fortress that a person could move or manoeuvre well. The dead cluttered up the ground and those still fighting refused to budge.

His Chocobo had nowhere to run, it was panicking as the imperials swarmed in around it, but it drew strength from its rider. If he had any left.

Nalbina was overrun, many of his comrades lay dead…Jarve…the man who had changed his life, who had given him this glorious and honourable path…was dead. Now so too would Rassler, if he didn't escape.

"Steady, girl." He whispered his most soothing words to his Chocobo. "We'll get him back."

Rassler wasn't moving, he was losing a lot of blood but Basch was adamant that he would save Rassler's life. He wouldn't let her down. He uttered a prayer for the prince, for him and all his men, but still nothing offered a way out.

Then just when Basch thought he would be slain, one of the bigger sky ships above was destroyed. The explosion rocked the air and ground, causing everyone to look up in terror, for the falling fireball stopped the fighting for the briefest of seconds. Basch turned his head and like everyone, watched to see where the burning shell would land.

It was going to be close, Basch saw the trajectory of the wrecking fireball was heading to just below the bridge. When it hit, it hit with an almighty boom and the air was scorched, the heat wave flew out with such force, Basch had to do everything he could to keep himself and the Chocobo still standing. Many had fallen, left at the mercy for those stronger to cut them down, many had caught the flames and burnt to ashes, but Basch uttered his thanks to what ever deities spared him. Again. The imperials that were on the bridge with him, closed in around him. Basch whispered once more to his mount's ear.

"Sorry, my lady, but we need to learn how to fly."

He pulled hard on the reigns and dug his heels into the Chocobo's side. She squawked in understanding and leapt as high she could, flapping her wings. Almost as if the creature was crazed, it jarred up and forward, over some of the imperial's heads. When she landed, her clawed feet landed on men, crushing them, forcing others to move as this startled armoured bird screamed through them. Basch urged her on and he swapped over his weapons, now with his bow on his back, he had a free hand to use his sword. Basch cut through those who got too near with a guttural cry and those who got in the Chocobo's way, were trampled and crushed as Basch neither allowed her to slow or stop for anything.

The ride became a blur. Everything around him was muffled except his laboured breathing, the deep heavy exhales were all he could hear in his ears, the pain in his groin from the saddle numbed, his vision saw only brief flashes of anything before him. There was nothing that seemed clear, except he had to get Rassler back to her.

"_Don't die. Please don't die. I can't bare to see her cry again. She needs you…she loves you…I can't and won't see her go through such anguish…I need you to make it, my lord."_

There was no one to hear the plea this time. Basch didn't know that the prince was already dead and behind him, so was the fortress. All was lost.

**Ridorana Cataract - Year 707**

It started here. The moment the sword had destroyed the Cryst, the events that followed began to lift the spells. The magic, the mist, seeped out and sought it's origins. Deep within the city of Giruvegan, it found them all. The great crystal and beyond, it reached, and gently touched upon the five beings that it had been a part of. That was then.

Now, the Cryst lay in pieces, small tiny shards, that were barely able to contain any power, were like dust specs on the tallest floor of this far outpost. The power was replaced.

No words, feelings, of two of the oldest beings came here. They had no eyes but they could see, they had no ears but they heard. They understood and they feared.

"_Had we been so wrong?" _

"_Very. This place was a gift to Her…yet she threw it away. We all suffered." _

"_We will…this world will. Everything in it will perish. There is nothing we can do."_

"_Is there? Can we lift the barriers of the Keeper? Will He be able to stop Her?" _

_"He is not where he should be. None of them are."_

_"That is not possible!"_

_"Humes. They are responsible. I was mistaken to make them so…adaptable."_

They reached out, they thought of the mistakes they had made so many millions of years ago, and they knew of only one choice left. A few of those who had been banished were right, the war should never have happened.

Was it possible for these beings to smile when they have no lips or mouth? There was happiness, a sense of pride as parents would for their child achieving a great goal.

"_The Keeper. He is safe. I have never known that they could merge with Humes, but for one so perfect. It is fated. We made him strong, but could it possibly be that he is something new now? Stronger?" _

_"He has a chance. The High Seraph is free, that is all that concerns him, she was the only one he ever wanted."_

_"Can you also feel the desires they both long to show? We should never have opposed this!!"_

_"I feel it. I feel it hundred times over. The First kept everything from us for too long. We must act now, find the others and find the Keeper and his companion. Before the First destroys Ivalice." _

This was not going to be an easy task. For only one could defeat the First being ever to exist. He was naught but a child and children never did what they were told.

**Nalbina Fortress- Year 707**

The Imperial assault on the fortress was nothing compared to the wreckage that was now exploding it's corridors and walls. As he walked on, with thick trails of black smoke and dust snaking around his body, a powerful force soared ahead of him like a whirlwind, ripping the walls and floors up as if they were but sand on a beach. The Imperials and Judges were the same, nothing to his awesome power that they could halt. He walked past debris and carnage until he found his goal. The whirling screeching power waned only for a little as the door flew open and off it's hinges.

She lay, sleeping and oblivious to the destruction, on a bed of white, wearing a pale peach night dress, her mouse blonde hair spread all over the pillow. Her hands rested on her chest with fingers interlaced and a look of serenity displayed on her beautiful features. Through his eyes, He saw the Hume woman bathed with a white glow. He had come to accept his own limited Hume form, it was something different to what he had endured. Yet now, seeing this woman lying sleeping before him, a mere shadow of the beauty of the being He had known, He had to admit this Hume creature was exquisite and worthy.

The frail heart was booming in this boned and caged chest with every step he made closer to the bed. His hands were moist and hot, the fragile shell was dripping with perspiration, as he gently scooped her up in his arms and wrapped the silk sheets around her form. His hold was tight and strong, pressing her delicate body to his chest. A million and more years of being unable to drown in the love he held for the Holy angel, was now combined with a forbidden and aching from this Hume man. He and his host wanted nothing more than to keep her safe and protect her, yet the lust to kill and destroy was dowsed by this Hume. How could a being of such limited existence hold such a sway over him? How could he not just burst from this cage and embrace his anger? The Hume once again provided him with the answers. He had passions that outraged even His own, but he was still able to make a rational choice.

"_Take her out of here! Take her away from Nalbina! Head for the Babbling Vale. Take her to Mosphoran!"_

Did he plan to rest? At a time like this? No. Already, Zodiark could sense the Gods. He heard a warning from them, a plea to stay calm and do as they willed. Fuck them. They put him in his hell and made him what he had become. He would do what he wanted.

"_Then go on to Giruvegan."_

The Hume feelings stenched within him, but the thoughts of this lower being normally would have disgusted him and he would have considered them irrelevant. No, there was a sense, honour and purpose to these thoughts. It was for her protection, for her life and their love.

He turned to the broken doorway, carrying her limp form in his arms. There was the sound of wailing sirens, but the blackness was back, shrouding them like a shawl and covering them both in a protective darkness. He stormed from this room with great strides and obliterated all the soldiers in his path with a mere thought. Through the fortress, down to the battered town that surrounded those crumpled walls, no one was left standing.

She never stirred, there wasn't even a fraction of movement from her form when He held her and carried her through the crumpled wreckage and crap. The surrounding town of misfits and bums, could only run away from the strange couple or else they too perish in the swirling mayhem. The heat raged through, the naked man marched on, shielding the treasure for fear a single scratch would harm her soft skin. Destruction was left in his wake.

**Bhujerba Year 707**

The Strahl had been sitting in the aerodrome for almost half an hour and still Fran made no move from her seat. She starred out of the front window, entranced with an empty hollow gaze in her eyes with her hands in her lap, the long claws twitching and shaking.

Balthier could do nothing to bring her out of this stupor, no touch of his hand on her hair or a soft uttered word could get a response. Fran was never one for talking much, but this silence was worrying. He badly wanted to know what she was thinking, to have her console in him her fears and allow him to help, but there was nothing. No tears or smiles, only the occasional deep heavy sigh which was breathed as if the very act hurt her.

"Do you think she'll eat something?" asked Penelo when Balthier noted the young woman at the door to the cockpit. "I mean…she can eat now…can't she?"

"I would imagine so. I've only ever seen her drink…but I think now she's been changed, she might very well need to eat. She's still pale."

"Some food will probably make her feel better. I'll get something from supplies."

Balthier offered a smile to the young girl, before turning his attention back to his partner. He recalled the moment he met her, barely a man himself, so awed and amazed at this creature, that he refused to stop following her.

"_Leave me be, Hume."_

_"No. I won't. Not until you have dinner with me."_

_"I don't eat."_

_"Have a drink then! Just one? There's a little pub just down the street from here, they have a pool table!"_

_"Be gone, BOY!" _

_"Just one drink! I'll pay! Then I'll leave you alone. Promise."_

_"One drink and you will leave me alone?"_

_"Definitely….absolutely…most certainly. Well…probably."_

Though he never did. The one drink, with a beautiful and elegant Viera had changed his life and resulted in receiving an angry strike from Fran when he persisted on following her around the city. He still had the scar on his back.

He had never fully understood her, he didn't try to, instead allowing Fran to reveal what she wanted when she was ready. When she had agreed to join with him as a Sky Pirate, Balthier was more than elated (but he never showed it.) There was a lot of things he wanted to share with her, but their relationship was one that neither of them seemed to be too pressed to take any further. If indeed she felt about him the way he did for her. There was no chance of any sexual contact, Viera had no reproductive organs, with the obvious revealing exceptions, and the subject of sex was only ever brought up once. It wasn't anything Fran was familiar with or inclined to do.

However, for Balthier, it had been different. Never in all his wildest dreams did he think he would be so close to such an ethereal creature such as her, let alone to fall in love with one. The moment on the Bahumut, there had been affection in her eyes as he held her. As he took her into the Golomore jungle, her arms around him felt to be a sign that there was a return of those feelings, but she never said. Neither of them ever said. Instead, Balthier had been forced to put on a show throughout their friendship, a pretence as if he didn't really care that he couldn't be with her. An act of a roguish Sky Pirate. All for her.

"Fran…talk to me, girl. Let me help."

He reached out and took her hands in both of his and tried to stop the shaking. What could he do to help when her Creators had forsaken her so? He couldn't even begin to imagine what being cut off from the wood had done to her. Though he hoped she would talk, say something. Even look at him.

Penelo had come back with a sandwich for her, but Fran wouldn't even acknowledge the Hume girl, let alone attempt to take the food.

"Do you want to stay here with her?" asked Penelo. "I could go and get Basch and Ashe from town."

"A fine idea. Please. Thank you, Penelo." Balthier tore his gaze away from his partner. "But, how are you holding up? I'm sure that Larsa didn't mean to…"

"I'm okay." Penelo sighed. "Really. Larsa meant it, in a way, I guess. He's gone through a horrible experience and to think that he has to go through the rest of his life without…without his leg…I'd be angry too."

The smile was weak on her face as she had tried to convince herself that she wasn't hurt by the Emperor's words. Penelo fidgeted with her leather cuff braces, opened her mouth to say something further, but the words wouldn't come out, only a stuttering splutter escaped her lips. With all her effort, she couldn't speak further, so the young girl turned round and quickly hurried out of the cockpit, leaving Balthier with Fran. The Viera was still transfixed to some distant point outside the Strahl, but he noticed that she wasn't shaking any more.

"Fran…I'm still here, girl. I'm not going anywhere."

She finally spoke, her voice low and grieved.

"There is no more music now. They've stopped singing."

"It hurts you?"

"More than I can put into words." Her head tilted back, unshed tears building in her eyes. "From the moment of my birth I had heard it…calling me to the surface. Never have I heard such a sound since. It was a part of me. When I decided to leave the wood, it became barely more than a whisper, yet I still heard them sing. But now it's gone. I feel so empty, so dead."

"But you're not, Fran. You still live…you still breathe."

"Barely." she sighed and held Balthier's hands against her chest, where her heart would be. "I miss it, my purpose and soul aches to just hear it one more time. I want to go back, but I know I never can. I regret leaving, I regret going against the wood's wishes. I've failed my people and been punished. For three hundred years I was filled with such heavenly sounds, a purity ran through me and I am a fool to have thrown it away…what do I have left? A hume heart beats in my chest, hume blood runs through my veins and I feel Hume pain! Is there any point in living?"

Three hundred years? Balthier could not be anything but shocked by such a revelation. He had known Viera were long lived, but three hundred years? She looked as if she was probably the same age as him. How could any person live for so long, what would life be like? What had she seen and done through all those years? Balthier felt a new reverie for this being, a powerful almost worshipping devotion welled up inside him. Her haunting words of asking if she should carry on living, vexed him greatly. Did she mean to end her life?

"Don't talk like that." he said. "There is nothing wrong with being Hume."

"I'm not supposed to be Hume! Its weak, its small and pitiful! Limited and sodden with these wretched feelings!"

"HEY!" Balthier tried to act really offended by jumping to his feet. He couldn't be angry at her. "I'm Hume. Is that what you think of me?! Am I really THAT bad you can't stand being even remotely like me?! Second thoughts, that was a bad way to phrase that." He sighed heavily and raked his fingers through his hair. "Do you see me as those things, Fran? Weak? Pitiful?"

"You? Never." Her head raised slowly and those saddened eyes gazed into his. As he looked, Balthier could see just how empty she felt. There was no glimmer or spark.

"Well…thank you for that. But I won't have you speaking of dying, do you hear me? Instead, we're going to focus on making you feel better. Now…I have a few ideas…."

Balthier almost laughed out loud when he saw that quizzical eyebrow of her's rise in abhorrence as to what he would say. She probably thought he meant something typically Hume, rude or sexual. That was so like her, thinking that all this young man did was think of sex, but she was wrong. Just this once.

"I am a gentleman!" he pronounced. "I was merely suggesting that when Penelo returns from the town with Queen Ashe and Judge "I Need A Lozenge", we can take some time out on the air bike. Get the wind in your hair…experience the air of Ivalice. The sky, Fran. We belong in the sky…both of us."

"You are…sweet…Ffamran. Sometimes."

"Sometimes?!"

"But you don't understand. None of us are going to be alive for very much longer. The First is awake."

"Okay…you're going back to mysteriously creepy again. I'm afraid I'm not any good at remembering the old tales. Well…that's not true, I just never listened to my father when he babbled." Balthier took this as an opportunity to get Fran to talk more. Talk about something else other than dying. He turned the chair that Fran was sitting on around, there was an eerie squeak from it, but at least she was looking at him. He held one her hands and stroked her long slender fingers. "Why don't you tell me? What is this all about?"

The Viera/Hume sighed. She was just about start the long ancient story, when there was a loud cry and a terrible sounding crash. Penelo was thrown into the cockpit with such force that her feet barely skimmed across the deck. Her scream pierced high and her arms reached out to break her fall, but Balthier grabbed her before she suffered any injury. As she scrambled in his hold, Balthier noted that she was extremely angry.

"Yes…little half bunny! Why don't you tell us what this is ALL about!" came a voice from the back of the ship.

"Oh bollocks." Balthier muttered under his breath as three Bangaa strolled through the doorway, carrying weapons. Penelo had every right to be angry.

"THEY were a part of the group who attacked the Queen and myself in Giza!" she yelled. "I should have recognised their stinking breaths that very night!"

This day was just getting worse. As Penelo still fought to get out of Balthier's hold (Jeez, she's strong and mighty mad for such a little thing!), he frowned at the smell from the only recognisable group of Bangaa standing in his ship.

"What do you want Bwagi?" Balthier asked in a very bored manner. He let go of Penelo, but still touched at her fingers to keep her calm. The feisty young teen was being anything but calm, her fears and concerns of Larsa no doubt fuelling her on. "Come to dish out some pay back for dearly departed B'Gamnan? You do realise that he's Yensa food? All in little flaky bits?"

"This is going to be so sweet." replied the green skinned reptile wiping his long slobbering jaws. "For that remark, pirate, we will make your death a slow one, but not yet. We've been sent to find the King Slayer. Where is he?"

The Bangaa's two siblings edged in closer, threatening, as their weapons reached out towards the three. A long sharp blade moved from side to side, mere inches from Penelo's defiant face. She was itching to vent her anger.

"He's not here." said Balthier. "Though I am puzzled as to why you are looking for him. Someone's paying you? Or did you make an agreement? To get those good looks that were obviously forgotten to be handed out to you?"

That retort earned Balthier a fist to his face. Penelo cried out as the pirate went slamming to the floor. Fran didn't make a move. She went back to looking out of the front port.

"I see your Viera has been affected just like all the others, Balthier!" screamed Bwagi, as Balthier smeared blood from his broken nose. "On the verge of taking her life yet? Several in Bhujerba already have!"

"No!!" Penelo shook her head in horror. "Why would they be doing that?!"

"The bodies are piling up! Anguished Viera on the brink of despair…ending their lives!" Bwagi chuckled a gurgling laugh. "But, we're not here for the half bunny. We want the King slayer. We know he lives and we want to know…WHERE is Captain Basch Fon Ronsenberg?"

Balthier didn't reply. When he looked to see Fran, like the others, he too noticed the dramatic change outside. For such a bright afternoon, it was starting to look very black. They weren't storm clouds that came over the Bhujerban Aerodrome, the blue was being taken over by darkness, like oil it spilled and swept through the sky and in the distance there was rumbling. Balthier felt the anger all around him.

"She's here now." said Fran entranced. "If she doesn't get her way. We will die."

This wasn't what he needed right now. Everything had become too complicated and troublesome for his liking. All he wanted to do was see Fran well again, for the two of them to go back to the days when nothing else mattered except exploring the skies, together.

"What are we going to do?" asked Penelo softly. Balthier smiled.

There was only one other thing that seemed important.

"All right then." Balthier clapped his hands together and rubbed them gleefully. "Who wants a sandwich?!"

A foot kicked him hard in the back of the head.

**Ivalice**

All over the world of Ivalice, day turned into a sickened and more darker night. Ripples of thick black hatred rolled over the deserts, cities and mountains chilling the air and sucking the very mist from the ground. This was The Goddess…the First. She had no form, or none that any of the beings on Ivalice could behold. She was the beginning and She would be the end.

The Occuria. Supposedly servants to Her and her kin, but now pretenders and false gods in Her place, they would be dealt with. Yet, something made her fury seethe and fester beyond her limits.

The feeble vermin Humes. Created by her kin, though for what reason She knew not. The weak and nauseating creatures had done something that She herself had not thought possible. Those who opposed Her, were free from the prisons She had set them in, the Espers nestled in their Glyph stones, protected and safe in their owner's hands…but there were two…two who had merged with the lower beings.

Ultima. Her love…was tainted and diluted in this Hume form. It disgusted Her, it enraged and infuriated Her. Ultima will be with Her as she was meant to or else everything and everyone would die. Ivalice would be crushed. No one deserved to live.

However, even the Mightiest of beings feared something and the First had every reason to be afraid. He was just as angry as She was.

**Giruvegan Year 707**

"So." Eri looked up at the darkening sky as they emerged from the ancient city. "What do you suppose we do now?"

There was a disgusted snarl on the little girl's lips and somewhere deep within those black eyes, Eri knew that this creature was seething with anger.

"_I am thinking…." _The voice always sounded so strange coming from the girl. Not that the child was innocent anyway, but Eri had wished she could have spoke with more feeling. "_The Occuria are afraid for their very existence now that the real ones are awake. The Occuria are attempting to hold them back for a moment, with the little power they really have. It will delay things for only a short while…"_

"I'm so pleased…" Eri's voice dripped with sarcasm. "But what of Basch Fon Ronsenberg? Do we know if he does indeed…"

"_My kin resides inside him. Yes. Though He and Ultima have fled the fortress. It is utterly destroyed and the path to Mosphoran is lain in waste. My Kin cannot control his anger or his love…"_

"I'm worried Vaya. Ultima sharing with this…Asheila….we never wanted any of this! I know more than anyone how much Ronsenberg is infatuated with the royal whelp. His feelings towards the Queen will only make Zodiark's own uncontrollable lust more difficult to temper. She is the one who can control him, and eventually Ivalice and the Gods. This wasn't the plan!"

A tiny little hand slipped into Eri's. The hold was so cold, bitterly and icy cold. There was no heat inside this child. No soul except for one, but Eri loved it all the same.

"_The rumours have already started. Whispers of infidelity…Queen lying with the King Slayer….Ivalice will hear and distrust and hate will follow. But the hosting of Zodiark and Ultima prove to be a problem. We must get them back." _

"They will not come back so freely."

"_The Emperor of Archades. He can persuade them. The tragic loss of his leg from Golomore has put him in a fragile state, a friendly word and comfort from his dutiful "Judge" might make things go more smoothly."_

"Dear Larsa. He was nothing compared to his brother. It think it might be time return to his side. What do you think?"

"_That will be….nice?" _

Eri allowed herself to smile. What did this girl creature know about nice? Eri looked up at the sky and a horrid creeping hate crawled over her shivering skin. Even now she could feel the First's anger.

Not that it made much difference, but Eri placed her Judge's Helm back onto her head, which was something she had tired of wearing, but she allowed herself some satisfaction and pleasure to know that soon she wouldn't have to wear it ever again. This armour was getting far too heavy for her, so when the child at her feet held out her arms to be picked up, Judge Eri sneered and walked on, though her gloved hand beckoned for the child to take it. Those icy fingers once again chilled right through to her skin.

The girl started to hum.

**Rabanastre Year 697**

"You requested to see me, Princess?"

Ashe looked up from her book and saw the Knight standing at the doorway. She smiled and slipped off her chair, carefully placing her book on the arm. The library was quite gloomy and dark, lit only by a few small lamps on the long wooden polished tables. There was an old dusty musk smell from the thousands of books that stood on shelves, shelves that spiralled into the domed ceiling above.

It was only a few months since the young Princess started to spend more time here, a perfect place for hiding away from her father, Arla or other pesky servants. This was her sanctuary and when she wanted to be alone, the only place she would come.

"I've noticed something about you, Sir Basch." said the ten year old, as she strolled over to a section of rather large dusty books. Basch wasn't entirely sure how to take that statement or even the "Sir." She never called him "Sir." He followed the princess to where she was now pulling out a small wrapped package from between the books. The package was wrapped in plain brown power and tied lovingly with a small white ribbon. "You get extremely distant this time every year. At first…I thought it was because of your birthday. You never celebrate it."

"Princess, I do celebrate it….in my own way."

"Your own way? Solitude for the whole day in the Westersand, doing nothing but killing wolves and fiends? It's not what most people would like to do. But…" The Princess stammered, her voice went so soft and humble. "Then I talked to father."

"Oh." Basch turned away and a screaming desire to head straight for the door suddenly swelled up inside him. He couldn't stay around for this, even if the Princess had beckoned him here. A stabbing pain tore at the inside of his chest, as he remembered all those years ago, the screaming and the pain. No. He couldn't talk to any one. Ever since Amalia had died, there had been no one. He certainly didn't want to discuss this with the girl. "I'm sorry, princess…I have other duties to attend to."

"Father said you would mention something like that." Then she pulled herself up straight, her long waist length hair flicked back behind her shoulders and her voice edged with more authority. "Stay where you are, Fon Ronsenberg! That is an order."

With teeth and fists clenched, the twenty seven year old tried to calm the nightmare memories in his head. His body went rigid and stiff to attention at this demand. He didn't turn to face her, but waited for her to continue.

"I had no idea." she said, once again in a soft and sympathetic lull. "Father told me how the Imperials invaded your homeland…how the people were…killed."

"With all due respect Highness…I won't talk of this with you. I can't."

"You don't have to talk. Just…just take this. Please?"

Ashe came round to face the Knight and gently pressed the package against him. Her gaze was so sorrowful and full of remorse, Basch thought she might even cry if he didn't take it. But his hands remained clenched at his sides, unable to grasp the gift in his fingers. This wasn't right, she wasn't supposed to be doing this.

"Take it!" she shouted, her voice breaking through a gasping choke.

Eventually he did and though his hands never shook or trembled, Basch found opening the wrapping difficult and painful. The paper fell to the floor and he was left starring at a truly heart wrenching sight. A fine red silk cloth enveloped what appeared to be a piece of jewellery and when that too slipped away, Basch tried with all his might not to be overwhelmed by the sight of the Princess' gift.

It was a silver necklace and from it hung an engraved pendant in a bird shape and from the sides sprouted two upward curled wings. To some people, this would mean nothing, just a shape or random pattern, but for those who had survived, it was everything. It was the emblem of a land who had suffered. It was the symbol of Landis.

Basch could barely contain himself. A whole flood of mixing emotions came over him; pride and honour, loss and tragic remorse, guilt, regret and grief. Such awful draining grief.

Though he did not cry. No tears fell. Only a deep heavy sigh was released.

"I…I don't…I don't know what to say, Princess." he gasped. "To think I would receive something like this….from you….I'm honoured."

"It was mother's." Ashe said. "Father said that….she wanted you to have it. _I _want you to have it."

"The Queen's?! This was hers?!" Basch shook his head. He couldn't feel worthy for such treatment. "I cannot accept this! It was hers and should remain with her…or at the very least you should have it!"

He tried to give it back, but the ten year old pushed it away.

"No!" Ashe snapped suddenly. "You and mother were both from Landis! You knew her and she confided in you! It should be yours, I want you to have it and I won't take no for an answer!"

"But…"

"No buts, Knight! No grovelling, no excuses!! Take it!" Ashe closed Basch's hands around the pendant, her hands lingering on top of his. She smiled softly. "Wear it for me. Please?"

"Is this an order, Your Majesty?"

"No, merely a request."

"Then I shall wear it. Always."

With some difficulty, Basch hooked the necklace over his head and made sure the pendant fell behind his armour next to his chest. It was cold, but having it there, feeling it against his skin, it made his burdens and anguish a little lighter. It would always be a reminder of what he had lost and always, with each passing day, a fear to return there. The gift of her mother's necklace was more than the princess should have done, but Basch appreciated her thoughts and sentiments.

Ashe looked as if she wanted to speak again. In fact, he knew she did. With a shake of his head he answered her question before she could even ask it. He then bowed.

"If I may take my leave, princess?"

Ashe sighed and nodded, returning back to her chair and her book. Yet by the time he got to the door, she had changed her mind.

"Wait!"

Basch halted in mid stride and dutifully turned to face her.

"Princess?"

"If…" Ashe bit her lip, nervously and Basch also saw her own personal grief show in her eyes. "If you don't want to talk to me about, Landis, I understand. But…will you please stay?"

"And what would you have me do?" he asked, anxious and worried about what she would say.

"Could you tell me…" Ashe's head drooped and she starred at her fingers as they fumbled at the pages of her book. "What my mother was like?"

A gentle and weak smile came to his lips. He had not expected her to come out with this, but he welcomed it all the same.

"Aye, majesty." he said as he took up a chair next to the young girl. "I can tell you. What do you want to know?"

Ashe finally looked up at him with a fragile smile, her eyes glistening with tears as her ears longed to hear stories about her mother. The one woman she had barely known, but loved and missed so much.

"Everything."

**Mosphoran Highwaste Year 707**

"What the bloody hell are you talking about man?!"

She didn't recognise the voice.

"I'm telling you, whilst Nalbina and the Highwaste burned, they came right here! They're in there now! And one of them is Queen Asheila of Dalmasca!!"

"Rubbish!"

"It's true!!"

Was it? Well, of course it was. She was Asheila B'nargin Dalmasca, but she wasn't entirely sure of where she was. In fact Ashe was getting intensely angry with being knocked out, drugged or put to sleep and then having to wake up in a horrible place that she didn't recognise.

Right now, she was lying on a mattress camp bed, her head foggy still with drugs and she was starring up with blurred vision at the canvas of a green hued tent. It didn't tell her much, but she knew that outside, it was pitch black and the people there were worried and scared. She didn't blame them…Ashe felt the anger, it boiled inside her but she knew it wasn't her own. To her worry, she knew that it wasn't Ultima's either. The bonding with the Esper hadn't really effected her until recently, but now Ashe wished she hadn't done this. She should have just kept the stone.

Ashe closed her eyes once more, trying to ignore the after effects of the sedative and instead to listen and focus on the panicked voices outside.

"What are we going to do?! What's happening?! Is this the end of Ivalice?!"

"Everyone just calm down!!"

"How can we?! Have you seen the sky?! Can you not FEEL that rage in the air?! It's not normal! And if that is Queen Asheila in there…what is she doing?"

"This is my camp! No one goes in there until I say so!"

"But who is that man next to her?! Do you know who he is?!"

What?? Ashe's eyes snapped open and the fog on her mind lifted. She was lying down on the camp bed, flat on her back, but the arm that draped over her breasts was not her own. Ashe turned her head and almost screamed. Basch was fast asleep next to her, lying on his front and he was naked.

Fears roused in her. How and what had happened for them to be like this together? Did anything…else…happen? Ashe was frantic that the people outside already knew of her bed companion and would come to conclusions, but most of all she feared that she would let him stay like this, that she would wrap herself around him and stay close to him. She couldn't remember getting here, she didn't remember anything about going to sleep with this man…how did she get here, like this?

A scared shaking hand tried to slip off his arm from her chest, but as soon as her fingers touched him, her hand snapped back as if she had touched fire.

He was burning up. A fever drenched him and as she slipped from his grasp, she noticed more clearly that he was shaking. His whole body then began to twitch and jerk erratically, a seizure shaking his limbs uncontrollably.

"Basch!" She gasped, his name choking in her throat. She bolted up right and laid her hands on his back and head, hoping to calm his convulsions. They were getting worse. With all her might she hauled him onto his back, his eyes were white and saliva was starting to spurt from his mouth.

Panic. Sheer panic and fear gripped the young queen, she didn't know what to do, she couldn't stop it at all. Then the scream came, it finally found voice from her lips.

"HELP HIM!!! SOMEONE PLEASE! HELP HIM!!!"

**Rabanastre Year…..**

"_You would try to kill me now? Would you put her through this?" _

_The blade still quivered in the intruder's hand. He couldn't do it, he couldn't take a life like this, no matter how fetid his hate had become. Yet seeing him next to her, being so close to her…it ached and riled jealousy that he never imagined he would feel. _

_"You took away her future…her glory." the intruder babbled through gritted teeth. "You took her away from everything! You selfish bastard! You selfish bloody bastard!!" _

_"Then kill me now! If you think it is the best thing to do, then put that knife through my chest and take my life. I would gladly welcome it." _

_He was confused. This man, who looked so happy in the arms of his lover, who appeared to have everything he had ever suffered for, was now asking for death? This man who had achieved everything with her that HE always had dreamed of. _

_"Do you think I like being despised? That I like being the cause of Dalmasca's unrule, just to have a few nights in her bed? That my very honour and all my vows have been discarded and thrown to the wolves?" _

"_You suffer. It is what you deserve." _

_"It is all my life was ever meant for. She only ended up sharing it. Alleviate my guilt and pain, take my putrid stinking fucking wasted life!" _

_Then what would become of her? All the intruder could do was turn his gaze to his sleeping goddess. So pure was she in her naked state and so heavenly sounded her slumbering breaths that he wanted to carry out her lover's wishes and take his place. But there were two others who wouldn't take kindly to such an act. _

_"Would the people forgive her, if I did? Would they allow her back into their trust?" _

_"My death might. It did in the past." _

_Hate screamed "DO IT!" It yelled and yelled, it steadied the knife in his hand and moved his feet towards his rival. Though it would not plunge, it would not cut deep into his naked flesh. _

_"I do hate you. I can't believe you went against everything you were and what you believed. You hurt too many people…you killed…took lives away, but I can't do it. You know I can't." _

_"I know." _

_The knife was ripped from his hand so quickly that he didn't realise what had happened until it was too late. There was blood, there was a sickening thud as his body fell to the floor and a groaning whisper emitted from his lips. _

_"I do love her…but I've been in agony for so long. Don't let Her bring me back. I don't deserve any more life." _

_But neither of them had known of Her powers. Neither of them knew that even in her dreams, she would never let him die. _


	9. Want

_Happy New Year folks! Hope youse all had a jolly time! I know I did! I have been away, so I wasn't able to get this chapter done as quickly. But….I am quite pleased with this one and I have only had to amend it a couple of times rather than the 600 times I normally do before I put this on. (That's saying something!) However, as usual, I'm sure I've missed some mistakes…for which I apologise…I do try…but fate is such a bee-hatch like that. It's only after I've put it on the net I notice the little boo boos I've made. _

_There are some very emotional parts in this one….and I could not be more proud than I am of the last paragraph. I cried whilst writing it. I hope it will provoke the same in you all. As always guys, review. _

_Detailed reviews for this chapter…will be really appreciated. Please. Xxxx _

_**Final Fantasy 12**_

_**TRUE FEELINGS**_

_**WANT**_

Wanting can be dangerous. To, deep down within you, scream and cry for something so much, it could only lead to trouble or terrible disappointment. Want, desire and crave…for love? Money? Possession and power? Is there any kind of end to what people want? No one is ever content, no matter what they say. Want can be a powerful thing, a source of hope and goodness, yet it can make you twisted and bitter. Some even want death.

Be careful what you wish for. Be careful with what you want. It might come true.

**Ivalice **

There was panic and chaos all over Ivalice. People were in fear for their very lives, reeling at the anger that hung in the air like a thick heavy fog. Some embraced it, using that anger to carry out acts of vandalism, robbery, fighting and murder. It was complete anarchy.

In Archades, despite some of the Imperial guards trying to maintain order, people rioted, those who had fallen to the old crumpled city now forced their way up through the higher gleaming levels of the rich and ran through the streets. Some gentries retaliated, only causing more trouble for the guards and law officers who tried to quell it. The same happened in the prosperous cities of Rozzaria and in the floating cities…everywhere from Dalmasca to Balfonheim, people died and hurt from the darkness taking over their world. Leaders announced to their people to remain calm, they offered up words of assurance and hope, such words dousing if only a portion of the chaos that devastated their lives. Even in the small nomadic camps such as the ones in Phon and the Dalmascan Westersand, Elders gathered their families and kin around to provide comfort. Though with one, fears only escalated from a couple who had brought with them nothing but death in their wake.

**Mosphoran Wasteland Year 707**

"HELP HIM! PLEASE! HE'S DYING!"

The folds of the tent were lashed open suddenly, but Asheila didn't take her eyes off Basch as he continued to thrash and jerk horribly on the bed. His whole body was red with fever and his breaths were choking and spluttering. Tears screamed down Ashe's face, her own hands and body trembling to see him like this, but when she saw a pair of long clawed hands rest on his chest, she looked up.

A Viera woman, dressed unusually for one of her kind, was bent over Basch and muttering something under her breath. No one else had come in, but Ashe didn't care as long as this Viera helped Basch.

"Hold him." said the Viera, who looked quite pale and was marked with great fatigue and ware. Ashe tried to, she wanted to but the seizure was getting worse and Basch's body was taking such strain that she thought something would break. She could see the muscles in his neck pulling back and tensing so much they would snap if he kept this up. Ashe couldn't touch him, she feared she would hurt him more. "HOLD HIM!" The Viera barked an order. "The being inside of him is not listening! The two of them are fighting so much that neither will listen! You must calm him! Calm them both!"

Ashe grabbed hold of Basch's shoulders. The heat from his fever felt as if it was scorching her hands, but she felt something more. Basch was angry and he was in pain from the onslaught of Zodiark's insistent rage. She could sense the conflict between them, the Esper winning out over Basch as he tortured his body. Ashe felt herself get angry. Or was that Ultima? Dammit! Why couldn't she determine her own feelings now?!!

"Tell them, majesty…." The Viera, who was now by Basch's still juddering head, was trying hard not to be hit by his frothing spit. "Tell them both to stop. As you would to a child!"

"But he's not a child!" Ashe cried.

"YES! HE is! Tell him!"

Her jaw dropped, but no words came out. The worry and sheer terror wouldn't fade away, she couldn't keep calm herself let alone tell the others to. There was a horrible stabbing sensation in her heart, anger at being so helpless and distraught that she was useless.

"Tell them, your majesty…or this fit will kill him."

"I…I…" Ashe couldn't bare it any more, the tears still streamed down her face and her hands, as they forced Basch down, were beginning to lose their strength. "I…._STOP IT NOW!" _

She didn't know she had cried out like that. Ashe never heard her speak the words, but she saw the after effect. The seizure stopped suddenly and Basch looked directly at her with black orbed eyes and foam still spewing from his mouth. At first there was anger and hatred in his stare, but then, to Ashe's surprise, a very child like and sorrowful pout looked back at her. If Basch's fit hadn't been so terrifying to look at, Ashe would have considered such a childish pose on the older man's face to be hilarious. An upset and adolescent gawp on a thirty seven year old was strange indeed, but relief washed over the queen to see him free from pain. Her hands no longer forced him down, instead they gently caressed his skin with soothing fingertips.

"_Where am I?" _

The voice was Basch's, but not. An alien and echoing tone whispered those words and she knew it wasn't her knight that spoke, rather the Esper inside of him.

"You are in Mosphoran." said the Viera. "You are in my camp. Why did you foolishly injure this Hume's body?"

"_He wouldn't listen! He wouldn't let me do what I wanted! The man is fool to think he can fight me!" _

Ashe couldn't say anything. As the Viera draped a sheet over Basch's naked form, the Queen just knelt beside him, fretting at hearing this creature speak through his lips. Did she sound like this when Ultima surfaced? Would the Seraph ever do this do her, if she didn't listen? What had she and Basch so insanely let themselves in for? They should never had allowed this to happen.

"We want to speak to Captain Basch." said the Viera. "Let the Hume take control."

"_No! Not until I have done what I need! The First is going to pay!" _

The Viera had been right. This was a child speaking, a mere teen frustrated and angry at not getting his own way, throwing a tantrum and taking it out on Basch.

"Let us speak to him!"

With a defiant front, Basch or indeed Zodiark, fobbed a mouthful of spit straight at the Viera, baring his teeth in seething rage. The sputum hit the Viera's face and she coiled back in disgust, but it only caused Ashe to move round and lean over and close to Basch's face. The angry response vanished and was replaced by awe and infatuation. Deep down, Ashe felt something just as strong react towards him. Again she didn't know if it was her or the Esper sharing her body, the confusion was like a foggy cloud on her mind, like the drugs that had sedated her earlier.

"You will let me speak to him! NOW!" There was no falter in her voice, Ashe was determined. Never had she let anyone defy her and she certainly wasn't going to let an ancient being do the same.

To her surprise, His hand reached up and touched her cheek. It was cold now, icy and chilled against her skin, but she felt a cry bellow out inside her. With the hand cupped against her skin, she could only see Basch…it seemed to be him touching her, with a love that she had craved since she had become a woman. Though this was no crush now, it was a splitting ache in her heart, a desire that would break her very body. It was a love that fused now with millions of years of passion from an Angel and she couldn't separate her own emotions with Ultima's. There was an urge and want to reach down and kiss him, but when his eyes fluttered shut, his hand fell from her cheek.

"Let me speak to him!!" she cried, scooping up his limp hand in hers and stroking the soft golden fuzz on his face. "Speak to me now!"

"He sleeps, highness." said the Viera trying to ease the distraught woman back away from the sleeping man. "Let him do so. Basch will come round eventually."

It didn't sink in at first. Ashe was too busy clutching his hand to her heaving chest, too busy with worry, but when Basch's breathing soothed to gentle gasps of sleep, she looked round and up to the Viera.

She looked young, but that didn't mean anything to her kind. The Viera was certainly less in years than Fran, but there was a despair and fatigue in her angelic features. The paleness of her skin and weariness in her eyes was clear to see, but there was strength and (to Ashe's concern) a longing and driving passion.

"Who are you?" Ashe asked, weakly. "How do you know who he is?"

The Viera allowed a weak smile to pry onto her lips and she placed a clawed hand on Basch's shoulder.

"I know who he is. I've known him from many years ago. If it hadn't been for Basch Fon Ronsenberg, I doubt that I would have had the strength to be alive right now."

"You…you…you knew Basch?" Ashe tried to conceal the jealousy in her voice, but the Viera heard it and nodded.

"He showed me other things than the Wood and I am who I am because of him. I owe him my life…but…" The Viera then carefully took Ashe's hands from Basch and closed her long claws around them. "I won't stand in _your_ way."

"WHO are you?"

"Your majesty." The creature smiled. "My name is Jiiryn. I am at your service."

**Feywood Year -686**

He woke and was lying on a mound of cold moss and grass. The earthy dirt squished beneath his heavy set frame but the sickly sweet scent in the air made him even more groggy. Through watering and hazed eyes, he looked round and saw that he was in or beneath a tree, its large roots twisted around him like a cage or canopy, meshing together as tightly as they could to keep out the cold mist. The trails and tendrils of mist were like silver slivers of glass snaking in through the roots, reflecting as if a mirror would, traces of the trees and (if he looked closely) Basch himself. It was cold. Goosebumps rose all over Basch's bare skin.

"Humes don't recover well." Basch turned, almost knocking his head against a root, and he saw Jiiryn squeezing her way through inside. "You were unconscious for several days."

"It was that plant…." he groaned.

"If you say so, Hume." There was a slight annoyance to her tone of voice.

"My name is Basch."

"So you said, which is not important. What is, that we leave here and you stay away from Golomore! Already the wood has shown its disapproval of my helping you. So I brought you here, to recover. Why…I don't know. "

"This isn't Golomore?" Basch tried to get to his feet, but he found out that there wasn't enough room to fully stretch out. Even Jiiryn couldn't do so.

"This is the Feywood. A place none of my people have come to in a long while. It's ancient, older than Golomore…her soul has dwindled away over the many years and now all that remains is primal instinct and savagery. Golomore cannot penetrate through here…I cannot hear my wood calling to me. Only faint whispers and hushed murmurs."

Were there tears in her eyes? Basch, in a crouching position, shuffled over to her. He reached out a hand to offer some kind of comfort or support, but Jiiryn jerked away, the sadness turning to disgusted anger.

"I do not need your help any more, Hume! Though I am grateful you saved my life, I have tended to your own wounds and seen you safe too. We can part from here on after!"

She was trying to be strong, but she wasn't convincing Basch. He knew all about loss, these past few months had been nothing but him trying to vent his anger and remorse onto the fiends. He had gone into a frantic fiend killing spree so soon after parting Landis, angry and sickened…soon it was only his anger that controlled him. He knew loss….he knew what it did and he could tell that this Viera was experiencing something similar. Her long ears were jerking and her head kept turning or tilting as if she was straining to hear something. The wood…it was displeased?

"Is it my fault?" he asked rubbing his eyes as another stream of mist made his head daze with grogginess. "Have you lost connection with the wood because of me?"

The Viera was furious, but in such a way that she looked extremely disgusted. As if a mere hume could even begin to understand what she was going through?

"The bond between Viera and the wood, is beyond you, Hume!"

Her words only confirmed his thoughts.

"My name…is _Basch_!" he snapped.

"As if I care! Gather up your things and lets go now! The mist is thickening outside and the more dangerous fiends are drawn to it!"

She threw him his shirt and his sword and when the weapon cluttered to the mossy ground, Basch bent down to pick it up. He paused and sighed. Obviously something else had happened when he was unconscious.

"Did you take my pants off?" he asked.

There was a sharp intake of snarling breath from the Viera. She clung on tightly to her quiver of arrows and checked the contents. There was a different anger in her expression now, one that Basch recognised only too well.

"Yes." Jiiryn cleared her throat. "I had to take your garments off to stop the bleeding. I put them back on didn't I?"

"You put them on the wrong way round." Basch turned and pointed at his bum. "This flap bit? This is supposed to be at the front! If I need to take a pi--!"

"Hume! I won't hear of your disgusting gender specific bodily functions!"

"What?!"

"Do you still want to live or shall I cut you down now?!!"

Her face was actually flushing with embarrassment. Basch smiled, but that only got a slap around the face.

"What the hell was _that_ for?!" he shouted as he touched his smarting skin.

Jiiryn couldn't reply. Her lips pursed and her claws rested on her hips. Her lack of response spoke more than words could ever have said. The Viera couldn't hide the fact that she had found his hume body fascinating. Basch held back another triumphant smile and picked up his shirt and the remainder of his armour. Once fully dressed, the cold still seeped in past the mail and through his undergarments.

"Well?!" she asked, as he stood their shivering. "Shall we go?"

"It's cold…have you got any more…..coats or cloaks?"

"Viera don't feel the temperature. I feel neither the cold or the heat from Ivalice. You will just have to suffer."

"Suffer. Oh wonderful."

Basch felt his pain come back. Not that his deeds in Golomore had erased such feelings.

The memories of his childhood came back…when he was but fourteen…pursuing and chasing the girls in the blossom fields, the endless "manly" conversations with his father and Noah…his mother's sweet laugh, her grace as she danced and sang, her lessons of the sword, his father's tutoring of blacksmithing and cooking…all those sweet wonderful happy times were only replaced with their screams and their cries. Suffer. It was all Basch would seem to accept now.

He followed Jiiryn, barely able to squeeze between the tree's roots. He saw the dark blackness around him. The cold temperature dropped even more, his whole body was shaking, his teeth were chattering and his fingers felt numb as the clung to his sword.

Then there was a screeching howl and through the blackness and iced mist, there was a blazing fire.

**Rabanastre Year 707**

"Has he still said nothing?"

Vaan closed the door and saw both the Lady Arla and Ardal Danver standing discreetly behind him. They didn't crowd him like the Archadian guards had done, (but the guards had tried to force him up against the wall) instead the young man and older woman kept their distance and spoke in respectful quietened tones.

"Nah." Vaan said, scratching his head and then flicking some of the longer locks from his face. "Even when the sky went all black and the people starting panicking…he didn't say a thing. I don't understand why he wanted me to stay! Penelo would have at least been able to convince him to go back to Archadia! I just get evil looks and snarls. Larsa can't stay here. He needs to be in Archades...right? He needs to speak to his people about what's going on."

"Do you think he knows what's going on?" asked Arla, "Or cares?"

"Larsa is a caring guy! He must care! It's who he is! I certainly don't like it when he's angry and starts throwing stuff. They tend to hit me!"

"But can you not feel it Vaan?" asked Danver. "This blackness, this fog that has doused Ivalice is filled with anger. People all over Rabanastre are feeling it, becoming angry and frightened."

"Me? I'm breezy." Vaan replied with a slight contradiction to his words. "But things are being done…right? I mean, I have friends in Low town and…."

"I have already addressed the people." Danver said. "It's helped. A little. People are being urged to remain in their homes…supplies will be given out by the Knights and soldiers and I know of your friends, Vaan. Migello has left a message, they are with him. Safe."

"That is a relief." He bobbed his head and then looked a little lost as to what to do next. Everyone else were off doing something, the Queen, hopefully devising a solution to this mess, but it all essentially came down to the same thing with Vaan. He was left babysitting. He wanted to do more.

"Perhaps then it is time to allow Larsa to go back to Archades." said Arla gently opening the door and peering inside. Sure enough, Larsa was sitting in a chair by the window, looking out with a pale ashen and emotionless face. The young boy's normally pristine appearance had been left, his long black hair was in tatters and his skin was unwashed, crusted with dried spit and dribbles of food. He looked awful.

"Allow him?" Vaan shook his head. "He doesn't want to go! What do you suggest we do? Force him back? Get the guards to pick him up and carry him screaming and protesting and…hey that doesn't sound such a bad idea."

"Not a very wise one, Vaan." said Danver. "He's very fragile, he's gone through a horrible trauma."

"I know and I understand. But what can he do here?"

"What can he do back in Archadia?"

"In a city where the people hardly walk any way?! It will be his home and the people who know him can get close to him and tend to his needs."

"You know him more than anyone else does." said Danver. Vaan shook his head.

"You're wrong!" Vaan made some air quotes with his fingers. ""_Gabranth" _knows him more than anyone else and he's not here!"

Vaan was anything but subtle.

"Perhaps, I should have a word with him." Arla said, after the two men had continuously tried to win this futile argument. Danver didn't seem to have a problem with it, but that irritating teen face that Vaan was now pulling (curled top lip and frowning brow) only made Arla more determined.

"He doesn't know you either…" said Vaan.

"A woman's gentle touch will probably be needed." said Arla, her eyes fluttering and her smile baring beautiful white teeth. "He might listen to me."

"Or he might throw something. Be careful, m'lady."

Arla bowed in thanks for his concern and carefully entered the room. She closed the door behind her and pushed up the long trailing sleeves of her dress. Larsa never moved, he didn't even flinch at the sound of her shoes on the wooden floor or react to the gentle and luring hum as she sang.

Arla pulled a chair from the corner of the room up next to the Emperor and with a ladylike poise, she sat down and draped a leg delicately over the other. For a moment, she just continued to sing, occasionally her gaze would revert to the stump that was Larsa's leg and then to his face. The face was still unchanging, the feelings were locked far away, trapped in a void and bottomless nothing. He was empty.

"I think we ought to get you back to your, people, Lord Larsa." she said, her voice anything but calm or friendly. "You're taking up time and space and not contributing to this crisis, in which we all are suffering."

No response.

"You are in such sorrow…I understand, but right now…I don't care. _You_ Larsa Solidor are going to pay even more dearly if I don't get what I want."

Her hand snapped out and a fierce tight grip locked around his bottom jaw. She snapped his head round to face her and for the first time, there was fear, there was a reaction in the boy's eyes. His body also began to shake.

"I hear that Captain Basch Fon Ronsenberg was not killed for his crimes. He lives and serves under _you_!" The anger was now finally being released from Arla, her hold on the Emperor never ceasing. "You allow that man to serve not only yourself, but Ashe as well. I am hurt…furious! I am devastated that either of you could allow this! So…you're going back to Archades for when the good "Judge" returns and I am going to be there. Do you understand?"

Larsa struggled in the woman's hold, his shaking hand tore at her fingers to try and release her grip, but he was too weak.

"I said do you _understand?!_"

Larsa tried to nod, but her grip on his chin didn't allow for much movement at all.

"Y-yes!"

"Good! Because I intend to greet darling Basch and give him what I've always dreamed and wanted. I will make him regret ever living." Arla's hand loosened from Larsa's jaw and her fingers stroked up his cheek and through his hair. "Won't that be sweet?"

Larsa didn't know how to respond. What had once felt so numb, now began to throb with hurt and pain. The anger was surging in his chest, accompanied by a self pitying and self hating woe. Tears trickled down his cheeks and his hands were twitching to strike out at this woman. He wanted to pick something up, anything and smash it against her face, he wanted to cut her…to show her what he was going through.

But then she started to sing once again and it was tune that was all too familiar to him.

"Who are you?" he sobbed, as the anger from the blackness tried to pry his hand once again.

Arla just smiled back in return.

"Just a woman scorned."

**Archades Year 701**

Larsa watched as the young couple tried to sneak away down the corridor. To him, they hadn't been discreet, but he doubted that his newly appointed protector was planning on being so. Things had not been going well at all and the Judge had changed so dramatically, that Larsa feared for his future.

Gabranth had been neglecting Drace a lot and Larsa despaired as she was one of the few Judges that the young lord was actually fond of. She had seen the good in Gabranth just as Larsa had and she had placed her trust and love in him.

Larsa knew that his protector loved her as well, but the past months had changed him. Larsa's own brother, his family was changing this man and it wasn't for the better. They were corrupting a man who had the potential to do good for Ivalice. He could have helped bring peace.

But now, instead of being with the woman who truly loved him, Gabranth was pressing another against the cold marble wall and eating her with his lusting lips. His hands ripped at her dress, so his hungry hands and mouth could taste her bare throbbing body.

There was no love, no gentle caresses or sweet soothing words. Larsa had seen Gabranth capable of such tenderness and affection, but this was just a lustful and sex craze mania roaring through this man. Larsa couldn't bare to watch. He didn't want to think that Gabranth was capable of such harsh dispassion, even if the woman was enjoying herself.

This act should not have been so carelessly indulged in the palace corridors, he should not have been so casual in his madness. Larsa was about to go over there, protest and break them up, but before he could, Gabranth dragged the woman away and out of sight. The seven year old couldn't follow, he was rooted to the spot.

"Such reckless and improper behaviour. Do you think he is the right man to be your protector, brother?"

Larsa turned round. Vayne came from the shadows of the marble pillars, his mouth contorted in a grimace that Larsa loathed and feared.

"I know he is confused, brother. He is hurting more than he ever let on."

"I am touched that you hold concern for a Judge such as him."

Vayne didn't sound as if he was. In fact, Larsa saw a sneer of contempt touch the corner of his mouth. Larsa wasn't surprised, Vayne and the rest of his older brothers weren't the most sensitive and caring of people. Father had seen to that.

"He is a loyal servant to the Empire." Larsa stated as he gazed at where the torn shreds of the woman's dress lay on the floor. "He has done nothing to harm me and nor will he ever. These actions of Gabranth are hurting himself and…"

"And, Drace. Indeed." Vayne casually flicked a single black strand of hair from his face. "I have noticed. Perhaps I should have a word with Gabranth?"

"No, lord brother. There is no need." Larsa replied rather too hastily. "I can talk to him. He is in my service as well."

"But what do you know of a man's heart, little brother?"

_More than you._

Larsa had noted the change in Vayne, the feelings had drained, the smiles and laughs were void of emotion, empty and soulless. Larsa had no recollection of when he had changed, of when he had become as cold as his father, but just like all their other siblings, they had lost the spark of life their mother had installed in them. Vayne never spoke of her, neither had the others, but Larsa would never forget her. Her smile, the soft singing and the comfort of her touch.

How would she feel to see them like this? Disappointed? Certainly. Larsa was young when she died, but he knew, deep down, that she would be distraught to know her family was becoming so distant from each other. Distant and cruel to the people of Archadia.

She believed in peace…Larsa felt that he should continue those beliefs.

From this moment on, he swore to try and protect these two men. His older brother needed his loyalty, Vayne had to have some good to cling to, a bond to try and keep him from collapsing into complete madness and Larsa would be that. As a brother, it was his duty. Vayne deserved his love.

Gabranth. The "Commoner" as he had so been dubbed by the other Magisters, the man from Landis who no one thought would be so loyal after the ravaging of his homeland. Yet there were none as loyal, Larsa felt. Like a true brother, Gabranth and his kindness appealed to him and seeing him fall like this was horrifying. It hurt more so than for his own flesh and blood. Gabranth needed to believe in himself once again and Larsa would help him. Gabranth needed his love.

Yet the young lord had no idea that, despite all his efforts, he would fail.

**The Strahl- Year 707**

Balthier came to, with a searing pain and dripping blood from his nose. He also felt the throbbing of his ship's engines through his body. Someone was flying the Strahl and he hadn't given permission. This angered him even more. As he tried to pull himself up, he felt that his hands were bound tightly and his fingers touched smaller and softer delicate digits.

Penelo was tied to him by the wrists, her legs wrapped around his waist and his curled round her tiny hips, but when Balthier looked at her, he saw the bruise shining on her cheek and the blood dripping from her lips. Those Bangaa bastards had hit her!

Fury boiled inside him. His honour demanded retribution for what they did to her and so he thrashed manically in an attempt to break free, but Penelo was stronger. Her hand forced up to bring their hands to his face. Her eyes were wide with a fierceness of her own. Her stare and touch told him that she wasn't weak and that although she had been abused, she wasn't broken.

"_I'm okay. I'm all right."_

A moment of relief at the teen's strength calmed the pirate's anxiety and their hands dropped to their laps. His fingers clasped tightly to hers as he observed their surroundings.

Sure enough, one of B'Gamnan's siblings were seated in the Strahl's pilot seat (Soiling the nice leather with their stink, damn them!) but the other was empty and a more terrifying fear tensed his bones.

_Fran! Fran! Where are you?! _

"He's awake." came the screechy voice of the foul Rinok. The female turned round in the chair and barred dripping yellow teeth. Balthier hated to think that this female Bangaa could even get a mate. She was gross.

"Balflear! Welcome to the land of the living, hume scum!"

A hand grabbed his hair and pulled his head back so hard that all he could see was the green hideous face of Bwagi. Long strands of sticky drooling spit drooped onto his face and Balthier's stomach heaved and wrenched at such sickness.

"Did you brush your teeth this morning, Bwagi?" Balthier jerked his head to try and flick some of the phlegm from his face but it only resulted in ripping some of his hair from his skull. "Or perhaps you would like a mint to freshen that breath of yours?"

Those remarks gained a swift jolt to the small of his back and Balthier thought (as he had on numerous occasions) that making smart arsed remarks was probably not a good idea in situations such as this. Then as always that grin appeared on his face. It wouldn't be him if he didn't.

"I am so close to gutting you right now, you fetid maggot!" Bwagi pressed a knife to Balthier's neck. "But we're taking you to Nalbina. Our employer has expressed an interest in you, so she is the only thing that's keeping you alive right now. But if you piss me off any more, hume…there will be an unfortunate accident involving your neck and this knife. My hand can slip suddenly."

Balthier wasn't going to make a remark this time. Penelo had squeezed his hands, the girl also hoping and encouraging him to keep his mouth shut. Bwagi released his hold on his head with a heavy shove and Penelo was quick to clasp his face with her fingers before their skulls cracked together from the force. She leaned in close, her lips almost touching his ears whilst her fingers wiped at the blood still dripping from his nose.

"Ask about Fran." She whispered, her voice so full of worry. He smiled and parted back, turning his head to find where the three lizards were positioned. Rinok was still flying his ship, but Bwagi and Gijuk were now conversing together in the doorway.

"Where is Fran?" asked Balthier with a rather stern and demanding grate. Bwagi looked up and grinned another slobbery smile.

"The Half bunny? We left her in Bhujerba!"

"You left her there?!" cried Penelo as she strained against Balthier's sudden angry reaction. "She's not well!"

"If the other Viera are anything to go by…she'll still be joining them." Gijuk jovially added.

"You bastards!!!" Penelo screamed. "You cruel bastards! How could you?!"

"_Penelo!" _Balthier pulled her to him and, as best he could, kept her so that her head rested against his chest. She was starting to cry, her sobs racked her body as she thought of Fran alone in the dark city and in pain. "Fran is strong. She won't give in like the others, she will stay alive."

"Do you really think so?" Bwagi asked, mockingly. "Do you really think your old lady will be able to put up with having Hume parts inside her? Not even I could have the strength! No…she will despair, she will fall into the black abyss and take her life. All of her kind will."

"And the rest of us will follow." Balthier retorted. "In case you haven't seen what's going on out there…I would think the end of the world is probably about to make an appearance. So whatever your employer is paying you, it won't matter, because you'll be just like your dear darling brother."

"As long as you go first, Balflear…." Bwagi snarled. "Then I don't give a crap."

"I won't go first." Balthier smirked, but then his voice became deadly serious, threatening and frightening. "Because if I find out that Fran has been hurt in any way, through any action of her own or by others….I will make sure that it will be you who takes the front row seat when the show starts."

"She's already dead!" roared Bwagi. "As good as and she will be all alone! She won't have _you!_"

Now why did he have to go and say something like that?

There was a scream. It wasn't Balthier or Penelo.

From the pilot's seat, Rinok cried out a long string of hysterical Bangaa phrases, which caused her two brothers to rush to their sides. From their position on the floor, Balthier and Penelo couldn't make out what had caused the female to cry out like that, but the reaction from the other two told them that it wasn't good.

"What has happened to Nalbina?" shouted Bwagi. "Where's the fortress gone?"

"Destroyed, brother!" Rinok's voice was high pitched and laced with distress. "It's been completely obliterated! No one could have survived!"

Nalbina Fortress destroyed? Balthier couldn't believe it, yet the Bangaa siblings wouldn't have any reason to lie about such a thing. Penelo's grip on his hands was squeezing hard, almost to the point of crushing his bones and her sweet face was distorted with horror.

"The destruction goes all the way to Mosphoran!" Gijuk slammed an angry fist on the console. "What could have done this?!"

"She knew." Bwagi slouched down into Fran's empty chair. His fearful eyes wouldn't tear away from the desolate smoking remains that had once been a tall proud fortress. "That bitch knows more than she told us. This changes everything."

A knife was drawn. The Bangaa were no longer caring about whether Balthier or Penelo lived now. Though Bwagi would make sure that Balthier suffered, there was no doubt about that. The new head of this clan of siblings would make his death achingly painful and long drawn.

Bwagi pressed the blade against his palm, turning it round and round, his rage seemed different now, for it wasn't personal any more. The three of them had suddenly become quite afraid.

"We've got to do something!" Rinok pleaded.

"Do what?!"

"We've got to get down there!"

"And then? Check for survivors? You said yourself that no one could have lived through that assault! What do we care anyway?"

They cared. Even the hardest and coldest of bounty hunters had to be effected by such an occurrence. Rinok began to shout in protest at her brothers, the both of whom replied with just as much angry retaliation. With no B'Gamnan around, there wouldn't be any settling of their furied rantings.

Balthier didn't listen to what they spouted out from then on. He was rather too occupied with the sudden fondling around his crotch. Penelo's fingers kept moving and grazing his testicles, so much so that Balthier was beginning to worry about what this girl had in mind.

"Steady on there girl…." he said. "They're precious goods you know. Though I don't know why you're…."

"Sssh!" Penelo whispered as she now rested her chin on his shoulder. Her hands were still shifting and twisting in their laps and Balthier had to turn his head as her breasts kept shoving in his face. "I'm not trying to feel you up on purpose! I just want to get my hands out of these bonds."

"Don't stop being careful mind."

"Balthier…."

He winced as she caught him again.

"Yes?"

"Fran…she will be okay…won't she?"

"I know her too well." he said, "Fran is strong. She will be fine."

Balthier didn't believe a word he said. As the Bangaa continued to argue amongst themselves, Balthier thought of his partner. She was alone in Bhujerba, alone and fragile. He wasn't there to help her to stay strong, to give her the courage she needed to cope with her change.

For the first time in his life, Balthier was genuinely scared for what would happen to her and her safety was all that mattered. He felt the bonds around his wrists loosen as Penelo finally slipped her hands free. All he had to do now, was get rid of these pathetic lizard fools and turn his ship back round to Bhujerba.

Nothing else mattered.

**Bhujerba Year 707**

There were the sounds of gunshots, screams and terror from the city, but Fran never paid any attention. She starred out to the blackness that enveloped Ivalice and heeded nothing else. She never responded to the cries of help as someone was attacked, she didn't console anyone who had a loved one dying in their arms. She just stood on the ledge of the Khus Sky grounds, feeling the icy wind ripping at her hair and her skin.

The cold bit her deep, in three hundred years she had never felt the climate of Ivalice, but now it was eating her, tearing chunks from her as a Steeling would rip at flesh. She felt everything except what she wanted. For fifty years, Fran thought she could finally cope with her mistake, but Golomore had cast the final deadly blow. It was a suffering she didn't think she could endure any more.

She looked down. There was only black below, hiding the eventual death that would welcome her if she stepped off this ledge. Fran turned round, the faint spot lights spinning through Bhujerba made the city look like a ghost town, that too offering a death by the crazed rioters that roamed the streets.

Fran held up her hand, a third option to end this despairing existence. The Fomalhaut was heavy in her grasp, but it was cocked and loaded and all it would take was a single squeeze of the trigger.

Never ending tears streamed down her cheeks as she angled the barrel to her chin. Her hands were shaking, she couldn't steady the weapon through her anguish. A shredding pain pulled at her abdomen, the flowing blood of hume life only reminded her of the terrible choice she had made all those years ago, it reminded her of the heaven she had lost. Nothing made sense in her memories of that day…Fran didn't understand her decision. So she had to make the right one now.

The cold barrel of the gun was forced against her skin, a single long claw curled round the trigger and it began to squeeze. She needed to do this. The pain had to stop.

**Rabanastre Year 800**

"_I hate you. You know that, don't you?" _

_The youthful man smiled, but he never let go of the frail woman's arm as he aided her through the streets of her city. Nor did he utter a reply to the elderly lady's question. It was a statement she said everyday, she had done so for the past ten years and even when she had come close to death, she had cursed and spat his name with all her hatred. But he knew that she didn't really mean it. _

_"My memory is fading…" she said as they slowly strolled past the water fountain. Her withered hands were shaking, each step she took was unsteady and every breath she heaved crackled with a wheezy gasp. "Names…places…the little things….it's all fading."_

_"We can rest a while." _

_Hacking coughs came from the old woman as her aide steadied her onto the marble ledge of the fountain pool. It took a few minutes for her to stop shaking, but when he sat down next to her, she smiled and allowed his thick arms to gently rest on her bony shoulders. _

_"I'll never forget you though, sweet Noah. You look so much like your grandfather I could have thought you were him. So handsome….so beautiful….except for that mess you call a beard! Why don't you shave boy?!" _

_"You tell me not to."_

_"Rubbish! Cut it off!"_

_"If you insist." _

_"Don't be insolent boy! You're not above getting a clip round the ear!" _

_"I meant no disrespect…"_

_"Gods! You even speak like your grandfather! Lighten up! Smile! That was something Basch rarely did! Smile! Put a grin on that handsome face of yours!"_

_He could barely manage it. Her memory was getting worse every day, there were times she didn't know who she was and her frightened fits made him die a little inside. He loved her and he couldn't bare to see her in a weak and degrading state. _

_This was a good day, she had insisted on walking around her birthplace and some of the stories she told were accurate and so full of detail that it made his own life a little warmer. More bearable. _

_"You still alone, Noah?" She asked, after a few minutes of silence. "I hate to see you as such."_

_"There is no one for me…my lady." _

_Her smile was a blessing to him. _

_"You call me that…I am no lady." Her hand touched his knee and patted it affectionately. "But I have always said there is someone for everyone. There will be for you." _

_There hadn't been for a long while. There couldn't be. _

_"Maybe…" he said. _

_"Children are a wonderful thing, Noah. I have had many and I've never regretted." _

_He wished he could say the same thing. Then, he saw the life fade from her eyes. He knew what would come next. _

_"My hair is not right." she said, as her hand stroked at the silver grey strands around her shoulders. "I don't like the way my hair is…those stupid maids didn't do it properly!"_

_"No…." his voice choked. "Your hair is lovely…it's just as…"_

_"It's the wrong bloody colour! They've ruined my hair! I had such beautiful blonde hair! It glimmered in the sun when I danced!! Those stupid bitches wrecked my lovely hair!!!" _

_She started to pull and shred with clawed fingers at her thin strands, her body was shaking in fear and anger through her diseased mind. Her cries grew louder, her angry swearing caught the attention of the people around them and his attempts to calm her failed completely. She thrashed and kicked in his hold, he took every hit she threw, he took every scratch and bite….he wept. _


	10. Share

_As Sam says from Quantum Leap….Oh boy! This was a big toughie for me to write! The Writers Block was awful, the words just wouldn't come out and nothing felt right. In some cases they still don't. I might re-edit at a later date. I am so sorry this has taken so long…but I hope that as usual, you enjoy it. _

_Reviews wanted and needed….appreciated, as always. _

_**Final Fantasy 12**_

_**TRUE FEELINGS**_

**SHARE**

He looked at his bleeding hand, watching the deep crimson fluid seep from the gash on his skin and fall to the grey stoned floor. He knew what it was, he'd seen it spilled and caused it to spill so many times before. He hated it. He loved it. The sight of it didn't use to do anything for him except incite great shame, sadness and immense pain. But now as he saw the red mix in with the black of his own…(his own?) there was excitement and pleasure. A very perverse pleasure at seeing all this blood.

He felt different. This little tiny wound on his hand didn't hurt him at all, though it was deep. It was the rest of him that had changed. He felt so small, constricted, weak but at the same time strong and wilful, there was a power pounding in his bony chest. He was disgusted with himself, he had been for a long while (how long? Thirty seven years? Or Thirty seven million years?) and that seemed to be stronger than ever.

He was smaller. Thin and restricted to the strange and disgusting body that tried to keep him alive. He had to breathe, he had to actually inhale air and release it, he felt the blood rushing through him pumped by an aching and feeble heart…he heard sounds…the sickening sound of speech and of words….he spoke them. He saw with eyes that showed him only a fraction of what he knew existed and memories blended with his own.

This body was weak from torture and imprisonment, just as he was…but unlike him, the anger and hatred was quelled by a sense of honour and loyalty. He was a fool. Why had he decided upon an existence such as this?

Her. The Hume. This duty and loyalty was all for her. He felt his whole life, every pain every scar and injury was for her, all he had suffered and endured…was for her. It was something similar to what still flickered like a hopeful flame inside him, a meagre emotion in comparison but it was there. But it wasn't as weak as he thought it was. Every time those blind blues eyes looked at her, the heart pumped faster, when her lips curled upwards back at him, his chest welled with pride and admiration…and adoration? Love? She was what drove him, she bade his command, earned his respect and was the source of his passion.

Asheila. The only thing he wanted in his pitied miserable existence…the one thing he could not have. He never allowed it and it angered and frustrated him…made him weak. Then it made him strong.

He was so confused. Through these eyes he saw a being that disgusted him and gave him hope, for both sides of him worshipped her for what she was and what she would become.

The struggle inside began.

**Ivalice**

On a shore, on a distant island, far away from the reaches of any, the ground began to break. A rumble came from deep inside the earth and cracked through to the surface. The crack grew as it travelled up towards the centre of the island, ripping apart and swallowing whole anything that got in its way. The single crack broke off into many, splitting and shattering the ground, drinking up the ocean and grinding the earth, it wasn't going to stop.

From a rage and evil beyond this world could fathom, the abyss rose up and began to travel across Ivalice, across the great ocean and towards the main lands, where already death and sorrow was plentiful.

The deepest hell drank from the living. She was going to swallow it all, because in the end, it was all hers anyway.

**Mosphoran Wasteland 707**

It had been only half an hour since Ashe had woken. The Viera who had helped her with Basch had given her some clothes which could be spared and even allowed her to stay in the tent whilst the man recovered. However, upon hearing the chaos outside, Ashe had to go and see for herself.

Chaos was a deep understatement. The Babbling Vale encampment was like a hospital in a war zone, as wounded people occupied the entire valley, some not even able to have shelter from the cold black night. Those who were tending to the injured and dying, did so with the basic of first aid skills, using bandages and splints, anything that could be used, was in trying to save lives. Ashe assumed that they had run out of healing potions, otherwise they wouldn't be resorting to bloodied and hands on means.

The Viera called Jiiryn certainly appeared to be the leader of this camp. She was giving out orders and sorting out triage, as well as offering what Viera knowledge she knew that could help.

A small child, barely even ten years old rushed up to her. The girl was so young and clearly terrified beyond belief.

"Jiiryn, the Viera lady is hysterical! I don't know what to do!"

Jiiryn knelt down in front of her and gently stroked her shoulders and arms.

"Stay with her, Lanni. She needs someone to comfort her right now. Talk to her and keep her calm. Don't talk about death and keep any sharp objects away from her. Can you do that for me?"

"She won't hurt me…will she?"

"Lanni, it is possible. All the Viera here are unpredictable, but we don't have resources to keep looking after them. All I ask is that you be careful. Josed will help you, he knows what to do. Be brave for me little one. Promise?"

The little girl nodded and then hurried away, her sobs choking in her mouth.

Ashe also noticed other children and elderly just as deep in the awful blood and stench of fetid flesh. Some were well enough to help, others were in agony and pain.

Ashe couldn't bare it. She approached Jiiryn as she and a few others were trying to hold down a screaming man. His arm was burnt down to the bone, blood was gushing everywhere and on everyone. His screams wouldn't silence.

"We have to cut it off." cried Jiiryn stuffing a small wooden stick in the man's mouth. That didn't really do much to stifle the screams. "Keep a strong hold gentlemen…this can get nasty. On my signal. One. Two….three…now!"

Another man with a sharp axe whipped down the double headed blade from overhead and sliced the burnt and crisped limb clean off. The scream roared above all the others, the poor man thrashed in agony trying to break out of the hold Jiiryn and her people had on him, but his screaming soon died down and was drowned by others in the camp.

Ashe felt sick to see such a sight, but it didn't stop her from taking off her cloak and giving it to the Viera. Jiiryn smiled and used the cloak to help with the bleeding. As she worked, Ashe took it upon herself to aid in any way she could. She was afraid, but Ashe was damned if she was going to be standing around doing nothing.

After an hour of labouring to save lives, Ashe was beginning to feel tired, every part of her body ached and hurt. Though she would gladly suffer those, if it meant no more died.

"What happened out there, Jiiryn?" she asked, as another body was taken away. "Who was responsible?"

"Nalbina has been levelled to the ground. Many…if not all have died in the wake of the vengeful being. Now a fire ravages through Mosphoran and the town of Nalbina is nothing but ashes. Some of the remaining imperials have stayed to help, put out the fires, tend to the wounded…there were over three hundred people living there, some escaped barely. Majesty…you have done enough…you should go back to Basch."

"He sleeps. You need me here."

"We need you strong." said Jiiryn holding on to Ashe's arm and leading her over to the water brook. "I know that it is you and Basch who can put an end to all of this."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand."

Jiiryn pointed over to the tent, where two very large Seeqs were standing guard.

"Those two men are the only ones who are keeping some of the people here going into that tent and taking the Captain out to lynch him. But it is you that could save us all. So I ask you, can you really control Ultima? Or is She controlling you?"

"You…you know?"

"I saw the both of you enter the camp last night. I saw the power and yes, I know of the Espers…the stories are always clear in my mind from the wood. I know Zodiark's anger and strength is great. When Basch defeated him and bound him to His stone, he could of commanded Ivalice's most powerful creature. I never thought that Zodiark…or even Basch would allow each other to merge. It was not thought possible. Then….you…did the same with the Seraph. The angel…you share her soul."

Not quite share.

Ashe had sensed the moment Ultima had connected with her. She had felt so old, but mighty. Cold but burning with rage and fire. Memories that were beyond her comprehension appeared like flashes in her dreams, but the feelings were there. Strong emotions of hatred and anger…of love and sadness. Always thoughts of him. Of Zodiark.

Ultima did what she wanted, took control when she saw it beneficial. Ashe was nothing but a tool for her. So why had she allowed this?

The sword had defeated Her, it was Ashe's strength that had struck the blows and beat the Esper down. The plunge of the blade had ripped the being apart, breaking her into thousands of swirling pieces of light. The crystal formed round her to imprison her once more, but Ashe had held it. She had the command over Ultima.

Yet there was a pressure, a force willing her to break the crystal glyph stone. Someone had wanted her to break it and merge with the Esper. It was far from Ashe's choice. Had Basch been the same?

The pairing of all four of them had become far more serious.

The desire to embrace and stay close was strong from both Espers but so too was the repulsing and disgust at their hume bodies. The Espers buried themselves inside them, keeping hidden…becoming accustomed or tolerating the Humes who hosted them. They waited until now, when the feelings could no longer be contained, by any of them.

"I don't know what She does." said Ashe. "I know I don't control her, for when she surfaces, I sleep and remember nothing. I don't recall being attacked on the ship…I don't remember anything after seeing Basch in his cell…I do not control Ultima at all."

"I saw him bring you in to the vale, a man possessed and smoking with darkness…" said Jiiryn picking up a small cracked bowl and filling it with water. She took a sip herself and then offered some to the Queen.

"Basch….?" Ashe found it hard to breathe. "Are you saying that Basch was responsible for all this?"

Her hands were trembling, the bowl in her hand shook and water spilled over the side.

"It was not him…" Jiiryn said, shaking her head. "Basch would never do such a thing and you know that. Though I fear Zodiark has used him."

"The First…" Ashe muttered. A flash of another of Ultima's memory pierced her mind and she stumbled, falling to the ground. Her head was pounding horribly and her hands couldn't keep still. "You talk of being used…I've just felt this terrible anger and hatred. The memories are too powerful, alien and beyond everything, I can't understand it all. Ultima is so angry, she wants revenge and it's hurting her so much. She wants to make those responsible hurt."

"Will she even stop to think of the rest of us? Are we too beneath her that Ultima wouldn't destroy Ivalice through you?"

"I won't allow it…" Though there was doubt in her voice as to whether she could. "I don't know what needs to be done from here on. Where do I start?"

Jiiryn was about to respond, when her eyes spotted something coming down the vine hill. Her eyes widened in horror and when Ashe followed her gaze, she noticed a group of ragged imperial soldiers carrying a body. She couldn't make out what species it was, but when they came closer, she saw the bleeding stumps on top of soaked silver hair. A Viera.

"Jiiryn!" cried one of the soldiers. "We found her in the southern skirts! Mad beyond reason! We tried to calm her down, but she went totally the opposite and…she attacked us and then she slashed her ears off!"

"Bring her to me!" yelled Jiiryn.

Ashe couldn't move as the body of the earless Viera was rushed past her. She saw the deathly looking face, the blood and cried.

"_Mrjn!_"

**The Strahl (Over Nalbina) - Year 707**

At the same moment Asheila had woken to Basch's jerking fit, Balthier had woken from his own bloodied stupor.

Now, Penelo had loosen the bonds that tied them together and the two of them waited for the right moment to take back control of the ship.

The stupid Bangaa were still arguing, struggling against their own conscience for the desolate and scorched earth below them. Balthier felt the urge to strike out then and there, but Penelo was observing much more closely than he was. She shook her head at each jerk of his arm or twitch of his leg, her expressions telling him that it wasn't now. Not yet.

Their weapons were out of reach, but as Bwagi and his siblings argued more, like the morons they were, the better the opportunity to turn the situation around. The two humes watched as their captors huddled round the front view port and they began to shuffle on their bottoms towards the guns and sword so carelessly laid on the side panel. Penelo then slowly traced her hand from their laps around her body and behind her. The Bangaa voices were getting more raised by the moment and as they did so, Penelo's hand crept up the panel and her fingers closed round the Altair gun. In one quick fluid motion, she whipped it off the side and it was so accurate that it landed neatly in Balthier's hands.

"_That-a girl!" _He beamed the young teen an approving grin. Penelo did the same with the second, but Balthier had to lean back. The throw was off and the only way he could prevent it from crashing into the other side of the cabin was to have the metal weapon knock his already broken face. The pain crunched once again, but Balthier felt the gun fall into his lap. When he looked up, Penelo had allowed her sword to slip off the edge and into her hand.

Still the Bangaa had no idea as to what they were doing.

Bounty Hunters….Balthier scoffed an amused laugh…they were the lowest of all. Mercenaries who barely had a clue. These fools certainly didn't. Just like B'Gamnan.

"We go down!" Bwagi finally cried. "But don't let us forget our job! We still need to get to that Archadian bitch and get what's due for us!"

They were already about to get what was due to them. When the new leader of the pack turned away from the view port, Balthier sprung to his feet and cracked a vengeful blow to his long snout.

In a flash everyone lashed out and bared their arms. Gijuk wasn't quick enough and was halted by the long curved blade of Penelo's katana sticking at his throat. The acrobat dancer had flipped from the floor and swerved the sword around her head with a smooth graceful motion. Her moves were beautiful and elegant, but the sharp metal blade nicked against Gijuk's throat before he could attempt to force a thrust of his daggers.

Balthier snapped the hilt of the Altair to Bwagi's jaw, following through with a sharp kick to his shins. Bwagi fell to the floor and as he did so, Balthier predicted the swipe from Rinok's spear. He ducked and with accuracy pulled off a shot that caught the Bangaa woman in the leg. She screamed and joined her brother on the floor.

"Now, if you've all quite finished stealing my ship…" Balthier looked to Penelo, who still had her sword pointing at Gijuk's neck. "Shall we go down and aid those people?"

"With you?" Bwagi spat. "I don't think so."

"You're such a lovely person, do you know that?"

Balthier sighed and walked over to the pilot controls. When he looked out at the land below, he saw for the first time just how horrific it was. There was nothing but scorched black earth and ruins, smoke rose through the already blackened sky and the desolate land ran like a trail to the Mosphoran terrain.

How could anyone have survived this? What had done it?

Balthier reasoned that if anyone had survived, they would be at the nearest port of rest and he knew that to be the Babbling vale, the deep valley within the rocky and forest landscape. He sat down in the chair, one hand working at the controls to take the Strahl into land, whilst the other held his gun firmly on the two Bangaa.

"This doesn't make us friends, Balflear!" hissed Bwagi.

"The thought of us being friends never even entered my mind. I just thought that somewhere…if that heart of yours does exist, you might just co-operate in helping in this aftermath. Penelo…give Rinok a potion for the bullet wound. I don't want blood all over the decking."

"They're not all dead…are they Balthier?" asked Penelo. Her voice was weak with sorrow, though her hold on her sword still stayed. "They can't be."

"I hope not."

Eventually Balthier heard Rinok sigh with relief as Penelo gave her the potion. He took one for himself and turned round to face them. He saw Gijuk taking his own opportunity now the sword no longer threatened his life. The Bangaa reached out for Penelo and through sheer panic, Balthier fired off another shot. It missed and impacted with the wall of his ship.

_Fuck! _

Penelo was thrown once again across the cabin, she landed hard against the door frame and crumpled in a heap on the ground, her sword falling from her grasp. Gijuk lunged at Balthier and his claws ripped the gun from his hand. The struggle prevented Balthier from getting his second, as pounding fists smacked to his face and chest.

"Kill him!" yelled Bwagi. "Gut the fucking bastard! Cut that smile off his damned face!"

Balthier was pinned to his chair by the stinking Gijuk, the scaly skin and foul breath sickened his stomach, so with deep reluctance and necessity, Balthier head butted the Bangaa as hard he could.

Both of them reeled in pain, a horrid dizziness and agony rang inside their heads, but it certainly allowed Balthier the chance to get his second Altair.

"Penelo!" he shouted in confusion, the gun was shaking in his hand, everything was a blur. Something whizzed by his face and Balthier heard a sizzling crash.

There was a horrific and violent lurch from the Strahl as it began to tip forward into a dive. Balthier was thrown from the seat and he smacked straight into the front window. Gijuk's body slammed into his and he was winded of all breath. Gasping and straining to make sense of the churning chaos around him, Balthier could just about see Rinok and Bwagi struggling and screaming to hold on to something. Penelo had managed to catch a hold onto one of the back chairs, but the poor girl looked just as bruised as he was.

The engines screamed in protest. The Strahl was falling and it was going to crash.

_Bastards! _

Balthier shoved the Bangaa off him with as much strength as he had left, and through the force, he tried to get to the controls. They were smashed to pieces, Gijuk's claw daggers obviously having ripped them instead of Balthier during the struggle.

Desperation to save their lives and his ship, forced Balthier on, to pull himself up to the chair and grasp at the console. There wasn't anything there for him to use, he couldn't slow or alter the descent and as the speed increased, death was inevitable.

"Penelo!"

He cried out for the young girl, for her safety. He heard her cry his name in reply and he grieved for her. They would surely die on impact.

**Ivalice**

The false gods saw the breaking of the world. They were beyond fear now and their attempts to keep their masters and mistress at bay were falling apart. They grew weaker. Ivalice was being devoured and they couldn't stop it. They had been selfish to think they could have ruled this place, their foolish plans were ruined by the awakening…the destruction of the Cryst should never have occurred. Why had the Dynast King's heir failed them so?

The humes should have been stopped. Their rising power and knowledge of the nethicite should never have happened. Where did it go all wrong?

**Rabanastre Year 687**

"It's all right…you can come closer."

He was terrified. Only the necessary staff and servants were allowed in here, but she had called for him. She had _asked_ for him. He saw the look of disgust in those who had aided her and his hands and feet were trembling as he slowly walked towards the bed.

He was not worthy for this. How could he be, for someone so young and inexperienced?

They had nicknamed him the "Commoner." He was not a noble like the others, but still she had favoured him. This privilege was beyond what even the highest Knights of the Order could hope for.

He was not worthy.

"Don't be afraid…" she said weakly. "She's only a baby."

His eyes finally found the courage to gaze upon the infant in her mother's arms and an instant change came over the young man. The child was asleep, snuggling in a serene motherly embrace. A head of light blonde hair covered her small head and there was hope shrouding her. She was so beautiful, she was pure innocence and in this moment, he knew that she would be his life. His reason for living.

"We have yet to give her a name, Amalia." said the King, who he noticed couldn't stop revelling in the young teen's fear. "Have you decided on one?"

"I have. I've always known it " Amalia pressed a loving kiss to her daughter's head. Then she addressed herself to the cowering boy at the foot of the bed. "Basch…her name. You know it."

He smiled. The name was instant in his mind, as this child was indeed as beautiful as the endless valleys of blossoms that had once been Landis. His weakness broke through. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Asheila." Basch bowed down to his knees. "There is no other name more fitting, my Queen."

"Asheila." The Queen smiled, tears of joy mixed with an aching remorse for her birthplace.

Raminas sank down on the bed by his wife's side and kissed Amalia tenderly on the cheek. Then his old hand reached out for his child and he clutched delicately at her tiny fragile fingers.

The royal couple just endured the time, staring with all their love at their new daughter. She was everything to them, Basch could see it in their eyes and he felt the same. Seeing this child, this fragile and exquisite being made him whole. This life filled a hole that had been so cruelly gouged from his chest.

Asheila. She completed him and there would be nothing in this world that would bring harm to her. He would see to it. He would die himself to honour her.

**Archadia 701**

Two were born, but only one was empty. Giving birth to the child was the most painful thing she had ever endured. She had screamed until her voice was hoarse, she had bled until she almost died, but as she held the child in her arms, she felt nothing. She wanted to love it, for it looked just like its father, but she could sense the absence of a soul. The newborn never cried, its eyes were so black, that as it looked up at her, fear came over her. The mother was afraid of her child, she could barely hold this small tiny thing. She was disgusted.

No one else could see it. The healers all praised and congratulated her, but she could not accept any of it.

"How are you feeling?"

"Weak, Drace. So…horribly weak and tired."

Her friend had not noticed? She did not see the resemblance?

"Do you have names for your new children?"

"No. The lord Vayne wished to be present…has he not yet arrived?"

Drace shook her head.

"He has been notified….but surely as he is the..."

"Drace…I don't ask you for anything. You have been far too good to me, but please….take her. Take this child for a while…I am so tired. I must rest."

Her friend gently took the newborn from her hands and as soon as the child was grasped to her metal breast, the fear was clear to see in her eyes. This Judge of Archadia was a woman of strength, others feared her despite Drace's compassionate nature, yet now that strength and will was drained. All because of a child…there was terror in her friend's face. Horror and dread.

What had she given birth to?

**Bhujerba Year 707**

The most unlikely of creatures had pulled her away from death. Before her claw could squeeze the trigger, a small fury hand had pelted the Fomalhaut out of her grasp and all she saw was the gun falling into the deep darkness. The shadow of the weapon twirled into the depths, engulfed by the gloom. Her soul cried to follow it, she wanted to leap and fall along with it, to be swallowed up. Yet that same little hand grasped the leather skirt that trailed from her hips and pulled her back to the cold stone floor.

"Don't do it, mistress Kupo! Please! I could not bare it!"

She wanted to die…she so desperately wanted to stop this aching pain that shivered her very bones. Fran cried out in hysterical wails and thrashed at the air, her fists flayed madly at the demons that she perceived in her mind. But she only caught a small innocent creature and knocked the fluff ball flying across the ground.

Too many emotions, a strange alien world of feelings drowned Fran, a state of mind that she never wanted to perceive or experience. The bleeding and pain had been enough, yet now un-Viera yearnings coursed through her, it made her so confused.

"Fran, kupo! Please! Listen to me…it's Nono!"

That name was familiar. Her head craned round, her flaring red eyes met with the tiny black pupils of the Moogle. Nono. He…it…looked shabby. The little creature was battered, his white fur was doused in blood and the bobbing bauble that normally danced above his head was cracked and drooping around his neck. He was a friend of Balthier. A friend of hers?

She sneered. Her teeth bared through her lips and she seethed flecks of spit at her saviour. This Moogle would not save her, she didn't want to be.

"Mistress Fran…please…I beg you, kupo. Stay alive…stay strong. I know you can do this."

"Life doesn't matter." Fran hissed. "We are all going to die. Why not grant me the release?"

The tiny Moogle shook his head. No. There was no way he could allow it, for his kind respected life above all else. The Fran (as he respected) was in his care just as much as the Strahl had been, but when those Bangaa had thrown him away, Nono was determined to look after Fran…for they had abandoned her in the same manner. He had no idea why this wondrous being was behaving so erratic, but during his stay in Bhujerba, he had seen other Viera take their lives. A madness consumed all of their kind here, some he had seen endured it, stayed strong, but were not the graceful creatures they had been.

No one in Bhujerba was. Angry people controlled the streets, the Marquis had spoken to the public, told them to not be afraid and remain home, but not everyone listened. The guards were few and they tried their best to keep order. It wasn't enough.

"Release, Fran, kupo?" Nono shuffled back to her and hesitantly rested his paw on her leg. He stroked it in a comforting manner, hoping it would ease her for just a little. "Are you in that much pain?"

"Yes. I'm feeling everything and it hurts." Fran looked down at the Moogle again with distaste.

"Feelings tend to. You have to control them…calm yourself."

Fran snorted a disgusted laugh.

"Calm? Calm?! With anger boiling like a fire in my head? I feel grief, I feel fury, lust and contempt. Hatred and loathing…everything! I feel it all and it sickens me! I never had any of this."

"You feel everything, Mistress Fran? Do you not feel happy any more? The need to laugh? Do you not love?"

Love. Balthier.

A name and a feeling she hadn't associated together before. Friend, partner and trust, those always she felt for the young thing…but how could she love him? He was a child compared to her, but he was the person who she had grown fond of…tolerated his presence and companionship. She actually enjoyed being round him.

"I…" Fran moved away from the ledge and looked up at the city that surrounded her. "I think I do…I think I need to get away from here."

"Yes!" For the first time in a long while Nono clapped his hands with joy. "Good! We like this! Can I come, kupo?"

"Yes…little one. You will come with me to help me find Balthier. He is the only one that is important."

Fran didn't realise that she had held out her hand for the Moogle. As soon as Nono placed his paw in her big palms, she looked puzzled at the contact and wondered why she was feeling the need to hold him? Why was she feeling compassionate all of a sudden?

"We can go to the aerodrome." said Nono. "I'm sure we can….."

The smile drifted from the little Moogle's face.

Silhouettes crept from the allies. A sinister voice was singing, chanting and whining, spinning his name with deep menace. It had followed him all the way through Bhujerba.

"_No-no!! No-no-no-no-No-no!"_

Other voices joined in, whispering and lulling an eerie backing to the hissing singer.

"We got to run, mistress kupo!!" Nono panicked. The terror escalated in him and he tugged harshly on Fran's hand. "They will kill us for sure!"

Fran didn't respond. She didn't move. The hysterical Moogle became even more so, when appearing out on the Khus Sky ledge, there came a group of men. Hume, a couple of Bangaa and one Seeq.

Definitely not miners or the ordinary folk of this sky city, but the kind of scum and crap that appear in any town. Those who would always look for trouble.

The singing stopped as the six men approached. Nono cowered in the folds of Fran's long leather skirt but the Viera starred back at the gang with the same contempt she had shown Nono a moment ago. Though these men were anything but small sweet fluffy felines.

"Well, well, well!" said a tall Hume man, with a beer belly far too big for a youthful scrote. "Nono's made a friend everyone! It's such a pity these Viera aren't lasting for long. You really should pick your friends more wisely!"

The others laughed and they began to close in around Fran and Nono. She noticed they all had weapons. Guns, knives and axes and they were itching to be used. Fran suspected that these weapons were only used as a last resort, for these men, liked to use their fists.

They got closer. Fran could smell the stench of booze hazing off their clothes and their heaving breaths. She heard their hearts beating, the lust in their eyes and she felt their intent.

No they weren't going to kill. Not yet.

Fran did nothing.

One of the Bangaa snapped out a claw and grabbed Nono by his broken bauble stem. Like a master pulling on the choker of Chocobo, the Bangaa wrenched Nono from her side and began to shake him. Nono screamed…his voice wailed in terrified feline cries. Still Fran did nothing.

The other men were so close to her now, she knew what they intended to do. As she no longer wore her shoes, her clawed feet lay flat on the cold stone and these men towered above her.

There was nothing they could do to her that could make her feel worse. They couldn't hurt her.

A fat stodgy finger touched her shoulder. Another slimy hand caressed her back, each one of them touched her skin, sneering and gasping as the sensation aroused them with sick thoughts.

"Do you know, what you are capable of?" asked the hume man, his face pressing against her cheek. Fran did nothing. She said nothing. She simply allowed him to run his tongue over her cheek, a foul roughness scraping over her skin. She allowed his hand to take hold of her body and to rip the skirt from her waist.

No. He could do nothing to hurt her.

The Moogle's screams cried her name, the Moogle cried in pain and wept for his helplessness as he was shaken again and again.

This pain was nothing to her.

**Archadia Year 707**

The journey to the city had been eventless for the most part, though the darkness and chaos outside unnerved Vaan. He sat next to Larsa in the Emperor's room, trying not to recall the dreams of his brother sitting in a similar state. The young boy reminded Vaan of those haunting dreams he had of Reks, the blank stare was the same, the way his arms draped over the side of the chair and the lack of response to his voice.

Vaan had tried to talk to Larsa. He wanted to let the Emperor know that he had tried, he had so desperately tried to save him in Golomore and he was sorry. He didn't get anything back at all.

Larsa had been cleaned up, Arla had seen to that. She had made him presentable for when the ship docked at the palace, but still there was nothing.

The anger from outside began to boil in Vaan. The guilt and remorse he felt was now moulded into a outburst of rage Vaan hadn't expressed to anyone. Except for Basch.

"_Why am I here?!" _Vaan jumped up from his own chair and walked into Larsa's path. He held his hands on the edges of Larsa's arm rest and shoved his face close to the pale teen's. "Why did you even want me to come along with you? I should be out there! Helping Balthier and Fran! Helping Ashe! Anything except sharing in your damned bloody misery and self pity! I don't know what to say any more that can make you feel better! I've said sorry so many times I'm beginning to feel insincere! Tell me Larsa! Tell me what damned bloody use am I to you?! _Why am I here?!"_

As always, Vaan expected to be ignored. After few seconds, Larsa's eyes blinked and finally locked a equally angry stare back at him.

"I will only talk to Basch." he sneered.

"Well he's not around! He's the one who swore to be your protector, but he's not here! I am! What can't you say to me that you could possibly say to him?"

"Penelo…"

Her name was whispered along with Larsa's breath so softly that Vaan didn't think he was supposed to hear. Vaan staggered back, his face contorted with confusion and when he collided with the wall, he sank down to the floor.

"Penny…." Vaan gasped.

Why had he forgotten her? He should never have let her go where he couldn't. Vaan was angry once more and his hands tore at his long blonde fringe. The world had been engulfed in a never ceasing night and Penelo had been separated from him, why did he let that happen?

"I can't be here." He moaned. "I have to be with her!"

"Quite right, Vaan. You are not the Emperor's protector, you must be with her."

Vaan looked up. He hadn't noticed Arla entering the room.

She had changed. In Dalmasca, the lady had been wearing a light lilac dress, patterned and embroidered with swirls of deeper purple, her long black hair had braided into a thick plat that wound around the crown of her head. Now she was dressed in black, tight and revealing, blazoned with red and her hair flowed round her shoulders in curled ringlets. However, more than just her attire had changed..

"Who should be here?" she asked, as she carried over a tray with some glasses of Dalmascan Iola. She set it down on the table and held her fingers up in air quotes. "_Judge_ Gabranth?"

"Yes. He should be here."

"You mean, Captain Fon Ronsenberg."

"No…he's….he's dead." Vaan wasn't good at lying and Arla saw straight through that lie.

"Don't worry, Vaan. I know everything. I know that he took his brother's place and I know what Vayne did to him. Danver told me."

Danver. The fool.

Vaan climbed to his feet.

"He shouldn't have done that." Vaan's voice quivered in Arla's new presence. "The peace in Ivalice was kept because the Dalmascan people believed Basch killed the king and died for his crimes. They believe that the Archadians had no part in the King's murder…if they find out that it was an act of the Imperials and that wrongly accused man now serves the same House Solidor…."

"Oh don't worry." said Arla as she handed him a drink. "I won't tell anyone. I know that it would mean the end for Asheila's reign as well, but I am loyal to her. I made Danver swear not to tell anyone further. It is in everyone's best interests to make sure people still believe Basch is dead. Yet he should still be here."

"At least Larsa will talk to him."

Vaan yawned. The glass in his hand tipped.

"You are tired! Why don't you rest for a few minutes? I'll stay with the Emperor for a while."

"Are you sure you're okay with him?"

Arla nodded and took a seat next to Larsa. She laid her hand on his, Vaan never noticed the strain from Larsa as he tried to pull away from her grasp. He didn't see the fear in the young boy's eyes.

"Go, Vaan. We'll be fine."

Why did Vaan suddenly get the sensation that she wasn't being sincere?

**Mosphoran Wasteland Year 707**

_The cage was too much. The stone walls were always around him so all he could do was to beat upon them with bloodied fists and spit swearing and seething bile to the one who had put him here. _

_"You _bitch_! I fucking hate you! I'm going to kill you! I'll fucking kill you!"_

_The black blood caked his hands as still they pounded on the stone, his face was spattered with it, his black amour was slick with it and all the walls were smeared with it. _

_The rage was taken out on this prison for many years, but foolish creatures came and dug deep into his domain. They had no idea that he would be here. _

_The first was a team of miners…certainly not fit enough to defeat him. _

_He smiled. He grabbed his sword and pushed some of his black stained hair from his face. There was no other colour to him now. Once he had been handsome, a tall strapping bulk of a man with blonde hair, now there was only blood on him. His. Soon he would bath in the life essence of others who dared to come close. _

_He approached the first man, who was cowering and shivering. He'd wet himself. But that didn't stop him from having a single fist crash through his neck and rip out his spine. _

_The others followed. Gaping holes were ripped and torn out of them, their screams giving him a sense of pleasure that he hadn't thought possible. For so long it had been his pain. Let others suffer. _

_Let this place run red with their blood._

There was the sound of an explosion. The ground shook.

Basch woke with a start, the violence of his and Zodiark's dreams had churned his stomach. He felt dizzy and sick, but the screams from outside the tent were more an immediate concern.

He fell off the bed as he got up too quickly and he began to rummage around for some clothes. He found only a pair of shin length thick brown shorts, so he scrambled to get them on.

Once on his feet, he rushed out and saw a sight not much different from his dreams. The Babbling Vale was filled with the bleeding wounded and the dying. But what had caused the crash, was in Basch's mind a shot down craft. Or a sky ship that had crashed landed nearby.

He looked all the way round and sure enough there was a smoke thicker than the black air. The people were panicked, children were crying , but no one seemed to be doing anything. Basch certainly wasn't going to stand around.

He started up towards the sloping path which would take him to the wreckage, but instead he got a punch to his face. It was hard, it would have sent him down, but he spun and gave his assailant the same in reply. Some of the shouting changed and Basch then felt hands grabbing at his arms.

Once again he was dragged to the ground and his face was shoved in the dirt, but instead of getting infuriated…that once again someone was taking their hate out on him…he heard the name being called and he couldn't help but smile.

"Jiiryn! Get over here! Now!" yelled the Seeq that had hit him.

It didn't take long. Lifting his face as much as he could from the dirt, he recognised the both of them. His vision was blurred from the punch, however, it was unmistakable to miss their very feminine scents. There was that deep beautiful sweet woody scent of the Viera, one he remembered from long ago. But it was the jasmine heavy aroma of Asheila that made his tense body relax in the arms of his captures. She was safe.

"Let him go!" Jiiryn ordered. "I said let him go!"

Basch felt the hands release him and he coughed as he raised his head from the ground. Looking up, he saw her.

Jiiryn. She hadn't changed a bit. She still looked as if he had met her all those years ago.

She held out her hand and he gladly accept her help. Her skin may have felt rougher, but it was that touch that made him grin like an idiot.

"Jiiryn….it is you."

"Like wise_, Judge_." she replied. "Glad you are up. The Queen is fine."

The grin faded into a meek smile. He bowed his head, but as Ashe came closer to him, to touch his hands, he began to tense. He stepped back away from her, before Ashe's hand could make contact with him.

"Majesty. I'm pleased you are well. I don't quite recall what occurred on the ship…but the fact you are safe is a relief."

The look of hurt in Ashe's eyes made Basch feel even more wretched. He couldn't be so friendly with her at this moment, he had to try and be her protector. The distance had to be kept.

"The ship…" Basch looked towards Jiiryn. "There maybe survivors."

"Possibly. We might not be able to spare many people. We have no healing potions, no elixirs or anything to save the wounded here…."

"I will go."

"No! Jiiryn! Don't let him! He's the one that did this to all of us! He killed Nalbina!"

Basch turned away from the women and saw that the people of the encampment, were like a mob as they closed in around him. They were angry, shouting and cursing Basch, crying murder and wanting justice. Some of them had weapons in their hands and they looked as if they wanted to use them.

"No! It wasn't him! You don't understand!" Jiiryn stood by Basch's side and held a hand out to keep them from getting too close. "This is the goddess' anger you are feeling! This black is Her doing! I will not let you kill or harm this man…do you hear me? This is a Judge Magister of Archades!"

Basch felt Ashe's fingers curl round his own, but Basch only pulled out of her hold and he deeply regretted it. He would loved to have held on to her, but his damned sense of duty wouldn't. Instinct and fear made him become cold to her once again.

"No!" A defiant voice came from the back. "He is no Judge! He is a murder! A traitor! That is Basch Fon Ronsenberg…killer of King Raminas! Murder of my uncle's squad."

Basch gazed at the many angry faces in the crowd. There was no one he recognised, until they all parted to allow the man to come to the front. He should have known. This man before him, had been in Low town and he was one of Vossler's team, a member of the resistance who had seen Basch return.

They had heard Basch's name. These people had not forgotten who the traitor captain was and they were only given a new excuse to harm him. The angry shouts became louder, Basch could see such hatred on their faces and their lust to grab hold of him and inflict their brand of justice.

"You trust me?!" Jiiryn cried, mainly to the soldier. "Have I _ever_ let you down? Have I ever failed you?"

Some of the older people shook their heads, but most protested against her protecting him.

"I am _telling_ you…that what you heard about the Captain is wrong! He was not responsible and he certainly isn't guilty of murder of the people of Nalbina!"

There were shouts of no and abusive calls towards Basch. Someone threw a thick heavy stick at him, but their aim was poor and it missed.

"Stop this!" Jiiryn cried in a firm voice. "If you don't want to think that he could be innocent of those crimes then fine! I will not have you rip him apart like animals when others still die!"

"He's the one who killed them!" screeched a woman. "He came with the Queen in his arms, enveloped by the black fire that burnt our home and Nalbina!"

"Then the wounded still need our help! Go them…give them your attention or else more will surely die! The ship that has crashed nearby may also have survivors, so I am going to allow him to go and render aid. I need someone to go with him…"

"You go, Jiiryn." said the solider as others refused to volunteer.

"You need me here!" she said.

"We do, but none of us could possibly stand to be around him at the moment. We're not so quick to trust him as you do. Go with him and we will look after everyone. The Viera as well."

"Thank you."

Jiiryn ushered Basch and Ashe away before anyone else decided against the soldier's decision. She gave a long sleeved mail shirt to Basch and a sword, Ashe took some supplies from the water vales and picked up a sword of her own. Jiiryn hooked a quiver of arrows and a bow over her shoulders. Then they headed off to the ship wreck.

As they walked, Basch thought of the old woman's words. He had carried the Queen here, in black fire? He recalled none of it. Guilt stabbed at him, Zodiark had used him once again and he had failed to stop him. People had died because of him and that was something Basch never wanted to happen.

"They would have killed you." Ashe said as she fell into step beside Basch.

"Possibly." Basch cringed, wishing that she wouldn't stand so close to him.

"I would not have allowed that to happen. You know that."

The weak smile drifted across his lips again.

"I know, majesty. I thank you for your support…always."

"Yet you won't allow me to…"

_To hold you hand, to touch you. Get close to you. _

"Your life is more important than mine."

_Not to me. _

**Rabanastre Year….**

"_What have you done?" she asked._

_"I did nothing. He tried to take his own life." _

_She didn't want to believe it, but she had known that it was true. _

_Being apart was painful and was always longer than the times they spent together. She had asked him to stay every night, she had begged him not to leave. Every morning he did, she would wake and there would be an empty space beside her.. _

_The days, weeks and months that followed would be devastating. She would become a shell of a woman and she would isolate herself from all the others. This time was different. _

_He lay on the bed, now only sleeping, but his blood still stained the floor and the sheets. She curled up beside him, clutching his hand and stroking his brow and wrapping her legs around his. _

_"He should not be here, majesty. Don't you know that you risk the future of the children by continuing like this?"_

_She knew. Every time she slept with him, they knew of what they risked. _

_"Why do you do this to yourself? Why put yourself through all this agony? He's done this to stop it all. He done this to spare you!" _

_"So that I would find someone else?" she snapped. Her eyes darkened. "You?"_

_"You should be with me."_

_The smile on her face was evil. _

_"No. There can be no one else. There never will be."_

_"Then you will continue with this secret. Nothing will change and you will become so anguished that you will do as he did. Life wouldn't be worth living. I won't have you be like that." _

_She rose from the bed, not caring that her naked body was smeared with his blood. She approached the window and looked out on the city beneath her. It was despairing just as she was. _

_"You won't have me like that? No. You won't have me at all." _


	11. Borrowed

_Whoo! This next chaps finally done! (Pat on me back here) Well, this one moves things along just a little bit and some answers are finally revealed! But be warned…some character deaths in this. Don't get too upset folks! Pleeeease! Do enjoy this and as usual, review if you can! They are such a buzz for me! _

_**Final Fantasy 12**_

_**TRUE FEELINGS**_

**BORROWED**

She was the very first thing to have existed and was creator of others that followed. There was no way to describe her, for she was beyond all words. She existed beyond comprehension, but not feeling.

Her children who followed, beings like her, without form but so ethereal and magnificent, worshipped her. They created for her worlds, dimensions and such feats of wonder to express their love. None had been more revered than Ivalice.

She had seen the first plants and woods grow and saw the life come from it. They were given intelligence, the trees themselves could communicate with her and also share in that love.

The Occuria. Nothing more than mere builders of the world, under her children's demands. She grew tired of them and their over confident ways…the initial signs of a falling Goddess.

Then, one of her children made the guardians. The Espers.

There was Ultima.

Love was more than what could be felt for this angel. A woman pure of light and beautiful beyond even the furthers stars. She had asked the angel to join with her, to evolve up to her existence. But she had replied no.

Ivalice was filled with foul beasts and creatures at such a denial. Ultima was sent to ferry the dead, to witness the suffering she had wrought on this world and others who had sympathised with her, were condemned to slavery and hideous deformity.

Still The First asked for Ultima's love, but it was not returned. More and more hell She released on Ivalice and soon it became a world of monsters and fiends, feeding on those lesser beings. The Goddess herself was beginning to be consumed by the anger and blackness, but upon the birth of a new Esper, a strong life…it would be her end.

The boy was powerful and with the right whispered secrets, he would know how to take over and destroy her.

**Nalbina Fortress Year 704**

"_NOAH! Noah!_"

Each cry of his name from his brother's lips was responded by a furious kick to his stomach. The blood that spattered from his twin's mouth sprayed across his chest and joined red slick that already doused him.

They beat him as Noah was lost in the horror of what he had just done. He was covered in blood, blood that he had spilled all because his anger. Anger he wasn't certain was justified, but was now boiling beyond his control. His hands were shaking, there was a pounding and stabbing in his head. There was stinging digging like knives in his eyes, and his ears couldn't tune out his brother's cries.

Basch never screamed for mercy. He never asked for death or for the beatings to cease. He simply cried Noah's name over and over again. No one listened to the prisoner's defiant roars, except Noah, but even he couldn't do anything to stop it. His wanting Basch to suffer was so great but a small afraid voice kept sobbing inside of Noah. "_Not like this." _

But how could anyone allow it? How could he stand here and watch his twin be treated so?

"You have done your part, Gabranth."

Vayne's cold voice broke through the agonised yells and slashes of the whip. Noah looked round to the tall man standing before him. His head bowed, drooped in an instant and spontaneous motion.

"My lord…" his voice croaked.

"Leave. There is no need for you to be here now. Clean yourself up and go tend to your charge."

"I will my lord." Noah felt the words sticking in his throat. "But I ask…is the beating necessary? I only ask for him to hang in that cage in disgrace."

"You are questioning me, Judge?" Vayne's smile was sly. "As I recall, you agreed to this."

"I…"

"I do hope you aren't having a change of heart."

"Not at all."

"Then go back to Archades."

He should have said no. He should have requested that Basch's beatings stopped.

Gabranth had changed too much to make decisions this rational. Something inside him was broken.

He never recalled walking out of the shit hole. Only the sound of shackles and Basch's agonizing cries of his name rang in his tormented head, he never even noticed the small soldier barging past him.

Noah returned to Archades. He never heard the conversation between Vayne and the newly appointed guard.

"Ah…my dear. It is a delight to see you again."

"What would you have me do, my lord Vayne?"

"Break this man. Use your wonderful talents and break him until there is no hope left for him."

"You see him as a threat, sire?"

"This is one of Dalmasca's most revered Knights. Now he's a traitor in the eyes of his people and a perfect specimen for…certain plans laid out. It would be easier for him to be dead, but just make sure he knows his place."

"It will be my pleasure."

Noah had no idea how this woman treated his brother. He couldn't bare to even visit him, but upon the sight of Basch two years later, the doubts started to creep back once again.

**Rabanastre - Year 707**

Could this situation become worse?

Ardal looked out from the balcony windows and saw the streets of Rabanastre in chaos. Talven had addressed the people, he had done just as other leaders in Ivalice had tried. Yet the thick black night still angered them all on. There was murder…beatings and hangings…the people had turned into mobs and angry rioters. Good people were committing crimes and no one could rest. No one was safe.

"I don't know what to do." said Danver as fires, shots and screams howled out from the streets below. "We've heard nothing back from Bhujerba…I don't know if Ashe is all right or not! She could be in danger."

"A reason we didn't want her to go." replied Talven. "With this chilling occurrence going on, with the city becoming mad and ripping itself apart, Asheila should be here. It is the Queen who should be giving these people the hope and comfort they need to endure all this. But, I feel she has put herself in even more peril by going after her kidnappers. This is far worse and I would've thought that Judge Gabranth would have had the sense to bring her back."

There was a horrible scream of a woman in the distance. Danver hoped that there were guards out there, or someone, anyone who could help her. He was frozen to the spot and only able to glare at the crumbling city before him, so useless and too far away. He was afraid. For himself…but more so for Ashe. There was every possibility that she had come under this nightmare spell.

"I wish she could come back now. Her people need her." said Danver. "Though I doubt that Basch could persuade her any more than I could."

"I'm sorry?" Talven wasn't sure if he heard the young man right. "I think you said the wrong name. That…_man_…you mentioned is dead. He was executed as a traitor."

Danver recalled Arla's words. She had told him quite plainly what to do, but why did he hesitate now? Because he knew it was wrong and if he was to say anything now, he would disgrace not only Basch, but Asheila as well. Arla had assured him, she used so many words and promised everything to him, she promised that Ashe would and could be spared. It was still wrong.

"_As long as he is here, she won't stop thinking about him. You are engaged to her. You are to marry her." _

"_I won't do this! She would hate me for it and that I could not bare." _

"_Yet you think it fine enough for the Queen to betray her fiancée, betray her country by being with him." _

"_She is not doing anything! Basch is merely helping her…which is something I cannot do!"_

_"Really? Do you really think that? Do you think that Ashe is strong enough to not give into her true feelings for him? Right now, she could be alone with him, taking shelter from this evil in the sky, and all they would have for comfort is each other. One innocent look and a touch would turn to a kiss and feral madness of denied lust! I promise you…if you tell the council…if you tell those Knights who still hold their oaths…then I will do everything in my power to make sure Ashe is not ripped of her title. You could still marry her."_

_"If you are right….I don't know if I would still want her." _

_"You will always want her. Both of you will do what is right, for Dalmasca. Tell them, Danver. I will support you and when all this is over…there will be a glorious and beautiful wedding." _

When all this is over?

Danver looked up at the sky and in an instant he felt a wrenching in his heart. Someone had grabbed hold of it with two hands and was twisting.

The evil in the sky now reached down to him.

Ardal Danver had been a good man. Not strong in arm or heroic as a soldier, but he had been gentle and knowledgeable. Compassionate and caring.

His soul became black with hatred. His jealousy of Basch corrupted the good within him.

"Executed?" Danver scoffed.

"By the Marquis say so."

"He's wrong." Danver walked out to the balcony and leaned on the marble stone. The piercing screams were getting louder, but there was no care for them now. "Basch lives."

Could this situation become worse?

**Mosphoran Wasteland Year 707**

_"**Who are you?" **_

Ashe turned round at the sound of the voice. She saw no one else, only Basch and Jiiryn behind her.

Her two companions were talking and had been since the last half hour, which was unsettling as Basch very rarely spoke to anyone. He was smiling, though neither of them seemed happy and Ashe saw his hand gently cup against her elbow. The touch showed they had a connection, no doubt shared in their past together, but it was the way she looked back at him, with those teetering tearful red eyes which spoke

volumes to the Queen. There was love in that gaze.

"_Bloody bitch. Keep your hands off him or I'll snap your fucking neck."_

Ashe halted in her tracks and gasped at the words which had almost escaped her lips. She looked down and she saw her fist was clenched, a faint light aura pulsed for only a second around her finger tips. It had felt like her thoughts, but Ashe couldn't believe she would be so jealous as to threaten to kill someone. She wouldn't be so harsh or callous. Ultima would.

The Esper laughed. Ashe heard it clearly.

"Majesty? Is something wrong?"

The Queen came out of her confused daze and saw Basch right next to her. He still kept his distance, but he was close enough for her to hear the worry in his hard breaths.

"I'm fine."

"You were laughing at something."

She had laughed? No. Ultima had.

"_Take him! Kiss him now and rip his clothes off, devour him! Make him scream as you push him to the point of rapture! Swallow him! Taste him! Do it now!"_

The laughing wouldn't stop. Was she doing it? Ashe felt her body swelling with lust, a pleasurable throbbing pounded between her legs…such vivid and sexual thoughts simply wouldn't stop reeling in her mind. Ashe had known them to be her own…thoughts of her first crush, ones she had tried to repress, but now they were forced to the surface, intensified in vision and in her body, twisted and perverted by Ultima.

She heard someone cry out. It was her.

"Majesty!"

Ashe felt his arms around her. He pulled her to his chest and tried to steady her shaking body as

they fell to the ground.

_Oh gods! He smells so great! To taste him, to lick that sweet smelling sweat… _

With clawing fingers Ashe ripped at his shirt and her nails scraped at his heaving chest.

Basch was horrified at such sexual savagery, but he couldn't let her go. His arms were locked around her, he feared for what she was going through and what she would do if he only loosened his grip. It resulted in her biting hard and deep into his skin.

He wrestled her away, his hand forced her head back. She still laughed.

His blood oozed over her lips as she gasped and screamed.

He felt so hopeless as Ashe jerked like a mad woman in his arms. He thought that by grasping tightly she would stop, but Asheila's strange fits only increased. He was so afraid, for the first time in his life, he was truly scared.

"Ashe…." he begged. "Stop! Please…..don't do this!"

The Queens cries grew louder, her torso thrusted hard against Basch, she pounded and beated into him. She was crying orgasmic shrills, but when Ashe thought she could bare no more, that she would finally explode from the unbearable pleasure and be devoured by this madness, she was gone.

"Asheila!" A desperate and fearful sob choked in Basch's throat.

He felt her go limp in his arms, so he moved her round onto her back, frantic with worry and agony and he pushed the hair out of her face. She was so pale, her skin was the colour of death, save for his blood dripping from her mouth.

"Does she still breathe?" Jiiryn asked as she scrambled down next to them. Basch didn't know.

His life long training to be a soldier and Knight had included medical aid, he knew what to look for and check, but he was trembling so much that he couldn't remember.

"I…I don't know. I think….oh gods I don't know!"

He began to shake her, only through the trembling of his own body.

Then to his relief, Ashe stirred. She moaned and moved painfully in his arms.

The relief was short lived, when she finally opened her eyes.

They were black.

"Asheila…?"

The smile in return was black as her gaze. A pale hand reached up and smeared Basch's blood from her lips.

"_No. She's gone. There is only me." _

Basch dropped her to ground and recoiled back.

No. His head shook in denial. No! No!

"_Your Queen is gone, hume. She won't be coming back." _

Ultima sat up and stretched her new body for the first time.

"_You're stuck with me."_

**Bhujerba Year 707**

There was silence. She couldn't hear anything any more. Had the Moogle stopped screaming or had she blocked everything out?

She felt the weight crushing her to the ground, blubbery skin flopped over her naked body, slick with foul stenching sweat and the smell of booze. Disgusting and creeping fingers slid down her sides, groped at her breasts and pulled at her hair.

Fran knew this was wrong, that this man forcing himself upon her was an act of savagery and perversion, but still it compared little to the loss inside. The Wood…all she could think of was her home, her sire and absence of Golomore's soothing songs. She was dying now. Her life was slowly ending and that fading of her soul hurt more than this beast's violation of her.

"_Fly. Isn't that what sky Pirates do?"_

_Her hand touched his face, though she knew not why. She wanted to be left alone as the cocoon erupted, but to lose him…no he had to save himself. _

"_Then you'd best hold on." he whispered as he curled her up into his arms. _

Hold on.

Balthier.

Hold on.

The sound of the world came back to her. Nono's bawling screams pierced in her ears and jeering voices from the other men goaded their companion on.

He shouldn't be touching her like this, never would Fran have allowed it before. In fact, such a vile act from another would have given her cause to hurt, maim or even kill a person.

She felt rage. As if the mist was burning in her veins, a scorching flaming rage rushed through her. Her hands which had lain by her sides now whisked up and her claws dug into the man's back and dragged through his flesh. His screams of agony did nothing for Fran, but when she finally extracted her bloody fingers, she pushed him off her with ease.

Fran was on her feet in an instant, facing the other five men, who like the pathetic bullies they really were, were now fraught with fear.

Fran strolled towards them, her hands dripping with red, not caring at all that they had their weapons pinned towards her. The Bangaa holding Nono, poked a blade to the Moogle's little furry body, who's cries turned to whimpering mews.

The men were saying something but Fran wasn't listening. She just waited for them to make their move.

When one lunged at her with a blade, Fran stood still, watching him run at her until at the last second she crouched down and raised her hand. His sword missed her completely, but her claws raked a deep gash in his side. As he went down, Fran heard some shots from a couple of guns. The drunks couldn't aim, the bullets hit the ground inches from her pawed feet.

As quick as lightening, the Viera rushed the Bangaa. In only a matter of a few seconds, she had disabled him, snapping his kneecaps with a vicious double kick. As the lizard man fell to the floor, he released Nono who went rolling along the ground like a ball.

Without pausing, Fran tended to the others. She had no weapons of her own, no protective armour, no clothes at all, but Fran easily avoided getting any injuries by her evading speed and dished out more than a few injuries for these men.

Bones snapped and crunched, howls of agony screamed in Fran's ears as she rendered all of these monsters nothing but crumpled bodies on the ground. With them all hosting broken limbs and bleeding wounds, Fran looked at the pitiful sight around her. Their cries of pain and agony was too good for them, they should consider themselves lucky she hadn't decided to kill them. She did want to kill them.

A madness had over taken her, a fury so strong that she lusted for more revenge on those who had tried to violate her. Churning with that hatred was a confusion, always a bewilderment as to how it was possible to do so to her. How could they hurt her?

"_I'm not Viera anymore. I'm like them…"_

She couldn't make sense of the emotions she was experiencing or the painful sensations she was feeling in her abdomen. Why or even how had the Wood done such a foul and soul killing thing?

Her feet came out from beneath her and she slumped to the ground, starring at her bloodied claws. She didn't know what is was like to be Hume, she didn't know if this hurt and hollow inside her was normal for them.

Ever since this had happened, there was the desperate desire to end this misery. Standing near the edge of the city had offered such a clear way out, easy and simple. Fran looked over to the ledge and thought of flying, to leap towards the world below.

"_Join me. It'll be fun."_

"_Fun?"_

"_Oh…that settles it! You are coming with me…I'm going to show you how life should be lived and we're going to live it with style! The skies are a whole new world and what better way to explore it than with me?"_

_"I can think of better ways to experience life."_

_"Not like this."_

_"Is this some kind of act?" _

_"Life is nothing but an act, Fran and I'm the leading man. Come with me and you won't regret it. I promise." _

There were so many regrets, but the day she said yes to him and the first time she flew in the skies, sitting on the open deck with the wind in her hair, she knew that she would never regret leaving with him.

Balthier had given her another purpose in life, so why should she give into her fears and pain and end it? After all he had done for her.

She would fly again.

"**You don't deserve to live, Viera…this world is not for you any more."**

Fran heard what sounded like a voice. It spoke with great difficulty but Fran thought it was more with repugnance, hate and loathing. She looked behind her, but there was no one except the still moaning gang bleeding on the stones.

Nono had picked himself up and was slowly staggering back towards her. The little Moogle looked so battered, tears were swelling in his little eyes, but as he cautiously passed the wounded men on the floor he gave each one a little kick ("Kupo!) before dropping a tiny amount of healing potion on to each one of them. Not enough to put them back to full health where they would be a threat, but just enough to prevent them from dying. He was a Moogle and he respected life…even theirs.

Fran looked back to the black cold sky and realised just who it was that was speaking to her. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to be afraid or honoured? But she closed her eyes and felt the awesome presence plaguing her mind.

"I don't deserve to live?" she asked.

"**You were created to serve, yet you turned away from those who loved you…you abandoned them and betrayed them. Now you will suffer."**

"As will everyone else…" Fran pressed her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. "You are killing this world…killing us all…why?"

There were no words. The response was a howl in a wind so ferocious that the foundations of the city itself cracked and shuddered. Huge booms crashed as buildings collapsed and the ground broke as if earthquakes were snapping them in half.

The screams began. The terror stricken citizens of Bhujerba fled from their homes, though a rioting stampede of people running for their lives only made things worse. The screams grew as did the intensity of the shaking ground.

_I won't die like this. Not now. Not because of HER! _

Fran struggled back to her feet and as the sky opened up and let loose the torrential hard rain, she felt the grip of the little Moogle on her leg.

"We must flee! We have to get to the aerodrome, kupo!" he screamed.

She almost made Fran stay. A temptation, a suggestion called to her as she scooped Nono up into her arms. To die…to stop the pain she was always feeling, it was so alluring.

Instead, Fran chose to live. For the moment.

**Rabanastre Year 704**

Like a cowardly fool Basch had fled the bedroom as quickly as his quaking feet could carry him. He had no thought to leaving her there alone with no explanation, for the desire to flee outweighed any common sense or courtesy that he held. He had simply apologised as much as he could as he got dressed and slammed the door behind him.

He paid no attention to the gawping palace servants as he stormed down the corridors with no shoes, dressed only his shorts and a very ripped shirt. He had no time to find the rest of his attire, for every second longer he spent in her presence only increased his anxiety.

Basch finally came by the rose gardens, the vast colourful beds offered to him the chance to rest, to calm himself so that he could figure out what to say to Arla. He would have to face her again, but not now. Not in this state. So he walked along the winding path to the centre of the garden where a small enclosed black stone bench was doused in white roses. Basch needed to catch his breath back and chastise himself for his unforgivable behaviour, he needed to just take in the aromas and serenity of this place. In only a few hours, he would have to join Vossler and the rest of the knights to Nabudis, probably to fight until their deaths.

He was just about to turn round the side of the bench and sit down, when he noticed a long trail of white billowing out from the alcove. Someone was already here, watching as the small fountain before them sprayed out clear and refreshing spats of water. Basch feared it was Arla, but then he realised she couldn't be that quick. Could she?

"Who's there?! Rasler? Is that you?"

The princess! Basch stayed hidden and frozen behind the bench's cover and he hoped that Ashe didn't get up. He breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't, instead she pulled her legs up and tucked the folds of her night dress around her, so Basch couldn't see.

"Captain Basch?"

There was a surprised tone to her voice, fear and panic, though Basch didn't think she could possibly be as awkward as he was right now. She had known it was him, from just his sigh? She hadn't looked round at all. Again Basch was thankful, he was not suitable to be in the princesses' company dressed (or not dressed) as he was. The instinct to flee swelled in Basch's head.

"Basch…"

"Aye…majesty."

There was silence for a few moments, which he felt lasted forever.

"Is something wrong?" Ashe finally asked, her voice so formal and regal.

"No, highness. I just came here…I could not sleep."

"Neither could I. Though I should be with my husband…sleep would not find me either."

Her hand appeared from behind the alcove and she beckoned for him to come forth, yet he could not move.

"Join me, Captain."

Basch went to step forward, he didn't realise that he too had extended his hand and only when he saw how close his fingers were to grazing her own, did he halt himself. What was he doing? Here he was, barely dressed, frustrated for having abandoned Arla so suddenly and shamefully and he was willing to join the young princess on a very small and intimate garden bench?

_Flee! Get out of here! _

He thought back to Asheila's wedding. Those feelings that had arisen in him as she had walked down the aisle, looking so angelic and beautiful, once again reared to the surface. His palms became sweaty and there was a tightness in his chest that made his breaths ache as he exhaled.

"It would not be appropriate, majesty." he stated with great difficulty.

"Of course." Ashe's hand disappeared back inside the alcove. "Captain, you…you are going to Nabudis, aren't you?"

"Aye, the king has asked for our aid."

"Will…will Rasler be going with you?"

"No, majesty."

"Then I am pleased. I don't think I could handle the thought of him going off to battle so soon, but I know that if he did, you would protect him."

"You should be with him now, princess."

_Make an excuse and leave! Flee! _

He couldn't leave Ashe like this. Although he didn't see her, couldn't read the expressions on her face, Basch knew that his words had stirred something within her. He heard her move, her shoes scraping against the stone of the bench and a muffled sniffle.

"It is late." she said. "Perhaps I shall return."

Basch heard her getting to her feet. Like a startled Chocobo, he scurried back to the other side of the bench where his state of undress would be hidden from her. He hoped.

His heart was racing and pounding so hard as Ashe stepped in the moonlight.

Her hair had become pure sparkling silver in its rays, the night dress was wisping gossamer floating over her pale skin, catching every curve and sleek line of her body.

_Oh gods…._

Her head turned and she looked straight at him. A small amused smile drifted across her lips when she caught sight of this cowering Knight, but Basch noted that she had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and her face had silvery tear marks down each cheek. Basch almost walked out from behind his cover.

"Majesty…."

"A little under dressed, aren't we, Captain?" Ashe asked turning her head to see only a glimpse of his torn and ripped clothes.

_As are you…oh please turn away…don't face me like this. _

"I was in a hurry." he replied.

"To get some fresh air?"

"It's quite a humid night…"

"I thought a Knight of the order was supposed to maintain dignity at all times. In all weather."

Basch couldn't reply, he only nodded to her question. Her smile was still too sad and as her fingers gently touched one of the flowers that covered the alcove Ashe moved towards him. It showed in her mannerisms, her tentativeness and the way she caressed the petals, something was troubling her.

"Can I help?" Basch said.

"Do I need help?" she asked, startled. Her free hand quickly rubbed her face as if she had suddenly remembered that she had been crying. "I'm fine."

"If my majesty forgives me, but you don't seem to be. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Ashe shook her head.

"_I should be with Rasler. I should be in his arms and making love to him, but why was I so afraid as to come here? Why couldn't I let him touch me? No, Basch. You couldn't help. You know how these sort of conversations make you uncomfortable. I only wish that, right now I didn't feel so guilty for….looking at you and feeling so damned flustered and confused, for being so devoured by your presence. As I always have been." _

"Do you need anything at all, princess?" Basch asked as the silence lingered on once again.

"_You. I need you…."_

"I'm fine, thank you, Captain. I shall bid you good night and…"

The flower she had been caressing broke from it's stem and fell to the ground. They both watched it fall and come to rest on the grass. Ashe bent down and brought the rose to her face, she breathed in the sweet aroma and sighed. Basch noted a tear forming at the corner of her eye.

He wanted to move. He wanted to go over to her and rid her of that tear with just a wipe of his hand, but the princess wiped the tear away herself and then placed the flower back amongst the others, making sure it nestled so it wouldn't fall.

"Good night, Captain Basch." her voice regaining it formal tone.

"Good night, Princess. Sleep well."

"Thank you and…Basch?"

"Princess?"

"Be careful in Nabudis. Please? Stay safe and come back to Rabanastre soon."

"I…I will."

_I don't want anything to happen to you Basch. Please…I don't want to lose you. _

Basch watched her every step as she left. It wasn't until he was certain that she was out of sight, did he reach for the broken rose and take it in his hands. He held the same flower and breathed its scent, though it only brought him agony.

Agony of feelings that he should not be feeling and pain of a passion he could not control.

So young…so beautiful…so out of reach.

Basch closed his hand around the rose and took his own long aching walk back to his empty room.

**Archades Year 707**

He only heard their voices and the sounds of the rioting city outside.

Larsa starred down at the place where his leg once was as he was pushed in his chair from the bay to the palace. He just couldn't contemplate his life now there was no future for him. He would be in this chair or hobbling about on crutches until he died and Larsa couldn't bare it.

In all his life he had loved to explore, to freely move and engage in the physical sports. Even the training in battle, the sword play had been a joy. He knew he had grown too confident in his natural ability

to wield swords, he had let his guard down only briefly in Golomore.

The memory of the Marlboro's tentacle coiling round his ankle, whipping him down on the ground and dragging him into darkness was a never ending nightmare. The pain of it's jaws cracking on his leg, the

ripping of flesh and tendons….the pain. He could never forget.

"How does he fare?" came a familiar voice. Zargabaath. Larsa briefly looked up and indeed saw the Judge striding next to him. Vaan was on his other side, keeping a hand firmly on the arm of the chair, and Arla was pushing. There were many other guards about, as well as some concerned looking doctors. Larsa didn't want to listen to any of them so he went back to staring at his stump.

"Not well." Arla replied. "He refuses to talk to anyone except Gabranth. Has he not returned?"

"No. He has not. I am not surprised by the young master's wish to speak with him. Hurry! It is not safe until we reach the palace. Archades is in chaos and the riots are getting beyond our control. It is a miracle that the palace hasn't yet been stormed. The guards and army…all are feeling the lull of this anger in the air…I fear it won't be long before all of us are consumed by it."

"There will be those who remain strong." said Vaan. "They won't give up."

"Even those will falter."

Remaining strong. Larsa had been, he always prided himself in being just so, but there was nothing left in him. His fear for his future, for the future of all in Ivalice only despaired him more when he knew he could do nothing to help. He was powerless and weak.

No one noticed the single tear now trickling down his cheek. For the last of his resolve to not break down and scream his anger, disappeared. He was broken.

The clash of huge doors broke his trance and Larsa looked up. He was now being wheeled into the main palace hall, a gigantic black marble foyer of columns and a wide ebony stone staircase draped with banners of red. The place was dark, haunting to the young emperor, yet this was home. It sickened him.

"You've returned."

He recognised that voice.

Larsa's eyes followed the foreboding and taunting staircase up until he saw the armoured figure standing at the top. It was another of his Judges, the woman….he couldn't remember her name.

"I've been waiting for you, my lord." she said, her heavy boots echoing on the steps as she descended. "We were all so worried when we heard about the accident."

She was tall, but her enclaved black armour was darker than any Larsa or Vaan had seen before. Her helm was smooth, not a dent or imperfection was on its surface. It was in similar design to Gabranth's, yet

the horns were smaller, thinner and coiled more intricately out to the front. The points were sharp and were

no doubt kept as such by the owner. The helm itself was a weapon. The only colour on this woman was the blood red cloak that billowed out behind her as she walked.

"It is pleasing to know that you are safe back with us."

She approached Larsa and with ease, she knelt to his level. The woman looked briefly to Larsa's traumatic injury and then she took hold of his hands. The metal was cold to touch.

He didn't want to look at her. Larsa tore his gaze away and he nearly fell out of his chair in shock.

The child had appeared out of no where. In a mere blink of an eye she was right behind the female Judge and was clinging to the red cloak with a pale white hand.

"Holy shit!" Vaan cried. "Where did _she_ come from?!"

Even Zargabaath and the others crowding round the Emperor were startled by such an appearance.

"Forgive me, my lord." said the female judge. "My daughter stays with me in these horrible times. I fear for her safety."

Fear for her safety? It felt to Larsa that it was fear of other's safety. This was no child.

There was no hume soul to those black eyes which starred at him with emptiness. Her pale white skin gave her the look of death and her aura sapped warmth from around her. Did she know what a smile was as it came so forcibly to her lips?

The "child's" mother rose to her feet and took hold of the little girl's hand.

"I also fear for the Queen of Dalmasca…I heard that she had been…"

"Ashe is fine." said Vaan. "She is presently with Judge Gabranth in Bhujerba…"

The judge's head snapped round and Vaan was faced with a frightening eyeless stare.

"Who are you?" she asked, the pleasantness draining from her voice. She approached him with her daughter, who looked up with those creepy black orbs. They got a little too close. An icy cold crept all over his body.

"I'm Vaan." he said defiantly.

"The Queen's little helper…I do know you. Welcome…I am Eri."

The black gloved hand was extended towards Vaan.

He was reluctant to take it, for the presence of the little girl made him sick. With her constant staring and false grins, Vaan felt the cold turn into something else. Terror.

This terror slid down his back as a cold sweat, the terror was the dry heaving sickness in his stomach and throat and the searing ache in his bones. It was the chill shivering all over him.

Vaan looked to Larsa, the young Emperor was just as pale and frightened as he was.

Vaan took hold of the woman's hand and felt the metal squeeze tightly against his skin.

"I was hoping that Gabranth would come here." said Eri. "Surely his lordship will need his closest and trusted guard here in this time?"

Larsa finally remembered this woman. His eyes fixed on her through the long strands of hair that fell over his face. He recalled sights of her quietly standing away from all the other judges, even when Vayne was alive, in the shadows. Ever silent and distant. Larsa didn't remember seeing her face.

"Judge Gabranth?" Arla spoke suddenly. "I think you are mistaken."

Eri laughed.

"Yes…you're right. I should rephrase that."

She reached for her helm and pulled it clean off her head. A billow of long black hair spilled around her shoulders and waist. The face beneath it was pale, but beautiful.

Arla starred back at Larsa, wearing the black metal of an Archadian judge.

**The Strahl Year 707**

She couldn't see very well, black smoke filled her vision, but she felt the pain. Penelo knew that she had broken her arm and several of her ribs, her head was spinning from a blow to the head and she felt blood drip from numerous cuts all over her body.

The Strahl was wrecked. The cockpit was nothing more than twisted metal and melted panels. Penelo couldn't recognise anything. She tried to move, though she couldn't make out which was up or down, the attempts resulted in hacking coughs of blood and jarring pain. The tears flowed down her face with her blood, as she tried once again to move.

She had no memory of the crash, but the last thing she had remembered was Balthier calling out her name and the sound of shattering glass. Fearing for her companion, Penelo endured as much of the pain as she could to move through the debris. It was a slow process, as her screams from her injuries halted her progression towards where she thought Balthier would be. Smoke choked the air and her lungs and once again she coughed violently. More than blood was hacked from her mouth and the throbbing ache in her head became unbearable pounding.

"_Healing potion. I need a healing potion. I don't want to die." _

Her thoughts soon changed. The sight became all to clear for the young girl and she screamed for death.

The large shard of glass had ripped right through his chest, pinning him to the chair. His blood was still oozing out the sides and dribbling down from his open mouth. There was no life in his wide and horrified eyes.

"Balthier!"

Beyond grief and beyond any care for her own health, Penelo scrambled as fast as she could to where the Sky Pirate was. With her good arm, she reached out to touch his face and she despaired even more at the cold touch on her finger tips.

"No!" Penelo grasped at the shard that had killed her friend. "NO! Please, no! Balthier!"

The glass slipped out followed by the last gushing of Balthier's blood. His body slumped down, but Penelo draped herself over him and wept, crushing her ribs even more as she embraced him.

The leading man was dead. Penelo never thought that could have happened.

_The hero never dies! He doesn't! He can't! _

Penelo never heard the beam break away.

There was only a sharp and deep thud in the back of her head and everything was gone.

She fell on his body with a thump. One hand rested in his bloodied beard and in the other, a small red stained handkerchief was clasped firmly in her fingers.

_**Nowhere:**_

_Was this hell? _

_There was no substance to it, no physical plain, only the essence and swamping emotions. _

_She knew who she was, but this wasn't where she was supposed to be. Such agony, torture and hatred surrounded her (What was she?!)…every emotion that she knew of was here, drowned by others beyond her comprehension. _

_This was madness, this must be hell. _

_Then it all became clear. _

_She could see. In all directions and in all perspectives, there was white and she now had form. It was and wasn't her body. She was Asheila B'nargin Dalmasca, but not quite. _

_"**You are disgusting." **_

_Ashe turned round and saw directly behind her a woman with dark black skin and long dirty ebony locks. She was completely naked and her eyes were hollow, but they looked right into and through her. _

_"**This form is disgusting…this speech sickens me."**_

_Her mouth never moved. Ashe went to respond, but she realised that she too was naked. If it was even her body. _

_"**I only take this form because I need you to understand." **_

_The woman hissed sickening sputum through her clenched teeth and she began to circle around Ashe. She kept her distance, as if She really was afraid to touch her. _

_"**Your kinds time on Ivalice will end. You pathetic and vile creatures will be purged from my world. But…tell me "Dynast Queen." why do you think my High Seraph chose to take your body?" **_

_The First reached out and touched Ashe's face. _

_The Queen of Dalmasca was ripped apart by such ferocity. She was taken to the brink of pain and pleasure by a mind so ancient that her hume mind just couldn't contain it. _


	12. Death

_Finally! It's done! I am SO sorry to all you loyal followers who have been waiting for this. It's annoying to wait for another update, but it's also annoying when you're trying to write and some idiot has the telly on loud and you can't concentrate! Well, it's done. I hope you like it, and please…I love your detailed and wonderful reviews! So please do! Sorry…had to re-edit because it didn't separate the paragraphs. _

_**Final Fantasy 12**_

_**TRUE FEELINGS**_

_**DEATH**_

_The little girl came out from her hiding position and slowly approached the centre of the cavern. The body of her father still hadn't moved, it had lain there for so many hours but it had only been now that she had summoned up enough courage to go and see him. _

_She tentatively knelt down next to him and although tears trickled down her face, she found that she was too numb to feel anything. Her father, the man she had loved and adored, was dead and now, they were all alone. _

_She touched his still cold face and tried to wipe the blood from his skin but it was all crusted, dry and impossible to clean off. _

_"Daddy….daddy…." _

_She shook him by the shoulders, as if this action could possibly bring him back from the dead, but when she continued to shake him, she noticed that his hand was still holding on to something. Prising open his stiff fingers, she found a jewel. It was beautiful, a bright ebbing orange crystal was giving off heat and when she looked closer, she noticed misty glyphs within it. _

_He had died for this? What was it? _

_She took hold of it and immediately felt the power coursing through her skin. This was no ordinary jewel, this was something far greater and rarer than she could ever have imagined. _

_This would get her out of this cavern alive. This would change her life forever. _

**Mosphoran Wasteland Year 707**

Basch Fon Ronsenberg did something he never thought he would do. He unsheathed his sword and thrusted the end of the blade to his Queen's neck.

It was her body and face, but it wasn't Asheila B'nargin Dalmasca inside. Those black pits that starred back him instead of her dazzling blue eyes, belonged to Ultima.

As he pinned her up against the rock face, Basch experienced a sickening dread and escalating fear for Ashe.

The tip of the blade that pressed against Ashe/Ultima's neck was steady and firm, his hand never faltered and all it would take would be one simple swipe, a twist of his wrist and the sword would slice her throat.

"Where is she?!" Basch snarled. "What have you done with her?!"

Ultima hissed back, Basch's blood still staining Ashe's white teeth, but she said nothing. She instead wrapped her arms around her and continued to gaze with hatred back at him.

"I would take the sword away, Basch." Jiiryn rested a hand over his and tried to push the sword and it's blade down. "That is still the Queen's body…even if she's not the one in control."

"_Where is she?!" _Basch demanded. "_What_ have you done to her?"

"_I've done nothing!" _It sounded like Ashe's voice, but it was distorted by echoing harsh alien tones. Ultima recoiled further against the rock. "_She is gone and I'm all that's left. Besides you can't kill me…He won't let you and you certainly wouldn't want to harm this body." _

Basch threw the sword down in anger and lunged against Ultima. He grabbed her arms and pinned them and her (Ashe's! It's Ashe's!) body more forcefully against the cold surface of the rock. His body thrusted against hers.

She still smelt like Ashe. That beautiful jasmine Asheila scent was so thick in her hair and skin that it sent a spasm rippling through Basch's body. Ultima laughed.

"_You can hurt me in THAT way if you wish."_ Her tongue licked her bloodied lips. "_Your Queen has many memories, limited but repugnant with your hume inferiority…I've yet to experience what she dreams of you doing to her. Oh…she dreams of you…every night…the things you do…"_

"Stop it!" Basch reigned his anger as much as he could, but his hold was shaking.

Ultima squirmed in his grasp, her chest stuck harder to Basch, squashing her breasts against him. She reached up, rested her cheek to his and breathed a long single breath in his ear.

Basch felt cold. A chilling terror was dousing him, his stomach wrenched as a searing pain shot through out his body, breaking him and his strength down.

He closed his eyes and tried to focus, this wasn't Ashe.

Lips kissed around his ears, bitter icy lips burnt his skin with sudden sharp bites which made Basch's legs buckle. But there was that darkness inside him, the Esper who was always on the verge of breaking out. He was loving it. It felt all new.

Zodiark was getting stronger, always draining Basch and thriving on the painful memories of his past. There was a swelling urge to take hold of Ashe's chin and kiss her, but Basch struggled with the other being and tried to force him back down.

Zodiark's mocking in Basch's head confused him even more. There was a crazy laugh (was he just plain crazy?) so he released his hold on Ashe's arms and immediately cupped her face with his hands. He opened his eyes and felt sickened. This was not the woman he loved. Yet it was. The two strong male personalities were struggling for dominance, two sets of feelings were blending together.

Basch's hand gripped her face. He leaned forward to kiss her, forced on by Zodiark's elation, but instead his hold squeezed tightly on her cheeks and shoved her head back hard. His fingers were burning with cold, the empty void from those eyes gave him no doubt that Ashe wasn't inside. She wasn't here at all.

Fury coursed through him.

"I will have you tell me where the Queen is…now!"

The response he got was a bloodied fob in the face. Her spit drooled down his cheek and her knee rose sharply and connected with his groin. The pain sent Basch reeling backwards, he fell to the ground holding on to his throbbing manhood hoping it would help the seething agony go. But Ultima didn't stop there.

She approached to where he lay on the ground, Ashe's hands were lined with glowing white pulsing orbs of light and she was directing them at him.

"_It's not much to kill…but it will hurt. Let me speak to Zodiark."_

Basch couldn't speak, the agony of her knee having impacted with his crotch was still stinging. The crazy laughing in his head was confusing any rational thought he tried to have. Zodiark was about to reclaim control.

No. He would not allow it. Basch clenched his teeth and with all the force he could, he ignored the pain and staggered to his knees. It was then that his own hands were beginning to pulse.

The Quickening rush was pounding in his head and chest…the power of the mist and the fulminating darkness flowed over and crackled like electricity on his skin. But he never even got to finish. Ultima paid him another kick to his balls and the agony increased tenfold as it was followed by a brief but just as searing pounding of light elemental magic. Basch screamed. He felt Zodiark cry out along with him. It was a pain he had never felt before, but thankfully it was brief.

The look on Ashe's face…there was regret. Fear and remorse. Was this Esper afraid?

"_I didn't want to do that!"_

Feeling a little too hume already?

"_But you will let me talk to Zodiark now."_

"And if I refuse?" Basch spat a mouthful of bile from his lips as he still writhed in agony. "You will continue to use the magic that hurts both me and Him?"

"_He will suffer anything for me! For both of us!"_

"Then you will have to kill me."

Her hands began to glow, her face was so dark and twisted with rage that Basch thought Ultima would. Instead, it was her who was knocked off her feet by the blast of Fulminating Darkness. She was thrown back into the rock and she crumpled to the ground with a thud.

"_Ultima!"_

Zodiark broke through Basch's defences. There was a snap in his neck. A sharp painful crack and Basch didn't know any more. The Esper burst to the surface and Basch was no longer in control of his own body.

Zodiark rose quickly to his feet to rush to Ultima's side. The dark aura around him pulsed with anger at this attack on her, but as soon as he still felt the putrid hume breath coming from her lips, Zodiark turned to see who had done this to his love.

The Viera was right behind him. Her long clawed hands were up in a show of defence, but her fingers still ebbed with the Quickening mist.

"Basch!" Jiiryn called out. "Take control!"

"_What did you do to Her?" _Zodiark stormed towards Jiiryn, threatening with killing intent.

"Basch! Push him back! Be strong, I know you can control him!"

Her neck was grabbed with choking force, Jiiryn gasped and was lifted right off her feet. She tried to struggle, her hands clawed at his fingers but his hold was squeezing so hard. His dark stare bore deep into her.

"_Viera…you're now just a shell of what your kind were. Why aren't you dead? Do you not feel your precious wood taking all your hope? Shall I kill you now and end your misery for you?"_

"Basch…! Basch…come back! Regain control!" Her feet flailed and kicked, but her attempts did nothing as He squeezed even more.

"_You actually are concerned for this hume I possess? It's laughable. I don't care for his stupid inferior feelings for the Dynast Queen…I only care for Her and for justice to be served for what was denied us. This…Basch…he is my means to do this. He can't hear you now! I keep him down! I won't have him or you stand in my way. No matter how powerful either of you claim to be."_

The snarl on his lips seethed a hissing foul breath, but Basch's fingers finally released from Jiiryn's neck. She fell to the muddy ground, choking and gasping for breath. She felt the sore marks on her skin, and looked up to Basch. Zodiark had already returned to Ashe's body and was watching intently and with yearning as Ultima was slowly coming round.

"You think you're the only ones with power?" Jiiryn gasped, coughing to breath air into her lungs.

"_The only power that matters."_

"Basch will resist you. He will make it difficult for you. I know he will."

"_He cannot resist! Whilst I'm in control he cannot do a thing!"_

"I don't believe that."

The falter in His steps, the stagger and sudden jerk of Basch's head told Jiiryn all she needed to know. She smiled as the Esper was now clearly showing signs of struggling. His face was creased into a disgusted frown, small beads of sweat were trickling down his temples and those dark empty pits were now showing signs of distress. Great distress.

"_No! This isn't possible! He can't do anything against me! He shouldn't be able to know! It's not fair!"_ Zodiark leaned against the rock face and smacked it hard with Basch's fist. The rock was given a dented hole from impact and left only bleeding knuckles for Basch. "_Stop it! Ultima! Tell him to stop it!"_

"It is not your body, Zodiark!" Jiiryn yelled. "You can't control him all the time! You can't control him any more!"

Ultima finally came round from her attack and looked at the two above her. All she saw was the Viera hume shouting at her companion, and Zodiark himself having difficulty in keeping control.

"Basch Fon Ronsenberg! You are better than this…take back what is yours!"

"_No! I won't let him! I won't! Not until I have done what I must to…!!"_

His fist pounded again and again on the stone rock, shredding Basch's skin, dripping and splashing blood with every impact. He didn't feel Ultima's hands trying to pull him back. Only her voice screamed in his ears, but it was getting weaker. She was fading away and was replaced by the Hume's reluctance to give in.

Always Zodiark skimmed through Basch's memories, dredged from the pit of his mind the ones that gave him nightmares, the ones that killed him and kept him in his hell. It was because of those terrors that when Zodiark finally relinquished, on his own terms, Basch could not recall what this demon did. But this time it wasn't working. It was doing the opposite, it was reminding him why he was alive.

0000000000

_The lashes of the whip were brutal and bloody. Each one felt worse than before and eventually he had no choice but to scream once more. His head tilted back and he let loose a painful howl. He was rewarded with another blow by the guard's whip and it caught him deep and sharp on his brow. His skin was sliced open as if it had been with a knife, it tore right across his eye and ear and the blood streamed down his face along with his tears. _

_Then there was her touch on his scar. Her fingers gently ran along the long line and although there was no magic, Basch felt the healing warmth in her skin. For a brief moment, there was only the pain of not being able to touch her back. Her hand rested where the scar ended on his ear and she smiled._

_"I was wrong to distrust you, wrong to hate you. I see it all now. Thank you."_

0000000000

"Basch!"

Basch thought he had been drowning in a deep ocean of Zodiark's emotions, a bottomless chasm of ancient memories and thoughts, but breaking through the surface, taking that breath of air, brought a fazed sense of reality back to him.

The pain of his bleeding hand forced him to scream and his body unleashed an uncontrollable and unexpected Quickening burst. There was a crunching break of bone and a blinding and powerful explosion of darkness and mist. He staggered, drained by the Fulminating Darkness and he spun round with disorientated dizziness.

Ashe. The stinging ache in his chest hurt at the sight of her body.

_Giruvegan._

The ancient city. Why did he think of that?

_Go to Giruvegan, end this all now! _

His hands flailed out and caught Ashe's arm. His head swayed from side to side as he tried to gain his balance and focus, but he pulled hard on Ultima and she stumbled against him. His bleeding broken hand wrapped around her head, tugging her cheek close to his lips.

"I won't play your games any more." he hissed, with menace. "If you have done anything to hurt Asheila…"

"_She isn't here!" _Ultima spat back with such seething. "_She has her. She took her soul to the other plain. The First tried to drag me back, but I resisted! I felt Her Voice, Her Power! The Dynast Queen is with Her and is already dead! Humes are low! Humes are disgusting to us! She will not have tolerated her! Your Queen is dead!"_

"That…." Basch screwed his eyes shut and tightened his grip on Ashe's face. "I cannot and will not believe."

"_Believe it, hume! Can you not already feel Ivalice dying? Can you not feel Her hate?!" _

There was pain. Basch could sense the darkness and emptiness inside of him.

"Right now, all that matters to me is where she is. I will get her back."

"_You can't."_

"You say I cannot…but I know you can." Basch moved back, yet his painful broken hand still gripped firmly on her flesh. "We will go to Giruvegan, because you wish it. The Great Crystal lies within and beyond that…only you know and you will show us."

"_You can't command me, hume. You and your pitiful and watered down Viera can't rival me."_

"Try us."

The threat provoked another horrified look upon Ashe's face. Basch knew that now, having shared Asheila's body for over a year, Ultima was starting to become adjusted to these feelings. There was a small tiny glint of light in those dark eyes. She tore herself from his grasp and smeared his blood from Ashe's face.

"Basch…" Jiiryn placed a hand on his shoulder. "The survivors of the crash.…we need to go and find them. They could need our assistance."

"Giruvegan is in the direction of the smoke." said Basch, clutching his broken hand close to his chest. "We shall indeed tend to any who need our help, before going on."

Jiiryn's hand squeezed his shoulder tenderly.

"Basch…" Her voice faltered. "Don't forget the others. Everyone in Ivalice is suffering…"

"I have never forgotten. I can only help them all by finding Asheila." he replied in deep painful tones. "There is nothing else I can do."

He turned round to face her and upon meeting her gaze, the past came back to him with such aching clarity. In his youth he had been so angry, he travelled without a purpose or life, drinking and killing, but instead of self destructing, it was this beautiful Viera who had saved him.

His good hand reached out to touch her cheek.

"I haven't forgotten, Jiiryn." he croaked.

She smiled softly and handed him his sword. As he took it, his fingers grazed her claws.

"Neither have I."

Jiiryn held such sadness in her eyes. Sadness at what could have been but didn't happen. A foolish young Viera had lost her heart to a hume, but she wasn't the same woman any more. He had no idea.

Jiiryn began to walk away up the steep slope of Mosphoran's terrain, never looking back.

"_The Wood has changed those who abandoned it."_ Ultima grinned an evil grimace. "_Those weak Viera are just like you now. The mist is fading from their veins."_

"Jiiryn is strong."

"_The Quickenings within you…your kind was not meant for it. I can't fathom how someone as pitiful as you could have mastered their magics."_

"Who do you think taught me?"

Ultima gazed ahead to Jiiryn.

"_You won't need anything that she taught you, hume. Only Zodiark can save your pitiful species and when He does, you all had better hope he doesn't feel like destroying this world himself."_

00000000

He watched them walk away.

Teiern walked out from the shadows and gently cupped his hands together behind his back. Like the child he seemed to be, he began to rock on the soles of his feet.

The Judge behind him stepped to his side and knelt down in obedience.

"What would you have us do, Lord?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders.

"They haven't changed." his voice so hume. "So determined to be what was righteously denied. They will not have a chance."

"My Lord…"

"Discreetly, we shall follow them. But we take no action unless the Queen is endangered. Her survival is paramount. Though…to be rid of my own kin would be ideal…however, my mother has other plans for him."

"As you wish…"

00000000

If they could ever have used words, they would have been pleading. If She had heard them, then She didn't respond, disgusted only at their petty begging.

Their persistence was lost on Her. In fact they were making an already festering anger even worse. Then as they pleaded again, Her patience finally ran out.

As a cruel swallowing of the world slowly edged to the islands off the continent of Valendia, the ignorant vermin that swarmed on the surface had no clue as to their impending deaths. But the false gods were given an even slower agony. For their disobedience, She tortured their worthless souls and stripped them of their power. Then She allowed their lives to bleed away, their deaths like sweet exlirs on her senses.

The Occuria were slaughtered. Gerun and his followers were finally punished for daring to be more than they were.

Then, Her very own children were beginning to rebel and this betrayal hurt just as much as her rejected love. They would be the next to suffer.

But, for now, She turned her attention to the Hume woman. The onslaught had nearly killed her, but instead it had done something far greater. It made her aware.

00000000

**Rabanastre Year 704**

She knew who it was without even looking.

Ashe pulled her legs to her body, tucking and curling herself in the alcove as tightly as possible. She didn't want to speak to anyone, least of all him. Though she bore him no hatred, she just couldn't bring herself to be near him.

Obliged as he would be, he would recount the events that led to her husband's death and he wouldn't reveal his anguish or grief. He would block it all inside, enduring the pain and try to heal hers. He'd try to comfort her, offer words to ease her despair and that was the last thing she wanted. Ashe wanted to cry, she wanted to scream and break down. Within just two days, she had been widowed and every part of her hurt with such overpowering loss.

"Princess…"

She didn't answer him. She rested her head on her knees and watched the fountain trickling endless clear water into the stone basin before her.

"Your Highness…."

She saw him in the corner of her eye. Basch had knelt down onto the grass, no longer in his metal armour but dressed in the long white shirt, and trousers that he wore beneath. He stayed down on one knee for a long while, waiting for any kind of response from her. Eventually, she couldn't help but turn to look at him. He gazed back at Ashe, exhaustion so clearly on his dirty sweating face. In his eyes Ashe saw his compassion and worry, but he was tense as he struggled to contain his own grief.

Ashe tore her gaze away from him and went back to looking at the water fountain. The water sounded so peaceful, so serene, but it did nothing for her raging emotions. Her tears never stopped.

"Highness…I…"

"Don't." Ashe barely felt the word come from her mouth. She raised a hand to her face to shield her view of him. "Please…don't say anything. Just go. I don't need you here."

She had thought he would do as she commanded, but Basch never made a move.

"I failed you." he said. "I could not protect him. Your faith in me was misplaced."

"… _you would protect him." _

He should have. Ashe shook her head in denial. She had hoped that her silence would give him cause to leave, but still the Captain never faltered.

"Princess, I am so sorry. I tried."

The bells of the church in the distance tolled. They chimed a mournful dirge for the city's people to know, but for Ashe it only made the tightness in her chest twist in aching wrenches. She was shaking now, or had she been and not realised it?

Her legs fell out from her tight hold to her chest and Ashe felt herself slipping off the stone bench. As she hit the ground, her body once again curled up on the damp cold grass. The tears flowed with more woe and was accompanied by gasping heavy breaths, each a desperate attempt to bring some life to a dying body.

The guilt and shame tore at her. Her mind kept crying over and over again, why had she pulled away from him? Why did she not overcome her fears and allow that night to be what it should have been?

Ashe remembered the disappointment in Rasler's eyes, but she knew he understood, or at least a little, why she had done so. But she needn't have left him, she didn't have to flee. The guilt festered inside her for abandoning him in their wedding bed.

The moment wasn't right, she had kept telling herself. It didn't feel like the magical and blissful moment she had dreamed it would be. Time didn't stop, neither did the world, it wasn't right. Ashe couldn't go through with it, her thoughts had strayed. Always they strayed and she hated herself for it.

Now he was dead, it felt even worse. That night she should have given herself to him, after all wasn't that what she had vowed? Wasn't it because he loved him?

_Always. I met you, l loved you and I married you not just because of necessity but because I always loved you. _

Ashe felt a hand touch against her shivering back and instantly a violent jerk threw the hand off her. She didn't want to be touched now. Certainly not by him.

She wanted to feel the hurt she deserved, Ashe didn't need his comfort nor would she welcome it.

His fingers touched her head and once again Basch was shrugged off with a furied swipe of her arm.

"Don't touch me!" Ashe scrambled up out of her ball and leaned against fountain's basin. Her hair was in such a state, tattered and tangled, drooping over her tear sodden face, the dress she had worn at the funeral was muddy and torn, and she was not the strong royal woman who had knelt by Rasler's coffin.

She had come here to be alone, to prevent anyone else from seeing her like this. She did not need Basch to come looking for her.

"Princess…"

He had wanted to say more, but he couldn't find his voice. Ashe didn't want to hear those deep soft words from his lips, she didn't want to have his hands touch her or comfort her. She needed this hurt, this was her punishment and Ashe certainly wouldn't allow Basch to take that away from her.

She didn't want to be thinking of him again. She should never have thought of him, for it wasn't this man she had married.

"Go, Captain." she murmured, when his presence began to take an even worse toll on her fragile state. "I said I did not need you here and nor is your presence required."

"I beg to differ, princess."

His hand grabbed hold of hers. She squirmed, she pulled and tugged, Ashe did anything to get out of his hold, but Basch's grip was stronger than hers. Ashe looked at him, piercing angry pupils bore a sudden hatred towards him, but he only looked back with compassion.

"Let me go!" she spat. "How _dare_ you touch me like this! Unhand yourself!"

"Princess!"

"I don't need you!" she cried, the anger was replaced by choking sobs. "I don't need anyone! I don't deserve anyone! "

He never replied. Ashe had known all too well that this man would eventually break through her defences. Against all the rules, defying the strict boundaries between royalty and Knight, Basch Fon Ronsenberg fought against her struggles until his arms clung her so tightly to him, that her anger turned back into mournful cries and screams.

All he did was hold her. He held her for as long as she needed to spend those tears, then when the sobs died down to nothing but rattling breaths, he rocked her gently in his arms.

All he wanted was to help soothe her pain, but his actions only made the both of them worse.

For he could not shake the new and forbidden feelings that had stirred since he saw her wed.

She could not shed the guilt that as she had lain to make love to her husband, she had thought only of him.

00000000

**Archadia Year-707**

She handed him her helm and smiled in sickening satisfaction at his reaction.

Larsa's hands trembled as the metal helmet touched his skin, but his gaze couldn't stop staring in surprise at the woman before him. In shock, he eventually turned to the other standing behind him.

They were exactly alike. There was no difference.

The long black ebony hair was the same length, the eyes, nose and mouth were identical in every detail , and so too was the menace in their faces. The little girl by her mother's side also bore so much resemblance to the two twin sisters that it was chilling.

How could he have been so foolish to have not known that voice?

His mouth opened, but no sound came out. Along with all the anguish of his trauma, a confusion at seeing these two women now side by side, was wrecking the young boy. A shiver trembled his body and it worsened as he felt the stump on his missing leg twitch.

"All these years you never knew, my lord?" asked Eri, pushing her hair behind her ears. "Or did you think that your precious Ronsenberg twins were the only ones?"

"Who the hell are you?" Vaan voiced Larsa's own thoughts. The young teen edged closer to Larsa, adopting a protective stance around the Emperor. His gaze flicked from Eri and Arla, a stern and distrusting glare in his eyes and a twitching hand at his sword.

"Servants to Ivalice." said Arla, "Nothing more."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" asked Vaan. His fingers still traced the hilt of his weapon. Vaan saw Zargabaath taking a stance beside Larsa's other side, he too tensing for a fight.

"Because you listen to your instincts." Eri interjected. She turned away and began to stroll around the hall, looking around at the grand Archadian décor. "However, what my sister says is true. The rage in Archadia and all other countries are driving the people mad. The First…the one being from the very beginning has now been woken. It is Her they are feeling as She bleeds all over us. There is only one way to put an end to it, and you my Lord Larsa are going to help us."

"I don't know who you are…" Larsa stammered. He clenched his fists as he felt the truth in Eri's words. There was anger, a horrific wrath deep within him, not anything that he knew himself to be capable of, but something much more powerful. It was like a disease, weakening him with every second and pulling him into further delusional insanity. "I don't…you were my brother's…"

The memories came back to Larsa. Apart from one of his protectors, this woman had been the only other female judge in his father's employ. Fleeting and brief meetings of this enclaved and mysterious lady brought forth an uneasiness and fear, for she was but a silent shadowed figure in the back round. Keeping a distance but always projecting a powerful presence. A presence that had always unnerved him, especially as to how close to Vayne she had been. Too close.

"I have always been here, Lord Larsa." said Eri. "Your brother confided in me greatly. More than Bergan, Ghis or even Zargabaath. He had intended me to be your protector and I wish I had been. Drace lacked in her upbringing of you."

"I don't think so, Eri." Zargabaath spoke, his hand now curled round the hilt of his sword and the blade a few inches out of its sheath. "Drace was a pillar of good for our Emperor…she wished for nothing more than his future. But, what are your intentions with him?"

"Nothing good, I'd bet." added Vaan, as he glared at Arla. "What about you? Did Ashe know about any of this?"

Arla shook her head.

"The Queen is oblivious. To too many things." she replied. Her eyes gave a nervous glance to the child at her sister's side.

This little girl had everyone on edge, except her mother.

Her silence all this while hadn't gone unnoticed, the chill in the air hadn't lessened, the vileness of her presence only added to the bile that seeped under their skins.

"You want to know our intentions?" asked Eri, resting a hand on her hip and glaring at Zargabaath with a smirk. "I only intend to return to Giruvegan with your Emperor. Larsa is a key component to saving this world and I will make sure that he fills that role to his fullest. Even if he has become an invalid, it works in our favour."

"Who are you?!" Larsa snapped, an outburst that had been aching to release since the realisation of his disability. His face flushed red with anger and fear, he wanted to get up from this blasted chair, to take up a sword and confront this so called Judge of Archadia. His small body slipped forward in the wheeled chair, but only one foot planted against the plates below, it wouldn't carry his furied and trembling frail form.

"I am Eri Cellen…" said the Judge. "My sister and I once held a proud name of noble Archadian heritage. But now we and you, Lord Larsa, are part of something much more. We are the future, we can make Ivalice as it was intended to be."

"You say this…" Larsa seethed through clenched teeth. "But I do not believe you."

"Then we could always seek your beloved Gabranth and he will say our truths." said Eri. "He will confirm who he really is and you will have no choice but to help us. Ivalice can become the paradise it once was…if you would only accept the truth. Disbelieve us and we will all die."

"Yeah, right." Vaan scoffed.

His defiance was short lived. The child who had remained silent all this time, approached him. Her empty shell still grinning with terrifying affront. Her hand reached out for Vaan and caressed at the small pouch that was attached to his belt. He jerked at her touch, but her small fingers prised at the leather and curled round the contents.

"_The Gigas." _Her voice was so inhuman that Vaan felt sick. "_A weakling easily defeated. Such a shameful end to be conquered by a lowly hume. He cannot help you…none of the others can. You have no choice."_

"Vaya…" Eri reached for her daughter's hand once more. "We must go now."

_"Of course, mother."_

"No!" Vaan yelled. His sword was finally released from it's protective sheath and the long blade lashed out towards the three females. Zargabaath followed suit. There was no way they were going to let them take Larsa anywhere. The other guards who had remained, formed a circle around Larsa, their weapons also brandished. But that had no affect on any of them. The two twins came closer together, sheltering the child as much as they could, but it was the sudden appearance of a squadron of Archadian soldiers coming down the stairs that turned everything around.

Lead by another Judge, one that Larsa did not recognise, these soldiers out numbered Larsa's. Their weapons were also larger, sharper and much more menacing. They were no members of the militia, these guards were something else completely. They circled Larsa, Vaan and Zargabaath in a tight formation, for any action dealt by them and the others, would result in an instant killing blow.

They closed in so much, that Vaan was pressed right up against Larsa's chair. The teen then bent down low and whispered.

"What are we going to do?"

Larsa didn't think there was anything. Feeling so hopeless and useless himself, feeling so dead, he couldn't say a word. He couldn't command or order.

"Then it's settled." said Eri, taking back her helm and placing it over her head. "We head now for Giruvegan. Emperor, my guards will take you, Zargabaath and your young protector to the aerodrome. But do not fear, the city will be looked after, as much as possible…I won't let our people suffer in our absence."

Those followers sharply shoved Vaan and Zargabaath back towards the door ,Vaan resisted, wanting to stay close to Larsa, but his wrath only increased when Arla once again took hold of the handles of his wheelchair. He didn't want her near him, for he had sworn to Basch that he would look after the Emperor. Vaan painfully recalled his foolish rantings to Larsa before, hating the fact that he had taken Basch's role, but now his stupid and selfish feelings were not an issue. Larsa was important…he had to keep him safe.

His mind drifted. As he was pushed hard against the door, Vaan thought of only one other person.

_Penny….._

"Get your hands off him!" Vaan shouted, venting his hatred to Arla. He strained in the hold of the guard, lashing back with a leg and kicking the armoured cretin a sharp blow to his knee. He spun out of the grasp and then shoved Arla away from Larsa. His hands coiled round the handles of Larsa's chair, and before even the twins and their soldiers could pull him away, he whipped out a dagger that he had concealed in his attire. He held it aloft and poked it towards his foes.

"I will tend to him." said Vaan. "I will be the only one who will! Get it? Understand?!"

Arla shrugged her shoulders.

"If you so wish." she replied, as if she really cared. "But don't worry little one. It won't stop you hearing the truth or from hearing the story we're going to tell…" She laughed, a cold intense laugh. "You won't be so loyal to that Kingslayer. No one will be."

00000000

**Mosphoran Wastelands Year 707**

The fiends hardly disturbed them. Basch saw a pack of wolves in the distance, but with every step they took closer towards them, the beasts shied away.

Jiiryn stayed ahead, walking with her long bow in her slender hands and keeping an eye out for danger. She never turned or looked back at Basch, though the two of them coiled and circled around each other, cutting down any of those foolish fiends who did dare to come near them.

The lack of attacks were due to the essence of Ultima. A couple of Worgens crept up close behind her, but when she turned, it took only a slight curling of her lips, an evil smile, to make the beasts run howling.

None of them spoke a word. Silence was golden between them all, but Basch could not stand the agonising sight of Ashe's form as she walked just a few steps ahead of him. As his eyes looked at her, he swelled with longing at the swaying of her hips, the swinging of her arms and the way the gentle breeze fluttered her hair. But like the fiends, it only took one backward gaze from those dark pitted eyes to make him edge further away form her.

A horrid tension pulled at his muscles, every limb ached and throbbed, his hand (healed only with a cure spell) was still flexing with soreness and all the bones and knuckles cracked with every movement of his fingers. His head still pounded with the raging insanity from Zodiark, a temper boiled so much beneath his flesh that it took every inch of effort to keep Basch from lashing out in rage. It was a struggle to try and keep sane.

Then the smell hit his nostrils. The thick plume of smoke was barely visible through the endless darkness, but the stench of burning was impossible to miss.

"The ship is just ahead." said Jiiryn, pointing through a thick enclave of trees. "We should hurry!"

Basch nodded but he waited until Ultima was in front of him. He stood still, his eyes glaring meanly for her to proceed and when she did so, she walked with a slow bored swagger. Her face had a constant frown of disgust as she passed him.

The stench of the smoke was getting heavier and Jiiryn's pace quickened. Basch soon heard the crackling of fire and when they came to the broken clearing and he caught a glimpse of the wreckage, he felt a sickening dread. He recognised this blazing hull. It was the Strahl.

With a spurt of speed, Basch ran to the wreckage of Balthier's ship. It had impacted deep into the ground, broken into many twisted and gnarled fragments. The engines were ablaze, choking the air with thick black smog, and there didn't seem to be a way to gain entrance. Basch felt the panic and fear welling up like vomit in his throat as he desperately tried a way to get in. But the ship looked so unstable and the smoke was making him gag.

"Balthier!" He cried out. There was no response. Bash then noticed a small bent piece of hull, which was near what he figured to be the cockpit. He knelt down and tried with his fingers to pry it up and open to gain access.

"You know this ship?!" cried Jiiryn as she too tried to lend a hand.

"Aye…it is the Strahl….my….friends are inside. We must get to them!"

His fingers were hurting with agony as he pulled at the metal, the sharp edge cut at his skin but he did his best to ignore the pain. He was coughing so much, the smoke was stinging his eyes, and his hands were bleeding once again. The metal became slick at his wrenching pulls, but eventually Basch managed to get an opening wide enough for him to get through. The air from inside wafted out with a scorching heat along with more black stinking smoke.

"Keep an eye on her." spluttered Basch, gazing back towards Ultima. "But stay close, I may need your help."

"Go!"

Covering his nose and mouth as best he could, Basch forced his way into the Strahl. Everything was so dark inside, he couldn't tell where he was going and the air was even thicker. Cautiously he headed to the door which he thought would lead him to the cockpit. His feet stumbled and tripped over all the debris, he nearly went crashing to the ground when he came across a broken Bangaa body.

He must have been the reason why the Strahl crashed, thought Basch.

He plundered on into the cockpit, or what was left of it. It was hardly recognisable, the impact had destroyed just about everything, but that didn't concern him as much as the sight of the two bodies slumped in the pilot's chair.

"_No!" _

Basch navigated his way through the broken debris and when he reached them, he felt horribly numb with grief. The tears that flowed now, were not only because of the smoke.

"Penelo!!" Basch cried. He knew they were dead, but Basch quickly checked anyway. He knew there would be no pulse, as his fingers trembled at Penelo's lifeless neck. He then picked her up, with teeth clenched he forced himself to not break down, but when he turned he was surprised to see Ultima standing in the doorway. The light aura around her, illuminated the cabin, giving Basch a real view of the horror around him. Penelo was so bloodied in his arms, that he couldn't stop himself from clutching her face to his chest and stroking her red stained hair.

"_Oh dear. It's a bit of a mess. Isn't it?" _

A deep angry growl came from Basch's throat. He then walked over and reluctantly put Penelo's body into Ashe's arms. Ultima was disgusted.

"Take her outside!" Basch ordered.

Ultima hated holding this Hume body, she held Penelo out as far away from her as she could muster and sneered down at her with vile loathing.

"I said take her outside!" Basch yelled, his voice breaking and choking.

"_You care so much for this dead thing…bring her back to life!" _retorted Ultima.

"I don't have any Phoenix potions on me! I have nothing!! If I did, it would be too late to use, Penelo would not come back as herself, now get out before this whole ship collapses on us!"

"_There are always side effects to life magic."_

Basch wasted no time. He returned back to Balthier and hauled his body up into his arms. The smoke was starting to over come him, he could barely breathe himself now, so Basch made his way back to the exit. It was a slower trip back out, the weight of Balthier and the fumes were weakening him. Every step he took was difficult and painful, his legs throbbed under the pressure and his senses reeled in confusion as he tried to find the exit. He hoped that Ultima got Penelo out and that he too would get out before the Strahl finally collapsed in the flames.

He didn't recall how long it took him, but Basch found the small opening and he gently lay Balthier's body on the ground. Kneeling down, Basch scrambled to the hole.

"Jiiryn!"

He saw the Viera approach and she offered a hand out toward him. She helped pull him out, concerned about his gasping and coughing breaths, but again she assisted as Basch dragged Balthier from the wreckage of the Strahl.

Scooping him back in his arms, Basch stumbled away from the ship, hacking more sharp agonised breaths. He felt sick, his gut was wrenching so hard that he thought he would puke. The pounding in his head wouldn't stop, the aching grief and sadness twisted in his heart and chest, and when he finally put Balthier down on the grass, he turned away, staggered a few paces and collapsed to the ground.

He couldn't believe they were dead. Penelo…sweet Penelo, she was so young. She didn't deserve this.

"Basch. I'm so sorry."

He looked up as Jiiryn rested her hand on his shoulder, his hand swiped blood and dirt across his face in attempt to get rid of the tears. Seeing the Viera gazing back at him, with such compassion in her eyes, was a small comfort in his anguish, but it made him realise. There was still someone else missing.

"Fran! Oh god, Fran could still be in there!" He bolted back to his feet and he was about to run to the ship once again, when he noticed Ultima.

She was kneeling over Penelo's body. The flaring white magics cracked from her hands and were snaking over the young girl's skin. The body began to jerk and thrash.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Basch screamed and ran over to Ultima. His hands grabbed hold of Ashe's shoulders and threw her aside. "You would desecrate her so casually? How dare you!"

The sword came out of its sheath in a matter of seconds and once again the blade was pointed at Ashe's throat.

"_I wasn't violating her!" _Ultima shouted back. "_I was bringing her back!"_

"No!" Basch was fuming, red hazed in his vision. "I will not have Penelo become some empty mindless zombie! I won't let you do it!"

"_She won't! Who do you think I am?! I am the Highest Seraph! The god's angel! Before I was condemned to ferrying the dead, I gave life! I was given the power and I can use it!"_

There was the sound of gasping and crying. Basch looked round and to his astonishment he saw Penelo was sitting up groggily from the ground. The sword dropped from his fingers and he rushed over to her before crashing down next to her side. His strong hands embraced her hard.

"Basch!" Her arms wrapped around him and she buried her face against his chest. "I…I'm so…"

"You're safe now…you're okay!" He pulled back and cupped her face in his hands. He planted a fatherly kiss on her forehead, so overjoyed and pleased that she was alive. He then turned her head gently, checking for wounds. He began to brush her hair out her eyes and the wet tears from her cheeks, "You are okay…aren't you?"

"I…I think so."

"Fran. What about Fran, was she…?"

"Oh Basch, no…the Bangaa left her in Bhujerba, she was not aboard. Ow, I've got a splitting headache…what…what happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. What caused the Strahl to…?"

"_Oh fucking bollocks!" _

The roaring bellow, caused Basch to look across to where he had put Balthier and sure enough, the Sky Pirate was sitting up and looking in horror at his downed ship. Ultima was standing a little way off, her hands only sparking a few tendrils of magic.

"Balthier. Are you well?" asked Basch as he picked Penelo up from the dirty ground.

"No!" Balthier pulled and tugged in frustration at his hair. "My ship! Those damn fuc….bloody lizards crashed my ship! They will pay! Where are they?!"

"They?" Basch, with Penelo now clinging to his back, walked over to him and helped him to his feet. Balthier nodded in thanks but his twitching eyes were fuming at the loss of his beloved Strahl. "I saw only one dead Bangaa on the ship. Were they all in the cockpit when the ship crashed?"

"One? Only one?" Balthier frowned and shook his head. Then he noticed the blood all over his clothes. "Oh, this is great! My clothes are ruined! If I ever see those Bangaa again, they're getting the bill and nice bullet hole for their heads!"

"Where did the blood come from?" Penelo rested her head on Basch's shoulder and asked worryingly. "Is it yours? Are you injured?"

"My hands are still bleeding, but it is nothing I cannot endure."

Did they not realise they had died? Could he even tell them this? Basch looked over to where Ultima was and when his hands let Penelo slip from his back, he approached the Esper.

"Why did you do it?"

She didn't answer. Though it was clear on Ashe's face. The hume confines of Ashe's body was taking a much deeper toll on the Esper than either of them had known. The "inferior" emotions were getting to her.

"Thank you." said Basch.

The surprise in those eyes couldn't be missed. She sneered at such sentiment.

"_We will go to Giruvegan now. You have your friends back, now you will help Us."_

Basch nodded.

"Aye. We will go."

He wasn't going to waste any more time here now. He had to find the Queen. He needed to find her, before it was too late.

00000000

"_There are always side effects to life magic."_

His hands were shaking.

Balthier paused as he took one more look at the still burning Strahl. He had lost a good ship, one that had served him well and gave such good memories.

But something was missing. Something was terribly wrong and he couldn't recall what it was.

Walking away, he joined Basch, Penelo, Ultima and the Viera woman on their long walk to the ancient city. He then paused once again.

Some_one_ was missing. Someone important.

His hands were shaking even more and in his head, a stinging pain began. It would never go away.

00000000

They called them Purvama. Floating Continents.

Bhujerba had been one of them.

The winds howled, the rain was torrent in it's down pour, flooding not only the breaking and shaking streets of city, but the very sea into which it was now falling. Black clouds swirled around like a dense fog and a great chasm opened up amongst the dark foreboding waves.

In Ridorana, the towering spire was beginning to crumble. It was breaking apart into the churning and vicious sinking hole that lead to the depths below.

At the same time, both Bhujerba and Ridorana plunged into the watery depths. They were swallowed whole and drowned into an abyss where there was no absolution.

00000000

**Archadia Year 712**

_She had been like this for five years now. Just an empty shell, with soulless eyes glaring at the walls of her white room. Drool poured from her mouth and the stench that affronted his nostrils almost made him gag. _

_Her hair was a mess and her skin was so pale that she looked near death. They had tried to feed her as much as possible, but how could she eat, when she didn't have a clue as to what was going on. She didn't know who or what she was. There was nothing. _

_"We tried talking to her, Magister." said the doctor. "But she doesn't respond at all."_

_"She doesn't know how to." The judge replied. "She doesn't know anything."_

_"This is no way for a person to live, sir. You should consider letting her die." _

_"I would not be able to do such a thing."_

_"Yet you've been coming here ever since she was admitted. If I may be so bold, why do you, Magister?" _

_Why? Because of the guilt, because of some sense of duty or a silly twisted take on a promise made all those years ago? He wasn't sure, but he knew that he had to come and see her. No one else did. _

_"She's family." he uttered. "It is hard to lose a loved one, even for someone in her condition. I have to hope that there might be a slim chance, inside her…there is still something. Anything. It is false hope I know…but I will not abandon her."_

_"Of course, Judge Magister. We will keep tending to her."_

_"Good. Then you can start by cleaning her up. This room is vile." _

_He walked over to her and tried to break her never ending unblinking stare. It never worked. So instead, he rested his hand on her head and gently kissed her brow. Then, without looking back, he walked out of the room. _

_She never would feel anything ever again. _


	13. Life

_WARNING!: This does contain sexual stuff! _

_Also, this is shorter than others, but I hope the quality is of the highest standard. If yer gonna review (I know those who will!) please let me know if it's too corny or not right. For I would want any tips to improve. But do it nicely mind, my ego is easily bruised! _

_**Final Fantasy 12**_

_**TRUE FEELINGS**_

_**LIFE**_

There was a soft gentle and warm breeze against her skin. There was sunlight radiating a pleasant heat over her body, so Ashe just closed her eyes and relished the moment. It was probably a silly thing to do, but to her, there was never the time. When could a Queen of Dalmasca ever find the time to lay on the grass and bathe in the sun? When had she ever been able to kick off her shoes and feel the earth with her feet, to run like she used to as a child?

But here, the grass was so tall, left unattended for the most part to grow as high as it wanted and it was swamped with a sea of flowering white and peach coloured blossoms. She could hear the rustling of the trees in the distance and the beautiful smell of jasmine in the air filled her nostrils. She wanted to stay here forever.

This felt so good. A total serenity and peace washed over her, she felt it in the air, in the earth beneath her fingertips and the grass as it caressed her.

A new sound interrupted the tranquillity. The birds still lulled their sweet songs, but this new addition was different. They were footsteps. Someone was approaching through the overgrowth, slowly, hesitant as if they were looking for something. Someone.

Ashe's peaceful smile turned to an eager grin, but her eyes never opened. Her heart was beating faster as the footsteps became louder, her palms were slick with excitement and she began to pull at great clumps of the long grass.

She already knew who it was, after all he was the only one who could find her.

The seconds seemed like hours, Ashe felt her body tremble when she sensed him standing over her. His tall bulking frame had blocked the sun's rays, but she didn't move, she couldn't.

He never said a word but her quick frightened breaths became long and deep when he eventually lay down beside her.

Ashe was tempted to open her eyes and look at him, but her mind already knew. With eyes closed, Asheila could picture every part of Basch Fon Ronsenberg in perfect detail. She knew he was shirtless, showing off his now healthy and bulking physique and he was wearing his thin white knee length shorts. His feet were bare, as she knew too well that here he refused to wear any restricting on his soles.

This was his home. This was the re-grown Landis and now they lay in the field that had once been part of his family's vast estate of land. When he worked here, in this heat, it was all the clothing he could bare.

Her hand drifted from her side and stretched out for him whilst she waited to finally take a hold. It took a while, but she wasn't disappointed.

His fingers touched her barely. He stroked her palm, provoking an elated judder of her body.

An euphoric feeling shot up her arm, throughout the whole of her and she couldn't believe he was making her excited just by his simple tentative contact. The closeness of him, knowing they were hidden together by the grasses and blossoms, was making her ache for more. Her fingers interlaced and coiled with his and she clung to his hand to pull him over to her.

He was unbearably close. As she turned her head towards him, she could feel his breath on her face, his lips were on the verge of touching her mouth, but still neither of them would make that first move. It was hurting, Ashe couldn't bare it, her body was aching to devour him, to kiss him hard and lose herself completely in his arms.

However, when she finally opened her eyes, when she saw the curling smile of his lips and deepness in his pale blue eyes, everything else around her melted away.

No one knew they were here alone, they wouldn't come looking for them, so they had all the time in the world. They had the time to wait, but not the patience.

At last, Basch's hand broke the hold, his fingers traced across her face. He briefly pushed some hair out of her eyes and then in light circular motions, he stroked the hand he had held, taking the caress up her arm and to her neck. Ashe responded by resting her hand on his face, feeling the soft golden hair of his beard teasing gently at her skin.

She eventually lay her hand against his bare chest, his skin marred only by the numerous scars that decorated his heaving frame. As she felt the furious pumping of his heart, Basch's fingers raked slowly through her hair and then they cupped lightly against her flushed burning cheeks.

For a while, all they could do was gaze at each other, lost in a trance of fear and want, but enamoured in the moment.

Basch touched with light fingertips over her lips, fragile and tender, he skimmed them around her neck and face, all the while never breaking his gaze away. He was lost in the sight of her, as if there was nothing else in the world but her. Then the patience ran out.

The kiss was strong, so warm and passionate, that Ashe could offer no resistance. She couldn't bring herself to force back into the kiss, for he made her weak, weak beyond the ability to do anything but give into his intense and loving embrace. The slow tender movements of his mouth over hers and the lulling sensation of his tongue inside, elated pleasurable soft moans from them both. Her arms wrapped around his neck and with the little strength she had, she dragged him on top of her.

Basch fell, his body almost crushing her beneath him, but he forced the kiss harder. The gentle caressing of their lips immediately changed, it raged and surged , it became strong and savage, they were driven by so much desire that the insanity overtook them.

What was life? It was his hands in her hair, his breath breathing into her, the hot throbbing aching in her chest and the burning between her legs. It was the arousal that pained so hard for him to be in her and it was the death she knew she would suffer if he ever stopped touching her.

She was now alive. She was so alive that when Basch did indeed pull away, gasping for air, she felt the agony, because for her, he was too far away.

"_Don't stop…please…don't stop."_

His eyes clenched shut, his face creased as he tried to gain some kind of control over his roaring insanity, but when he gazed upon his queen, the yearning only screamed once again.

Ashe tried to pull him back, to taste him, to savour in the ecstasy of feeling his sweat on her lips, but he refused. Instead, Basch knelt astride her and his hands slicked back his drenched hair and over his flushed face. He sighed, trying to assert a small amount of restraint over the lust screaming in his veins, but it didn't last long. There was no controlling these kind of feelings…there was no stopping their wants. A terrifying strength coursed through them.

She hadn't expected it, but Ashe gasped as the laces that bound her bodice to her chest were pulled and undone by her Knight. The eager grin appeared once more on the young royal's face as his strong hands pushed aside the partings of her white dress.

Her bare chest heaved as Ashe immediately felt Basch's reaction on top of her. Her eyes widened at the hard arousal and she grabbed hold of one of his hands placing it gently between her breasts. She held it there, forcing him to feel her heart and the racing beats that it cried.

She wasn't his queen any more. This was the woman he loved with every inch of his being and Ashe felt it all as he leaned down to where their hands lingered. She felt once again the soft hair of his beard trace on her skin and the hunger of his kiss against her chest as he pushed their hands away. She felt all of him on her.

Could euphoria become any greater than this? A man she thought that she could never have was finally allowing her to feel.

As if he sensed her thoughts, Basch brought his head up. His eyes starred down at her with such adoration and longing; it was a stare that took all doubt from her mind. There was no fear of what was going on between them, their difference in status was no longer relevant as he kissed slowly back up to her lips. There was a hunger and thirst as they locked, every touch that connected, sent the feeling of their skins burning deep and painful.

The remainders of their ruffled and torn clothes were rid of, no longer required or wanted. Now only the grass enveloped around them, the air thick and heavy with the flower's scent and only the inevitable waited for them both.

Ashe allowed her legs to edge open and coil around his waist. Her fingers rested and trembled on his face, her eyes looked up at him and at that moment, time stopped. Nothing else was real, they were the only ones in Ivalice, they were each others existence.

There was only the connection and joining. The penetration.

It hurt. It hurt her so much, but it was beyond any agony she could ever conceive of. It went beyond. It broke through, it became a pain of bliss and such ecstasy that she tensed and cried out in elation. She could barely breathe, her hold on him tightened, pulling him close to her as she possibly could, but already the rocking of his pelvis, the deeper delving of him made her spasm, made her cry and moan. He made her whole.

Every thrust, every kiss, touch and caress became more. The knight and queen were enthralled, lost and drowned in an entanglement of limbs and agonising pleasure. It went on, always escalating, swelling, bursting and thriving. But it had to happen.

The very peak of endurance was reached. He screamed. She cried.

The rapture and ecstasy shot from them both like a burst of immense heat and the pressure of intense eruption forced the two of them to part.

0000000000

**"I normally kill your kind. For you corporeal lows are nothing to me. I could end Ivalice in a second, but there is one thing precious still there. You, I have made an exception to. You, are going to help me and this was the only way to make it happen. I will make you suffer. The greatest thing you love, will be your hate and loathing…your hopes and desires will be nothing but despair and misery. This is my gift to you."**

0000000000

It was all too real. He had felt everything as if it had happened.

Basch woke from his sleep screaming, gasping in ecstatic cries. His body bolted up from the ground on which he lay and the bitter reality came flooding back to him. Though it did nothing for the awkward stiffness his body had bestowed upon him.

It all had happened, every kiss he had felt, her scent, her touch and the rapture from the peak of endurance. The expulsion left him weak, sweat drenched him as it had in…the dream? It hadn't felt like one. Yet it was all so vivid in his mind and every part of his body certainly thought he had been through it. The calm after the storm, the release and relief, he still throbbed and ached, he still felt and remembered being with her.

But he wasn't the only one that was screaming.

Ashe!

Basch immediately looked to the other side of the camp they had made. She was sitting up, crying out as if she had been taken to and beyond the brink of an orgasm. The rest of the camp had been woken.

"Basch!"

Jiiryn needn't have called out to him. He was up and running over to her as fast as he could. Penelo, who had been lying closest to her had gotten to her first, but the young girl's attempts at soothing comfort were thrown back, by a very hume Queen. A woman, who too was flushed and heaving with exhaustion.

But as Basch only felt himself quivering in with pleasure, there was pain and horror on her face.

There was no darkness in her streaming eyes. Ultima wasn't in control any more. Ashe was back.

Penelo had tried to grab hold of her thrashing and flailing arms, but Ashe responded back with a sharp punch to the young girl's face.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!" she yelled, spitting with detest.

There was such terror and hatred in her face, it was twisted and angry that Basch couldn't believe it was her. He caught her thrashing body, not caring of the punches and slaps she impaled upon him. His hold against her couldn't stop her writhing panic and hate, he couldn't calm her…but when he saw the fear in her eyes…he could tell she had experienced what he had. There was no love gazing back at him.

"Keep your filthy fucking hands off me!" she screamed, her feet kicking hard at his shins.

"Basch! What's the matter with her?"

He ignored Penelo's tearful cries, Basch only had thoughts of Asheila. The desperation in his grasps at her only made her worse. But how could he keep away from her, when he felt what he did?

"_She doesn't want you. She knows." _

The voice of his inner demon, he ignored…the craziness and insanity in his head was not wanted, but it was clouding his judgement. It was making him forget who Asheila really was.

"Ashe!" he cried, his grip failed to keep hold of her and the scared queen scrambled away from him. She backed up against the tree, from which she also leapt away from. Her eyes were looking at everything and everyone around her, appalled and sickened. Her actions were really scaring Basch and the others. "Ashe…" His voice could barely contain the anguish he was feeling, as he slowly approached her. His hands held out for her, but she shied away. Her tears were still flowing as she wrapped her arms around her body, an action that caused the queen to sicken at her own touch.

"Ashe…please…tell me what's wrong." Though Basch didn't really want to know. "Did you not…"

How could he explain what he had experienced with her last night, when he didn't know exactly how it was possible.

"Basch! Something's really wrong!" Penelo sobbed as Jiiryn tended to her bruised face.

"That much is obvious." said Balthier, "Just let them…"

"Shutupshutupshutup!!" Ashe screamed. "Shut those putrid vile mouths!! I don't want to hear such shit!"

"Asheila! What is the matter?!" Basch was getting more than scared now. She was like a woman gone insane, everything around her was disgusting her, the slight gust of the wind made her recoil, and even the sound of words or the feeling of her own skin, sickened her.

"She sent me back!" Ashe hissed, pulling and tugging madly at her hair. "She took me away and now She's let me come back to this hell! This world is so hard and cold! There is no life in anything, no soul or colour! It's dead! It's all dead to me! It's gross and vile! This body is nauseating and repellent! I can't bare to be here!"

"I don't understand." Basch edged closer to her, carefully. He reached out, hoping to stop her from shredding more of her hair from her scalp. She sneered back at him, but then eventually she did stop her frantic tearing. "Ashe…I don't understand what you mean…."

"_You!"_ Her hand jabbed a pointed finger at him. "You…violated me!"

"What?!" Basch stumbled back as she threw a punch towards him. Her fist cracked hard against his shoulder, but when the hand began to pulse with Ultima's magic, Basch backed off. "I would _never _do that! To your or any woman! You know that!"

"He's not like that!" cried Penelo. "Basch would never dream of being so vile!"

"He did!" Ashe sneered. "I know! I remember! I was there! You…you who call yourself a man of honour, to dare touch me like that!"

Basch realised she must be referring to the sex. But such a reaction only made him confused. She had enjoyed it, she had climaxed, he had felt it. It was so vivid, so physical and real. Why was she like this?!

The holy magic was becoming more intense, it crackled around her palms and snaked around her entire quaking body. Basch felt the pain from Zodiark inside at such proximity to the building magics, yet that didn't deter him from now keeping his ground. She wouldn't hurt him. He refused to think Ashe would be capable of it.

"_She shouldn't be able to use Her powers! She can't harness this kind of magic!" _

"Basch…back away!" Jiiryn pulled at his arm, but he wouldn't move. "Balthier!"

The Viera had her bow in her hands, already armed with an arrow and she was pointing it directly at Ashe as she sparked with energy. Penelo unsheathed her katana, but the fear of using it against her Queen and friend was making her shake.

"Balthier! Your guns! Don't let her use this power!" Jiiryn shouted.

"Huh? What?" Balthier looked a little confused, but then he slowly pulled one of his guns from it's holster. He looked at it, perplexed and puzzled, but then he directed it towards Ashe. "Oh…right."

_I think I've used this before. I must have. Is it loaded? Does it need to be?_

"Don't any of you dare harm her!" Basch retorted. "She doesn't know what she's doing!"

"I _don't?!_" Ashe walked up to him. With their bodies so close now, Basch could feel the elemental light weakening the Esper inside of him, weakening himself. His legs began to feel a searing pain, he could barely keep himself standing. "I know what things you did to me…the feeling of you inside me was revolting, it was sick and I want to die at the memory of it! To think I used to dream of such things, to think I could _ever_ indulge in low and inferior acts! No…you will not do that to me ever again! I won't allow your presence to stench my existence any more!"

"Ashe…please…no…"

He reached to touch her face, but the light was too blinding. The pain was like fire burning on his skin.

Then, there was the sound of gunshot.

Asheila B'nargin fell to the ground, blood oozed from the bullet wound and soaked the earth.

"Oh god…." Balthier stood staring in horror at the smoke trailing from his gun. "What have I done?"

0000000000

**Year - 733**

"_Why won't you look at me?" _

_He couldn't reply. He couldn't bare to turn round and face her once more. He said nothing. _

_"Look at me! Please! I can't stand this treatment!" _

_She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, but it was shrugged off with an irritated jerk. The tears welled up in the Queen's eyes. How could he be like this towards her? _

_She made no attempt to go near him again, but for all her life, she wished that he could just show that he cared a little bit. _

_"Do you hate me that much?" She wept, uncontrollable tears streamed down her face. "You don't come to see me, you won't return my letters…instead you spend all your time with Biran and Ronnah. You give them everything! You are so devoted to them both but yet you can't be to me! Do you still blame me for…"_

_"No." his gruff voice replied. "I never blamed you…how could you possibly be blamed for what happened?" _

_"Then why do you hate me?!" _

_"I don't hate you." A heavy sigh racked from his lungs. "I love you more than you could know."_

_It was just that the pain from all those years ago, was still too strong in his heart. He couldn't tell her, he couldn't bring himself to hold her or kiss her. The memories wouldn't stop haunting him every time he laid eyes on her. _


	14. Family

_Chapter fourteen done! This has moved things up a notch, and I hope you find the twist in the ending quite enjoyable! As always, those who do review, I value your opinions! I love you guys so much! Those who are reading and don't review…common…tell me what you like about it! What do you hate? Any hints for the future? Your feedback would be most welcome and revered! _

_So enjoy!_

_**Final Fantasy 12**_

_**TRUE FEELINGS**_

_**FAMILY**_

**Archadia Year 695**

The two stopped when the doors to the Emperor's private study were slowly pushed open. It was unusual for the Emperor to be seeing anyone so early in the morning, but the two women were more than intrigued to see who emerged. 

To their surprise, a young man dressed in the armour of a mere lowly soldier, sauntered out from Gramis' room. The women exchanged amused glances, for upon a second look, this young man was not any typical soldier. He was tall, built like a fortress in his stature and extremely handsome. Even more so by the dirt and grubby smears on his young face. 

"I don't like him. Too stern. Too angry." said Drace, turning to watch as the young soldier walked away. He was stopped by a passing Judge Bergan and the women watched carefully as a whispered conversation went on between the two men. Drace received a playful shove from her friend who didn't believe those words, not when the attraction in Drace's eyes was so obvious.

"That is a poor excuse. You would much rather another from the ranks? A scruffy scrawny whelp who would buckle under your command? Or perhaps your fellow male judges could give you some seasoned experiences?" 

Drace frowned in disgust and watched Bergan still talking to the soldier. She found it strange, for Magisters never talked to soldiers of low rank in such a manner, it looked far too ominous. Bergan was a man to fear in all aspects, but to even think he would be capable of compassion or love? It was impossible for a man like him. 

"That was not funny." she said as her attention focused once more on the soldier. 

He was different. Yes, she could see the anger within, but there was something else other than the very pleasing ruggedness of his body that drew her to him. 

"Then make up your mind, Drace." Her friend leaned in closer and whispered in her ear. "Your new duties will leave you little time for any…pleasure you want to indulge in. That soldier is a fine specimen, why do you not at least attempt to get him into your bed?"

"Sex for just sex's sake?" Drace allowed a small seductive smile to drift across her lips as a day dream of erotic thoughts about this man flashed in her mind. It was tempting. 

"That's all it is ever for." The other woman walked around her, occasionally glancing over at the soldier herself. She bit her lip. "Take him back with you, it's still early and if you don't like what you experience, you need not see him ever again."

"I think that would be too forward." 

"Then take things slow. Introduce yourself. Make yourself known." 

"If it will shut you up…I will." 

Her friend smiled and allowed Drace to lead the way towards the men. As they approached, the soft whispered words coming from Bergan could be heard. He was not berating this soldier.

"You show potential and that is why Gramis has granted you this honoured position. I've heard of your deeds in battle and heard praises from your superiors. Though it is the will of the Emperor, you still have to prove yourself to me, if you think you would ever remain a Judge. Is that understood, boy?" 

"Yes, Magister." 

Drace felt her steps falter at the sound of such a deep voice on a man so young, but it certainly didn't quell the attraction she was now so obviously feeling. This soldier was to become a Judge as well? He had a lot of potential. 

Her friend pushed her forwards, a little too hard, for Drace stumbled once more, her shoes scraping on the polished surface. The conversation was cut short and the two men saw them approach. 

"Ladies…" Bergan bobbed his head in greeting. "You are up early."

"As are you." replied Drace's friend. 

"There are duties to attend to, as I'm sure you are aware of Eri." 

Eri Cellen smiled. It was a smile that Drace never saw often, but it always reminded her of just why this woman was in a position such as hers. She could be just like Bergan or Ghis with such menace. 

"Who is this?" Eri asked slyly. "A new member for the elite?" 

"The Emperor so wishes it. Eri…Drace…this is Gabranth."

The soldier eventually caught Drace's gaze. She felt her heart almost stop at such intensity in those angry blue eyes. He reached out a hand towards her and she took hold of it to shake in greeting. She felt a gentle tenderness in his touch, despite the roughness of his skin. 

"Ma'am." 

Drace couldn't help but smirk. He sounded so formal, so strict. She would love to see what he looked like when he smiled. If he did. 

"I'm Drace. Judge Magister and protector of the Lord Larsa."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." 

Drace didn't realise that she and the new Judge were still holding hands and staring at each other in a trance. It wasn't until Bergan gave a grunt of disgust and stormed off, did she startle out from enrapture and slip her hand back down to her side. 

"Eri Cellen." her friend introduced herself. 

That name always got the same reaction. 

"You are General Cellen's daughter?" he gasped in surprise. 

"_Judge_ Cellen. He was given that title. Yes…I am." 

"I am honoured, my lady. I have heard stories and tales from many who worshipped him. He must have been a great man." 

"He was." 

The two words were spoken with a touch of spite. For Eri, there had been no question about her father's status. He _was _a great man, and heaven help anyone who said any different. 

"I wish I had known him." 

Those deep words allowed a smile to drift across the serious face of Judge Eri, she bowed her head in gratitude. Drace could see that she wasn't the only one who was liking this Gabranth. 

"If you will excuse me, ladies." Gabranth bowed low. "I am in need of some sleep."

He turned to leave and was almost to the far doors when Drace found herself calling out to him.

"You're not going back to the soldiers barracks are you?" 

"That is where I reside, ma'am."

"Not any more." Drace sneaked a look to Eri. "_What am I doing?!_

Eri shrugged her shoulders and tried to hide her amusement behind her hand. When Gabranth still didn't reply, Drace found the strength to walk over to him and take his arm.

"You are now a part of the Emperor's elite. We will find you some quarters in the palace."

"There is no need…"

"Yes. Oh there is _definitely_ a need." 

For the first time, Drace saw the signs of a smile on Gabranth's handsome face. As she lead him away, she knew that there was going to be something very special about this man. 

0000000000

. 

Gramis was sitting hunched over his desk. He knew she was there. The room had turned suddenly cold. 

"I chose well?" he asked averting his eyes away from her.

"_You did very well."_

"Then I am pleased. Though I wish it could have been….

"_There is no need for wishing. It is done and I approve. Now, only I can carry out the remainder of my orders. You will have no more part in this. Is it understood?"_

"Of course."

The old man managed to look up and at last meet the stare of those black evil eyes. He didn't want to know what this creature was planning.

0000000000 

**Rabanastre Year 707**

The words and rumours spread quickly. As soon as Ardal Danver had told the council about Basch being alive, uproar and madness fled through the palace, even the city and sure enough, questions and doubts about Ashe were beginning to surface. 

Things only got worse when whispered tales of a disgraced knight bedding his queen, finally came to Danver's ears. 

"Tell me what you heard!! yelled Talven, his old face so purple with rage. Danver couldn't take his eyes off the man standing before the entire council. Outside the doors, angry protests and screams from a mob were barely being kept away by a few guards, the people of Dalmasca were rioting. "You tell me exactly what you heard!" 

The man quivered. 

"The traitor captain was the one who destroyed Nalbina Fortress. He killed soldiers and civilians before taking the Queen to Mosphoran." he said. "It was there he…took advantage of her majesty Ashelia. My cousin was in the camp at the time, he told me…it seemed that, forgive me, that the Queen also allowed Basch to do so."

Talven screamed and smashed his fist against the table. The marble table only made him feel worse as the bones in his hand cracked at the harsh blow. The rest of the council members still protested at the news. Such harsh and fuming bile spoke out against Basch. A supposedly dead man was still alive and had somehow convinced their Queen to let him defile her. They were calling out for his blood, just as the crowd outside was. 

When he told Talven and the other council members, Danver had left out the fact that Basch was in fact innocent of Raminas' murder and that he wasn't a cold blooded killer. He didn't mention his twin, or the fact that Ashe knew who he was. He didn't mention it, because he believed that Arla spoke the truth. He knew now that Ashe had risked her life to go and rescue him. She clearly held feelings for a man that Ardal could never compare to, but he wasn't going to lose to. His own hate was far too strong now. It was like a slick black bile crushing his heart. 

"There is only one thing left to do." he said, softly but loud enough to cut through the rest of the council's still raging rants. Talven turned to him and sneered.

"What do you know about any of this, boy?" 

"It's simple." Ardal, who had been standing away from the table, approached it and sat down in one of the unoccupied chairs. He propped his feet rather casually upon the marble surface and pressed his fingers together in a steepled position. "Fon Ronsenberg who we believed was executed for the murder of the King…will simply have to be arrested and killed. For real this time." 

"The Dalmascan people will demand it." said another council member, nodding in agreement. 

"But what of Archadia?" Talven's teeth ground at the name. "Of Ondore? He told us that Basch was beheaded! They knew and we cannot allow Archadia to get away with this. Emperor Larsa has been harbouring a traitor to those he called allies! He must…"

"What would you suggest then?" asked Danver. "Declare war upon them?"

"If it takes that…then yes." 

"Hadn't we better get the Queen back safely first?" 

"This citizen," Talven pointed to the civilian. "Has said that Ashelia willingly slept with the man who killed her father! What does that tell you?! She is in leave of her senses, she cannot possibly make any decision now for the future of Dalmasca! 

Danver knew that Ashe wasn't crazy. She just wasn't in love with him. The chaotic images of her being with Basch rotted his gut and twisted his once peaceful and compassionate mind. Jealousy seethed within him, jealousy was killing him. 

Before, this gentle Bhujerban man would never had stooped so low as what he was about to be. He would never be so jealous as to end another's life. Now, She had changed all of it.

"We need to wait until Ashe gets back here." said Danver. "We owe her the chance of explaining herself."

"Explaining herself?" Talven shook his head. "The fact that the people know already, won't change their…"

"She is our Queen and we will give her the opportunity to give her side."

"And if she defends Ronsenberg? If she admits that she has….bedded him?"

Danver already felt that she had by abandoning him. But a new idea formed in his mind. 

If Ashe were to come back now, no doubt with the Magister traitor in follow, it would take but a simple threat to make her conform to his wishes. He would marry her and the execution of Basch would see to that. She would have no option but to adhere to what he ordered. The people would be told she was ill and that she was in no fit state to have staved off the murderer's advances. After all, some captives were known to establish feelings towards their abductors. 

Yes. He would play the ever dutiful husband, defending her and helping her back to health as it were. If Ashe even protested or tried to go against them…the news of her health failing once more would leak to the public. Danver would hold the power. He would keep this woman for himself, even if she didn't love him back. She wouldn't have a choice. 

"I think." Ardal smiled. "That everything will work out all right."

"All right?! one of the other members squealed a little to loudly. "This is a mess! Dalmasca is falling apart and it would never have happened if she left to go after that false Magister!" 

Would it? The black evil night was tearing everyone apart. It was sending the whole of Ivalice crazy. Even if Ashe had been here, it wouldn't have stopped the fights and murders in all this chaos. 

"Of course." Danver sighed, as everything became so clear to him now. "We wait for her Majesty's return and take action from there. As for Archadia…their time will come."

"And Ondore?! Your father was friends with him, did he know that Ondore lied about Basch?! 

Before Danver could even reply to that, the doors were thrown open. The screaming of the crowd outside became louder, but it only lasted long enough for a messenger to scramble through and slam the doors shut behind him. 

"My lords!" gasped the frightened man. "Bhujerba! By the gods….Bhujerba!"

"What?! The mention of his home caused Danver to get to his feet. 

All attention was on the messenger. His face was pale white, his armour and clothes were ripped, no doubt desperately trying to get through the mob. He had scratches on his face and arms, but that was nothing to the look of pure horror on his features. 

"Speak man!" Danver roared, as a fearful dread accompanied his anger. "What news of my home?!

"It's gone!" cried the messenger. "It's sunk beneath the Naldoan waves! It's been destroyed!"

"Impossible!! Danver screamed, his face pulsing with seething denial. "Even if Bhujerba was to fail and fall, the paling would prevent….

"It was shattered! It was broken and split!" The messenger shook his head hard. "It crumbled into pieces and fell to the oceans depths! It's gone!"

"The marquis….my father…? Danver clenched his fists so hard, he felt the pain of his nails digging into his palms. 

"I saw some ships flee…but…I know not of Ondore or your father." 

The room became deadly silent. Ardal couldn't even hear the Dalmascan public outside the walls. He couldn't hear the shouts of those who had managed to get into the palace. He thought of his home, he thought of what his family and the people of Bhujerba had to go through as they plummeted to their deaths. Their fear, the terror and pain…he didn't want to imagine it any more. More than anything, he wanted to leave right now and witness it for himself. 

But no.

"**Deal with **_**her**_** first."**

She was quite adamant. Though it was never a voice, not to him. It was just the pure hatred and anger that the presence brought to him. He only guessed at what the feelings actually meant. 

Ashe. He had to deal with Ashe. If his home was gone now, then Dalmasca was the only thing left. 

Now, more than ever, Danver knew that Ashe wouldn't marry him when she came home. Not of her own accord, not when she still lusted after this Captain Basch. So, he had to do what he thought was right. And that was to eventually take the throne of the Dynast Queen away from her. 

00000000000000000

**Balfonheim Port Year- 707**

Rikken thought he was going mad, just like the rest of the pirates in this crazy town. He peered over his shoulder, to catch a glimpse of the insane brawls, fights and attacks going on in the town. The shots of gunshots could be heard, smoke and howling cries filled the air, but his attention was focused mainly towards the ocean. 

Something was worrying him. It looked different. 

"Okay…I'm going to fucking snap in a moment!" said Elza, as she reloaded her guns. "Those bastards come near us again, I will shoot them! Some more!" 

"Don't make me piss you off." said Raz as he quickly herded some frightened children into the safety of their barricade. Elza flashed him a smile and began firing once again. Those crazed loons that were pillaging this town were not backing down. 

"Rikken! Are you going to help or not?! she cried.

"Does the ocean look funny to you?" he asked, as he slowly loaded his own gun. 

Elza thought he had gone completely nuts. Now was not the time to be thinking of the ocean. With some friends and colleagues driven insane by this night, they had to retain what control they had left. They would not give into the anger and hate, even though it whispered to them in the back of their minds. 

"It's the ocean!" she snapped back. "It doesn't matter!"

"The tide is out."

"It normally is!"

"No…. Rikken strained his eyes and the more he focused, the more frightening the sight before him became. The tide of the Naldoan ocean was out in the evening, but this was far beyond anything he had ever seen. It was still going. The water's edge sank back, dragged far out beyond, revealing the dirt floor beneath it. He saw the fish, stranded and struggling for breath, even other aquatic creatures were now revealed to the air, dying as the water was drained away from them. Then he heard the silence. 

As the town still boiled with fury, Rikken heard the silence from the fading ocean. He could only see earth, there was no sound of his sea…no calling or genteel lulling of the waves, no soothing sight of the endless depths. Yet he still stood standing, watching the impossible as the ocean disappeared before his eyes. It filled him with such fear that his hand was trembling as he clutched at his gun. 

"I think it's time we left." he muttered, as Elza, Raz and few others struggled to keep the peace of the horded town. They didn't reply. The gun shots still rang out, their cries and orders to each other never ceased. Still the water vanished revealing the darkness beneath. "Guys…we should get to the ship…NOW!" 

His last word caused both Elza and Raz to turn round. The horror in their eyes was enough to invoke choking gasps of fear from their throats. 

"Oh fu….

An almighty boom and crack thundered in their ears. The ground shook beneath their feet and as all of Balfonheim quaked, the fighting finally ceased. Everyone felt it, but those who could not see the desert before them could not react quickly enough. 

The earth was splitting, cracking wide open. 

"Get everyone onto the ships!! yelled Rikken as he tried to control his own panic, "Children, families! Get them on to our vessels immediately! We've got to leave!" 

There was no arguing. Elza and Raz obeyed Rikken immediately, and soon others followed their lead. A swarm of panicked citizens were lead to the only ships not docked in the Aerodrome, there were only three by Reddas' old Headquarters, not nearly enough room for all. But as the breaking earth vibrated louder and harder, those who heard Rikken's frightened yells all rushed towards their only hope for survival. The Aerodrome was too far away and the majority of those in the centre of Balfonheim would not think to flee now. Until it was too late.

The last thing that Rikken saw as the door to his ship closed, apart from the huge chasm forming where the ocean had been…were the faces of those he had to leave behind, of those he could not take him with them, as his home was swallowed whole. 

0000000000000000000

**Transport ship - Year 707**

She looked so frail and sad, just like everyone else that were packed into this small vessel. But she was the only one of her kind here. 

A deathly gaze looked out of the window, as she pressed herself against the wall and pulled at the blanket that was her only attire. 

Just like everyone else onboard, she had been crying. There was not a single person on this craft who didn't shed any, but hers seemed to be deeper. It seemed as if her grief would surely usurp what life remained in her shaking body. Her ears were drooped, the radiance that had once glowed on her skin, was gone and now she was a deathly pale. There didn't seem to be any kind of life in her. 

Fran was constantly shaking. She couldn't recall how she and Nono had gotten to this craft, but all she did know, was that so many couldn't fit in here. She had heard the screams and pleas of the terrified Bhujerbans, she had wanted to stay and allow someone else to take her place. The desire to remain and drown with the rest of them was too much. At that exact moment, she wanted to die. 

The absence of the wood, of it's song and comfort was a never ceasing hollow in her new pounding hume chest. It still called for her to end her life. An ancient and ethereal past fought with the wrecking hume feelings she couldn't contain. So many questions as to why the Wood had done this to her was cluttering up her mind, causing the throbbing pain in her head to become so much worse. 

However, the one thing that gave her hope, was the thought of Balthier. Thinking of him, gave her some strength, a drive to continue on through this agony, and even now as she was surrounded by grieving people, Fran felt some of the turmoil inside her fade. She longed for the ship to land, she wanted to find him, for she knew that it would be him who would help her. He would make life worth living. 

A small furry paw gently patted against her leg. Fran briefly gave the little Moogle a quick look, but continued to look out at the black. 

"Fran, kupo." Nono whispered, his squeaky voice so full of grief. "The pilot has agreed to take us to Nalbina. If you think that is where Balthier and Penelo have been taken…"

"It was where the Bangaa said they were taking them."

"Of course." Nono sighed. His tiny eyes starred around at the packed passenger bay and they glazed over at the awful sight of so many people breaking down and wailing. Grown men were weeping, women were screaming as they clutched their children tightly in their arms but no one else could give them the comfort they all so desperately needed. Everyone here had lost someone, everyone was feeling the guilt that they had survived. Nono felt it too. 

Fran tore her gaze away from the window and addressed her companion.

"I thank you…for helping me, Nono." she said, her voice barely above a faltering whisper. 

"Mistress Fran…I could never let anything happen to you. You and Master Balthier have been so good to me, kupo! I should get you some clothes…aren't you cold?" 

She was terribly cold, a sensation in all her three hundred and plus years of life, that she had never experienced until now. Fran didn't like it. 

"Clothes would be nice. Thank you." 

But before Nono could do anything, there came a cry screaming louder than those of the passengers. It only invoked a panic amongst the survivors. Nono and Fran rushed to the cockpit of the vessel and they immediately saw what had startled and frightened the Bangaa pilot. 

"Nalbina has been destroyed!" The Bangaa woman cried. "No!! NO!" 

The woman pilot began to make a high pitched keening noise, a remorseful sob as tears trickled down her long nose. Her partner was just as shocked. The hume man was stunned at the ruins of what had been his home, his mouth was open and in such fierce denial, his head was shaking from side to side. 

"What has happened?! Who could have done this?! wailed Nono. "First Bhujerba and now this?! Is this the end of the world, Fran kupo?"

"Ivalice is being culled." said the Viera, as she slowly approached the front viewer. Her head tilted slightly to one side and her arms wrapped around her abdomen. "The unworthy and weak are being purged to make this world whole once again, but Nalbina is not the work of the Goddess. Nalbina's destruction is of an Esper's doing. A very powerful one."

"You know this, how, kupo?" 

"A feeling. A memory of past stories. This day was coming…"

"What are we going to do?" asked the Bangaa pilot. "I was hoping to bring the survivors here where they could…oh my god…what are we going to do?"

"We have to find Balthier." said Fran. 

"Do you think he survived this attack?" asked Nono. 

Fran didn't think he was here, not in the charred remains of the fortress. No, he wouldn't be here. Fran leaned forward and pressed a long hand against the glass viewer. Her sight was still as sharp as any Hume's could be, and even with black against black, she could see the smoke trailing away from Nalbina and towards the Mosphoran Wasteland. 

"We go to the Babbling Vale." she ordered. "Now." 

The conviction and strength in her voice received and immediate response from the Bangaa and her partner. They weren't going to argue with a Viera woman, who's eyes were now pulsing with red fury.

**Mosphoran Waste - Year 707**

He only heard the shot as Ultima's holy magic was about to rip at his mind . When he eventually saw her on the ground, blood drenching her body and the earth beneath her, the pain he felt was much worse. His eyes widened in horror, his legs gave out completely and he fell to the dirt ground with a cracking shatter at his knees. Barely able to even crawl, his body shaking and his eyes stinging with such anguish, he scrambled as fast as he could to her body. 

"ASHE!" Penelo's screams sounded like distant muffles in his pounding ears. As he wrapped his arms around Ashe, pulling her close to his chest, he couldn't hear Jiiryn or feel her arms as she tried to pull him away. He couldn't even hear his own roaring cries. There was her blood on his face and hands as he clutched her lifeless corpse to him, that and the tears that streamed down his cheeks. He clasped her lifeless face to his chest, shaking and denying that any of this had happened. He called for her to wake up, he begged for her to open her eyes, but the Queen of Dalmasca's eyes remained shut. Her body was turning cold. 

All his life, everything he had fought for and defended…everything he was, was now nothing but a numbed sickened shell of a man. 

Not even Zodiark was challenging this man's grief. 

Then a different pain stabbed like a red hot poker in the centre of Basch's back. It was as if someone had skewered him and injected molten hot lava into his body. He howled with such agony as the pain was pumped through his veins, his vision was seared with roaring red and eventually some of his muscles in his body were torn as the spasms ripped them apart. He fell down next to his queen's body, the red finally turning to black as he lost consciousness. 

000000000000000000

As soon as the gun fell from his shaking hands, Balthier felt a haze in his mind. 

"_What have I done?"_

His feet staggered. His back impacted hard with a tree behind him and as he slowly sunk down to the ground, he felt a tightening in his stomach. He felt sick, his body began to wretch and heave, desperately trying to spew up the terror festering within him. 

He didn't notice the sudden blinding flood of intense light and he certainly wasn't expecting a group of black clad Archadian soldiers approaching with haste to the woman he had just shot. In fact everything was a blur to the sky pirate. 

0000000000

"Give it to her!" bellowed a commanding voice. "And will someone shut that girl up?! 

Penelo was still kicking and punching at the two soldiers who now held her in their arms. They were struggling to control this raging young woman, but she wasn't going to let them. Her queen had been killed and they had attacked Basch with such ferocity that Penelo felt her own rage unleash. 

She had tried, but the erratic flailing of her anger did not have any form of control. When the floodlights pierced the gloom, and the Archadians came from nowhere, Penelo's katana had been knocked out of her hands before she could even focus. She was grabbed roughly by one and lifted off her feet as another tried to bind her hands and feet. 

Even Jiiryn had been taken by surprise. From travelling in the nightly darkness, to being suddenly bombarded by a torrent of light, it was enough to blind them all. The Viera woman had been flattened to the ground and five soldiers had to wrestle her into submission, her hands were also bound. 

Both the women were dragged away from Basch and Ashe's body, their view blocked as a line of soldiers formed around the two of them. Something was going on, Penelo could just about see that the soldiers were tending to Ashe's body, but what they were doing exactly, she didn't know. Though one man was standing over Basch. In his hand was a long stick object, it was silver but it had two very small prongs on the end. When the solider dug it into Basch's unconscious form, there was a loud crackling electrical whine and a shot of white light seared over him. His body thrashed and convulsed in agony even though he was unconscious. Penelo screamed. 

"Leave him alone!! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Penelo wailed as she squirmed in the arms of her captors. A fist managed to break free before it could be bound and she clawed with anguish and hate at the soldier. It didn't do anything except piss the guy off. "You didn't have to hurt him like that! He only want to be by her side! Leave him alone!"

"Gag her!"

Penelo heard the voice, the deep booming tones that were muffled beneath a helm. A Judge. 

But still as she kicked and punched hopelessly at the soldiers thick black armour, Penelo felt the hurt. Ashe was dead, there was so much blood and Balthier had pulled the trigger. Why? Why?! Tears and snot covered her face, and she howled for Basch to be all right. Jiiryn was just as hysterical. 

"Get up! Basch! _Please! Get up!" _Jiiryn pleaded. 

"Shut that Viera bitch up!" Sure enough the Judge came to into her view. He was not like any Penelo had seen under Larsa's rule. The devilry in his armour was more frightening than any of the others she had met in the past. 

As she finally broke from exhaustion and the choking sobs, Penelo felt the tight binds wrap around her ankles and wrists, the tough leather digging into her skin. Then a horrible and foul smelling cloth was stuffed into her mouth and tied around her head. Silencing her screams for the most part. 

"Take her away." Penelo watched as the Judge ordered some more of his soldiers. She noticed some of them were trying to block her view, but one had picked up Ashe's bloodied corpse and carried her away. There was a brief few seconds as Penelo tried to break free, her tears streamed so hard that her eyes were hurting. They didn't have to take Ashe's body. They could have left her! Why were these people doing this?! Her screams were muffled by her gag, but that didn't stop the hurt she was feeling. 

"_I would bind the pirate if I were you, Judge." _

The atmosphere went cold. As Penelo and Jiiryn had become heated and worked up, striving to get themselves free, now their heat and sweat was replaced by cold. Dread and fear. 

Penelo endeavoured to find the source of this, but all she could see were shadows that were cast by the floodlights. 

"_It seems this hume has taken things too far."_

"I think we got here in time, my lord." replied the Judge. 

"_Good. What about my friend?"_

"This device is amazing. It certainly effects your kin inside him. He's dormant right now. " 

"_The weapon tunes to the weakness of the individual, certainly an effective means of torture against my kind, but it is not important right now. We will take him to my mother. She wants him in a fit state to talk and to understand her. So give him a healing potion before he dies of those injuries, but don't give him the chance to retaliate. Keep him docile. "_

"What about the others?"

Penelo didn't hear anymore. For the soldiers parted and unblocked her view. She could see the Judge pouring the potion over Basch's body, but it was rather the young boy that was approaching her now, that caught her attention. He was only about six years old, yet he was the source of all this terror. Se could hardly look at him

The soldiers threw her down to the ground, Penelo winced as she felt her shoulder twist at an awkward angle, but even though she was too scared to want to, she looked up. She recognised that face. She knew who this was.. 

The boy reached down for her with a small hand. Penelo tried to recoil at his attempt, she tried to wriggle away from him, but those black eyes and the misty cold that swathed from him, froze her still. She trembled so much as he got closer, though when he touched at the small protective pouch that hung from her belt, the smile that came back to Penelo was evil and bile. 

"_So it is _you _who has control over the little traitor." _

Penelo closed her eyes. Don't look at him! 

"_My mother will be more than pleased to know we have Her back. For Shemhazai's lies and deceit will cost Her dearly. "_

His hand ripped the pouch from Penelo's belt and walked away with her Esper. 

"Penelo! Look!" 

Jiiryn's sudden whisper, caught the young girl by surprise, but when she looked in the direction that the Viera was nodding her head to, she felt hope in this bitter cold. She could see Basch moving. 

"He's all right." 

Penelo saw a single tear flowing down Jiiryn's cheek. 

"He's all right."

**Landis Year - 676**

The little boy ran through the Ashelia fields with such excitement and elation. 

He knew his brother was behind him, catching up with him with every second, but Basch did his best to pull some of the more thicker blooms forward. When he released them, his brother would receive the flowers full on in the face. It would slow him down. 

But it didn't. 

They reached the tall blossom tree at the end of the field at the same time. Their hands whacked hard against the trunk, followed by their bodies. The tree shook, sending a shower of white petals floating down on top of them. The whole air was a breeze with the petals from this field and plant life. As the scent and delicate flowers drifted in the wind, the air was filled with fragile silk fluttering petals that danced and soared all around them. For miles there were great swirls of them and indeed all over the rural parts of Landis. This was the beauty of all of Ivalice, or so Basch always thought. 

"I won!" said Noah, as he and his twin gasped for breath.

They slumped down to the warm cut grass. Around this tree, it had to be cut, or else, where could someone get a great view of this land? Sure, running through the fields with the grasses towering way above your head was a great place for games and adventure, but it was here that you could rest and soak in all that Landis had to offer. But for now, the boys were too busy competing once again. 

"No! You didn't…it was a draw!" 

It looked as if Noah was going to get into another tantrum again. It wasn't something he wanted to deal with now. 

"Okay…you won that game." Basch sighed. "So it's a tie."

"Last challenge!" Noah beamed proudly. 

"Okay. The last challenge will be….

"To climb this tree! To the top!" 

Basch shook his head. 

"No! Father said we're not to climb it!"

"Why?" 

Basch wasn't exactly sure. Their father hadn't gone into any detail as to why they couldn't climb this particular tree, but Biran Fon Ronsenberg normally had a good reason for saying so. Though as both the identical twins got to their feet and starred up in awe, Basch felt a desire to go against his father's wishes. 

After all, what harm could it do? Trees were there for climbing! 

"Okay…we'll do it. Whoever doesn't get to the top, to that branch.. Basch pointed at their finishing point. "Will have to help father muck the Chocobos out!" 

"I can safely say that it won't be me!" Noah chirped confidently. Noah then began his mocking "dance." He hopped from one foot to the other, waving his arms in Basch's face and sticking out his tongue. It was accompanied by some "Basch is gonna lose, because he is a loser!" and other assorted phrases about how he was going to beat the slightly older twin. Though Basch just waited for his opportune moment. 

His foot lashed out.

"DEAD-LEG!" His boot kicked against Noah's shins and when he saw his brother fall to the ground, he immediately leapt onto the lowest branch and he began to climb. He was laughing in his triumph.

Noah didn't cry. Which Basch thought he would do. Instead there was an anger in his twin's eyes, an anger at being injured and deceived. So as Basch climbed higher and higher, each branch bending under his weight, all he could do was take a look and grin at his sibling on the ground. Noah should have seen that one coming! After all, Noah had done the same when they started this whole competition. 

But the youngest was more than angry and Basch was not expecting him, to do what he did next. 

As the tree was quite supple, even a six year old's weight could cause the trunk and it's branches to sway. Noah Fon Ronsenberg used as much of his weight as he could, to make the tree more than just sway. It rocked, it moved and poor Basch was struggling to keep a hold.

"NOAH! Stop it! You'll make me fall!" 

"You kicked my shins! You cheated!" 

"Stop it! Noah…I can't hold on any more! This isn't funny!" 

"It wasn't funny when you kicked me! It hurt!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just stop rocking the tree!"

"Will you admit defeat for your cheating?! Will you help father?"

"Yes! Yes!" The panic was clear in Basch's voice. He felt nauseous. His vision began to spin, he couldn't focus. Noah gave the tree once last shove and then proceeded to walk to the edge of the Ashelia field. 

Basch reached for another branch, something to steady himself for the descent. However, his fingers failed to grasp it and instead of going slowly down of his own accord, Basch plummeted straight to the ground. It all happened so fast, but the shocking crack to his head was the last thing he recalled. That and his brother's terrified screams. 

0000000000000

"So…Basch, Noah…what have you learnt?" 

Basch mumbled back to his father as he and his brother both prepared to muck out the Chocobo stables. Biran scowled until both of his sons looked up at him with such sad apologetic gazes. 

"Not to go climbing Sherrin trees in the spring." they both chorused. 

"And why is that?" Biran was now trying hard not to laugh. He had done exactly the same thing when he was younger. Sherrins were notoriously deceptive in their flexibility. His fingers gently cupped over his broad bearded face and instead of snorting in laughter, he pretended to cough. 

"Because they're not strong enough to support hume weight at this time of year." said both of them, once again in perfect unison. 

"Good. So heed my words in the future."

They nodded together. 

"I'm glad you understand, but, you're not getting out of these chores. I want new hay bedding in here, along with water and gyshal greens for the birds. All before dinner. Is that clear?" 

"Yes, father." 

He smiled. It was a smile that both boys admired. It was one that seemed to say, despite everything they did, the fights and silly pettiness, he still loved them. Even if he was making them work. 

"We're sorry." said Noah as he picked up a water bucket. "We were only playing." 

"I know." Biran ruffled Noah's short cropped hair. "But just be thankful your mother didn't hear about this. You would be in bigger trouble."

Both the boys shuddered at the thought of their hysterical mother lecturing them constantly and non stop about the dangers of Sherrins. They both looked at each other and sighed with relief. 

"If you need any help, just ask me." said Biran. "I'll be out in the top field. And boys?"

"Yes?" 

"No fighting." 

With their father gone, both Basch and Noah began their work. For a couple of six year olds, it was tough, but it made always them strong. It made them bond more and instead of scrapping and shouting, the co-operative chores brought them closer. 

After several hours, when Biran brought the Chocobos back in, both Basch and Noah stood by one of the chicks as it drank from the water. Basch stroked it's soft gentle fluffy down, whilst Noah ripped up some gyshal for the little beast. 

"I'm sorry." Noah said when the chick started to eek excitedly at the sight of the greens. As it began to eat from his fingers, Noah looked to his brother. "I'm very sorry."

Basch rested a hand on his brother's shoulder. It wasn't possible to stay too angry against his younger sibling. Okay, he was older by only a minute or so, but Basch still felt like he had to protect and look out for him. When they fought, it was intense and the kick in the shins didn't help either. Fighting with his twin was something he never liked doing. It always felt wrong. 

"I'm sorry too….Noah." 

**Unknown - Year 707**

There were signs of light as his eyes slowly fluttered open. It was all still quite fuzzed and he felt extremely numb. He remembered the pain, but now there was very little feeling in his body. He didn't know where he was, he couldn't recall how he had even gotten from Mosphoran. 

As Basch strained to focus, he could at last make out his surroundings. It was a cell, not at all like his cage in Nalbina. Everything was clean, far too clean. Turning his head (the numbness now replaced by a piercing headache) he saw that it was bare and one of the walls was completely transparent. There was a guard standing with his back to him but that wasn't what caught his attention. 

His eyes widened in horror as the kneeling boy before him, pressing his hands against the glass, starred back at him, with deep black eyes. He knew him. The hair was the wrong colour, but this child looked so much like him. 

"Noah…? 

000000000000

Judge Eri Cellen walked into the room and sat down next to her sister. There was long silence as she gazed back at Larsa and Vaan with a smile on her face. The two twins had no doubt been waiting for this moment. 

"My lord Larsa…" Eri began, sighing heavily. "Let me tell you a little story." 


	15. Friends

__

New update. This should provide some answers and again shift the plot on just a wee little bit! Sita, it seems one of your Viera characters has been too much of an influence on me! All those who have reviewed, thanks so much! I just hope I haven't lost it. And please any constructive criticism is also welcomed. There may still be some bits of this chapter I'm not pleased with.

****

Final Fantasy 12

TRUE FEELINGS

**__**

FRIENDS

_The Mother had just put her two girls into bed. The story she had read them that night had settled any fears they might have had for their father's safety and so the lights went out and the twins drifted off to sleep._

What time it was, they didn't know. They were woken by a horrible crash and screaming. Arla was already up and out of her bed, frantic and crying, but before she could reach the door, it was flung open and a group of men in dark Archadian armour, came rushing in. One bundled Arla up in thick heavy blankets and another scooped Eri out of her bed. Eri screamed herself hoarse, both of them cried for their mother, but through the small gaps in the blankets, Eri could see more men holding her to the ground. She was helpless, screaming for her children, but that only made the men kick her. Her choking sobs invoked more fear from her daughters. Where was father?

Eri felt the cold as they took her and her sister from the house, her legs were so tightly bound in the blankets that she couldn't kick or punch, but then she recalled nothing further as they smacked a blow to her head that sent her unconscious.

Larsa, watched with uncertainty at the two twin women. They were obviously trying to get some kind of sympathy from him, to see what horror they had been put through and gain his understanding. But Larsa didn't want to understand.

His eyes lingered to the stump left by his severed leg. The brief howls of the Marlboro, of the Wood…the agony of those jaws. It wouldn't leave him. The pain and nightmares were forever imprinted on his mind. He didn't want to understand other people's anguish, why should he when he couldn't comprehend or understand his own? The events of what happened was clear and foggy at the same time, he remembered and he forgot. It was driving him insane.

To his surprise, a glass of water was pressed lightly into his hands. The Emperor broke from his trance and felt the hard surface of the glass. He looked round and saw Vaan urging him on. The older boy had just set a jug back on the table and prompted for Larsa to drink.

"It's okay." said Vaan. "It ain't poisoned."

"You would be so sure in our current company?" sneered Larsa, gripping the glass harder.

"We wouldn't kill you." said Arla.

"Yet."

"Do you want to know what's going on?" Arla snapped angrily.

"You know exactly what all this is do you?" Vaan interjected. "I thought you were just a Queen's lady in waiting. Not one half of a loony sister act!"

"We know." Arla said. Her top lip curled upward in a distasteful twitching motion.

"Arla…" Eri gently cupped a hand on her sister's shoulder and squeezed tenderly. The tension in Arla's body eased some what and she relaxed, but the menacing gaze didn't tear away from Vaan as she took over the story.

"I didn't know these men who took us" said Arla, "But they made sure that we were unable to tell where we were being taken. Mother was not killed…though we both feared it. They kept her alive because they wanted her to tell our father. I heard nothing except my mother's cries and I felt only the beatings we received from these men if we struggled so. It was a long journey and very cold. I had been beaten hard for my cries…I suffered greatly."

"I'm sorry." Larsa said.

"You don't care. No one else's pain matters when yours is so traumatic, does it Lord Larsa? All that anger is so hard to put aside. You always ask yourself why did this happen to me? How can I possibly go on through this torture?"

"I don't see you missing any limbs." Larsa shuddered as her words reflected his feelings.

"Doesn't make our trauma any less painful. But suffer we did. Those men had no qualms about hitting a child, they didn't care of the bruises and cuts they laid upon the both of us. They could have killed us, but that would have been too easy."

_Arla woke in a cave. She got up, groggy and aching from the beatings, but as she looked around at the darkness, she could see no sign of their captures. But Eri was still unconscious on the ground. Arla rushed down next to her, her hands shook as she gently touched her twin's body, but she sighed with small relief when she felt Eri's chest rising and falling as she breathed. Thankfully the blankets their kidnappers had used were still with them, so she placed her own over her sister._

Arla then looked round at her surroundings. Though it was black and dark, she could make out shadows creeping across the ice covered walls. The place was teeming with thousands of fiends. She could hear their unearthly howls and screeches and she was so afraid. She trembled and curled down next to Eri.

Two seven year olds were left abandoned to be devoured by the fiends, weak, alone and barely able to move. It was so chilling, the temperature was way below zero and both of them were getting weaker by the minute. None of them knew how long it was before He came. But when Arla saw his shadow on the wall, when she heard his cries for his daughters, Arla cried with joy. Father had come.

"Cellen." Zargabaath spoke up. He said the name with great respect. "Judge Cellen."

Larsa looked up at Zargabaath. He recognised that name, he had heard of it from Bergan and Ghis, it was a name, a man, they held great contempt for.

"He was a good man." Zargabaath nodded with respect. "I fought by his side in battle…he was a skilled warrior and a true Archadian. A man of honour, which Bergan hated. Those two never got on. He went missing years ago after he fled the palace, which left Bergan to take his position. No one ever knew what happened to him."

"He died whilst defending us!" Arla cried out angrily. "When he found us, he was as weak as we were! He was bleeding from wounds gouged in his skin, for he had used none of his healing potions on himself. He saved them for us! He could have used the last of them on himself, but…there was a creature there. A beast so foul that all others in the vicinity, fled from its presence. Father was a great man…he defeated it. He killed it, but afterwards I saw him collapse and die! His wounds and pain was too great."

"He died bravely." Zargabaath bowed his head and a grieving sigh rattled his armour. "After all these years I knew he must be dead…I am sorry."

"You're sorry?!" Vaan choked in shock. "Yeah, their dad died, that is sad, losing a parent is a horrible experience. I lost both of mine! You don't see me going traitor against my Queen, luring her away and kidnapping…"

"Kidnapping is a harsh….."

"They were the ones who no doubt hired those Bangaa to get to Ashe! They weren't exactly polite in making us come along with them! They _kidnapped_ the Emperor of Archadia and us!" Vaan spat as he jumped to his feet. His face was fuming with such hatred. "They've obviously got some plan for us and I'm just guessing here, but its not going to be good!"

Eri rose from her own and approached the young man. Unlike her twin, there was a look of perfect calm on her beautiful pale face.

"Feeling angry, little boy?" she asked, her voice just as icy as her features. "Its Her. The night, this on going darkness is Her awakening. Her anger is leaking out to all of us. Can you feel the sharp stabbing pins in your brain, fuelling your hatred and driving you closer to insanity?"

Vaan clenched his teeth. As the woman said the words, thousands of pin pricks were beginning to delve into his head. They burned like fire sticks, inciting more of his fury to bubble to the surface.

"The First. The being for whom our world was created, is here." Eri circled round Vaan, whispering in his ear. "The destruction of Ivalice has already begun, in the earth, the sea and the creatures who dwell upon it! She is culling us all. The riots in the cities are the weak and unworthy killing themselves off. It won't be long before all of us are extinct. However…the day our father died, we were given the means to save ourselves on this day."

Vaan couldn't say anything. He gazed back at her, his eyes burning red. Eri smirked and then addressed Larsa once more.

"I awoke, to find my sister asleep next to me." Eri recounted her story. "I was horrified to see my father die at this creature's whim. He lay there, unmoving in the middle of the cavern. There was so much blood it stained the air with its stench! But I had the strength to go to him. I had wanted him back, but in the end I was graced by the presence of Vayakalan. Everything became clear. So crystal clear."

The room suddenly became very cold.

****

Unknown - Year 707

He hadn't seen right. He couldn't have been right. Basch climbed to his knees and crawled to the glass wall. The little boy watched, almost in awe as Basch pressed his own hands against the transparent cell. He felt his palms sticking to the glass, searing as the cold ebbed through the wall.

As soon as he did so, there was a feeling inside him. Zodiark's angry festering voice was screaming at him and now it was all too clear.

For an entire year, this entity had shared his body, keeping silent and docile. Recently the outbursts had been too powerful for Basch, resulting in blank gaps in his memory whenever Zodiark surfaced. Basch had feared the joining and feared for the power and fury of this Esper. When Ashe was shot…

He jerked hard away from the glass and he fell back onto his rear as the reality once again came back to hurt him. The screams from Zodiark were now also coming from him. Both of their anguish cried.

_"Ashe!"_

Like the time when Nalbina was destroyed, black sparks and waves ignited around him. This time, Basch was fully aware and he urged it on. As he closed his eyes, as he remembered the blood on Ashe's body and on his hands, the terror, anger and agony fuelled the beast inside. Both of them had the same thought of mind and Zodiark gave him the means.

But before anything could be ripped to shreds, before the fury could tear existence into nothing, a piercing pain and holy blinding light burned in his eyes. A static shock reverberated back into him, then it felt like a blanket dousing a fire, cutting off the oxygen which fuelled its power. Zodiark was howling with all his might, Basch felt a cracking in his chest. He fell flat on his back, reeling at the pain.

_Make it stop! Make it stop!_

"Basch! Basch!"

He couldn't see. The white blinding light was still spotting his vision, but eventually it began to clear and he could just make out someone standing over him.

"Are you okay? The holy magics that filled the room sent you absolutely mental. You were actually affected by it. Badly I might add. You're not going to die on me, are you?"

The face came into focus. Basch had to rub his stinging eyes just to make sure, but as he still lay on his back, he gazed up at the man above him. There was a nervous smile on the younger face, but there was something too bloody smug about it. There always was.

Then he felt the rage once more.

It was all _his_ fault.

All it took was to crack his head sharply and hard against the sky pirate's smarmy and sickening face. He felt the impact and pain. He heard the cry and felt the blood.

Basch then staggered to his feet. The assault from the Holy magics still left him weak and disorientated and he spun in a couple of confused circles for a moment until he saw the man on the floor. Balthier was clutching at his bleeding nose.

"What the hell was that for?!" he mumbled and snorted through his hands.

Basch didn't care. He stormed over to him and with both hands, he hoisted Balthier right off the ground. With a deep growl he then shoved Balthier into the wall, it wasn't hard enough, so he pulled him back and shoved him again and again. Harder and with more brute force.

Balthier went limp, his body sagged in Basch's grasp, so Basch then held him up and shook him till Balthier's bloodied face jerked and stayed up. He had to see the anger in Basch's eyes.

"It's your fault!" Basch shouted, spit flying from his lips. "It's your fucking fault!"

"No!"

Balthier's fist lashed up and cracked a hard punch to Basch's jaw. The knight was sent reeling backwards, but his hands still held tightly onto Balthier's shirt. As Basch stumbled, Balthier sent a punch to the older man's stomach. Basch gasped and coughed, but still he wouldn't let go.

"I…" Balthier raised his other hand and smashed it hard on Basch's shoulder. There was a cracking sound.

"Didn't…!" He sent another blow to Basch's other shoulder. The grasp on his shirt was released and Basch fell to his knees, breathing sharply through clenched teeth.

"Mean….!" A hard blow impacted with Basch's face.

"To…kill…her!" With each screaming word came a punch to Basch. He then collapsed to the floor gagging and spitting up blood.

The tears stung in Balthier's eyes as he stood above the knight. Through the aching in his back and pain from his bloodied nose, it didn't compare to the tearing of his heart. Or the worry in his hazed mind.

"I didn't mean to kill her!" he shouted, wiping his crimson seeping nose. "I don't know what the hell happened! I don't know what I did!"

Basch still gagged on the floor. He rolled to his hands and knees and tried to get up, each attempt only sending him back down again.

"You shot her!" Basch growled. "You took her life!"

"It was an accident!" Balthier sank down next to him. "Whatever was wrong with her, she wasn't backing down! She was going to kill you!"

"Better me than her!"

Balthier gazed in horror as Basch's face darkened and his pupils turned black. A chill iced the air in the cell. Around his hands swirled the dark mists, the energies built up with every second, and as it did, Balthier could see the resulting release would be extremely powerful. He scrambled away as Basch got to his feet.

_"You will pay, you pathetic fucking hume shit!!"_

Balthier shut his eyes, awaiting the pain and death from this magic. His mind was going insane. What was going on here, what had happened to this man? What had happened to…to him? He was going to die.

It never happened. Instead the room was filled once again with the searing and dazzling light of the Holy magics. It was a quick burst, but it was enough to send Basch howling back down to his knees.

Balthier looked to the far wall. He saw the child standing at the glass, watching with an evil smirk on his face. A face so similar to the man who was now writhing on the floor.

"Stop it!" Balthier yelled. "Stop hurting him!"

_"The creature is out of control. He needs to know discipline."_

"You'll kill him!"

_"I think he'd like that." _ The boy shrugged his shoulders. "_And we can't let him have what he wants. Not all the time."_

The torture stopped. The beast inside was silenced and doused. As if he was released by a breaking chain, Basch jerked and gazed up from his curled position on the floor. He looked a mess, his face was cut and bruised and the blood and spit was drooling from his lips. But his eyes were back to normal, except for the tears swelling up inside, except the bitter anger and despair.

His chest was heaving so hard, his grazed knuckles flexed at his side and Balthier knew that Basch badly wanted to lash out again. The disgraced knight wanted someone other than him to pay for the Queen's death. Who better to take such a beating than the bastard who shot her? This time Balthier would be ready.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Balthier said. Basch slowly got to his feet, like a decaying banshee crawling from the sludge of the Nabudis wastelands. With heavy steps, Basch approached the object of his hate. But the pirate moved away, making the two men circle the cell. "Listen to me you stupid fool! It was an accident!"

"All my life…" Basch growled, "I protected her! I cared not for my own needs or wants, for I wanted nothing! I needed nothing, except to serve her! She was Dalmasca! You have condemned us all!"

His arm swung and it connected with Balthier's jaw. After he endured the shock of the attack, all Balthier could do now was put up a defensive stance against Basch's raging anger. As the taller man pummelled him, in each punch, Balthier could feel the desperation and anguish from his attacker. He got a few lucky hits back and even caught Basch on his shins with some jarring kicks, but it only fuelled Basch on.

"Come on you murdering pirate!" Basch yelled as he clipped him round the head as an adult would do to a child. "Fight back! Hit me!!"

The younger man took a swing. The rings on Balthier's fingers scratched a new searing mark on Basch's neck. The skin peeled back, releasing tiny drops of blood.

Balthier didn't like the laugh that came from his opponent.

"Call that a punch? A Moogle kitten could hit harder than you!"

Balthier swung again, but Basch leaned back, avoiding the punch. With a smooth fluid motion, Basch spun round and embedded his elbow to Balthier's ribs. The pirate cried out but he retaliated with an equal blow to Basch's stomach.

Two men, filled with grief and anger continued sparring, inflicting further pain and injury to their increasingly weakening bodies. The fight became a brutal dance of blood, spit and adrenalin. Words weren't needed, for the physical violence raged out of control from the both of them. The two had to release, they had to feel this pain to cope, but Balthier was weakening more. He became slow in his reactions, taking more hits than he could give, which made Basch angrier. As one man shamed with guilt wanted to endure the beating, the other screamed for him to respond. He desperately wanted more pain than he was giving out.

"_HIT ME_!" Basch yelled as a punch he landed on Balthier's bruised and bloodied face, sent the pirate crashing back to the wall. "You coward! You weakling! _HIT ME DAMMIT!"_

"Why?!" Balthier seethed. "She's dead! You can't bring her back!"

A roar, deep, guttural and enraged, screamed from Basch's lips. He lunged and his arms flung round Balthier's waist. Basch dragged him back into the clear glass, his knee rising to snap into the other man's groin.

In agony, Balthier slipped to the floor dragging Basch down with him. Then, there was no skill in the lashes from either of them. It reverted to child's play, boys merely scrapping, pulling and kicking, until neither of them could find the strength to move.

They lay on the floor, panting and gasping for breath, moaning at the horrific injuries that had been dished out to each other. Blood was everywhere, Basch had some broken ribs and it looked as if his arm was too, but he still tried to flay at the other man.

"You bastard….you killed them both!"

"Them both?!" Balthier scowled in puzzlement. "What are you talking about?! It was a bloody accident! The gun…it went off! I…I didn't pull the trigger! I didn't think I did!"

"You didn't think?! You didn't _think?!_ I should kill you now for what you did to them!"

"Them? It was Ashe! It was only her! By the gods I wish I hadn't done it! I wish none of it had happened!"

"Ultima." Basch collapsed finally with exhaustion. "Ultima is gone."

The Esper? The Queen's Esper?

Balthier wondered what the hell he was talking about. Had it been something to do with Basch's unusual and extremely bizarre change earlier? The strange transformation had taken Balthier by surprise, for no Hume held or could control such magics. Not even the Viera could. It was something much stronger than the mist Quickenings.

"Basch…" Balthier winced from his own injuries. "I'm sorry. I honestly don't know what happened. But there was no way I killed Ultima. She was bound by Ashe when she was defeated. You know this."

Basch didn't listen. The grief was too much, it was overwhelming, devouring him even now as he thought of Ashe. Her death affected him more than he could ever realised. He had loved her. She was his life, his purpose…but now that no longer existed. He wanted to die.

"Shall we give him another barrage, my lord?"

Basch turned his head, seeing a Judge Magister now standing behind the little boy.

"No." said the boy, his voice very much Hume. "We don't want to kill him. Give them both some healing potions before they bleed out. We'll be seeing my mother soon and she will want to meet with Captain Fon Ronsenberg."

"And the pirate?"

The boy looked and smiled at Balthier.

"Take him to one of the research labs. I'm sure your men would be interested to see what side affects Ultima has placed on him. There are so many possibilities."

"It will be done, Lord."

When the Judge walked out of sight, the little boy knelt down to the floor and then sat himself behind where Basch lay. He gazed closer at the dishevelled and pathetic man before him and he nodded his head.

So this was he. When the man is healed, there would be so many questions that he wanted to ask.

00000000000000000000000

Her children were against her! She could feel their doubts and worries, She heard their plots and schemes. Their betrayal wounded her deeply, for it was they who had dreamed up Ivalice. It was they who brought such beauty as Ultima into existence. Now, as She tore apart their creations, she would give them no mercy. They would be punished, just as the Occuria had been.

The magicite, the foundations of which Ivalice had been created was like oil. A simple flame, a thought would ignite it all and destroy everything in seconds. But it was Ultima who was tempering Her anger, she was down there. Strong and wilful, refusing to be coerced. Ultima was wrapped up tightly in one of those pitiful and disgusting hume forms, but there were those who were still loyal to Her. They would be the ones to bring her love back to her. To Giruvegan. The holy place where it all began.

Now, as the coasts of Valendia crumbled into the sea, as the cities in the sky fell, so too would the mountains of Kerwon. The so called temples of the false gods.

Then, to her sorrow, would be Golomore. The creatures within were no longer holy to Her. Golomore's demise would be an honourable and peaceful one for it's ageless devotion, but it had made one mistake. Never should the once blessed Viera be tainted so horribly. No more of her servants would be allowed to potentially become what was so weak and low.

0000000000000000000000

****

Babbling Vale - Mosphoran Highwaste Year 707

Fran stepped off the ship, only to be face by more anguish, death and agony. She saw the bodies, the dying and crying, she saw so much chaos in what had once been a sanctuary many thousands of years ago. Though with their arrival, there came hope in this nightmare.

The ship and it's crew had a large supply of potions and healing exlirs and the Bangaa captain immediately began to get her crew to hand them out to those who desperately needed them. The survivors of Bhujerba were only to eager to help, as tending to others would take their mind off their own grief, if only a little.

Fran was dazed, confused by all this, but she was immediately pulled from her state as a small girl who had been running through the crowds on errands, collided straight into her. The little girl apologised and gazed up and up at the towering creature before her.

"Viera!" she gasped. "You are Viera, like Jiiryn!"

Fran cocked her head to one side. She didn't know of this Jiiryn, nor was she completely sure of why the Hume girl stated something so obvious.

"Come with me! You will be looked after, like the others!"

"Others?" Fran's ears twitched with surprise. "There are others like me?"

"In horrible states!" the girl said, almost sobbing with tears. "It's like they've lost their souls! Or they're lost and have no purpose."

_"Like me." _thought Fran. She held out her still trembling hand.

"Take me to them."

Fran allowed the little girl to take hold of her hand. Then Lanni lead both her and Nono towards the far end of the vale. She took them to a shelter, secluded as much as possible from the others, in a position that overlooked the chaos. Fran thought it was due to those few, who still revered the Viera as angels. In legends their kind had been a mystery, in real life those few seen were sometimes worshipped.

"Fran..do you think you would be able to help them?" asked Nono. Fran didn't know.

How could she possibly help any of them, when she could barely help herself.

"They might not know of what is going on with the change." she uttered, mainly to herself. "Not all Viera had the misfortune…or fortune to be…friends or acquaintances to Humes."

"Fran?" Lanni stopped suddenly when she heard the name. The girl's reaction caused Fran great concern. "Is that your name?"

"It is."

"Then come quickly! Josed is tending to one Viera inside, her screams have been awful and she only speaks that name! Do you know her?"

There was no hesitation. No second to even think, it was instinct.

"_Mrjn!!"_

Her hand tore from the little girl and Fran sprinted into the shelter. She ripped back the drapes that hung from over the tree roots and she gazed inside at her kin. There were many Viera in different states, but all were affected by the change their wood had brought about them. Some were worse than others, but Fran immediately spotted one at the back, a few humes trying to keep her crackling sobs to a minimum.

There was no doubting the cries of her sister. Fran shoved her way through and she viciously pushed one man aside as she fell down to Mrjn's side.

The tears streamed down her cheeks to see her in such a state. As Fran took hold of Mrjn's hand, she nervously reached out with her other, to the twitching bloody stumps of where her sister's ears had once been. She didn't dare touch them, her claws hovered just over the top, knowing how sensitive they would be…how much hurt Mrjn was suffering.

"Sister…!" Fran felt the anguish building up in her. Though she was older than Mrjn, Fran had never stayed in the Wood as long as she. She had never loved the music as much as Mrjn, and the absence of its call and it's voice, surely would be more terrible for her. "My sister…I'm here! It's Fran!"

There was a faint recollection in those younger eyes. They flicked and blinked before finally fixing a stare back at Fran. The loss of one way of life, was replaced by something alien and frightening and it was far more evident in Mrjn. Her hand squeezed Fran's so hard, that she almost felt the bones crack, but she didn't care.

Mrjn had left the wood, even though Fran had told her not to. She had forsaken the lull of Golomore and risked to take on the emptiness. Now, she had to endure this, the alteration of their very core, becoming mortal. She had had to do it alone. Mrjn had no idea what was happening to her, neither did the others around her. Fran was lucky. She had Penelo to explain….and Balthier.

Balthier. Where was he? Where had those Bangaa taken him? Fran could not lightly abandon her search for her partner. It had been he, who had saved her, he who had done so much for her. He could do the same for Mrjn. Could he?

"Mrjn. Sister…listen to me." Fran wasn't sure if she was really aware, she was surprised that Mrjn still responded to sound. Mrjn shook, her skin was so pale and clammy to touch. "I am going to help you through this. You are strong…we both can be. Together."

"No." Mrjn shook her head. "No! I can't be strong! I'm not like you…or Jote."

Jote. Neither of them were like her now.

"Yes. You are strong."

She would have to be, hoped Fran, because then Mrjn would be like the other's who had been unable to cope with the silence of the Wood. She would ensure that wouldn't happen.

So as her little sibling, trembled and convulsed in her grip, shocked by the silence and sent in insane by the Hume feelings pummelling her, Fran tried to derive strength from her as well. She felt the pumping of her heart, so erratic and strange, yet normal for Humes. Her senses had dulled somewhat, but the mist of the air and earth tingled lightly against her skin. It was fading all the time.

"Excuse me….do you know what is happening to all the Viera?" asked the girl, Lanni.

Fran looked down. Through the clothes Nono had acquired for her, she saw the blood seeping from her once again. Lanni gasped at the sight of it, but the man Josed came and handed her some blankets.

"Do you know?" he asked.

Fran nodded. Though she couldn't explain. How could she to these people? How could she even begin to explain how becoming Hume has affected her kind? The Viera were ageless and immortal in time, death only brought by battle or injury, but Fran could feel the life dwindling. The years were already cut short.

"Do you know why some are affected more than others?" asked Josed.

Her head shook.

"You seem to be handling it well."

That was a very large understatement. Fran was barely able to keep her sanity.

"Jiiryn is just like you." Josed continued. "She is so calm…centred. She seems to know what she's doing."

"Does she?" Fran heard another Hume snarl with anger, from just behind her.

"Yes. She does!" Josed snapped back. "She's never failed us before."

"Then how do you explain her wondering off with that King slayer…with that Basch?"

Basch.

Fran finally realised what had happened. This had been Zodiark's doing. The destruction of Nalbina…Basch had finally lost control as Zodiark surfaced. That meant the end was nearer than she expected.

Her mind reeled with confusion. She wanted to do so much…to curl up and allow the pain to take over her. Fran wanted to remain with her sister, but she needed to find Balthier, for that support, for that strength he was always able to give her. But now there was Basch. It had been obvious to her what had happened to him, and to the Queen…and now if the Espers had indeed surfaced, then it wouldn't matter about anyone else.

"Basch." Fran looked to the man who had spoken. "He came here…with the Queen."

The man growled in disgust and refused to answer, but Josed replied instead.

"The man came here a while ago. Like a demon, or some fiend! He had the Queen unconscious in his arms. Jiiryn seemed to know him…and she allowed both of them to stay. Much to the disapproval of others. He was the one who killed Raminas was he not? He was the one who destroyed Nalbina. But…he then left with the Queen and Jiiryn to look for survivors of a downed ship."

A ship? Crashed? Was it possible that it could have been the Strahl? Fran turned to Nono.

"It could be, kupo." he replied. "But what condition is it in? I may not be able to repair it."

"Balthier."

Nono rested a little paw on Fran's arm. He smiled and purred.

"If there is anyone who could get themselves out of a mess like that, it would be master Balthier, kupo! He's not dead."

Though Fran felt the words confusing. As the Moogle spoke , she sensed a truth and falsehood. Her fear increased. She didn't know what to do. She was torn between the need to find the one man who seemed to make any kind of sense to her (in a strange Hume twisted way), or to find the two who held the entire fate of Ivalice in their hands.

"Sister…."

Fran was stirred by Mrjn's words. She gazed down at her younger sibling and saw, for a brief moment, a look of sanity, she appeared to be normal. There was a small smile at the corner of her thin pale lips, a strong familiar strength in her grasp. She appeared to be her.

"Fran…you came. You found me."

Fran nodded.

"I did."

"You have come to take me back to Golomore. We have to offer our apologies to Her."

No. There was no apologising. Fran had already tried to go back and get answers from her wood, but the result had been the near death of her friends and herself.

There was only one other thing she could do. She would go to The Great Crystal, the heart of Ivalice and the nexus to the gods. If there was any hope for her and her kind, it would be in the depths of Giruvegan and beyond this reality. After all, the Viera weren't corporeal to begin with.

**__**

Unknown - Year - 707

_"Can you hear me?"_

"Hello?" Basch came to, but there was still darkness. There was nothing except for one single light beaming down on him. His wounds were gone, his half naked flesh was dripping with the fluids of the healing potion, but Basch didn't know where he was. Where was the boy?

_"Don't give up."_ came an echoing voice. He was startled, but could see nothing.

"Why?! Why can't I give up?!"

Basch gazed up, the single light hurt his eyes, but he couldn't look away.

_"Dalmasca still needs you. Ivalice needs you. So does she."_

Ashe.

No, there wasn't anything more he could do. She was gone, his purpose and reason for living was gone. He had nothing left. His hands rubbed his wet face and a deep moan emitted from his mouth. He shook his head.

"No. I can't do anything any more."

_"That is not true. Ashelia…she can still be saved. Your feelings for her will save you both. You have to tell her."_

The voice was so sad. It was so full of ache, but it was also familiar. He had heard it before.

"I cannot do what you ask." he said. "She's dead."

_"Not at all. She is still alive, but she is in danger. She is falling from her path."_

Nalbina. His cell. Those endless days and nights suffering, had been calmed by thoughts of the woman he loved, but this voice had whispered to him many times. It had constantly spoke of Ashe, of him and Dalmasca. Though he dismissed it as madness. Was it the same? Was he really losing any sense of reality?

"I saw her die." He murmured. "There is no hope left. I cannot do as you ask."

_"You have to! You have to be strong!"_

"I am so tired of being strong!" he retorted. "I'm tired of doing the right thing, I'm tired of hurting and I'm tired of life!"

_"But I gave you the means to be strong! I offered you Him! You need to temper His rage and your own, and only then can you save both Ashelia and Ultima! Teach Him, tell Him and the two of you can stop all this madness."_

"I must already be mad. Talking to you…are you real?"

_"You are not mad, Basch. I am very real. I beg you, implore you…don't fight against Zodiark. He is the strongest being I have ever known, and I need the two of you to do this, or my world is gone forever. Please…Ashe is not dead, but she will be if you don't tell her your true feelings."_

"What are you talking about?!" Basch shouted up to the light. "None of this makes any sense! Who are you?! Who the hell are you?!"

There was no reply. Basch scrambled to his feet and cried up to the light, he called for some more answers, but there was none from this voice.

"She's not here any more."

Basch spun round sharply, his back colliding straight into a cold stone wall. Someone else was in here with him. He could make out a faint outline of a man in the darkness, but he couldn't tell who it was.

"Who are you?"

There was a bitter laugh.

"Don't you know? Damn…you are so stupid!! Can't you feel anything at all?"

Cold. He was bloody cold.

Then the man walked into the spotlight.

This was no man. It was a boy. A mere boy of sixteen years old. He was the same height as Basch had been, with wisping blonde hair. The face was uncanny, but the anger and black eyes staring back at him was all too familiar.

"She said I had to listen to you." sneered the boy. "But I don't see why. You're pathetic. You're weak. You can't teach me anything I don't already know, Hume! I don't need to save anything!"

Basch couldn't believe it. It was him. It was Basch, the angry and raged teen he was all those years ago. Yet inside, it was someone else entirely.

"I don't need to do what anyone tells me!" the boy shouted. "She can go and fucking rot in her hell for all I care! I will finish this! Everything will suffer! Everything will die! Starting with HER!"

The light went out.

****

Rabanastre - Year….

_"I'm sorry. There is no other way."_

He called out. He cried and at his command the doors flew open and the guards came rushing in. They saw the state of the Queen, of the blood that doused her and the bed, and they saw the sleeping form of the man who had betrayed them all. They were confused, shocked and horrified beyond belief at the sight before them, but upon the other man's command, they pulled and dragged Basch from the bed.

He was woken but he was still weak, he could not struggle in their hold.

"Ashelia…." His head groggily looked up at her. "Why didn't you let me die?"

"No!" The Queen grabbed for the bloody sheets and wrapped them around her. "I do not sanctify this arrest at all! He's innocent!"

"The queen is not herself! She has been assaulted and raped and clearly she is in shock! This man is to be offered no leniency! Captain Basch Fon Ronsenberg, you are hereby arrested for high treason against the Crown of Dalmasca, for the murder of King Raminas and for the assault and rape of Queen Ashelia! You will be sentenced to death…there will be no doubt about it this time. Take him away!"

"NO!"

Basch was shoved through the door and into the corridor, where the rest of the palace had already been alerted to the commotion. The staff and other residents were mortified at such a sight before them, that most were rooted to the spot.

"Someone call for the doctor! The Queen needs help!"

Basch could barely stand as he was dragged further down the corridor and past many on looking eyes. He could only remember Ashe's cries for him, but he was so proud of her. The restraint she truly showed, especially when they saw the boys, was amazing. None of these people knew what could really be unleashed if they allowed it. She became hysterical and who wouldn't when such sights would disturb the children, but she still kept Her in control.

"Don't let them see this!" she said. "Take the boys to their rooms!"

"Mummy? What's going on?"

Biran was clearly afraid and he clung onto his brother's hand.

Ashe turned to the man who had ruined everything, to the man who she detested with all her heart.

"Don't let them see this! They can't see their fa…."

"Mention that to them, and it will be over, Ashelia." he replied. "They can't know."

Basch gazed into the eyes of the two twin boys. They already knew. There wasn't any more hiding the truth from them. Besides, it was obvious….it was hard to miss.

So as Basch was taken away by the soldiers and Ashe was tended to by the healers, the chaos that ensued were caused by two very confused little boys.

"You can't take him away!" yelled Biran. "He's a hero! He wouldn't hurt our mother!"

"You don't know everything, son…" replied the bitter twisted man. "Nurse! Take the boys away from here! They shouldn't be up."

Just like their mother, both Biran and Ronnah refused to move or be ordered at all, as a woman's hand rested on each of their shoulders. They watched as their "father" stormed away with more of his personal guards around him, and the anger was seething from them both.

They couldn't allow this to happen any more.


	16. Memories

__

Another chapter up and finished. I decided to do a little bit more into Jiiryn's past with Basch and at the request of some of you, I put in some more flashbacks with Basch and Ashe. I must admit, I hadn't put much of those in recently. I just hope these ones are okay.

Events are certainly moving on now. It's getting closer. XD

To all those who have reviewed and given me so much advice. Thank you. It is you who makes me go on with this. You are the best.

****

Final Fantasy 12

TRUE FEELINGS

MEMORIES

****

Feywood - Year 686

There was a swarm of them. Maybe more than one pack now circled the two of them and were closing in. The darkness of the wood was more evident as these creature's horned snouts were a blaze like fire, giving off a hellish red glow. But it wasn't just them. Other fiends were crawling from the depths of the mist, getting closer and closer to them.

Basch had not come across a large group of fiends such as this before, he had never even felt such hostility from them. They were rabid, drool and seething spit dripped from their black jaws and all around him there was a thick heavy feeling of evil. The evil was raw and ancient and when he looked at his sword, he didn't think that it would do much against it.

"Will your Hume skills protect us now?"

He felt her back against his. Her quiver of arrows dug into him, but the bow was already loaded and ready to start firing. Even the fabled archery skills of the Viera wouldn't save them from all this lot.

"Is that another criticism?" he sneered back.

"Merely a question. Surely even your skills are limited against this number of fiends."

Basch didn't want to remind the young Viera that he had helped save her in her own precious Golomore wood, but he couldn't deny the fact that she was right. There were far too many of them.

"I'll keep back those that get too close." said Basch, as he gripped this sword with both hands. "You can try and take out those further back."

"I do not takes orders from Humes!"

"No shit?! You've got a better idea?!"

Basch craned his neck and scowled at Jiiryn. The Viera was equally annoyed, but reluctantly she nodded and tensed up her bow string. There were a piercing howl.

Two of the wolves jumped from the packs, straight towards Basch. He swung his sword and managed to slice off one of the fiend's head with relative ease. There was a splattering of blood against his face, the horrid stench made him falter and turn away, making him miss the follow through for the second. It's horn gouged deep into his back and he screamed, falling to the ground. His cry of pain invoked the fury of the rest of the wood.

They all leapt forward.

Basch remembered only lashing out erratically with his sword. The dark swirls of mist in this wood was like a dense fog and he only saw flickering blurs of the flaming wolf creatures. He felt his lunging swings connect with a few and every time they did, Basch felt the wound in his back tear and burn with agony. He could barely stand, though finally he felt the cleansing douse of the healing potion as Jiiryn ended up a small bottle over him. The wound was healed as much as it could heal, but there would be a scar. There always were for ones so deep. He was still weak, but he continued to fight.

It was never ending, the hacking of his sword like an axe against the thick fiery hides, did little to diminish the numbers. Even Jiiryn's efforts with her bow didn't seem to be making a dent. They received more injuries, the last of the potions in Jiiryn's pouch had been used up, and both of them were becoming weak.

"This is your fault!" Jiiryn sneered as she used an arrow to slice a wolf's neck before placing it in her bow. She fired the same arrow and it embedded with a crack into the Cerberus' head, where it exploded from impact with like a water balloon. "I should never have left Golomore! I should never have taken pity on you!"

Basch snarled as he slashed a Golem in half, the tree and earthy tendrils were still wrapped around his body as it fell, providing the young teen with more work to rid himself free of the entanglements. He ducked just as two screeching Deadly Nightshades leapt onto his head and started tearing at his hair. He swore and cursed as he tried to get them off, swatting them like the pesky irritants they were. The packs of the Tartarus and Cerberus were taking advantage of Basch's incapacity, their claws and mouths took swipes at him as he flayed, some scratching and gouging at his legs and abdomen. Yet Basch managed to grab at one of the Deadly Nightshades, it kicked and screamed, snarling big dripping festering teeth as it tried to free itself from the boy's grasp. He then spun round and rammed the howling creature right into the open jaws of a Tartarus. The small red beast was squashed like a Morsen fruit plant in the wolf's jaws, which would have happened to Basch instead.

Jiiryn swatted the last from Basch's head with a clenched fist, ablazed with magics. She then took up a horn, that she had ripped from a Tartarus' head and she embedded it into a Cerberus' neck. Basch was getting weaker. He couldn't keep a steady stance, his face was scratched, he had more wounds that he could actually feel and still more fiends were emerging from the thickness of the Feywood.

But then he felt her hands wrap around his. Her long cold claws squeezed against his knuckles and he felt the strange tingle against his skin.

_"Concentrate, hume. Feel the mist!"_

It had never happened to him before. His skin boiled, it tingled with a rage of fire and darkness. He felt within him a power that was enveloped with black, a boiling and seething agony that threatened to rip his very bones apart. It was the magics, the essence of the magicite that penetrated all life here, but never had he been aware of it….or as this Viera linked with him….been able to control it.

A ripping blistering wind whipped around them, as he struggled to stand firm, Basch could sense everything so clearly. Every single fiend was known to him in his mind, every spec of mist that churned in this air, he saw it all. He felt it breathing into his lungs, penetrating his skin, giving him an immense rush of power.

_"Just let the quickening come to you. Let it become our strength."_

He saw her. What she truly was. Basch was startled, he tried to move away, but Jiiryn's grip was strong. He wasn't worthy.

_"Concentrate!!"_

It was getting too much. Around their hands was a dark ebbing ball of black matter, throbbing and pulsing with power. It was growing, building up in size around his hands and it began to drain him. He could feel the magic sapping everything he had left, but still Jiiryn screamed for him to control it.

She then ripped away from him. The power of the darkness mist was ripped in two and Basch was left standing with a still swelling and bubbling ball of dark matter. So too was she.

The Viera woman stood tall and strong, holding the ball of dark mist out towards the fiends. Time had slowed during this charge of the air, Basch could sense the fear from these creatures. They were more than scared.

He tried to pull his hands apart, Basch focused on the energies that were swirling around his palms still draining him, sucking his life and strength. Instead of watching the Viera, he tried to pull again. Then, something happened that surprised even Jiiryn.

The ball split. Basch had ripped the darkness into two on his own accord and now as his hands rose to the sides, each one was enveloped by spheres of black and foggy darkness. These two grew, the quickening rush was draining him even more and Basch sagged down onto his knees.

_"Release it! Release it towards them or the mist will kill you!"_

The wind was getting stronger. It began to tear the very ground beneath them, the trees of Feywood were cracking and splitting almost to breaking point. The howls of the fiends fears were becoming shrill over the screaming winds.

There was an explosion. A roaring stream of dark magics shot from out of nowhere like a jet of rushing waters. Basch heard Jiiryn scream, a loud piercing cry of force, before he could no longer contain the control he had. He couldn't keep his hands apart, they were dragged back together and there was a huge gush of scorching black flames. The force of such intense power knocked him off his knees and he crashed to the ground with a sickening thud.

"What did _you_ do?!"

Everything went dark and there was no more light.

0000000000000000000000000

****

Year 707

She was naked. Strapped to some kind of cold metal operating table, surrounded by medical equipment and screens. She also saw some very sharp surgical knives.

The lower half of her body was aching, but it was different than before. It felt as if she had been prodded with some painful and invasive instruments, that someone had torn about inside of her.

Looking up, she could see no ceiling as all the technical equipment was blocking her view. To the left of her, she could just catch a few glimpses of another person on a similar table next to her. To the right, there was another, but it remained empty. She suspected, by the way all the equipment was set up around it, that someone would soon be on that table.

Someone was watching, she could feel it, but she saw no one in sight. The sound of voices softly murmured from behind her. There must have been five or six people in the room, but she couldn't angle her head to get any kind of view.

"She's been completely changed?" asked one voice, male, youthful and high.

"No. There are still some Viera characteristics about her, even some of her original organs are intact." The other voice was deeper and croaked with old age. "But she is also Hume. I'm reading some Hume organs in places where her Viera ones should be."

"How is this possible?" said a third voice, female and rasping.

"I don't know. However, I do know that this Viera is now able to procreate."

"You what? That's impossible. Viera don't procreate!"

"Well this one can! She has reproductive organs….ovaries, a womb…..she's got everything and she's bleeding as if a normal Hume woman would on her cycle! Right now, this Viera woman could conceive and bare a child if she wanted to!"

"There are hume hormones in her system as well." said the first man. "Viera don't have any of this! They aren't remotely like us, so why does she bleed? Why is she like this? "

Jiiryn didn't want to believe what she was hearing, but it did start to make sense. Jiiryn often wondered what was sending all her people insane, for she felt the fear and terror as well. The change, the alteration of their very being was cutting them off from the connection they had to Golomore and to Ivalice. The song never sung and it drove them beyond their points to cope. It made them want to stop this silence.

Yet, Jiiryn was different. She now realised why she wasn't as affected as the others.

Compared to most of the Viera who had left Golomore, she was but a child. Only thirty seven years old was nothing for her kind, and having spent most of her life away from the wood anyway, the absence of Golomore's song was not as painful. Yet the wood still punished her for the abandonment.

To a spirit like Golomore, the worst punishment was to turn Her beloved creatures into ones that meant little to Her. It all made such sense now.

There was a pang of hope inside Jiiryn's beating chest. She was like the Humes? The man with the deep croaky voice had said she was able to procreate, she was able to do what Humes did. If that were true, then one of her dreams could finally come true.

Jiiryn no longer struggled against the straps that held her down to the stinging cold table. She didn't dwell on the aching inside her or on the smarting skin from where they had cut her. Instead, the one dream she had had during all these years came back to her mind. There was hope. A small hope. A false hope.

"Okay. What about the girl?"

Jiiryn heard the voices of the men again. Her ears pricked up at the sounds that now echoed through the coldness of this room. There was a horrible squeaking as a metal trolley was manoeuvred around to the bed to her left. Machines now whirred into life and many voices began to mutter in low whispers. Jiiryn's ears turned and twisted at each sound, every voice she listened to intently, but there was none that she recognised.

"Have you been able to determine what Ultima did to her?" one woman asked.

Penelo?! Jiiryn shifted on the table and saw Penelo on the bed next to her. She couldn't see her clearly, but the Hume girl was so still and pale. She too was bound and strapped naked like some ghastly experiment, she wasn't moving. Jiiryn saw the blood.

"I see no physical changes." said the first man, as he ran a scanner over Penelo's body. The screen next to her bleeped in a steady constant manner. "Though life magics do tend to effect the body more than the mind. This is surprising. I see no side effects to Ultima having brought her back from the dead."

"There has to be something. There are always consequences. Always."

There was more bustling. More tests and sounds of mechanical devices were used over Penelo. Whoever these people were, they didn't care about the sweet young woman who they were experimenting on, they didn't care about anything. Jiiryn started to struggle. She pulled at her straps with all her might and a scream released from her dry cracked throat.

"The Viera is awake!"

Jiiryn screamed louder, straining harder at her restraints and against the pain. She would not allow them to hurt Penelo any more, so like a crazed beast she lashed out as much as she could. But it was all futile. So many hands pinned her back down, fingers and nails dug into her skin and she could no longer move. Their grasps were so strong, she was so weak.

"Sedate her for god's sake!"

"_NO!"_ Jiiryn cried out, spitting her fury towards the faceless and soulless fiends that bound her tightly to the examination table. They never faltered, one, a woman…her face obscured by masses of red hair, leaned over her. The long needle was hard to miss, the clear white contents of the syringe dripped from the sharp point, but just before it could dig into her skin, there was a different sound.

The sound of crashing doors, loud cursing voices and the heavy blows of punches and the gasping replies.

"Was that really necessary? I've already had that great big oaf kick me several times in the happy sacks! Any more blows and I'll become sterile!"

The witty comment was replied by another cracking punch. Jiiryn heard coughing and spluttering, but that was soon replaced by the angry voices of these lab rats.

"What do you think you are doing Soldier?!" shouted the old man. "You can't come barging into here as if you…."

"Lord Teiern has brought you a new subject." sneered the soldier. "Something new to learn."

"Yes…you have a problem with your calculus?" wheezed a voice from the floor. "I'm the man to help you! Though I suck at ancient history and my spelling is a little suspect. But don't worry, I can help you ace that A+ in no time!"

There was another vicious crack and a scream.

"That was uncalled for!"

"It seems he doesn't know when to shut the hell up. Sedation might be in order."

"Why on earth do I want to waste my time on this…this pirate?" asked the old man.

Balthier. Jiiryn should have known, but she was far too disorientated herself. Those lab doctors and staff were still holding her down. She could feel their sickly gazes over her naked body and her stomach churned horribly.

"He's another of Ultima's accomplishments."

"We were promised a look at Zodiark." said the old man, as Balthier was scooped up from the floor and slammed down hard on the examination table. "His lordship said we could examine the Esper when he is still in the traitor knight."

"Change of plans. You can have the pirate…see what's been messed up in that body of his, and deal with it."

There were sounds of protests from all around, these people obviously did not like having their plans changed, but the heavy metal footfalls of the soldier walked away and Jiiryn heard the doors slam. The furious scientists still wouldn't stop shouting. Jiiryn heard a name, they all yelled at him for answers.

"Morden! We were to examine the Zodiark Esper! Not this hume child!"

"What if the Esper retreats from the body he's in? We'll never know…."

"Enough!" The old man roared above the others. "I will not go against Teiern's wishes. This sky pirate obviously has been brought back from the dead by Ultima. Do your jobs and find out what has gone wrong with him! Check over the girl again, there must be something we've missed. Cella, I want samples taken from the Viera."

Jiiryn cried out as once again the hands and binds tightened even more against her bare skin. They pinched and tore, but that was nothing to the harsh jab of a long needle in her neck. She felt the cursing swear words spit from her lips as her vision began to haze. Then the sounds around her began to muffle.

She heard tearing and as her head flopped to her right, she saw Balthier lying on the examination bed. The so called scientists had ripped the remainder of his clothes from him, so he now lay just as Jiiryn and Penelo were. They had to fight, they had to get away from this place, it wasn't right.

Then Jiiryn heard a horrible heart wrenching sound. Penelo had come to.

Her cries were hysterical and painful. Jiiryn forced herself to look towards her and Penelo was thrashing wildly like a crazed fiend. Penelo's fingers curled like claws and scratched at her captures, but this savagery was nothing compared to the desperate calls for help.

"Vaan! Help me! Please! Vaan!! I need you!"

Jiiryn saw and heard no more. Her eyes could no longer remain open.

0000000000000000000

More was slipping away. He had recalled vaguely being taken from the cell. He had felt the pain of wounds inflicted upon him and then eventually the healing waters of the potions. He was dragged through corridors by his arms, the place had looked familiar, but he couldn't remember any of it. In fact, he didn't know why he was in the cell. Where had the wounds come from?

All there was, was screaming. Holy magics tore up inside the cell and there was plenty of agonizing and bellowing cries. Then there was more screaming, different, angry and furied. He had seen her and something inside him clicked.

"_I know her. I know her well."_

But he could do nothing. Again his mouth got him some more punches and new wounds, but he could do nothing as they picked him up and threw him down on a hard metal surface as if he was nothing. They stripped him of his clothes and began to tie him securely to the surface with leather straps. Then he saw the needle.

"Oh you have got to be kidding."

The long metal needle jabbed hard into his neck.

He looked to the still screaming goddess next to him.

"_I know her. Don't I?"_

Then the sedative took affect and Balthier slipped into unconsciousness.

When he wakes, he would not be the same.

000000000000000000000000

_"What is this? What new piece of your past will help me convince you?"_

There was no reply. She couldn't communicate with her, she didn't know how to. Instead, neither of them broke through the barrier that kept them apart. One was unwilling to come back to what she had been, the other was hanging onto desperate last acts to keep themselves safe.

_"This is not me! Why am I remembering all this? It is your life you pathetic hume woman! You should not be letting go of this! Remember…please."_

Please. It didn't even take that.

000000000000000000000000

****

Rabanastre Year 703

The knock on the door was punctual as usual. Ashe rose from her chair and rushed over to open it.

Basch stood in the doorway in his best armour, which was gleaming and clean from him no doubt polishing it up for this occasion.

He looked so handsome that Ashe was shocked into another trance of teenage infatuation. She looked up at him with wide adoring eyes and beamed an uncontrollable grin. Her mind immediately recalled the time she had snuck away to the barracks and training camps, she remembered seeing Basch return and in that hot weather had stripped himself down to almost nothing. The memory flashed the image of his nakedness and her cheeks burned. Her mind screamed at her to look away from him and stop being so smitten. But she couldn't help it, nor could she stop herself from hating what she was wearing.

"You are ready?" he asked, with a puzzled frown as he looked at the young princess' choice of outfit. Ashe opened her mouth to reply, but she couldn't.

Sure enough, Basch had taken her to do some weapons training. As usual, Ashe couldn't concentrate or focus, but he had been so understanding and Basch had tried to help. The lesson hadn't really progressed, Ashe had snapped and yelled a couple of times, though regretting it fiercely afterwards. She couldn't seem to get anything right.

_"Don't worry, highness. You'll catch on. Sword play is never easy, but I have every confidence in you."_

Damn him for being so polite and patient.

She couldn't go back on her word now. She had to attend this stupid ball and meet this Rasler, but she wasn't going to be looking forward to it at all.

So she chose the worst dress she could think of in her wardrobe, rather than the silk Nabradian piece that Arla had requested. It was not flattering at all and Ashe had made sure that it was just so. She wanted to make this Rasler lose all interest in her.

However, the long green frilly dress was not something she wished Basch to have seen her in. She knew that it was a stupid thought, but she actually hated wearing this in front of him.

"I'm ready." she said finally, as she slipped on the green shoes to go with the dress. They felt too small and pinched at her toes. No, she would not dance and these shoes would be a perfect excuse.

"Is…everything all right?" Basch's deep voice made Ashe quiver slightly. She looked up and brushed her curled hair out of her eyes.

"Yes. Fine. Everything is fine."

"Then I shall accompany you to the ball. Princess."

He held out his arm and Ashe had to hold herself back from snatching on so suddenly. She pretended to adjust some more of the folds on her dress and then rested her hand on the metal sheath covering his forearm. Basch lead her out of her room and escorted her towards the main ballroom, where all the guests would be waiting. Ashe was dreading it with every step.

The music was already playing, it lulled from the hall all the way down the corridor and Ashe forgot for a moment who's arm she was actually holding. The anger swelled up inside her once more as she remembered just what this "ball" was for. Her father had made it quite clear but it seemed no one really wanted to know what Ashe wanted.

"I want you to stay close."

They halted suddenly in mid-step and Basch's eyes widened in a worried pose.

"I can rely on you to keep…unwanted guests at a distance?" asked Ashe.

He did not say a word, though the look on his face told Ashe how uncomfortable he was.

"You could do this for me…please, Captain? I don't want to meet this prince, even if everyone does praise him. I'm not ready for any of this! It angers me and I don't think I can cope."

There was an awkward silence. Basch looked away from her, down towards where the large wooden doors of the ballroom hid Ashe's fears. He sighed heavily and for a moment, Ashe thought she heard him mutter a curse under his breath.

"You are Princess Asheila." he said eventually, straightening up to a formal attentive stance. "You can cope with anything. You do not need me to watch over you."

"But you are my protector…you have been since…"

"Highness, this is but a ball. There are no fiends, no imperials or mercenaries present that would endanger your life, only your father and our allied guests. You do not need protecting from them."

"I need protecting from a forced marriage." she seethed. "I don't want to meet him or go anywhere near him. You can keep him at bay for me."

"As I said." Basch broke the hold and took a few steps back to make a more comfortable distance. "You do not need me to keep him away. Though hear me, you have nothing to lose by meeting Prince Rasler. If you don't like him, leave. But don't shy from your fears, don't run away because you don't think you can cope. They will not fault nor blame you if you try."

Ashe felt the truth in his words. Basch was right and Ashe couldn't believe how childish she was being. She was always one for speaking her mind and doing what she wanted even at the expense of others. She had angered her father too many times in the past for being so brash and stubborn and she had lost count the times of when she had shirked away from her lessons and duties. She had always run away, but now, would be different.

Ashe turned and started to walk back along the corridor.

"Princess! Where are you going?" asked Basch.

"I'm going to change, Captain." she said smiling and holding out the hem of her vulgar green dress. "If I'm going to make any kind of effort, then I'm not wearing this. It's not very flattering. Is it?"

"It's not my place to say, highness." said Basch bowing his head. Ashe smirked and folded her arms.

"I know you hate it. Why don't you say so?"

"One has to know when to confront their fears and when to hold back." Basch shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "I shall inform your father that you will be coming along shortly."

"I will Basch. I promise."

"I know."

She didn't need to say thank you. Ashe never said the words, but she knew that the man heard them. He bowed gracefully once again, turned and strode towards the ballroom. Ashe watched him every step of the way. She wasn't going to break this promise, she wouldn't fail him. From now on, Asheila B'nargin Dalmasca wouldn't run away. She would confront her fears and this marriage to Rasler would not go ahead. Not if she had anything to do with it.

0000000000000

_She had returned in a much more sensual outfit. Her father wasn't quite pleased about it, as it showed a lot of flesh, but Ashe didn't care. She strode into that ballroom despite the sense of dread still lingering in the pit of her stomach. She showed everyone that she was in attendance, but her disapproval of the arranged marriage was clear to them all._

She had looked for him. Ashe's intention was to keep away from all these nobles and royal dignitaries, but it never happened. He wasn't there.

Her father had explained that the fighting between Archadia and Rozzaria was getting perilously close to Nabradia, so Rasler's father and some of the Knights went back to assess the situation. Basch had been one of them.

_Her foul mood reflected on everyone else for the most of the evening. Except one._

_He had finally approached her and his smile washed away her foul temper. Ashe couldn't help but warm to him, to his kindness and soft words, she was swayed by his shy charm._

Rasler was everything they said he was and she found the prospect of marriage to this young man not as terrible as she thought it would be. She became enamoured and the few days that followed, she had completely forgotten of her crush on a man she could never have.

0000000000000

**Giruvegan Year 707**

The wind was bitterly cold, it stung at her skin and the sensation hurt the more she stood out in the open. The memory was distant, though why she had thought of it, she didn't know. It was irrelevant, it was a blight on her senses and like everything else around her, she wished it gone.

Ashe stood in front of the Gigas gate, glaring with hate and pain at the doors that still remained shut. Behind her, the ship's lights illuminated through the darkness, she heard the soldiers securing the perimeter and entrance to the ancient city, every noise and sight hurting her. She felt so dead to the rest of the world. Everything was so painful.

Why had she been brought back to this hell?

"Do you still wish to be alone?"

The child had returned. He was beginning to annoy her, so Ashe ignored him. She closed her eyes and tried to blank out the agonizing breaths she drew and the lifelessness of the world around her. The child did not go away.

"This must be difficult for you." Teiern said, approaching her side and gazing too at the closed doors. "Death is such a hard thing to recover from."

_Go away. Go away or stop talking! It's sickening to hear such whining._

"But it's even more to come back from There. I can only imagine what you experienced, it must make you long for death again."

She wasn't going to respond to him. The voice only added to her pain when she spoke, so Ashe instead walked away from the child and up to the gate. There was a desperate need to get inside, she felt it pumping hard in her body, driving on the ever craving desire to leave this place. Everything she did was not the same any more. Those memories of her past, her feelings…the dream…she didn't want any of them. But the child was right, if she couldn't go back, then death would be preferable.

"Don't think of that just yet." Teiern had followed her again and this time the little boy's fingers etched over the carvings on the ancient gates. "She sent you back for a reason. Have you been able to talk to your other half?"

Ashe sneered but still said no words. She always sensed Ultima. The Esper inside was trying to break loose all the time, the struggle was immense and just as painful as everything else she was feeling. Ashe had no intention of allowing the being to sway her. There was only one thing that could help her break away from this hell and Ashe was going to see it through.

"Obviously you have not." Teiern chuckled and then faced Ashe. She actually found herself looking down at him, but the sight of the boy made her even sicker. She saw the resemblance and the hate swelled up in her chest once again. "Do not worry, Your Majesty. My mother will explain everything to you and the gates will be able to open. Then you and Ultima can go back. You won't have to feel any of this pain again. Nothing in this world will ever hurt you."

_There was only the connection and joining. The penetration._

It hurt. It hurt her so much, but it was beyond any agony she could ever conceive of. It went beyond. It broke through, it became a pain of bliss and such ecstasy that she tensed and cried out in elation. She could barely breathe, her hold on him tightened, pulling him close to her as she possibly could, but already the rocking of his pelvis, the deeper delving of him made her spasm, made her cry and moan.

__

Basch!

Ashe staggered. The memory of the dream sent her falling to the cold snow covered ground. Through the chill of the snow, there was a hard burning throb between her legs and she still felt his hands on her skin.

She screamed. It hurt so much that she couldn't bare it. Her hand shot out and grabbed hold of the young boy by his clothes. She pulled him down to her level, the stinging tears streaming down her face.

"Where is she?! I can't take this any more! I can't cope with this existence! He's still killing me!"

An almighty roar of an airship ripped through the air. The deafening sound shrilled horribly in her ears, but as she looked up, she saw the disgusting black vessel descend. It was just the same as the other. A ship that belonged to the Archadian fleet, a powerful and foreboding sight, but for Ashe this was the arrival of answers and hopefully an end to her pain.

She heard the voice.

_"Don't do this to me. Don't hand me over like this. Not on HER terms. I will fight you if I have to."_

Ashe ignored it. It was nothing but an idle threat.

0000000000

****

Rabanastre Year 692

The sun was pleasantly warm, the humidity was bearable, but Ashe was smiling for the first time in months. She sat on the garden wall, swinging her legs and gazing out to the blooming flowers that scattered before her. Today was a great day and nothing could spoil it.

"Do you want some?"

Ashe offered up a piece of bread that was smothered with thick sweet sticky lerren. The knight who sat beside her on the wall, shook his head, but picked up the small pot. He placed it closer to the young royal.

"No thank you. You can have the rest."

The smile on her face would be a joy for all in the palace. Since her mother's death, there had been no consoling the princess. She kept away from others and was distant to all, especially her father. It was only when he came out from the infirmary, recovered (as much as he could) from his wounds that Ashe brightened up. She had smiled then and Ashe had seen how relieved they all were. It could have been so different, if he hadn't come back to her.

"You kept your promise. You didn't leave." she said with her mouthful of bread and her lips smothered with lerren.

"I said I wouldn't."

Ashe giggled when he too began to swing his legs, just like her. She watched him pick up a small green leaf of fela and as he munched on the crunchy salad, his legs still kicked back and forth. Ashe had never seen him like this before.

"You won't ever hurt me. Will you?" Ashe said, when she had finally finished eating. The little girl picked up the napkin from her lap and wiped the lerren from her face. She shifted along the wall and moved the picnic basket out of her way. Basch didn't take his eyes off the colourful arrangements of flowers in the gardens.

"Never." Was his immediate reply.

"Not even if I was bad and was horrible to you?"

"Are you planning to be?"

"Not to you." Ashe shrugged her shoulders. "Not really. I don't mean like what I do to Vossler. I meant if something happened and I became like the fiends. If I became bad…would you try to kill me?"

"I have sworn to protect you, princess. I could never let such a thing happen to you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Ashe's smile beamed, for the rest of the afternoon the princess and Knight sat on the wall in silence basking in the beauty of the Dalmascan gardens, both swinging their legs like they didn't have a care in the world.

000000000000

**Year 707**

The little girl walked up to Larsa, her black soulless eyes held his gaze and he feared as he could not look away. There was a freezing cold in the room, emanating from her as her breath fogged with every exhalation. Larsa shuddered at her close proximity, yet he couldn't move.

"My daughter Vaya is very special." Eri said as the little girl in question still continued to stare at Larsa. "There is no other like her in this world."

_You're afraid of her, just as much as I am, _thought Larsa. _I know you are._

"We're at Giruvegan now." Eri approached her daughter and wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders. Larsa saw the woman tremble at such contact, but "Vaya" didn't seem to notice. Or was that even care?

He wished that the girl would stop staring at him, he wished that she would go away and allow some kind of feeling to come back to his freezing cold…limbs. Larsa jerked suddenly in his chair. He didn't want to think about his trauma, he didn't want to remember what had happened to him in Golomore. It hurt too much to think about it.

Now, all he tried to do was focus on what was left of his future, if there was one for a one legged Emperor. If indeed he survived whatever these twin women had in store for them. They had stopped explaining the story of their past, as soon as "Vaya" had entered the room.

Larsa looked to Vaan and he could see that the older boy was feeling just the same. His face was creased up into a frown, puzzled and angry to the situation unfurling before them. He wanted answers as well. Yet why did they stop at the presence of this…empty child?

"Shall we get moving now?" Arla's impatient temper was getting more and more erratic. Eri seemed troubled by her twin's lack of tolerance. "Teiern must be waiting for us and I for one am eager to…"

"Yes we all know what you want Arla. But you have to be patient." Eri waved a dismissive hand and then held it out to Larsa and the others. "Come. We have someone to meet and then we can finally open the Gigas gates."

Larsa felt Vaan clutch at his shoulder. The young Emperor could see the worried look on Vaan's face and he noticed that he still clasped at the pouch which held Belias' crystal. So Vaan knew why they had allowed him to come along, for they needed him to summon the Esper and open the gates.

"Why didn't you ask us?" Larsa said, as he noticed the women putting on long black coats. "If you simply wanted the gates to be opened, why didn't you ask politely instead of all this force?"

"Simply open the gates?" Arla scoffed and as she flipped up the hood of her coat she walked out of the room, laughing.

"It's more than that, Emperor." Eri said. "But believe me when I say it is the only way to end this darkness and save Ivalice. Vaya is the one to save all of us from being utterly destroyed and you are going to help her."

Larsa was once again caught in the gaze of the little girl. Those black eyes just tore right into him, dredging up his fears and pains. The temperature wouldn't warm at all, she swathed the entire room in such bitterness that Larsa shivered and tried to pat his arms to get some feeling back into them. Vaya just grinned that un-smile and reached out to touch him.

_"Don't worry, little hume."_ Those eyes never blinked. They never looked away. _"I can help you too. I know that you will see reason and understand. This is the right thing to do."_

He didn't believe her, but there was no resistance. He couldn't say no or refuse.

A tiny hand reached out and took hold of Larsa's. The shock was enough to turn him ashen white, his whole body tensed in his chair as the strength in this grip was immense. Vaan tried to pull Larsa's hand away from the girl, but the look he received from her made him take a few paces back from the chair.

"Who _are_ you?" Vaan hissed. Vaya looked to her mother and then back to Vaan. She pressed a finger to her pale blue lips.

_"Sssh." _She whispered. _"It's a secret."_

000000000000

****

Rabanastre Year…..

_"Who is there?"_

There was no reply. Only a faint creaking of the cell door squeaked in the darkness and there was a rattling of chains and rusted metal. Basch focused through the black and saw some shadows moving cautiously towards him. He shuffled from the corner of the cell and crouched low on his feet. He was used to the lack of light and eventually he saw the two small visitors who had somehow sneaked into see him.

"You should not be here." he said grievously. "Leave at once…please."

The two small boys still said nothing, yet they stood close to him, their young faces worried and scared. One of them reached out for Basch and touched at the shackles that bound his wrists.

"We can't leave you here." said the boy. "They're going to kill you for something you didn't do."

Basch couldn't help but allow a bemused chuckle to leave his lips.

"That is nothing new. They could certainly try and do so, but they would fail."

"You didn't hurt our mother…did you?"

Basch shook his head. He could not. Not ever again.

"Then you don't deserve to be here. We can let you go. You can escape."

"Where would I go?" Basch asked, aching to take hold of the boy's hands. "Dalmasca holds no love for me and I cannot return to Archadia."

The boys gave each other a look and Basch knew that these amazing young children had thought this through. The one who had spoken, still held on to his shackles and looked up at him with hope.

"Landis. You can go back to Landis. It will be safe for you there."

Basch didn't know if he could. It had been too many years since he had left his homeland and to be so far from Ashe, from these boys…he didn't think he would be able to cope. He still felt a duty to Dalmasca and he could not allow it to fall even more in to despair. He would not abandon Ashelia.

"No. I shall face my trial and execution…it will only prove how wrong your father has been."

"He is not our father!" The other boy snapped harshly.

Basch had never heard this twin speak at all. It was believed that he couldn't, that his voice was scared away from the trauma of their kidnapping. They had all thought him mute and incapable of talking further, but hearing him for the first time brought a large smile to Basch's face.

"You speak, Ronnah."

"When I want to."

"It is good to hear it so. But please, go from here, go to your mother for she will need you. There is nothing you can do here."

"You are a hero." said Ronnah. "You saved us…we should save you. You can flee."

"I cannot run away." Basch replied, holding up his hands and the metal that cuffed him to the wall.

Ronnah shook his head and then he gave his brother a nod and a little nudge in his back. Basch didn't understand, but Biran reached out for the metal cuffs once again and his fingers curled around his sore red swollen skin.

To his amazement, from the boy's fingers there came wisps of black smoke which swirled around the metal in his hold. Basch squirmed as the shackles tried to ignite the magics that kept him weak, there was a brief white flash but the sheer determination from Biran forced it into dormancy. The metal buckled and shattered, falling to the cold stone floor in pieces. Biran staggered and fell, but Basch caught him securely in his arms. Using such magic had drained the young boy.

"Please, don't stay here. Don't die on us." Biran whispered. "We don't want you to die."

"You are Basch Fon Ronsenberg." Ronnah said, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You can stop all of this and save Dalmasca. Save our mother."

"Father…." Biran reach out and touched Basch's cheek. " You would do this for us?"

Basch brought his son to his chest in a tight embrace. He squeezed him with all the love that he had and kissed Biran's brow.

"Aye. My sons. I will do it."

"Promise?" they asked in unison.

"Promise."


	17. War

__

This did take a while. I wasn't entirely sure of how to go about this one, or what to put in it. I just hope it still comes up to TF standards and doesn't confuse the heck out of too many people. If I am going over the top or anything, please let me know. Nicely, in a review or PM.

A big thank you to all the "Basch/Ashe" gals and guy for support and encouragement. If you keep giving me those pep talks and good old cheers….then I know this story will be finished. It's all because of you!

****

Final Fantasy 12

TRUE FEELINGS

WAR

There is no describing what it is like. For the small frail hume mind is not able to comprehend even a fraction of it's true existence. If there was any way to say anything about it, if there were any words, it could be Heaven. Or a minuscule interpretation of heaven and hell combined.

The physical form was beyond the constraints of any on Ivalice. The beings that dwelled there were so different. They were beyond everything else that existed.

The First had created this place. She had existed for too long. Alone.

So She made others like her.

Six they were, six She had tried to make in Her image, but they were only shadows compared to Her splendour. Nothing but faint echoes. She had been disappointed, dismayed that her "children" could not be as She, but eventually She found the love that she had been longing for.

They loved Her so much. They wanted Her, they were devoted and besotted by Her. There was nothing they wouldn't do and such endless flattering only made the First Goddess want more.

There was the Sixth. The youngest. She was the most devoted. She would do anything in her power to make the Goddess happy. It was she who created the beings called Occuria. She gave them the means to make such a wonderful gift.

The Gift of Ivalice.

It was not taken well.

Sixth was tormented by such harsh repercussions and She despaired even more that when the Goddess finally embraced Ivalice, it was because of the others and no love was shown to her.

She did the only thing she could do when her "mother" no longer showed her affection.

She fled and hid. She had stayed hidden for a long while, watching and waiting for the right moment. The war had been only the beginning, the stone that caused the ripple of events that would follow.

The end would come and it would begin by a simple act of saving a life.

A hume life who would be strong enough.

There was only one, but he was weakening.

She began to whisper.

0000000000

****

Golomore - Year 707

Something was wrong. She could feel it. There was a different texture to the air. It was cold, bitterly cold. The elements never effected her kind, they couldn't feel the heat of the summers or the chills of winter and to feel it now frightened them all. She wanted answers, but the silence was extremely disturbing.

Never in all of her long years, had she received no reply to her questions. Never had the presence lacked more than it did now. It felt horrible, she didn't like it one little bit.

The others had noticed it too. Of course they all looked to her for answers, but she could not alleviate their worries.

Jote walked past so many worried Viera, but she could not say a word. She couldn't offer them any comfort or reassurances as to why the Wood was being so quiet and still. The darkness in the sky had been seen as an omen by them all, the signs of the Goddess' returning was dire.

The darkness was going on for too long.

Jote made her way to the very heart of Golomore. The sacred place where Eruyt had started, where the first Viera were brought into existence. The life tree stood at the very centre of the wood, the largest and strongest of all, the most beautiful.

It did not seem to be now. It was withering and decaying. Where upon its branches, petals and blooms had blossomed with beauty beyond any flower in Ivalice, there were now only dying burnt crisps. Some still tried to cling to life, their colours faded and sick, but they eventually lost their strength and fell from the life tree.

"Mistress Jote…I had no warning." said the Foalen Viera, bowing as Jote approached. "It happened so suddenly."

"The younglings." Jote's whispered with fear on her breath. "The newborns…are they?"

"I took them from the Earth straight away…." The Foalen's head bowed. "Some did not survive and I fear those that did, would not be able to live a normal life. They will need constant care."

"Then take them away from here." Jote ordered, only a slight crack wavered in her voice. "Find others to help you and tend to the newborns. I need to speak to Golomore."

The Foalen Viera bowed and walked away, her steps hurried as she rushed back to those in her care.

Jote was left alone, beneath the crumbling bowers of the Life Tree, feeling a horrible crushing weight on her shoulders. She also felt the worry a child would feel for it's parent, to the one who gave her birth.

"Will you not talk to me?" she asked, struggling hard to remain strong and not give into weakness. "Why is this happening? Have we done something to upset you?"

A long sad note, a whine floated on the cold breeze. A single spiralling trail of the dying blooms spurted from the Life tree's top, and curled its way around Jote. It was an action that Jote knew Golomore did when She was sad. It showed the leader of the Viera, that their wood needed comforting from them.

"Tell me…please."

The notes were like crying. A wail not of pain but such great sadness, Jote couldn't help but empathize.

"Tell me what is wrong….." Jote spoke again after a long agonizing silence.

There was a low crying tone in response.

__

It was not a voice. It was something much more than words could ever be. It was music, the song and notes that Jote heard every day of her long life. It gave her purpose, joy and love. But it wasn't doing so now.

Jote didn't understand, the anguish in the tones of Golomore's singing was too much, she could feel her hands shaking. Her body was trembling with sadness. What did all this mean?

The leader of the Viera approached the tree and lightly pressed her palm against the trunk. There wasn't any vibrant pulsing power here, there wasn't any essence of life coursing through.

After a long while, Golomore responded once again. The melody was slow and so agonising to listen to, that Jote shook her head as she interpreted it all.

"No. You have not! You could not!"

If Golomore was able to smile, she would have done so now at her child's unwavering devotion. Instead her sad notes briefly altered to a gentle hum before returning back to it's grieving tone.

More leaves from the Life Tree fluttered to the ground, Jote could see the bare branches becoming more in number. It hurt her so much to see it so deathly ill, it hurt her to be so powerless.

Golomore carried on singing, Jote heard the tune that was solely for her…her name and melody and her ears drooped low as she heard her "mother's" love for her. She heard the reasons for Golomore's sadness.

Jote bowed and slowly sank to her knees, both of her hands now clinging to the brittle flaking bark.

"I feel the anger towards Ivalice." Jote replied, "She cannot be so to you. You have given her nothing but love."

The song was becoming weaker, some of the notes even became discordant and harsh. Jote stroked at the trunk in an attempt to calm and ease Golomore's pain, but when she heard the last piece, when she heard the wood's answer to all these problems, Jote backed away.

"No. You cannot allow this to happen…we….we can't all die?" Jote choked briefly. "The Goddess will surely spare you…spare us?"

The answer was clear and high. It was such a discordant and angry reply that Jote felt the ground tremble beneath her. Some of the trees surrounding the Life Tree were shaking hard and before Jote's very eyes, they too were beginning to wither.

"No! You can't do this to us! We have been with you all of our lives, we are connected! Those who abandoned you deserved such punishment, but not us! You can't let the loyal Viera die like this!"

The music had stopped. It was silent.

There was no pain. Unlike her sisters and the other Viera, there was no agonising pain from the loss of the song. Though it had been a part of her long life, Jote wasn't missing it now.

A heavy drowsy fog began to haze her mind and her eyes were trying to close. She longed for sleep.

_"Just lye down, curl up and go to sleep. It would be so restful."_

Her head bobbed forward, her eyes could see nothing but blurs in front of her and her limbs were feeling limp. Sleep. Just rest and sleep.

It would all be over then.

All the Viera of Golomore would sleep.

No more singing, no more life.

0000000000

****

Unknown - Year 707

The light came on again.

It pierced brightly at the "young 16 year old" and he didn't like it one bit.

"Why can't you leave me alone?!" he yelled lashing out with his hands and shielding his eyes with his arms. "I don't have to talk to you!"

"Then why are we still here?"

Where is here? His head? Another plain of existence? Or was this a really bad dream? There was nothing in the blackness, just the two white lights pounding down with dazzling ferocity on the two males.

Basch stood above his 16 year old self and realised now why he was picturing Him like this. This was nothing more than an angry child. An teen with an uncontrollable rage and immense strength, and He reminded him too much like Basch when he was that age.

"I don't fucking appreciate being made into hume form, just so we could talk!" The boy spat, black bile drooling from his lips. "Even if it is just all in your head!"

All in his head. Basch thought he was going crazy. This was his mind? It was a strange and twisted representation of his thoughts if it was. He pondered on to where he really was, his body; was he still in the cell? A shiver shook his "body" now as he recalled the painful Holy magics of the cell and the watching eyes, always observing him. They were watching him now. Not knowing of what was occurring inside.

It was very disconcerting to see a younger version of himself, who was now on his feet and only a few inches shorter than him. There was a rage on that face and in his body mannerisms, but the black pupils showed Basch that there was something more to this strange being.

This wasn't Basch. This was not a 16year old hume boy grieved with the loss of his family, who had taken to release his anger with bloodied battles on fiends and booze. This was a very powerful being, with the strength to obliterate anything in its path, this was the creature who shared his body.

"I won't be kept here like this!" snapped the "boy." "The stupid entity thinks you and I can talk over our problems, She thinks you can calm me down? That's not possible!"

Zodiark shoved Basch hard, but the hume didn't even budge. It was as if Penelo had tried to push him. The anger on "Zodiark's" face increased ten fold. He was furious.

His fists clenched and Basch deducted that the Esper boy was trying to summon up his powers. The concentration and straining effort on his face was intense but there was no Darkja spell or any kind of magic. There was nothing.

Zodiark looked in disgust and fear at his hands. He tried again to muster up his element, yet no darkness mist seeped from his fingers.

"What….what have I become?" his voice was muttering but barely staying calm. He curled his fingers into claws as every attempt he made to use his powers failed. There wasn't even a spark of darkness.

"Is there a problem?" Basch asked, a little too smugly.

"You!" Zodiark gazed up at Basch with such seething hatred. He pressed himself hard against the hume man, the spit hissing through his teeth. "You did this to me!"

"I did no such thing."

"Liar! You are responsible for me being weak, like all humes! You took my powers! You were the one who lured me into this gross construct of a body!"

Zodiark launched into another attack on Basch.

_"Oh no. Not again."_

Basch readied himself, he put up a defensive stance, but the hits that landed on him were nothing more than slight knocks, he received no pain at all from them. That he was able to stand so steady on the spot, not flinching or stumbling, was angering Zodiark even more. The rage was more like a tantrum now.

"Stop hitting me." Basch said, a firmer edge to his voice. Zodiark wasn't listening. With every passing second he was getting more and more irate and frustrated. "I said stop hitting me!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

Zodiark threw a fist towards Basch's face, but just as quickly, Basch blocked the punch with his own hand. Zodiark struggled and tried to get out of his grasp, but Basch wasn't letting go.

"When you've calmed down, I believe we can continue this conversation." he said.

For a long while, Basch didn't think the Esper boy would calm down, but eventually Zodiark snatched his hand out of Basch's grasp and stood rooted to the spot, seething and glaring with malice towards the hume man. His "breaths" were hard and deep, but soon they slowed and Zodiark appeared to be calm. Yet behind those black eyes, the fire of fury was still raging.

"Have you quite finished?" asked Basch, circling the teen.

Zodiark snarled and barred teeth that were dripping with fetid black bile.

"I don't know what is going on." Basch watched closely at the Esper's reaction before he continued on. "I know that voice that spoke to me, I heard Her when I was in Nalbina. Who is She?"

Zodiark bowed his head, there was a fierce sound of grinding teeth, but no words came from him.

"Who is she?!" The level rose in Basch's voice.

"A Goddess!" Zodiark snapped back in retaliation. "The one who created me!"

"So all this…is her doing? She is allowing us to communicate like this?"

Zodiark grunted in disgust. It wasn't difficult to know that the Esper hated this form of communication, but this was the opportune moment for Basch to get the answers he so desperately needed.

"Why me?" Basch asked, still pacing round the boy like an inquisitor. Zodiark was not afraid, he stood straight and defiant against the man he thought inferior. "Why did this…goddess decide to talk to me?"

"Because She was deluded into thinking you were strong enough for me." scoffed Zodiark, allowing a triumphant and mocking smirk to curl his lips. "All I know is that She tried with others in the past to come and defeat me…to get me from my prison. None of them came close! None of them could handle me! You can't handle me either! She is a fool to think any hume can defeat me!"

"I defeated you!"

"Because She let you!" Zodiark spat. "She gave you the power to take command of me. She thought that someone like you could use me to help save her precious Ivalice. But even then She failed!"

The memory of that day came back. The fight, the assault on Zodiark deep in the Henne mines became so clear to him now.

Before the battle had even begun, Basch had felt differently. He was more charged, he had felt stronger, but that wasn't what enabled him to kill Zodiark's body.

Ashe.

It had been the sight of Ashe flying across the cavern and impacting with the far wall, that spurred him on. The thought of her dying, of her not being in his life, sent him into such a berserked frenzy of madness that he had brought Zodiark to within an inch of his life. Yet, all this hadn't been down to him.

Basch smiled and such an action gave Zodiark cause for concern. His smirk vanished as Basch leaned in close to him, their faces inches apart.

"You chose to do this." Basch said. "I remember now. _You chose_ to enter my body. You chose to inhabit this "weak hume form!""

"What?" Zodiark grimaced, though the guilt shone through brighter than a beacon. "That's just damned insane!"

"You BEGGED!" Basch growled.

"No! I would never stoop so low! Your kind is beneath me! I am superior! I have no need to beg for anything from you!"

"Don't deny it!"

"It wasn't me that made this happen!" Zodiark was screaming now, his face was contorted as he struggled so hard to convince himself that He was right. "I didn't get us stuck together!"

"You think you are so superior than I?" Basch felt his own anger beginning to boil. "You, a thousand, if not a million, year old Esper of the Gods are behaving like a Hume child! You are lying to yourself because you can't bare being wrong! Grow up….BOY! Admit that this was your doing!"

"I am not a child!! I've lived longer than you could possibly imagine! I was here when Ivalice was created! I am not a damned fucking child!"

"Stop behaving like one!!" Basch jabbed a hand against the boy's shoulder. "Admit that you are wrong!"

"That's not going to happen!" Zodiark tried once again to shove Basch back, yet there was no strength to move the towering bulking man. "But I will tell you this, when I have done what I need to do, your use to me will be finished! You can die with all the others!"

"Your threats don't scare me."

"They weren't threats." Zodiark folded his arms.

"So what do you need to do?"

Zodiark finally gave Basch a look that didn't direct his hatred towards him.

"The First. I will take Her life." he said, the malice and bitterness dripping from his lips. "I will have justice for what She did to me… She will know that She made a terrible mistake!"

"What of Ultima?"

The anger vanished straight away. Basch saw immediately the painful grieving on the boy's face, the same gut wrenching agony he had felt when Ashe was shot. Zodiark's head drooped forward and he pressed his fingers hard against his temples. They rubbed in a circular motion, to somehow try and ease the painful memory. It wouldn't work. Basch could never forget either.

"She is dead." growled Zodiark, peering up at Basch from beneath his long blonde hair. "And no one in Ivalice shall live either."

"That….." Basch was trying to believe it himself. The entity had said she was alive, but how could he trust a word of such a being? There was no possible way that she could have come back…the phoenix potion would have distorted and dishevelled her, the magics would have brought back something else and it would never have been Ashe. But the pain of her death was more than any torture he had undergone. The loss of Ashelia was more than any wound or suffering in this world. Basch could feel better if he did believe it. He wanted to. "That is not true."

"What?"

"Ultima…..She still lives." Basch tried to make his words convincing. "Your creator told me. She said there was still hope left."

Zodiark began to shake his head furiously.

"You lie! We both saw her get shot! We both felt her die in our arms!"

"MY ARMS!"

Basch roared as the painful memory exploded once more in his mind. He bowed his head and screwed his eyes closed, trying to get rid of the heart wrenching vision. "Ashe's blood was on my hands! Not yours! This is not your body! You asked to join with me because you thought it would be a way to save and free Ultima! I said no, but you did it anyway!"

"You think I really wanted to?!" Zodiark yelled. "You honestly believe I wanted to live in your limited and decaying body? I had no choice! There was no way Ultima could have released herself from the great crystal! You had killed my body beyond any use…so yours had to be forfeited!"

"There…that wasn't so difficult to admit now, was it?" Basch smiled, even though there was no pleasantries behind it. "You had to rely on a weaker and lower life form to help you. You needed me! You still do! Yet you still behave like a mere infant by trying to justify what you did to me! You took possession of me, you took control! The all mighty and powerful Zodiark…the strongest, the darkest! How low have you really stooped? Well I tell you this now! You have no more power over me! I am the one who is in control , not you."

"No! I won't allow it!" The boy was screaming hysterically now, his face burning with rage and desperation, but all Basch could do was watch and sigh in dismay at such an erratic display of emotion. "I am the strongest! You have nothing over me, you cannot….!"

"Enough of this!" Basch was finally losing patience himself. He grabbed hold of the boy by the neck and lifted him off his feet. Zodiark's expression was one of absolute fear and surprise. Never in his whole existence had any lesser being, been able to do such a thing. Their deaths would have been instant if they even tried. Instant and painful.

"You will listen to me!" Basch sneered. "Right now, all that matters to me is Ashelia. If she and Ultima are alive, then we shall find them. I shall allow you to have your revenge…but I will not let you do anything that will harm Ashe. Is that understood?"

"You can't control me you fucking……"

"Curb that foul tongue and answer me! Is that understood?!"

"I could never hurt your Hume Queen!" gasped Zodiark, his fingers clawing at Basch to get him to release his grip.

"Well then." Basch allowed his "younger self" to fall back down the ground. "I suggest the both of us start co-operating. If we are to save the women….."

"Ultima is not a woman!" Zodiark gasped. "She is more than that! Humes…you don't understand. You think you love this…this Ashelia?"

Basch growled in menace. He didn't need to think. He knew it with every breath he took, with every beat of his heart….everything that was him, loved her.

"You have feelings for her. Your Hume love…" Zodiark shook his head. "…that is nothing! It's nothing to what I feel for Ultima! It doesn't even come close! How can you possibly understand anything confined in these constricting shells? "Love." is not a mere disgusting word, or feeling….what I have known, what I have felt was the _VERY_ essence of it! Your love for Ashe is pitiful compared to mine for my Angel!"

"How could I know what you feel?" Basch sighed, "When all I have ever known is this existence. All I am is Hume. What could I know of your world or what you've experienced? You may be sharing my body, but you don't know who I am. You don't know what I have experienced or what I am capable of! But I vow this, if anything happens to Ashe, even I won't know what I'm capable of doing."

"Like you could ever hurt me." Zodiark mocked.

"Don't tempt me." Basch growled, "Because you are not the only one who knows a thing or two of pain. I have had more than my fair share of it."

Suddenly, a dazzling and bright intense flash of white light enveloped the blackness. Along with it came a searing agony that was so harsh that both of them crashed to the floor screaming. Their hands clutched at the sides of their heads, their "bodies" curled up into balls as the light became brighter. It was a pain that tore at every fibre of their being, it burnt at their skin and bones and it seemed like it would never stop.

It felt like they were going to die.

Basch prayed for it to happen.

When the Holy light finally faded, there was a huge crash, a shattering of glass and distant screams. Then he heard the voice and when his eyes opened once again, he was peering up from the floor of his cell. There, standing behind the broken glass wall, amidst the bodies of the guards, was a sight he never expected to envision.

But it was a beautiful one at that.

"Basch….it's okay. We're here to help you." her voice so exotic and soothing to his aching ears. "We're going to get you out."

0000000000

****

Giruvegan Year 707

The hatch was already opened, andthe billows of snowflakes and icy winds whipped into the ship and down the corridor. It had been a small favour that Eri had given her "prisoners" thick winter coats to keep out most of the cold. Larsa felt even more ashamed when several blankets had to wrapped around his leg to keep it warm as well. It only made him feel more helpless.

Eri stood at the open hatchway and pulled her hood up around her head as she looked out towards the great city of Giruvegan. Larsa could just about make out, three figures, each standing alone in different spots at the gates.

The little girl, Vaya, was the nearest to the ship, but she was standing without any coat, relishing in the snowy storm. He saw her look back and her horrid grin through the flakes caused him to jerk his head away.

When he finally gazed back towards the gates, Larsa could see another child. The boy had the lightest of jackets on, but he too seemed un-phased by the weather. However, it was the woman wearing the long white thick coat with an orange/gold fur lined hood, standing right at the huge gate, that made Larsa feel some hope.

Ashe. It had to be.

Eri spoke up.

"This is all the result of a war waged millions of years ago. Not of our doing. But why do wars generally happen? Tyranny? An uprising against a bad and evil leader is certainly a good reason for killing, for one's freedom is vital…it's a right. Religion however, is different. It is nothing but a difference of opinion over what gods to worship and who is the more superior. How life should be lived, who is worthy who is not worthy. Certainly, plenty of wars have occurred in Ivalice because of religion and beliefs. But love…..that is different. Wars for love are rare, but the most bloody."

Eri and her sister, stepped forward and out into the blizzard.

"But what do we know of love?" Eri sighed and looked up at the black sky from which the snow flittered down. She sighed as the flakes fell on her face, her tongue licked them from her lips. "It's just a hume feeling. A diluted and weakened version of the true thing. I can't describe to you what it really is, but such a powerful emotion provokes strong bloody vengeance. The first ever war was because of it, it dragged on for eons….it took so many lives. The battles in all of Ivalice's history claimed only a minute fraction of the lives that this war tolled. It was all because of Her, wanting the one being, the one beauty She could never have."

Larsa looked to Ashe. She was like a statue before the gates, clutching her arms around herself, the snow now covering her like a blanket. The confusion creased upon Larsa's young face and just to his side he heard a "huh?" from Vaan. Zargabaath made no comment, only his armour clanged as he moved.

"I'm tired of all these games." Larsa said. "Are you going to get to the point?"

"Ultima." Eri smirked. "What do you know of her?"

"The Seraph. The highest of all the angels." Zargabaath spoke. "She lead an uprising of the Espers against the gods. But she was entombed in the Great Crystal…imprisoned for all eternity."

"But…Ashe…" Vaan cleared his throat. "Ashe fought her, we all did. Ashe defeated her and now she commands…."

Eri shook her head.

"The First Goddess….fell in love." The woman chuckled. "If you can call it that. She had wanted Ultima, from the moment the angel was created. But Ultima loved another. The Keeper, the strongest of all of their kind. Zodiark and Ultima…for their love they were punished. Zodiark was buried in a prison deep in Henne. Ultima knowing what the Goddess had done, started the war. She rose up against them all and the war lasted for millions of years, but they could not destroy the Goddess or her kind. The First could not kill her love, so Ultima was banished. But not before Shemhazai told her of a weakness.

Though none of them had the power to destroy them, Ultima could do only one thing. The Goddess didn't know until it was too late, then her and her kind fell into a deep slumber, bound by the same crystal that Ultima was imprisoned in. Only the Occuria and a handful of the Goddess' loyal servants survived.

Your Queen….should not have been able to set Ultima free. Humes are simply not strong enough."

"Well, Ashe has proved you wrong there!" sneered Vaan. "I saw her strike the killing blow myself!"

"Kill?" Eri placed her hands on her hips and gave the young man a scowl. "Do you really believe that people like us could possibly kill beings like the Espers, even with all the magics we've learnt? No. Ashe didn't kill her…only her body. The soul of Ultima was encrusted into a glyph stone, which you have done with Belias. But Ashelia did something that you nor any of your friends have thought to do."

Eri beckoned them all with a wave of her hand, but none of them moved out into the freezing dark.

This woman was playing games that Larsa really didn't have the patience for. He couldn't bare the scheming and subtle hints any more, he just wanted straight answers, but that was not going to happen.

"My lord? Shall we continue onward? I have great concerns of what does lie ahead."

Larsa did not distrust Zargabaath, it just felt different hearing his voice here, when it was normally Basch's. He missed Basch's council, for he would know what to do. He would also help him to get through this stinging loss…the trauma of his missing leg.

"There's not much else we can do…can we?" asked Vaan. "Those two have something bad in mind, way bad."

Larsa shrugged his shoulders and pulled the blankets further around his waist. He had to agree with Vaan's statement, there wasn't anything they could do, so they had to follow those women. They had to walk into the trap and take the bait. With a single gesture of his hand, Larsa motioned for Zargabaath to push his wheel chair down the ramp and onto the snow covered ground.

The cold chill became even sharper as the wind stung at his skin. Larsa tensed, but his body still shivered as the three of them followed Eri towards the gates. The wheels of his chair couldn't cut through the snow very well, Zargabaath found it difficult to manoeuvre and even Vaan had to help put some strength behind the handles.

Larsa hated all the jerks and bumps that shook the chair, but when they came to a halt a fair distance behind Ashe….he forgot for a moment about his own predicament. The Queen. He had to know if she was all right.

"Ashe!" Vaan called out before Larsa could, but he received no reaction from the Queen at all. She never flinched or indicated that she even heard him. "Ashe! It's Vaan! And Larsa! We're…."

Ashe moved closer to the gates and wrapped her coat even more tightly around her body. Again, she did not reply to Vaan, she didn't even turn to look at him. Vaan gave Larsa a puzzled look.

"You majesty Ashelia." Larsa beckoned to Zargabaath to push him closer, but Ashe just took more steps away from him. "We are pleased to see you well and safe….but what of…"

"Basch fon Ronsenberg." Arla beamed a sadistic smile. "He's in a cell at the moment, recovering no doubt from his squabble with the pirate. He will be joining us shortly."

"The pirate?" Vaan's eyes lit up. "Balthier is here? With Fran? Penelo! Where is she?!"

"Ooh! Calm down little hormonal teen." Arla chuckled. "She's quite safe at the moment. You'll get to see your girlfriend. But she's not important. Ultima is."

"Huh?"

At last Ashe turned round. From beneath the fury hood, there was no sign of the woman they knew. There was no radiance to her face, no light in those dark black eyes, there was nothing Hume about the expression which gazed back at them.

"Ashe?" Vaan stammered, creeping closer to her with a trembling hand. "Ashe! It's me, Vaan!"

He was pulled back, tight fingers dug into his arm and dragged him away from Ashe.

Arla gave him another shove back towards Larsa, however Vaan retaliated with a hard jab of his fist against her shoulder. Arla responded back once more in kind. The strength behind her assault sent the young man crashing to the snow covered ground.

There was a sound of metal scraping against metal as Zargabaath unsheathed his sword.

"Back off!" Arla shouted.

"I want to talk to Ashelia!" Vaan yelled, his face flushing the sudden anger that surfaced.

"She doesn't want to talk to you! She's not interested in you any more!"

"Arla! Stop this now!"

Larsa peered round to the other twin. Her daughter had gone back to the comfort of her arms, if she even did get any comfort from such a hold. The little girl was smiling as if all this conflict and tension was so amusing.

"What are we standing around for?" Arla snapped. "Do we really have to wait until they all understand?"

"These are the Queen's friends…they need to know what has happened to her. Who she has now become?" Zargabaath placed his sword back to his side.

_"She's so beautiful."_

_"Ultima has always been beautiful."_

The girl and her brother sighed.

_"Disgusting hume form…not right for her."_

"It hides her true beauty, Ultima can't shine as bright."

"Okay…crazy children are really starting to scare me." Vaan whispered to Larsa. The boy emperor just shuddered as the children approached in a trance like motion towards Ashe. Not even Zargabaath's supportive hand on Vaan and Larsa's shoulders did anything to quell their distaste.

"The glyph stone." Eri approached Larsa's side. "It is a fragile thing. A crystal so delicate that it responds to the touch of it's owner. A simple crush could shatter it, releasing the soul. Ultima's was destroyed. The stone was ground to pieces in your queen's hands and instead of dying…Ultima had only one choice left to her. She went to Ashe's body. Ashe is host to the most important being ever to exist…she is the one who can end all this."

"But I thought…" Larsa clenched his teeth. He was getting more than confused. Hadn't these women said that he played a part in this somehow? Wasn't he needed for something?

Eri smiled.

"Don't worry, my lord. Your moment will come. But I just want you to witness this. My children have been waiting for this moment for so long. I have been waiting for this."

"I still don't…." Vaan was shaking his head in bewilderment.

He had been there, he had seen Ashe drive the killing blow through the Esper's body, but he recalled nothing of the glyph stone breaking. He saw no change in Ashe's behaviour after that moment, there was no sign or inkling of anything wrong. How could he have missed something like this?

Larsa touched Vaan's arm, silencing the young boy before he could say anything further. For that moment on, they were stunned as the two small children approached Ashe.

Ashe's reaction to them was immediate. She was angry. Her face frowned, her teeth bared in a livid snarl.

_"You." _ Larsa felt his body shudder at the eerie alien tones of the Queen's voice. _"You cannot be here! You should not be here!"_

"The same could be said for you, High seraph." 

There was a crack of energy, like static electricity, in the air. There was an awful howling wind and to Larsa's horror, he saw coils and tendrils of white snaking round Ashe's body. Her hands were open but tense and clawed and building up in her freezing palms, were small globes of white light.

_"Vayakalan…you should never have been created. They were wrong with bringing you to life!" _ Ultima spat with every word that came from her hume lips. _"Zodiark should have put an end to you, eons ago."_

The girl giggled and just rocked on her feet, still acting as if this was all just a game.

_"Our brother should have done a lot of things. He should have left you alone, for you were not his to possess. We're here to take you back now, Ultima. You can go home and be in your true form once again. You can apologise to the goddess and…"_

"I will not apologise to that fucking BEAST!"

The wind roared and through the cold there was a scorching heat, generated by the holy magics that now swathed around Ashe. Larsa watched aghast as both of the children stood next to each other and gripped each other's hands. The holy opposite, the darkness, began to mist around both of them.

Those children, they too were possessed by some form of Esper?

He felt a hand suddenly squeeze around his throat.

"Ultima! Stop this now! Or I will kill not only the street rat, but I will crush this little boy's throat."

Larsa looked round with fearful eyes. He saw Vaan down on his knees in the snow, with a sword jabbing at the back of his neck. Arla was holding on to the hilt of it, and Larsa saw the craziness in her eyes. The woman was really itching to plunge that sword in. However, it was Eri who's gloved hand still squeezed at his throat. There wasn't craziness in her stare. She was most certainly sane, but that was what was more terrifying.

_"Kill them…." _ Ultima smiled. _"I don't care. Vayakalan won't harm me for they wouldn't want to incur our dear sweet Goddess' wrath. They don't want to die here with everyone else."_

Eri's hand tightened round his neck. Larsa couldn't breathe. The Judge woman returned the friendless smile.

"Then I will snap this boy's neck and I will kill everyone you love. Including your beloved. Including Zodiark. It's your choice."

The anger vanished. There was a saddened wail on the wind and the light changed from a dazzling white to a dull grey. The wisps of magic and energy no longer flowed round Ashelia's body, the power was lost as it crackled and sputtered to small sparks and spits. There was also a much more hume look upon her face.

It was one of sadness.

_"He is alive?"_

Eri released her hand from Larsa's throat.

He coughed and spluttered and he wiped the tears from his watering eyes. Larsa tried to shake off the confusion that ached in his head, though through the grogginess he could see Vaan still on his knees struggling to keep his skin from being pierced by Arla's sword. Zargabaath? He looked round and saw that the Judge was also being held at the point of a long katana blade, from one of Eri's own men. Zargabaath wasn't being allowed to get near Larsa at all.

"For the time being." Eri sighed and took a few steps to stand behind her own children. Only Arla remained, taking any opportunity to nick at Vaan's neck with her blade. Vaan was trying to move, to get away from her, but as Arla gazed at Larsa with the malice smile, her sword still followed Vaan's neck. It would only take one gentle push and it would kill him.

Eri beckoned to her children. The boy rushed over and gave his mother such a huge hug, that Larsa thought there must be something hume to him. The girl, Vaya, just strolled over, her black eyes flicking to Larsa and to Vaan and then Zargabaath, taking everything in.

"Ultima. I know what you are doing." Eri continued, stroking gently on her son's black hair. "You can't stall this for long. It is time to go home. There is nothing you can do."

"You wanna bloody bet?!" Vaan shouted. Arla flicked her wrist and Vaan received a long gash from his ear to his neck. He screamed a deep cry and immediately Larsa reacted in the only way he knew how to. He went to rush to his side, but the harsh reality of the chair and of his disability stopped him from toppling into the snow himself.

When had he forgotten about his limb? Why had he had forgotten about this twitching wretched stump?!

"Arla….calm down." Eri rolled her eyes. "Don't hurt the boy yet. I'm sure there will be plenty of time to mess with him. Ultima…enough staring at the gates. We need to go to Giruvegan."

Was that genuine sadness on that face? Ultima never succumbed to these emotions, she was above all this, but it seemed that being in a hume body for so long was beginning to take its toll. Larsa carefully watched every step that Ashe/Ultima took towards Eri and her son and the closer she did, he could see the tears slowly trickling like melted silver down her face. From those ebony eyes.

This wasn't Ashe.

_"I want to see Zodiark." _Ultima demanded. "_Show him to me! Show me that he is still alive!"_

"No." Eri shook her head.

The angel was getting angry, the power was beginning to pulse once again. Her fists clenched and the white fire blazed over her knuckles.

_"Show me Zodiark!!"_

There was a horrible sound. The earth shook, it trembled and roared; the sound was deafening and raging. Only Ultima and the girl, Vaya, seemed unperturbed by it. They were not afraid. If it was at all possible, the sky was even blacker, as a wrath more furious than the High Seraph's, boomed throughout Ivalice.

_"SHE is angry." _ said the boy to his mother as she held him in her arms. Eri kissed his brow. _"We can't let Her be in any more pain!"_

"Sssh…Kalan. She won't harm any of us. She is waiting for them to act."

It was Vaya who stood in Ultima's path. The little girl didn't frighten her, in fact there was only detest.

_"You know he is alive."_ Vaya smirked. _"We wouldn't harm our brother unless we have to. But we cannot let you see him. You are not for him. So let's go to the ancient city, or my sibling can bring back the Queen. And you know she wants to leave here."_

The expression on Ultima's face began to change. It wasn't immediate, but Larsa could see it. The anger and all the hatred faded away. Her top lip curled upwards as another sensation took over. Ashe's body began to shake, Ultima's powers stopped suddenly, the light faded from around her and there was pain.

The darkness, the only element that could hurt her or could kill her, was snaking and coiling up around her and it was soaking into her. The pain was too much. She screamed.

It was a scream that tore so harshly at Larsa's heart. He felt her agony and it was more than he had ever felt from his own trauma. The high alien pitched sound howled in his ears and even if he placed his hands over them, it couldn't block any of the screams out.

"ASHE!"

Vaan's voice could barely be heard. Larsa hoped that the older boy wasn't reacting brashly. He looked round and sure enough, Vaan had pulled himself out of Arla's grasp and was running towards the Queen.

There was a blinding shine from the blade that was clasped so tightly in his hand, but even with bleeding neck wound, Vaan was determined to help save his Queen.

But Arla was quicker.

As Ultima crumpled to the ground in a mist of darkness, Arla ran after him and her hand grabbed hold of his hair. She pulled him back down to the ground with a sickening wrench and there was a tearing as strands of white blonde hair was yanked from his head. Vaan writhed on the ground, but he couldn't recover quickly enough, as Arla's boot kicked him in the stomach. No one could hear his cries at such an assault. Zargabaath also tried to retaliate, but the Judge was restrained with an equal blow to his own belly.

"VAAN!" Larsa screamed. He wanted to do something, he badly wanted to get up and help save his friends, but the frustration seethed as he gazed once more at the chair he was in.

Eventually, the eerie and piercing screams of the Angel fell silent.

No one moved. As the darkness still wrapped around Ashe's body, no one even spoke. There was only the sound of Vaan's gasping chokes.

Vaya clapped her hands happily.

_"That was fun!"_

She doesn't know what fun is.

"That's it!" Arla yelled and rammed the sword into the ground right next to Vaan's head. "I've had enough! We're going in NOW! Leave this pathetic boy behind and the Judge. We don't need them!"

Her sister nodded.

Eri pressed her hands gently against her son's back and eased him forward towards Giruvegan. The boy called Kalan joined with his sister at Ashe's side, both of them staring down at her with anticipation. There was a disturbing excitement in their youthful faces as they watched the unconscious jerking of her body. There was glee on their faces at the agony that Ashe was still in and it was sickening to see children so pleasured by pain.

"My lord, Emperor." Eri bowed, though her show of grace wasn't taken as respectful. "It's time to put an end to all of this. It's time to save Ivalice."

Larsa never felt more helpless when he was wheeled away. The last thing he saw, as the falling snow clouded his vision, was both Vaan and Zargabaath being led back into the ship by soldiers.

"Basch….why aren't you here?" Larsa muttered to himself. "She needs you. Ashe really needs you."

No more waiting. No more stalling.

This was going to happen now.

000000000

**Rabanastre Year - 706**

When she saw him, her heart almost stopped.

There was the demon, tall and black.

He was no longer a sight of hope or strength. He was only a lie now, a lie to cover up a life he should never be throwing away.

She couldn't move towards him, though she wanted to. She felt inside her a powerful urge to take those steps, to take his out stretched hand and hold it tightly to her chest.

Ashe wanted to say the words that cried in her head and in her heart, but they refused to come out.

There was only the vision of the man who killed her father. For it wasn't him.

The gloved hand was held out for her, waiting for her touch.

They stood facing each other for a long while in silence, but she was screaming so loudly. Each second that passed was agony for her.

_"I don't want you to go." _

She wanted to see his face, she wanted to gaze upon him one last time, but he wasn't Basch any more. The others…Talven, the council…everyone…they couldn't know.

They were waiting for her to take his hand. They were waiting for that declaration of peace, but she could never be at peace if he left now, but would he know? Could he see anything through that beastly helm? Surely her face was revealing how sad she was feeling, how desperate she was to just give into her desires?

She was too strong. She never showed her weakness, but he would know. He was the only one who would.

At last Ashe stepped forward and took hold of his hand. She felt the metal squeeze against her skin and through it, she felt him. His support, his anguish…his hope.

"Judge Magister Gabranth." Her voice sounded stern and cold. "I am pleased that we have managed to avert a war. Lives have been saved by your support. I look forward to the new relations between Archadia and Dalmasca."

"As do I, Highness."

His voice….it was not him. She couldn't bare to hear such a soothing voice doused by the harshness of the metal. Ashe wanted to take it away….she wanted to hear his words freely.

"Thank you." the princess spoke gently "For everything."

Ashelia didn't know when he took his hand away. She couldn't remember the members of the council speaking, or the plentiful "Goodbyes" that were said.

The events of these past months flashed by in her memory and they were filled of him. She recalled very little else except him by her side, protecting her and guarding her. Fighting for her.

Basch had come back in her life, but with his departure, those memories would only remain as such.

Ashe heard faint sounds of footfalls striding away, along with a harsh sound of armour, which were followed by the large palace doors slamming loudly. The echo ran through out the halls.

He was gone.

"But I need you here." she whispered. "I need you to be by my side. You help me be strong."

There was no reply, only silence.

She missed him already.

00000000000000000

Golomore was gone. Silent but peaceful. It was what the Wood deserved.

However, the rest of them would not be so fortunate.

The great mountain was shaking, the avalanches of snow swooped down to the rift below and the temples of the Occuria were swallowed as it fell into the chasms of the breaking earth. None of the low lives were spared, no mercy was given.

The Cerobi Steppe was torn, ripped into nothing. The fiends there mattered not.

More and more lives were lost. The overwhelming grief, the screams and cries was like music to Her.

So what did it matter if these Humes…these other creatures died when the Angel came back to Her?

There was no need for Ivalice when Ultima came home.

It would be wiped out once she was safe.

So the screams continued.


	18. Zodiark

_This chapter is experimental. I wanted to write this in Zodiark's POV...so he's bascially narrating. If people like this, then I shall do the same for the next chapter, but if not...I shall stick to my own normal (giggle) way of doing this. I also got a little (sniggers) bit carried away here. This is a VERY long chapter, but only because I wanted to get everything set up for the next one! Everything in this chap I wanted to keep in...so if it's crap...I'm sorry. Special note to Feens (who will probably hate me for how I ended this...sorry!) but it was she who kinda aided me in Vaan's quickening "speech". Do enjoy and again...I apologise for the length._

_Extra note: I am so horrible to Basch! I love him dearly but why do I put him through such shit?! _

_Extra extra note: Swearing is in this...please lemme know if it seems a bit off. Ta! XD _

Enjoy!

_**Final Fantasy 12**_

_**TRUE FEELINGS**_

_**ZODIARK**_

In the midst of darkness I was created. I was weaved from it's essence and forged with the strongest of its power. I was the last of my kind to be given life and as I grew, so too did my strength and my temper was wrathful.

The Gods themselves feared me, but my devotion to Order, prevented them from destroying me completely. I became their tool, I was their puppet to keep the so called peace they treasured.

I am Zodiark and I was the Keeper of Precepts. I kept everything in its place and no one dared to confront me. I was balance and I was punishment. I grew quickly, so much so, that the First herself began to fear me.

Though She was glorious in all her being, She was afraid of what I had become. She was worried that I would become stronger than Her, when already that was too late. It was She who prevented my mind from maturing. But that was a mistake on Her behalf. As the youngest of all my brethren, I could learn more quickly. I retained and absorbed more than She ever hoped. As the First thought she was keeping dominance over me, I grew in ways she could not possibly have dreamed.

My power would not be harnessed by Her.

There was only one.

I loved her from the moment I sensed her.

From the moment of my creation, all I felt was my Angel.

She was what a being of the Darkness craved for, it was what I needed.

She was a creature of such holy light, every thing pure, wonderful and beautiful in existence, that she weakened me. She was Ultima.

Our opposites connected us. Neither of us could live without the other, we were completed and were as one together. She tempered my rage and anger, She gave me feelings that I never thought could have existed within me. The Angel was my hold on sanity and on life. Though our love would come at a terrible cost.

When the First found out about our connection, I suffered from her violent rage and endless torment at Her will.

She disfigured and tortured me, my "body" was slashed, twisted and deformed into a grotesque shape, the First hoping that my ugliness would repel Ultima. Her jealousy was all too obvious, for why else would she have done this? I had gained the love of the Angel! _NOT_ Her! For that love, I was made to feel agony beyond all pain.

When the Goddess could no longer stand the sight or feel of me, she banished me deep in Henne.

I despaired in misery in my stone dungeon with insanity as my only companion. Not even the one who had created me, came and tried to break me free. I was abandoned and was left in the darkness knowing not of Ultima's fate. I knew only the dying of my soul and the desire for blood.

0000000000

The blood lust for revenge soared beyond elation when the Humes dug too deep beneath the surface of Ivalice. They opened up the confines of my prison, yet I was still unable to fully pull free of the First's imprisonment. It did enable me to at least move and exact my own justice on anyone who confronted me. After all, in _my_ eyes, everyone was guilty and they all fucking deserved to be punished. Insanity had told me that there were no innocent anymore, everyone would suffer just as I had.

Humes. The beings created by gods, unworthy and small. In their greed and selfishness, these pitiful beasts had no idea they would meet their judgement when they delved into Henne. They died in the most excruciating ways I could unleash and as I did so, I felt justified and righteous in my revenge. Every death I inflicted meant that I was just one step closer the one who deserved it above them all.

The ripping and shredding of their vile bodies, the splattering of blood and their screams, was all in preparation for the Goddess. Her death will not be as swift nor as kind. This I had vowed.

Yet I did not expect one Hume to stand in my way.

Just before his arrival, I heard the one voice in my mind I had hoped for, but after all these years, never expected to hear. She was the one who created me. I suppose you could say she was my mother, but those are Hume terms. The being was beyond that. There was only one reason why she found me now.

"_Zodiark. This hume is your last chance. Do not defeat him. Hold your anger, there is a way for you to get everything back.."_

There was no listening to that voice. I was incensed with a dark rage that didn't want to listen to Her or to anything around me. Especially not these humes, to me, they were mere sacks of blood and bone to bash against my prison walls…to stain the stone with the blood of countless others before them.

Though I had no idea.

The great and all mighty Zodiark just didn't expect.

When the female was crushed by my throw, it never occurred to me that one low life scum of bile and shit would show such strength in retaliation. I was pummelled to the brink of death by a hume! By a man who seemed just as incensed as I.

I had prayed for death in the past, but I certainly didn't want to die like this. Not at the hands of this hume man.

"_I can help you!" _Her voice was like a whispered hiss in my head. I could not ignore her, but as her desperate pleas for my compliance shrilled higher, all I could think of was why hadn't she been here when I needed her?!

"_I can help you, Keeper."_

I didn't need her fucking help!

" _If you ever wish to escape Henne…if you ever want to exact justice on the one you hate, you must do as I ask." _

The Goddess. My hate was fuelled by her, it burnt and raged for her death and the endless ways of her torture never left my dreams.

"_Zodiark, I need you to join with the hume. You must persuade him to share your soul, your essence will be absorbed into him." _

Join with the hume?? She had the audacity to ask me to do such a thing? Those creatures are disgusting putrid shit on the bottom of existence! They are unworthy crap ever to be brought to life! How can I possibly bare to do this? Even seeing the man standing before me, I was disgusted at such feebleness. I swore I would not share a body such as his! Never!

"_You want to see Ultima again? Do you wish to be with her?"_

More than anything else, more than my lust for First's blood on my skin.

"_Then he is the only way you can do this. I cannot break you from the First's prison, the binding spell is too powerful. If you let the hume kill you, you can become a part of him and you will be able to leave Henne. He will not resist."_

I was more than reluctant to heed her words. She had said she loved me and that she always would, but I could not just accept this. How could she even think that by joining with a hume, that things would suddenly become better?

There was resistance, I saw it in the Hume's cold blue eyes. Whilst his companions stood silently around him, I saw the hate in his gaze. The female hume was still on the floor, the retribution he sought for her injuries was immense and unforgiving. I heard his thoughts.

"_Do you not realise who he is? Do you not sense his own feelings for the woman you just struck down?! " _

The love. The unwavering devotion and love was strong, fierce and agonising, even for a hume. It wasn't anything how I felt for my angel, in fact it was pitiful in comparison, and it was all they were capable of. Poor fools. Because this creature felt love for another one of its own kind, I was supposed to sympathise? I was supposed to think it could possibly help me?

"_Do you want to see Ultima again?! Then don't take no for an answer from him! You are superior! You have suffered much….inhabiting a hume's body is nothing if it means it will get you back to Ultima! If you do not….then everything I have worked for is ruined! Zodiark…..my son……please…."_

Reason started to make some kind of sense within my mind, there was no other way to find out what happened to Ultima. My tortured and twisted body was on the brink of death and I would not be able to endure much more. The hume was my last resort. It was sickening to think he could save me.

I asked him and I heard his response.

"I understand."

Liar. He knew nothing of what it would be like to share his body with an Esper, yet it seemed the idea was just as revolting to him as it was to me. The hume refused, he said no….he would not help me. Stupid inferior scum, I don't need permission. I could just take over his body now!

"_He will break the glyph. Then you will not be held at his command."_

I didn't know what that was until the final stroke. The last stab of the hume's sword ripped apart my physical form and death never came. It was very strong binding magic, forming a tight and uncomfortable crystal prison around me. I had no idea that the hume now had control over me and that he could use me just as the gods could, a tool at his command! He would be able to summon my form from the ashes and I would be helpless to do anything except his bidding.

But I heard her voice, telling him to break it. There would be no control for him.

The moment the crystal broke, I remember only blackness. I felt confined even more, squeezed into a tiny enclosure that could not contain me. I felt emotions and saw memories of a hume man that were like blurry colourless images. Everything in his short and worthless life was without texture or depth, it was cold. It was a lonely existence.

Except when she was around. The female hume I had injured was his sole purpose for living, she was his reason for taking every single breath and continuing with his pitiful existence. He needed her. As I needed Ultima.

"_You can control him now. Take them all to Ultima, make sure the Dynast Queen liberates her as well. Then…we can proceed to take back Ivalice." _

It all became clear. The war, Ultima had tried to fight for me and others had rallied to her side, but it had only resulted in death and her imprisonment. If to share these hume bodies was the only way, then indeed the one the Occuria had called the Dynast Queen would be the vessel for my Angel. For my new host, he would do anything to prevent harm from coming to his Queen, and therefore no harm will come to Ultima.

It was the only satisfactory thing about this whole plan. Though what my creator had in mind, I would not know.

00000000000

Basch woke and as he looked up, there was a strange sight to behold. Viera. Two of them. Though they were none I recognised as Viera. One was missing her ears, cut or hacked off purposely and now only short bloody stumps moved in slow twitching motions. She was the worst of the two, so afraid, disturbed by the silence now roaming in her mind.

Fran, was teetering on the edge also, the emptiness almost consumed her, but I saw the glimmer of hope in her bloodshot eyes. It was the last fragile hope which was riling up such strong emotions. Viera were not known for such displays of emotion, yet I could sense her despair and fear. I felt both of their anguish and I could hear their frightening silence…Golomore sang no more.

Frail creatures indeed. I remember when the Viera had been created, beautiful things they were, beyond ethereal, like the elements…pure and raw. When Golomore had given them physical form, they became mere shadows of what they had been created for. Now they were just as pathetic as the humes.

"Basch….can you walk?" asked Fran, her voice hardly able to utter the words through her emotional choking. "Do you have the strength to fight?"

"I do…." Though he barely did, he was just as weak as they were. "Fran….where…where are we?"

"We are in an Archadian sky ship…landed outside Giruvegan. It was not easy to find you."

"Ashe…" his voice rumbled and croaked. "Have you seen Ashelia?"

Fran shook her head and I felt the despair in my hume host. Both of us had hoped for some news from these Viera. We had seen Ashe get shot, before the horrific assault on us by the soldiers had blacked us out. Even in the cell, when Balthier was taken away, neither of us knew what had happened. Until "she" made us talk. "She" tried to tell us, but neither would believe it. We had to see for ourselves. Yet he held out with more hope than I, he struggled to his feet and gazed around at the wrecked room before us.

The guards were dead, their blood still oozing from their slit throats and seeping across the floor; the glass wall of the cell was smashed to pieces and Basch cared not at the pain from the many shards cutting in his bare feet. He headed straight to the exit. Fran tried to steady him, but he collapsed against the wall.

"You are not well." said Fran, resting her long clawed fingers on his shoulder.

_Neither are you Viera, _I thought.

"You do not look well yourself." Basch replied, wincing only now with the pain in his soles.

Our thoughts were becoming far too similar and that actually worried me. It wasn't that long ago, I could take over his body completely and leave him forgetful of my actions, but now…the lines that separated us were beginning to blur. Far too much for my liking. It has been over a year since we first melded together, and we were now becoming something different. Basch feels it too.

"We have all changed, Basch." Fran said, her head bowing in sorrow. "Not all for the better. We must not linger here, more of the Judge's soldiers will be on the way. We have to find the others."

"My Angel." My host curled up against the metal of the wall, his hands clutching tightly round his waist. "Ultima…."

Fran's face twitched and her eyes widened in understanding. I became more than alarmed, for I knew that Basch had meant to say the name of the Dynast Queen. The fact that he did not, that he spoke the endearments I associated with Ultima, worried me greatly. It was getting difficult to distinguish between the hume woman and the Holiest of Espers. Will there come a time when we could not tell either of them apart…or ourselves?

"The Queen's Esper." Fran's long slender fingers clasped lightly at Basch's bare arm. "The Esper with whom she co-exists with?"

"Ashelia…." Basch rested his head against the wall, and the image of Ashe's death from the pirate's gunshot flashed across our minds. The blood: the way it felt when it spattered on his skin, the stench of it, thick and heavy in his nostrils. The image of the slick blood gushing on to the ground, staining the earth a deep red, made me choke. At that time I had thought Ultima dead, along with the Queen. I still feared it now.

"You know what happened?" Basch asked, astonished that Fran could know of such a thing. She nodded a weak response.

"From the very beginning, Basch." she replied softly. "I saw the change that took over you in Henne. I knew and sensed that an Esper was inside you and that it was he….the strongest, who destroyed Nalbina."

I had not forgotten what I did. No longer able to bare the chains that had shackled my host once again, or my distance from Ultima…I had unleashed every inch of my fury that remained inside. It blew apart the well, the Darkja ripped apart the fortress and everything in its path until I had found her. But upon our escape, my emotions got the better of me, and even I couldn't control my powers. Nalbina, the fools who had remained, anyone who did not flee or escape, were obliterated.

The moment Fran mentioned the event of my wrath, so now did Basch remember. The memory block of the slaughter faded and he fell once more to the floor swathed with agonizing guilt.

"No!" His face contorted with sheer shock and terror. "By the gods! No!"

He began to shake, his hands trembled uncontrollably as he finally saw what I had caused. The whirlwind of black magics within the midst of the doused skies, the screams, the ripping flesh…the charred remains. It horrified him.

"It was not you!" Fran uttered, her palms clasping firmly onto his bearded cheeks and forcing his face up to see her sincerity. "Do not bare this guilt as if it were you who did such a deed!"

Guilt is a hume emotion I detest, though I could not help but feel Basch's agony as my own. I have killed so many, and all with a righteous and glorious sensation in my soul…but now as he shivered on the floor, I felt for the first time the shame and horror at what I had wrought on Nalbina. It was sickening, I became anguished and weak, aghast at my actions and so sorry for the lives I took. I was never sorry for anyone or anything I killed, for I knew that death had been deserved. Not for some of those in Nalbina. Basch's cries echoed again and again….they were innocent. They had not done anything.

"WE killed them all." Basch growled, though it choked with a heart wrenching sob. "I killed all those people….civilians! They died because of me!"

"Basch! Do not blame yourself!" Fran's hand squeezed hard against his flesh, her claw like nails pinching to the point of breaking his skin. "It was Zodiark! Not you! Never has there been tale spoken of such fusing between Esper and Hume! It was not thought possible, not even by me! You cannot expect to control the influence of a being evolved beyond your kin…especially Zodiark. His will and his power are beyond all the others. Do not blame yourself for his actions, Basch. Please! Don't let yourself be drowned with his possession. You must keep going, be strong! This is no place to linger and wallow in what has already been done. We cannot stay."

Fran was right. The sound of screeching and clanking armour was echoing from a distance and as Basch looked up, he saw the worry in both Fran and Mjrn's faces. They were just as weak as we, their strength from breaking into the airship and finding us, debilitating them even more. How they had managed to in their state, I couldn't fathom. They were wrecks, fucked up and fragile, that it wouldn't have been possible for them to have gotten so far, especially with the alarms intact. Yet Basch had never under estimated Fran and her kind. Especially of one Viera in particular, one he knew only too well.

They had managed. They had found our cell with only a long sword and a katana between them. Basch and I had nothing. He had no armour shielding his half naked body, and his feet were sliced from the broken glass. There were no weapons to defeat the soldiers, only his fists and my magics which would keep us safe.

Yet….Nalbina. Basch's damned shame was eating me up! I didn't feel the strength within me or him, we were both enveloped in his stupid guilt! The flashes of my memory were not as glorious as I remembered, as the deaths haunted me and forced me to feel such sorrow. Could I possibly summon up any of my core to help with this escape? I need to save what I must for the First, with her I cannot fail to defeat.

"Basch! We must go now!"

Fran tried to pull Basch up on her own, but that was impossible as his heavy weight just slumped. Only after several attempts did he manage to stay on his feet, and edge to the door.

"Do you know where the others are?" asked Basch as he remembered his other travelling companions. Penelo…sweet little Penelo, what had happened to her? Jiiryn? Were they together or even alive? Balthier….the less I thought of him, the better. Yet for Fran, I could see why she still clung to her remnants of hope. She was tainted by the hume's love.

"I know not." she said. "But we must hurry…Mjrn and I may not be able to withstand much more."

We understood all too clearly. Basch straightened up and half limped and half strode out of the cell. His fists were clenched as the first of the guards were coming up the corner. Their shouts became louder, alerting the others behind them they had seen us.

These were not ordinary Archadian soldiers, certainly not from Larsa's service. Their armour was, if possible a much darker shade of black and the edges of their helms were sharper and more menacing. Their weapons were longer and far more intimidating. Not to me any way.

I am Darkness…I was made in it and I was made of it. The powers were at my bidding, and as they approached, all I had to do was wipe them out, with a single thought.

But that did not work. Instead of unleashing the full extent of my wrath, the darkness only formulated around Basch's hands. They smoked and burned like black fire and I could feel the scorching through his skin, but instead of obliterating all of the guards, the resulting streams of dark that ripped from his palms only killed the first few in the pack.

It was not enough, but Basch was already running towards the rest of the guards. I worried not. His skills at bare fist fighting were impressive compared to other humes, it was hard, brutal and crushing…his whole ability to fight (Though hume-noid methods of conflict were like but mere puffs of breath to my physical damage) was only marred by his conscience and compassion. If he had none of those, we would be a force to be reckoned with. Yet he still felt as I. The Dynast Queen…My Seraph…nothing mattered more. Nothing would stand in our way, for these were people responsible for taking Her.

The feeling of his knuckle cracking hard and through a guard's metal helm was so invigorating, neither of us cared for the agony the broken metal wrought on us. The adrenaline soared Basch on for more of the fight, his leg rose high and his knee whacked sharp against the guy's groin. As the guard doubled over in pain, (such sweet cries!) Basch slammed his hands on the back of his armour and flung the gasping man round behind him where Fran dispatched him with a single swipe of her sword. The splattering of his blood against Basch's skin was a joy to feel and did Basch seem to like it too?

With the amount of guards that were swarming towards us, it would have been impossible to have defeated them all. We would have surely died, but what Basch did next surely shocked me. Something which I never thought would happen. I did know he had been taught in the ways of the Quickenings, but as soon as he threw his next punch, I could not believe it.

On the moment of impact with the guard's stomach, there was a blast of pure darkness fire along with it. It wasn't powerful enough to blow a huge hole in the man's stomach, but it had enough force behind it, to send him flying. He, not I had summoned that power. A hume should not have been able to use my magic!

The brawl ensued, Basch only managing to avoid a few cuts from their weapons, and Fran helped with cutting a few of them down as well. I would not let him falter from our injuries, neither would the Viera, who used what little healing magics they could. The fight was like a swirl of blood and brawn meshing together. The rush was unbelievable, I felt joy of Basch's furious reactions combined with my power. The hits infused with pure seething darkness, dealt more damage than mere fists could do. I fuelled Basch on, I gave him as much as my strength as I could, and as each guard was dispatched by us or the Viera, I felt more powerful! _We_ did.

The bleeding soles of Basch's feet suddenly ignited with black flames which coiled up his legs and twisted around his body. The power felt so great!

He pelted one foot out towards a guard. His foot cracked the man in the face, the fire swathing him melting the black helm that covered him. In the same fluid motion, Basch spun round and knocked another crashing into the wall. He barely ducked in time as a sword swiped by his head, such an action allowed the soldier to meet Mjrn's katana. As Basch rolled, I could see through his eyes that this Viera was not going to last long.

The sweat and adrenalin was something I was slowly beginning to grow accustomed to in humes. It fired him on even more and we were regaining more strength within us! I rejoiced at his barbarianism.

It was blur of how many we actually took out. Neither of us knew where we were going, but as we were confronted by even more soldiers, the floors and bulkheads of this vessel soon took an almighty pounding.

I unleashed a Darkja spell as powerful as I could through Basch's body. The floor rippled like the Sandsea in a storm and the bulkheads buckled under intense pressure. Explosions and choking smoke filled the air. Just like it had in Nalbina.

"Basch!"

Fran's voice sounded above the roaring force of the spell. It broke my concentration and slowly the assault died down. Basch turned round.

"You do not need to destroy the whole vessel! Don't let Zodiark take control over you!"

Take control?! Stupid Viera bitch. I was more than ready to turn my darkness on her, I even felt Basch's fist rise up, clenched and already igniting the darkness.

"Basch!" Was that real fear in the Viera's voice?

The fist lowered and Basch stumbled amongst the bodies still lying in the smoking corridor. He looked around, dazed and I felt the stinging in his eyes from the dense smoke.

"It is not him…nor I." he murmured. "It's…._both of us._"

Fran's eyes widened in astonishment, I felt Basch jerk suddenly at the sound of his voice, or was it mine? We both said the words, our voices spoke as one.

"_No…."_ Both of us tried to deny the sound coming from Basch's lips, yet we synched too perfectly. "_I will not become something other than me! I won't become you!"_

"Then you must will it! Tell him you are Basch Fon Ronsenberg!" said Fran, taking hold of his hands. Her skin was cold and clammy, shaking but still with a strong firm grip. "You are Hume! A good man, not a being of darkness. Do not let Zodiark overwhelm you!"

We both attempted to wrench ourselves from her hold, angry and frightened at the same time. He was my host, but I was becoming more than just a mere presence within, more than just a guest sharing his physical form. I recalled all his memories, my own becoming degraded as I thought of them in pitiful Hume equivalents.

Ultima, I did not see her magnificent radiance, but only as she was now, with the face of _his_ Dynast Queen. I remembered not my Angel's heavenly tones in my mind, but the hume female's voice in his ears...I was losing everything. My world, my existence was not the same. I hated it. I hated that Basch's inferior emotions were becoming mine. The compassion, the guilt and shame. Every good deed he did, every weak and pitiful feeling he had when he took a life.

"Fran…." Basch sagged against a twisted and broken wall. "I feel his rage…I can remember everything he's done. I know everything he is! I cannot help but be swept up in his essence. I can feel the dark…the shadows…his despair and love….."

"Ivalice is plunged in darkness." Fran said, "We must do what we can to bring it back into the light. The Goddess must be stopped and Zodiark may be the only one who can do this. _You_ may be the only one."

"It's too much…" Basch's hands clasped at his tattered sweating hair and pulled. "He is far too strong for me."

"Basch…I have known a lot of humes, many are indeed weak, but I have never thought that of you….you are resilient and powerful, weakness is not who you are."

"I'm tired of being strong….so damned tired."

"Then accept the silence….." Mjrn's soft mutters caused both to look towards her, as she slumped down opposite Basch. "There is no more song. No more existence. There is no purpose for living. For any of us."

The poor wretched creature was shaking, staring at her katana which was caked in blood. Her own hands were doused with it and tears were streaming down her face. Now it seemed that Fran herself would cry. Their once pure magnificent souls were being tainted and stained just as mine was. With the Hume inferiority.

Golomore had wrecked a harsh punishment indeed on those who abandoned her, and now they would grow old and die, their long lives extinguished just like the rest of this world.

And for the first time, I realised…Basch was no immortal. He would not live forever and when he died, so too would I.

"Sister….." Fran knelt down next to her, and took hold of Mjrn's blood soaked hands. "There is still a little hope. We need to reach the great Crystal….we can…."

"You have hope, Fran." Mjrn whispered. "You have someone….he needs you as much as you do with him. I can see that you would not exist without him, even now in this state. Yet I have nothing. I cannot abide this change….I am not hume. I don't wish to be hume! I don't want to bleed hume blood."

"Those are your emotions talking!" snapped Fran and she held her sister's hands to her chest.

"Out of control Hume emotions!" Mjrn retorted fighting to pull away. "I want none of them! Before, Golomore gave us life, she was our mother and creator…but with her gone, I have no one!"

"You have me!" Fran squeezed her sister's hands with more force. "As long as I am here, I too shall give you strength! We can get through this change, this condition will be nothing if we are together!"

They were completely insane, their eyes were so bloodshot and their skin deathly pale, it might have been better if both of them did allow themselves to die.

I cursed myself for being so mean, though, I suspected that was actually Basch. Now, after _she_ put us back together again, the fusing had changed between us. There would be no us and no difference. We would cease to be Basch or Zodiark….but someone else.

"We are both going to the Nexus….we have to do whatever we can to help Basch. Because everything that has happened is because of the Goddess, and he is the only one who can stop her! The first was the one who made Golomore do this, the Goddess was the one who killed her!"

"Don't keep saying that! I know the Wood is gone! It's absence is shredding me inside! But Fran…what can we do?"

"We can get out of here." Basch said. He was too polite in his words.

"Basch….Mjrn is…"

Fran didn't have time to coddle her sister now. For Basch already saw the second wave of these soldiers.

The need to get back to the fight fired that angry lust for inflicting pain within me. I know that if he stopped trying to resist me, if he let those moral barriers down for a second, we could soon blow this entire hull apart! Piece by piece!

Yet, he resisted still, despite his longing to give up.

I was about to unleash the magic again, when both of us realised the soldiers we were approaching weren't coming for us. In fact, they were battling unseen opponents. The ripple of the Darkja spell had gone on further than I thought, dealing great damage to the structure of the ship and reaching these soldiers even here. Whoever they were fighting, had taken full advantage of the spell's aftermath. The Archadians were not doing well.

"We must aid them!" growled Basch. He didn't wait for any response from the women and immediately charged forward. He was like a wrecking ball crashing into a solid wall, a whirlwind of black mist just enveloped those soldiers closest to us and the power crushed them before they could even respond.

However, another flame ripped across the corridor. A pure bright red and orange burst scorched with heat and there was a very familiar cry of triumph which followed the assault.

"It's Vaan!" Fran uttered.

To Basch, there was even more determination to help the young hume child. The clashing of swords and explosions of lesser magics drew Basch deeper into the fight. The enemy was to be stopped and more fighting was just what I had craved for.

As the soldiers and guards turned on us, Basch didn't hold back at all. His pounding fists did more damage than any of their weapons could, but new wounds, cuts and gashes were added to Basch's already doused body. Fran's magics were of little use, Mjrn had lost all of her abilities and was barely able to use her sword…weakening even more. The battle, bloody and heightened as it was…was as high a rush as I could feel with this existence. It roared in my soul as I brought order to chaos, once more.

"Gabranth!"

A wash of a powerful healing spell drifted over Basch, who turned round, whilst at the same time elbowing a weakened soldier in the face. The source of the spell had been Zargabaath. The Judge was fighting along side the Vaan boy and it seemed they too were barely managing to hold out.

"Thank you."

Even in the midst of a fight, Basch still had his manners. I despaired at such a trait. Yet as he muttered the words, both he and the Judge bowed in gratitude, then the bows suddenly became a quick duck to the ground, as at the same time Vaan let release another firaga spell. It exploded like a bomb above us and as Basch peered under his arm, he felt relief to see that both Fran and Mjrn had ducked to the floor as well. Anyone standing was taken out by the young hume's assault, burnt and defeated.

When the smoke cleared, there was silence, Basch got to his feet and helped both Fran and her sister as well. All around us were bodies of the Archadian soldiers, yet my pleasure in its sight was dampened once again by Basch's regret and sorrow. How could I possibly be myself when his feelings kept over taking me? I doubt that soon my feelings would matter.

"Right, that's them dealt with!" said Vaan, wiping at his tingling hands as the heat of the Firaga spell hadn't quite diminished. "What do you think? Another four hundred more to defeat before we reach the cells?"

Vaan turned to Basch and one of his confused and puzzled looks came across his youthful face. He scratched at his head and cleared his throat with an annoying cough.

"So…Basch….thanks for the help and…..is running around in your underwear the new fashion for you? Aren't you a bit cold?"

"What happened to you, Gabranth?" asked Zagarbaath as he finally took off his helm and wiped at his sweating brow.

Basch said nothing. There was no time to go into details for them, no time for rest. Every second spent trying to explain anything would be time lost to save Ashelia. So he headed off past the wreckage of my spell in search of the women.

"Hey Basch!" Vaan shouted after him. "We can't just run off! We have to find the others! And what about Fran and Mjrn……whoa……neither of them look well! They need to be treated, they need a rest!"

"No!" Basch stopped in mid stride. "We need to find Ashelia! She is….."

"Basch!" Zargabaath grabbed hold of his shoulder only to be viciously shrugged off. "The women need medical treatment! They will only be fatigued further if we…."

"It is not safe in this area!" said Basch more gruffly than normal. "I need to find Ashelia immediately!"

"We know where she has been taken." The older man replied.

"_WHERE??" _

Neither one of us could contain our outburst. Both of our voices roared together again.

"Holy crap!" Vaan jumped away from him, a sword he had confiscated off a soldier pointing directly at Basch's chest. "You spoke just like those freaky kids!!"

Kids? There were others who also had my kind possessing them?

"His body also holds an Esper inside." said Fran as she gripped painfully at her abdomen, wincing at her pains. "Zodiark has done so since we faced the Keeper in Henne. They are in symbiosis."

Vaan wasn't sure at first. I could see something was troubling him greatly, but then he just nodded as if some vast unanswered problem had finally been solved.

"Well….yeah…..I knew Basch could be a little cranky, but I had noticed that he was even more so after the mines. Now I know why. This does shed some light on the matter."

Cranky?? This is not cranky, kid, this is way beyond cranky! This is seriously pissed off! Neither Basch nor I would stand any more time of the futile time wasting. Basch edged forward, his fists clenched with frustration at his sides, and a scowl harsh upon his face.

"_Where is Ashelia? If you know, we will have you tell us, Vaan….tell us now!!"_

Vaan held the sword out again towards Basch and jabbed the tip of the blade on his chest. His eyes furrowed and his jaw tensed with strong determination. He wasn't going to back down.

"Ashe has been taken to the Great Crystal. Larsa is with her too. Basch, there was this woman…just like Arla….she is the one who…"

"_Ashe is alive?" _

"Sure she is." Vaan nodded. "But she is not herself, Basch."

"_Then we go to her, NOW!"_

Basch brushed away the blade, his palm sliced by it's sharpness, but Vaan was quicker. He moved in front of him, still holding the sword steady, and with his free hand, he gave Basch a hard shove.

"Hey, no!" Vaan growled. "I know you want to get her and we will!! But Fran and Mjrn are on the verge of collapsing here! You don't know what they're going through, how its really affecting them! Let's get them to a medical bay and tend to them! Then we can find Penelo and Balthier and we can all go and save the Queen together!"

"He is right." said Zargabaath.

"_We don't need your help for any of this." _

Basch and I were more than capable of killing anything in our path by ourselves. These stupid shits would only get in the way, hinder us.

"_Ashelia needs us." _

"Us? That voice is really starting to annoy me!" Vaan sneered, shoving Basch back once more. The sword was now at a very stable hold by my host's throat. "Let me talk to him! I want to talk to Basch, the hume…the big guy! The one who actually gives a damn about others! I want to speak to him, Zodiark, before I go all holy on you!"

I should have snapped his fucking neck in a second, but my anger at such audacity was quelled by my host. He was still clinging on to all his niceties and polite manners as best he could, but I knew that he had briefly thought of shoving the boy aside and leaving them all. I was shunned back by Basch and I allowed it as I felt again his shame for thinking of such a thing towards Vaan. It was pathetic.

"Vaan…." Basch's head dropped and he sighed. "Forgive me. It is difficult to keep any kind of control over Zodiark. I am finding it difficult to be myself….I fear I'm becoming lost….."

I noticed he didn't say to Vaan that he _had_ wanted to leave. His comforting words to his "friend" made the smile return on Vaan's face, ten fold, and his sword now propped over his own shoulder. .

"No problems….the Basch I know wouldn't leave us like this." he said. "You never once abandoned any of us all those years ago."

"Aye…..I will not do so now, Vaan."

Basch looked to Fran and Mjrn and without saying anything further, he checked over the weakest of the two. She was still shaking and now he could see that her own blood was staining and stanching her leather skirt. She was sweating heavily so Basch picked up Mjrn and settled her into a comfortable position in his arms. The Viera/Hume just went limp in his hold as he began to walk off again. "Zagabaath….will you carry Fran?"

"I can walk….." said Fran sternly. She staggered and almost hit the floor, but the other Judge Magister grabbed her before she could. His hand gently rested against her elbow, and eased her into an upright position.

"Allow me to help you." said the old man. "The medical bays are a few floors below us and…."

"Balthier is there." Basch stated. "He was taken from my cell and sent to recover there. I believe Penelo and Jiiryn are with him."

"Balthier……" I saw the spark in Fran's eyes, the glistening tears pooled with such choking emotion that for a brief moment, she found some strength within. "You have seen him?"

I felt Basch's struggle. The guilt of Balthier's beating…for it was his anger that had pummelled the sky pirate to a bloody pulp, not mine. I felt the guilt he still harboured, for having hated the creature's partner.

"I saw him, Fran." Basch looked away from Fran's questioning red eyes. Yet he said nothing further. He wasn't about to mention that he was he reason why Balthier needed to receive medical aid and that it was he who beat the younger man to within an inch of his life. Both of us still raged at the other man for shooting Ashelia in the first place. If it wasn't for that shit…..we wouldn't be here.

"Then we must go." Fran replied weakly.

"Quickly!" Vaan said. "The alarm to this ship must have been knocked out by that Darkja spell, but that doesn't mean more soldiers won't be coming."

"Zagabaath….carry Fran." Basch said. "We're going now! Vaan, keep at point….use your….."

Vaan raised both his hands and wiggled his fingers.

"Fire spells! All ready, Basch! Plenty of magics still left in me yet!"

Does he have to be so cheerful like that? Ugh!

We all moved away at a quick pace, Basch and the other Judge carrying the frail Viera. Vaan went ahead and disposed of any further soldiers that we came across.

The resistance put up from the remainders of these hume weaklings was nothing but an annoyance. Vaan's flaming magics were of some help, but I still had to lend my strength to finish them off. With Mjrn in Basch's arms, it wasn't as easy to fight, but we managed to descend to the lower levels of the ship to the medical bays. As we approached the bright hygienic and spotless white corridors, both my host and I sensed that something was wrong.

In any Archadian airship as large as this one, the medical bays were often well manned by the appropriate personnel. Healers and nurses were always around, even some minor ranked soldiers would be on guard for security. Yet there was no one. It was all empty. There was only the harsh horrible white corridors and the crisp clean wards with machines next to the beds. There were long rows of glass cabinets containing potions, elixirs and other assorted items, running along the walls. The colourful liquids reflected spiralling patterns and smatterings of colours on the bare white walls, a kaleidoscope of potions mixed and churning before us. It reminded me a little of home.

Basch squinted, sensing too that the illuminations in this area wasn't as it should be. It hurt his eyes and a cold sweating shiver was dousing us. I knew straight away, this medical bay was tinted with holy. How, I didn't know, but it was because of me. They knew that it would weaken both of us, and so it would have kept us docile if we ever needed to come here.

"Treat them, Zagarbaath." Basch said, placing Mjrn onto one of the beds. "As much as you can."

"I can cure their wounds…but whatever has changed them like this will be beyond my aid."

"There is nothing he can do for us." Fran uttered softly as she was lain on a bed next to her sister. She peered down at her own blood stained legs and her face turned in disgust at the stale stench that assaulted her nose. It was affronting all of us.

"He will do what he can…" Basch pinched his nose and rubbed harshly at his stinging eyes. The holy was emitting from the lights, and neither of us could stand being here much longer. "Vaan…we shall find Penelo, Balthier and Jiiryn. They must be here somewhere."

"I don't know the lay out of Archadian ships very well Basch. Where else could they be?" asked Vaan, watching as Zagabaath began to collect some hi-potions from the cabinets.

Both of the judges gave each other a look before Basch moved over to the door of the ward. He leaned against the frame and tried to ignore the annoying pain from medicals holy bathing. I just wanted to get out of there. I couldn't concentrate or focus….there was no need to fucking stay here!

Then we both remembered.

The crash site of the Strahl, both Balthier and Penelo had died. We had seen their bodies and the lack of their life, but Ashelia…she brought them back. Ultima used her magics and brought them back, but there would be a price. There was always a price, not even I could bring back the dead without something going terribly wrong. It was as nature designed it.

"They will not be here then." Basch spoke. "Just a few sectors along from here, there are also some laboratories. Science rooms dedicated to medical research. Jiiryn could have been taken to one such place, she could be experimented on because of her condition."

"Experimented on??" Vaan cried out. "Then what the hell is Penny doing down there too?!"

Are you going to tell him Basch? I wondered if he would say anything about how Penelo's dead body had been found, covered in blood and void of any soul? How Ashelia brought her back?

"I know not."

Liar. Basch knows full well that although she had not shown any signs of abnormality like Balthier had, it would only be a matter of time before she did. Nature never let anything come back without taking some kind of payment.

"Then I'm not hanging around!" Vaan rushed out to the corridor, looking either way in a frantic worry. "I'm not going to let them do anything to her! Basch…I can't let anything happen to her! Please, we gotta find Penelo."

What did I care really for the little hume girl that so smittened Vaan? She was not Ashelia, she held no Esper soul inside of her nor could she do anything to help me stop the First and exact my revenge. She was no one to me. None of them were. Only Ashelia…..only the Dynast Queen.

"I will take you to them…" Basch agreed. "And I too hope that nothing has happened to her."

"I…." Vaan gripped hard at his sword, his sweating hands wringing the handle of it nervously. His head bowed, his blonde hair flopping over his face. "I promised her Basch….when we were younger and living in low town…when her family died. I promised I would look after her…keep her safe. I can't let anything happen to her…I don't know what I would do if…."

"I understand." Basch nodded and then began to proceed further down the corridor, with Vaan behind him. It wasn't far and thankfully the sickening holy that emanated from the lights weren't in the ones that lit up these corridors. Even the walls seemed darker and ominous and upon reaching a corner, I sensed the presence of guards.

Looking round, carefully edged up against the wall so as not to reveal ourselves, both Basch and Vaan saw several armed soldiers outside the labs. There were even a couple more Judges. Basch recognised none of them, so was being far more cautious.

Damn this. No more wasting time. Enough of his concerns or fears, we had to get out of here as soon as possible, I wasn't going to let him keep me back any more.

The black fireball ignited around Basch's clenched fist and before he could even restrain himself, I used as much strength as I could to propel the darkness towards the unsuspecting soldiers. The Darkness slid from our fingers and soared through the air, sapping up any light in it's path. The corridor was plunged into black and there was a chill that followed it in it's wake. The spell hit the soldiers with a heavy and powerful blow which dropped them to the floor, where they remained, completely incapacitated. They would feel their life drained, all hope would be gone. They would suffer in the depths of their misery, afraid and despaired, before death would take them.

Basch traipsed through the bodies, looking down at some of them and wondering those same damned thoughts he did every time. Who were the men behind those masks? Did they have families, loved ones they held so dear, and if so why then did they go against their Emperor and their country? Were they really all that bad? I used to think it all worthless to contemplate, humes were humes…they died so easily and for so little. Their lives meant nothing. Yet as I kept telling myself this, I was inundated with Basch's sentiments and found myself asking those very same questions. The confusion and intermingling of his inferior thoughts with mine was putting a strain on the both of us.

"This way!" Vaan had opened the doors that the guards had been so inept at keeping secure, to reveal a downward sloping corridor. It was devoid of light except for the small dark blue illuminations emanating from thin strips in the walls. Shadows spread everywhere amongst the gloom and it was so inviting. Basch followed the young hume child and his strides on the metal floor were heavy, pounding with haste. As he brushed passed Vaan, I could feel Basch's body tense and his heart was racing and pumping with adrenalin.

At the bottom of the slope, there was a doorway with a single window at the top, from which a light was pulsing with a steady beat. There was the sound of machinery inside and voices. Vaan paused with the sword ready to attack anyone threatening behind that door, he looked at Basch and I could see a very dedicated gaze back from him. If anyone was hurting his hume friend…then something terrible and uncontrollable would unleash from within. There was a fury inside that made me respect the boy more.

He had crouched down and waited for a signal from Basch. We walked up and peered through the small slit window at the top of the door. I couldn't make out anything because of the flashing lights, but Basch nodded, and reached out a hand to touch the metal.

The door blew inwards under an explosion of arcana and we all rushed in. What awaited before us was a sight even I never expected.

The room was a large domed laboratory, with observation levels high above the main floor. There were four main examination tables, surrounded by electronic devices and screens. Work benches were littered with surgical instruments, yet they looked like torture devices, most with sharp and serrated edges and others sparking and cracking with electricity. In this entire room, I saw teams of Archadian scientists, wearing protective clothing and cloth masks covering their faces. Blood stained them all, it pooled and spattered on the floor and the coppery smell was so pungent in the air that I could taste it on Basch's lips.

But the scientists weren't the only ones who were here. There were more soldiers, and in their hands, they held not swords or weapons normally known to humes. It was something else.

Vicious long shock sticks were buzzing with energy, beating a steady but vibrant white mist through the clear cylinders and on one end there was a very long thin serrated needle. This was beyond what humes were capable of and I knew that one jab from that thing and we would be rendered useless.

The screeching alarm kicked in only a few seconds after the explosion of the door . The scientists in their shock panicked and backed away from the work benches and us.

A very shocking sight met our eyes when we saw who was on those metal slabs.

The three of them were naked upon the beds, their modesty only covered by thick leather straps. They were covered in blood yet there did not appear to be any signs of actual cuts on their forms. It was clear to both Vaan and Basch that Balthier, Penelo and Jiiryn had been more than tortured and experimented on. They had been violated in ways that only sick scientists could have done.

"PENELO!"

Vaan's face had turned a deep crimson red, his eyes couldn't gaze away from the sight of the little blonde thing, swathed in red and unconscious upon a harsh metal bed. He held up his sword and as the nearest soldier approached him, there wasn't any thought at all. Vaan just cut him down with a single swipe, and the armour might as well have not been there.

Then I was shown once again the real hume vigour, a rage just like Basch's, when someone so dear has been violated. The young muscled lad was now just as incensed as my host, as he ran straight to the swarm of soldiers and was swinging his sword in heavy and aggressive sweeps. As he fought, his angry croaking cries roared above the clashing of metal, and a bitter chill formed in the air, as the mist began to swirl around his body. A deep fiery red.

"Vaan!"

The young hume child wasn't listening, he had gone mad with rage, tears were gushing down his red face and he wasn't going to stop for anyone. Basch knew that if he didn't help, Vaan would not be able to take them all by himself.

So grabbing a soldier and wrenching the strange weapon from his hands, Basch smashed the butt of the shock stick with brutal force to the other man's stomach. That soldier collapsed to the ground, and we then immediately spun to tackle the others coming from behind. Three or four more tried to contain us, the strange weapons they had desperately tried to pierce Basch's skin, but we were too quick; ducking, dodging and turning, always preventing those shock sticks from taking us down. These soldiers were very skilled at their fighting, much more so than the ones we dispatched earlier, but none of them quite held up to us.

It was two against a crowd. A sword and flaming crushing fists unleashed untold damage. The and wonderful sounds as screams, snapping of bone and the tearing of metal and flesh, sung beautifully in my head, but the mist would do far worse.

The mist was very potent in this room, it was thick, sweet to my senses and so powerful as both these humes began to swell with its magnificence. Fire and darkness, red and black mist ebbed through us…through them….oh sweet Ultima…this felt powerful!

Basch's clenched fists cracked the very fabric in the air, each pound at the frosting mist shattered it like glass. Whilst at the same time, two large roaring spheres of fire were orbiting the two the humes, protecting them as the quickening powered up. The devastating Pyroclasm, once it reached full strength, Vaan would leave this lab a mass of scorching cinders. The look of shock on the scientists faces showed that they had not expected any of this. Especially not from these two.

One man stood out from the others, he pushed some of his quivering colleagues in front of him and barked loudly above the roar of the charging mist.

"Cripple Ronsenberg!" he yelled, as he tried to scramble as far away from the two men as possible. "Do not kill him! We need Zodiark intact!"

Oh do they now?!

The quickenings were almost to explosion point, the huge balls of fire that floated near Vaan were ready to be unleashed, and already the Impediment Ruin was allowing the dark mists to seep in through the cracks Basch's fists had made. The coward of a man who was trying to further his distance from them, had made himself a target. The man had some knowledge of magic, as now holy light began to ebb from his fingertips.

Both Vaan and Basch stormed towards the screaming panicking man, a sword and a pair of pummelling fists dispatching those who couldn't get out of the way fast enough.

I could see in the young boy's mind, exactly what he was feeling.

"_You're the man in charge….you did this to Penelo…to all of them! I can't let you get away with that!"_

The anger was sweating off him, I could taste it in the air with the wrathful sharpness of the mist. Basch could feel it too. His mind was buzzed, a tremendous high coursed through us both.

Yet the Ruin was never completed, a sharp agonising pain jabbed with driving force into Basch's back. Basch crashed down to the floor, the holy shock stick still jarred deep into his flesh and forcing the magic straight into his system.

The screams that left his mouth was from both of us, as the holy magic ran like liquid hot lava through Basch's veins. The room became a haze, a blur of confusion and dizziness, then the cold metal of the floor met Basch's face with a loud crunch.

The pain overtook us both, just as an explosion of a mist charged Pyroclasm roared in Basch's throbbing ears.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

There was a blast of scolding heat…then nothing.

0000000000000

Vision came back to us slowly. Sound was muffled and distant. There was crying…heart wrenching sobs combined with the blurred vision of black smoke and flickering blue lights.

When Basch had opened his eyes, it was to meet a very unexpected sight.

She was covered in sweat and blood, her long soaking silvery hair clung to her face, neck and back yet her eyes were staring down at us with grave concern and worry. The Viera's claws were raking through his hair, whilst another hand touched at his cheek. She was whispering in her old native tongue, words I knew to be more than just those of concern or comfort. When Basch didn't respond, she clung onto him even more tightly.

"Basch….can you hear me?" her soft voice whispered into his ear.

The feeling of her naked skin against his own felt cold and slick, she was shivering yet the heat in the air was sweltering. Basch moved his head up, his face mere inches from the Viera's.

"Basch….."

The choking and coughing spluttered in Basch's throat.

"Ashelia…" He gasped for air. "Ashe…my angel…."

The look of disappointment and sorrow displayed upon the Viera's face invoked such shame in my host. Both of us knew how this creature felt, I recalled Basch's past, those times they had spent together. She had become more hume with his company and he had wanted to love her back, but he was not capable of it.

She had to let him go. A decision that changed both of their lives.

He now loved another yet Jiiryn never stopped loving him.

I felt it all. I experienced Basch Fon Ronsenberg's deepest regrets and fondness for this changed Viera child and I began to feel my own perspective of home and my senses distorted. I was becoming Basch….I felt so sorry for Jiiryn. Pity and regret.

I lifted Basch's hand to her cheek.

"I'm sorry. For everything, Jiiryn."

"PENNY!!"

The crying horrified yell jolted Basch out of her arms and we could see the full extent of the wreckage.

The Pyroclasm had been total. The laboratory was a mass of twisted metal and smoking black charred remains, bodies lay crumpled on the ground, dead and unmoving. Yet the three beds in the centre were left undamaged.

Vaan was standing over one of them, cradling and holding Penelo's still unconscious body in his arms, stroking her blood stained hair with a shaking hand and choking on his gasping hacking breaths.

"Penelo! Wake up! Please! Wake up!!" He pressed his face against hers, his lips pressing deep against her cheeks. Still there was no response from the young girl. Vaan looked round to Basch, his eyes red and swollen with tears. "Basch!! She's not moving! She's not waking up!!"

Basch squirmed in Jiiryn's hold. As she still tried to keep him rested, Basch resisted even more and pulled himself to unstable feet. He staggered to Vaan's side and tried to check her vitals. Vaan didn't want to loosen his hold, but a single hand on his chest pushed him away.

"She lives." Basch uttered groggily. "But she is weak. Vaan, we shall take her back to the medical bay…"

"I…I…I can't lose her, Basch."

"Then do right by her and take her there now. Zargabaath and Fran can help."

"I can too, Basch."

Jiiryn stood tall and strong behind them, caring not for her shivering naked form. But the determination in her red eyes didn't reveal her weakness from a moment ago.

"I will take her back." Jiiryn spoke softly.

"No!" Vaan scooped Penelo up in his arms and headed towards the door. "No one else even comes close to her! Not now! Not until I know she is safe."

He didn't get very far. As soon as Vaan reached the door, his path was blocked as two Viera and one Judge Magister were shoved in straight into him. The resulting jolt woke Penelo suddenly, her face contorted with horror and fear. Her body began to flail frantically to get out of Vaan's grip, so much so that Vaan had difficulty to keep her still.

However, the presence of Fran and the others was not good news at all. They were shoved so hard through the broken door and were followed by some more Archadian soldiers and one Judge, This metal clad Magister was not like the others we had encountered, there was something not right with him.

"Will someone sedate that girl?" came the deep muffled voice.

"You won't touch her!" yelled Vaan as Penelo wrapped her shaking arms around his neck. Vaan's comforting hold seemed to settle her screams down to a gentle sob, but she was still shaking so much. "Any of you touch her and all that will be left of you will be a pair of smoking boots!"

The Judge laughed at such a statement and with a wave of his hand indicated for the others to try and take Penelo off him, but both Basch and Zargabaath stood in front of them, blocking them off from the young humes.

"We will not let you inflict any more harm on this young lady!" said Zargabaath.

"Your resistance is meaningless." replied the other judge. "All of you, will now accompany us off this ship."

"You're not going to make us do anything!" said Vaan.

"None of you have a choice." The Judge approached Basch and the eyeless helm gazed back at my host. "Least of all you, Captain Fon Ronsenberg. But I know you will come quietly…your queen is waiting for you."

Ashelia!

Both our desperate urges made us lunge forward, but the Judge cracked his metal gauntlet across his face. The sharp metal edge of the glove slit deep across Basch's brow, tearing his old scar open.

"You bastard!" Vaan cried. He tried to get to my host's aid, but Penelo squeezed him hard and murmured something in his ear.

But the Judge was given an equal harsh blow back. A metal bar whacked the judge hard in the ribs and he went crashing down to the ground. Through blood, I saw the man who had did it…rather too much of him. The other solders apprehended him with rough restraints but he gave little resistance back. He looked awful. His skin was tinged with red, just as the others, his bearded face was pale, but his eyes seemed….hollow.

"Balthier!"

Fran rushed over to him, but she was dragged roughly back by the other soldiers. But by then, it was already too late. The Viera, no matter how she was changed and altered on the inside, she was still very perceptive. As I sensed the fog inside her pirate's mind…she saw the blank and confused gaze in his sullen eyes.

"Balthier!"

He wasn't responding to that name. He didn't know who he was.

The Viera's red tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Balthier….."

The last of her hope diminished.

"Take them all away." said the Judge, as he got to his feet. "And someone get them clothes!"

"One moment, please Magister"

The voice.

Basch recognised it. As he wiped the blood away from his face, he saw in the doorway, a small figure standing amongst the shadows and flickering light. It was the child.

As he stepped forward and out of the shadows, the young boy was immediately recognisable, though no blonde hair adorned his head. It was black as black, but there was no mistaking who he looked like. There was no mistaking that this hume child was also someone else. Someone I didn't want to confront.

The boy walked straight up to us , smiled and extended his tiny little hand.

"Uncle Basch. It's so wonderful to meet you at last."


	19. Ultima

_Author's note: At last this has been done!! I'm pleased that it is, because it moves the story on and closer to the finish! Again with this one I decided to do a different POV. Ultima's. Its not as long as Zodiark chapter, but I hope that it does remain true to the character I have established in the past. I have my doubts…but then again who doesn't! This also has a little swearing innit. Just be warned. ;)_

_Again as always this is dedicated to all those who lurve the Basch/Ashe pairing and those who like a good read. My sisters, Earisu..Georgia, Maudie and Feebs. This is for you too._

_**True Feelings: **_

**ULTIMA**

I was connected to the world, I felt the life and I was the life. I was the light, the compassion, and love, pure and untainted. I was created to be all the good, all the brightness and soul of existence. I was beauty and to one, I was everything Her children were not.

She had a love toward me that I would not return.

I was "made" for Her but for my refusal, She brought despair and pain the likes of which no one or no thing had experienced. The low life I was forced to ferry as punishment bore the brunt of Her wrath. I was made to witness their deaths and take them beyond. Yet Her torment and the punishment never fazed me.

Though I served Her, I would not become possessed by Her, nor anyone else.

Or so I had thought.

Then the Darkness was created and He was so beautiful.

Already others of my kind had been bore from the black. They were so deadly to a holy creature such as myself, yet at this time, the precise moment when Darkness was at its most powerful, He came forth.

Zodiark.

He was small for our kind, a tiny being amongst titans, but the Darkness poured from Him and He breathed and thrived upon it. The black is His essence and despite it being so painful to me, I found Him more beautiful and radiant than anything that the Goddess was. Zodiark was a powerful angry being, furious and volatile and none rivalled Him. Not even His own kin came close to matching His power.

Yet for us, there was a pull, a connection that was impossible to ignore. He didn't understand why He wanted to be near someone who could hurt Him so much with her light, but as He grew, so did I.

It was love, that true feeling, that one sense and emotion that couldn't be described as anything else. For our elements, we would always be opposite. Being together in these forms would bring us pain, but it was not nearly as agonizing as being apart.

I never thought we could merge together. We both thought we would kill ourselves with such an act and…we nearly did.

However, Her envious jealousy caused me a pain I had never wanted to experience.

My Zodiark was ripped away, defiled and scarred with such horrific malformity, that no one could see the magnificence He once held. There was no handsome essence to Him or the unwavering strength that He had possessed. Even after He was stripped of his beauty, Zodiark suffered more anguish and was locked in a prison upon the earth of Ivalice. She took Him away from me, hoping that I would give up on my feelings for Him and come back to Her. But She only made me angrier.

I was not the only one.

Everything had changed when some of my kin saw what the Goddess had become. They saw Her madness and were just as angered for Her treatment of the Keeper. The First had broken the law and there was only one way to answer to it.

Retaliation turned into a fight against those still blindly devoted to the creature. The fight emerged into a War, terrible but one I still believe was right. I stand by my actions to lead the uprising against our Gods, parents and brethren. I believe that the deaths were for the right cause. If Zodiark had been there, no one could have stood against Him.

I was doing this all for Him. Many of my kin died horribly. Millions, billions of lives were lost. I could hear their screams and feel every death and it was because of that which made me so weak, it was so many endless deaths that took away my compassion. Nothing else mattered to me any more.

The First was too strong for all of us. Eventually, there was only a handful of my kind left.

We thought we would die, we expected nothing more from the crazed Goddess who had been unmerciful in her infliction of death. Yet, it did not happen.

Banishment. Death was too good for the last survivors.

I was made to suffer the most.

For my uprising, for the war I started I was given the worst punishment She could dream of. I was bound to the core of the Great Crystal, the nexus connecting the worlds and so it became a prison I could not escape. Trapped between the two worlds, belonging to neither but existing in both, I was restrained. The agony of being alone for so many years turned my heart sour, twisted and cold. Any compassion for others withered like a dying corpse, rancid and vile. Any fiend or creature that came near me in the Great Crystal was killed; I took a perverse pleasure in killing them, feeling the pain of their lives being crushed with my magics and my bare hands.

Yet even in my prison I was not spared by Her hatred. She had made sure I could see my love's terror. I was shown in my mind how He lived, how He raged and festered in seething bloody anger. The blood, the malformation, His screams and curses. I was subjected to His torture as well as my own. The only small pleasure I took, the last remnants of satisfaction that remained with me was that at the same moment as my imprisonment, I was able to dish out some punishment of my own.

The First's all mighty dominance over my kind and to those on Ivalice was halted. Not killed or defeated. Just set back. She and her children were sent into a prison of their own. Encrusted in a stone of pure nethicite, sedated and cut away from the waking world. But I knew not that it would be possible to free them, or even myself.

Now?

I am bound to another prison. A small puny Hume form that sickens me, but now begins to control me in ways I never thought possible. She grows stronger by the minute and I know the Goddess is responsible. The Dynast Queen has been changed, her mind corrupted and altered for she has seen my existence, the place of my creation. The Goddess may not have been able to take me, but her mind was all too easy. No Hume could endure our "home." It is a state of being that overwhelms and distorts. My host should have died, but I sense that she is being kept alive. Her thoughts are being blocked from me and I cannot read her as I was able to in the past. I have no power over her.

I know the First is responsible for this.

I only hear the Dynast Queen's desire to go back to my home as she mutters in her sleep.

To do so would surely mean her death. She mumbles about wanting to die rather than endure being on this world and I wish for it too. Only Zodiark keeps me from accepting such a death.

We are repulsed by this flesh and blood body; I cannot fathom how I have managed for this long. For more than a year now I have been inside this woman and it is so hard to endure something you detest. Hume feelings, Hume thoughts and Hume dreams entwined with my own, it is despicable.

But what was even worse, was that I was becoming something else, something other than me.

00000000000

**Giruvegan - Year 707**

I awoke to the sight of Vaya. Her pale white face peeked out from behind the stone statue of the Guardian and I could see her attempting to smile. Vaya eventually emerged from behind the lifeless statue and approached me. She leaned forward, her hands resting on her knees and those black eyes just glared at me, with a mix of menace and love.

"_You're awake. Good. We don't have to wait around any more!"_

The little girl held out her hand towards me, but I didn't want to take it. I didn't need any help, especially not from this creature. She may look like a six year old hume, but she was really more of my long years. Old and so dangerous.

Using the statue for support Ashe pulled us up and through her eyes I could see the ancient city. The many levels of pathways stretched off into the distance, above and below me and all around me, I could see that the city had changed greatly in millions of years. The people were gone, the spark of my light had faded.

I remembered. I recalled when the humes built this place. I remembered millions of people and so much light. Holy ebbed through everything here, this city was made from my essence and the humes had worshipped me. It was a time when I accepted their petty prayers to me. It was a time I tolerated these low lives, because of who I was. Now…there is no light here.

This city is dead, it has no purpose any more. The Daedalus will never come back to life and this once holy place will continue lie barren and wasted. Eventually there would be nothing left and no one will remember what this place was like or even what it was for.

"_Come, sweet Angel."_

Vaya was attempting to smile and be pleasant with it, but there wasn't even a slither of nicety inside her. She was the worst of two halves and was no child. I couldn't even sense any thing of a hume soul within her, just darkness. Just menace, cruelty and hate.

"_We need to go home."_

Home. The thought of it appealed and revolted me. I had been on this world and in this body for longer than I wanted and being reminded of my home made me long to return there. To be revived in body and spirit, it tempted me and drew me back, but I can't go. Not now. Not when the First was still in control and not without Zodiark.

"I'm ready to go in." Ashe turned round to face the Waystone and took small steps to approach it. She never looked up at Eri or Arla, she never even acknowledged the crippled child Emperor in his chair, her eyes, instead, fixated on the Waystone. Her hand was reaching out to touch it, almost reluctant at first but I could feel the warmth and power emanating from the device through her skin. This Waystone was one of the oldest on Ivalice, it had been here for eons and the transparent stone was as vibrant and strong now as it was then. It would need to be to take us to the Crystal.

"You are coming with us so willingly, Majesty?" Eri sidled up close to us, her face inches away from Ashe's, for I could feel her breath on Ashe's cheek. Even I hated such a feeling from this woman. Ashe held up her head and looked with disgust at Eri.

"I want to go back." she said, focusing hard on the Waystone again. Eri nodded and her hand extended up and pushed Ashe's hair behind her ear. In reflex Ashe grabbed hold of her hand. "Don't touch me. I don't like it."

"As you wish."

"I just want to get to the nexus as quickly as possible. So let's not wait any more."

There was a void between us. Ever since her Hume mind was given back, I have felt nothing from her. I cannot tell what she is going to do or what she is thinking and it infuriates me that I cannot assert myself over her. She was given the experience of my world and now her home feels dead as does her body. There isn't anything else that she wants, except to go back to the state she experienced.

I was not ready. To go back now, to have that feeling once again was luring, but I could not do this alone. I was not strong enough to defeat The Goddess. Only my Zodiark was. I would not do this without him.

I was helpless to do anything.

"I will not be idle any longer!" Ashe cried, after minutes of silence dragged on too long for her liking. Her head snapped up sharply, pulling the muscles of her neck, causing her to stumble. She fell against the child's chair making Larsa look up to her. He had been crying. His eyes were puffy and red and even his nose had that vile mucus dripping from it. Humes were disgusting. Yet Ashe looked away from him, no doubt thinking him worthless to her. The boy certainly wasn't important to me either, except my curiosity did wonder why they were bringing him along.

"We go! Now!" Ashe said again, more forcefully in her tone. Eri signalled to the lone Judge with a wave of her hand and the man then scooped Larsa out of the chair. The little boy barely had the strength or even the will to struggle. Eri then took hold of Vaya's hand and I saw the pained shiver that ran over the "mother's" body. Arla took up a position opposite, on the other side of the Waystone and held out both of her hands. The stone sensed all of our presence and began to pulse faster and brighter, building up the magic in preparation to teleport.

Everyone touched the Waystone and the ripples of energy flooded over us all.

Ashe gasped. Or was it me?

The feeling washing over me (us) of the ancient magic was wonderful. It was like a feeling of home, I could sense the vast dimensions beyond this place and I saw the colours and elements everywhere. It was bliss, I felt pure contentment as the warm breeze of energy penetrated every part of Ashe's body. Then we were ripped apart.

000000

**Giruvegan - Year 706**

"So. This is it."

Ashe looked at the Waystone and stepped forward into it's radius. Whilst the others all chatted excitedly about the prospects of this journey, she knew there was one who was different.

In fact he had been acting strange ever since the Henne mines.

"Basch?" Ashe lightly touched at his arm. He jerked away from her and he practically jumped in surprise. Basch was never one to be surprised so easily. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nay, princess." he replied, even though his face was belying his words. He was worried, very worried. "Only…that is has been a long time since I have seen this place."

None of that made sense to the princess. Basch hadn't been here before, no one has. Yet he had been the one who knew how to get into the ancient city, he even knew how to defeat the Daedalus…everything seemed familiar to him.

"I don't understand." said the princess, hoping to coax more information out of her stoic companion. Basch shook his head and his body shrugged as if he had just rid himself of an unpleasant thought.

"I have a feeling." he uttered. "Something will happen…soon."

"Something good, I hope." Ashe said giving his arm a gentle squeeze. Basch pulled away again, but the stare he gave back at her was most startling. His eyes flickered, a brief flash of black appeared for a moment and was gone with a couple of blinks. He moved away from her and edged closer to the stone.

Ashe heard him mutter strangely under his breath.

"Something will happen. Things will not be the same for us again."

000000

**Giruvegan - Year 707**

The memory surfaced in my mind. I felt her shiver.

We had materialized in the Trimahla Water-Steps. The bliss of the teleport faded and upon feeling the solid platform, I reacted to the new surroundings.

I began to feel stronger. In this place was my element, it was swamped with it and now the pure fumes of Holy mist penetrated the hume's body. It seeped in through the pores of her skin, she breathed it in and an elated surge of strength began to soar within us. Ashe took in deep long breaths and I thought she was savouring this glorious rush just as much as I was.

Had she just remembered that memory as we transported? Did she recall her perception of her knight's change? At that time no one had known that Zodiark shared Basch's body and it was because of him they were able to come here.

The air was thick and dense and the only light came from the green mist glow from beneath our feet. Ashe's eyes couldn't see that far in front, nor could the others, but I didn't need her eyes to know where to go.

Their little pathetic hume minds thought that this place was beneath the surface in Ivalice, constructed by powerful magics within the earth, but it was far from the truth. This is the real Giruvegan, a reality or dimension that combines both worlds. It is the in between place.

The Occuria's devise, Giruvegan is a maze of platforms and gates connected by green energy bridges, a maze at the centre of which was the crystal itself. I could not see it, but I felt it. It was impossible not to. The crystal was spewing out mist so thick I could taste in Ashe's mouth. I could distinguish all the elements…the burn of the fire, the coolness of the blizzards, the wetness of the water and shock of the lightening. I felt the void of the darkness…but my holy was more powerful, more concentrated and ripe.

For the first time, in so many long agonizing years, I felt like myself again.

I felt like the High Seraph.

"I feel strong." Ashe closed her eyes and clenched both of her hands tightly to her side. Her nails dug hard into her skin, drawing blood. The open wounds absorbed the potent magic in the air and an extra surge of power coursed through us. "I feel powerful."

Eri stood, once again, by Ashe's side. The Queen looked to the tall woman and I could see sadness and deep regret, only for a moment, in her eyes. I heard her whisper under her breath.

"I can't feel it anymore. There is nothing."

"You are nothing." Ashe responded, her voice oozing with spite. If I had my own face, I would have smiled at such a comment. Such a bitchy retort, but she meant it. Eri and her sister, they were just that.

There was a wail. The cry of an unearthly sound and when the Queen angled her head to see, there was Vaya, clinging to Arla with a tight grip around her legs. The girl was pale at the best of times, but now her face was so sullen and frail. Whatever flowed through her veins, if it was blood, it appeared drained. Her whole body was trembling, yet her hold on Arla was affecting her too. Eri's twin looked repulsed by the touch, but instead of pushing her away, she scooped the girl up into her arms.

"Eri! We go on! Now! Your child won't last long if we don't get to the crystal soon."

Eri rushed over and snatched Vaya from her sister's arms. The creature wrapped her own around her neck and her legs curled tightly around her waist and she allowed herself to be carried off down the ramp to the next level. The Judge, still carrying Larsa followed.

Both of us knew the reason for their haste. As the Queen and I became stronger with the saturated Holiness in the air, Vaya was crippled. It was sapping her dry, killing her.

Let her fucking die. I had no wish to rush. Vaya was stronger than her other half, more menacing than her sibling and to see her so pathetic and weak was a joy.

I attempted to regain some control over the Dynast Queen, to keep her still, but no amount of effort was succeeding. Her thoughts were quiet to me, silent. We were slowly being separated.

Humes were not supposed to hold an Esper's soul. With this merging, I could very well be dying, for good.

Ashe followed the others, keeping a distance, but matching their fast paces. I thought her wise to keep apart from them, for they were going to receive none of our protection.

The fiends were strong here, despite that they thrived in the darkness like Zodiark. Giruvegan was their hell. It agonized and incensed these creatures, keeping them alive even though they should be crisped carcasses on the ground. But here they were, suffering from the holy mist and the curses that would not let them die.

They sensed me.

As we progressed through Trimahla, I heard the heavy clomping movements of the Behemoths ahead and just below, the air rustled with the Gargoyles fleshy wings. The slopping tendrils of a couple of Vivians also sounded nearby and their fetid stench assaulted Ashe's nostrils that she almost gagged. Her hand covered her nose and mouth but she needed to only take a couple of steps to her right. The edge of the platform wasn't quite visible through the thick mist, but by just us moving there, it was enough to make the repulsing things howl and screech, backing away from us.

Upon the next level, the two behemoths emerged from the thick mist, their headless deformed bodies slow with their thumping steps. They approached Eri and the others, unafraid and hungry to kill something other than other fiends. Yet upon getting within inches of Eri..they paused. If they had eyes they would have been staring at the woman and the thing in her arms. If they had noses they would have sniffed the air and smelt the bizarre scents wafting from the twin women. The Behemoths still moved forward and both Arla and the Judge pulled their weapons out from the folds of their warm coats.

Then even the Gargoyles began to make their way up from below. Their cackling and screeching soon sounded above our heads and I heard the furious clang of their spears.

Whilst they were repulsed from me and Ashe…they were no doubt drawn to the scent on the two women. They knew that the women had experienced the dark and that it had once flowed inside of them both. After all Vayakalan had been in their lives and they reeked of the Black that their precious "daughter" left behind.

They were weak here, so let these fiends pick them apart. Let them fucking die.

"Ashelia!"

The boy was struggling in the Judge's arm. He caught the Queen's gaze and was pleading for her to do something. Arla and the Judge had taken a position in front of Eri and Vaya, ready to defend them, but now the fiends had completely encompassed them. They ignored Ashelia as we stood on the ramp, watching. Waiting.

"Ashe!" The boy cripple pleaded and begged. "Please!"

No. They could all die. We don't need any of them. With them being shredded up for fiend fodder, I may be able try and regain control.

000000

**Giruvegan - Year 706**

"Ashe! Please! We have to get out of here! Basch won't last much longer!"

Please. Please let him be all right.

Ashe turned for a moment as Balthier and Vaan tried to half carry and half drag the tall weakened man along. But the constant attacks from the fiends were slowing them up and wasting more precious seconds. But Ashe worried. As she hacked off the Gargoyle's head with a clean swipe of her sword, she saw the rest of the pack swarming towards Basch. Just like all the other attacks, the beasts honed in on him, so it was up to her Fran and Penelo to keep them away from the men.

"Why are they going after him?!" cried Ashe, ducking as one of Fran's arrows flew over her head. The arrow imbedded into the Vivian and at last the thing exploded from her handcrafted Blessed ammunition.

"I don't know!" Penelo grunted hard as her katana thrusted with a bloody squelch through the giant Behemoth. Her face was sprayed by it's blood, but she quickly took out the sword and gave the corpse a gentle push to help it fall on the ground.

"Princess…." Basch's weak voice sounded horrible. He was coughing and spluttering on something and he looked so pale. Basch couldn't stand, he could barely open his eyes. He looked like death. "Leave me…please. They're only after me."

"Picking off the weak members of the pack, I presume." moaned Balthier hefting some of Basch's weight around his shoulder. "I don't blame them.

"We are not leaving him!!" Ashe ordered, her sword swiping round and stopping within inches of Balthier's throat. "Is that clear?!"

"Perfectly." Balthier nodded and gulped. He and Vaan then adjusted Basch's limp form in their hold and quickened their pace. The fiend's attacks increased as they tried to flee.

Basch. I won't let you go. Not after everything that's happened. I won't lose you again.

"Ashe…please! Let me die."

000000

**Giruvegan - Year 707**

Another memory flashed clearly in my mind, so intense that it made both of us sway with dizziness.

"_Not him! Don't take him! Not here, not now!" _

The Queen's thoughts! I heard them! I felt panic and desperation from deep within her, screaming with confusion from the recollection of the memory. There was anger swelling up, she was so livid it was making me reel with shock. I had heard her, the hume's defences were snapping and I had damned well heard her thoughts!

"NO!"

Ashe was swept along with chaotic emotions, she was furious and so she rushed forwards. She stormed angrily towards the fiends and I felt in the soles of her feet, the ignition of my powers. A wind whipped like a cyclone around us and her eyes burned as if molten lava had been poured into her sockets. My magic was raging, forming bright tendrils around her body and building up into white flame balls in the palm of her hands. There was screaming.

_SHE_ had tapped into my powers?! No! No damned hume bitch can use my magics! This is impossible, she can't be doing this! This horrible stupid shell of mine was using what I could not!

The build up was reaching it's breaking point, our surroundings were being pulverized by the storm still raging around us, but Ashe didn't need to release the full blows. The whirlwind of my power was enough to pick the fiends up and send them flying off into the dark abyss below, screaming and howling. Their piercing cries and the winds of Holy roared with deafening volumes, but when it died down the void and silence was vile.

As the faze and twang of agony cleared, Ashe's eyes latched onto those of the young invalid. The boy had stopped crying and was looking with shock and astonishment at us. His mouth was trying to speak, but the words would not come out.

"Are you waiting for anything else?" sneered Ashe, the tips of fingers only crackling with faint white sparks. The Emperor was utterly devastated by the Queen's harsh words, he just couldn't believe that she would treat him like that. "Oh please, spare me your inane childish drivel. It sickens me!"

Aw…was the little boy going to cry again?

Ashe spared no more attention towards him and walked on, caring not if the others followed.

During the traipse through Trimahla, the beasts left us alone, scurrying away like frightened rodents with our presence. The gates were of little consequence, even the Golem guardians were as threatening as a dust particle glinting in the light.

Yet it was in Aadlha that gave us cause for concern.

What? No, what was I thinking?! It gave Vaya an agonizing volatile fit and I was in a state of joy because of it. The Diakon Entite had appeared out of no where. Vaya's screaming was like music, a wonderful cacophony of unearthly howls that I had wished on her for so long. Even Ashe's mouth curled up into a smile. Yet when the giant orb of Holy enveloped us, the crackling buzz, the euphoric high made her whole body throb with a (oh what sweet heaven is this??) sensation that sent me to the brink of pleasure and straight to the ground.

The Entite didn't stay in one place. As a being only driven by instinct, the Diakon absorbed the Holy in the air and then proceeded to float away from us in search of more food. The come down from the pleasure was a shock to her system, the queen's deep long gasping breaths panted and heaved so much that I felt a searing stitching pain in her side. During the time I had been inside this young thing, I had never experienced anything like this. Or had I simply not even noticed how she had reacted to certain hume stimulus? Whatever it was, never had the warmth and pulsing envelopment of the Diakon made me feel in such a way. I was wishing for it back, I wished that it was able to understand me and come back at my call, but instead it bobbed away, clueless to the wants of others. Stupid fucking thing.

"MOVE!" Eri's voice screamed through my revelry and then I felt a hand dragging us up. We stumbled, Ashe's small feet tripping several times before finding the ground. "I will not let this place be the death of her!"

A cluster of Ashe's hair was wrenched, snapping her head back so sharply that pain ripped down her neck and shoulder. A tiny sharp piece of metal jabbed right at Ashe's neck and her skin was nicked, dripping blood.

"I would do as she says." Arla edged the knife closer to her ear and gave us a quick sharp shove.

"How about I stick that blade in your gut?" Ashe spat between her heaving breaths.

The Queen's ruckus laughter was so sweet to hear! I could have been laughing with her at the sight of Arla's angry glare, for I could picture so clearly as to how I would turn that blade round and jam it right in the middle of her belly. Different scenarios played out before me, visions of how I would gain advantage of the he knife and where it would pierce, flashed in my mind. I saw it over and over again, but the results were different, sticking out from that bitch's thrashing bloodied corpse.

It cracked in the centre of that smug fucking face, the blood oozing down, choking and drooling from her mouth. I lunged it in her chest, tearing at her breasts, ripping them clean off and feeling the spray like a delicate shower against Ashe's skin. The blade went in every possible place, her thigh, her shoulder, back, abdomen…they all played out inside this hume head and it was so beautiful!

Instead, Ashe just allowed herself to be shoved forwards by the woman and it was us who now lead the way through Aadlha. Vaya still screamed, so the pace quickened, the sheer downward slopes of this turning maze only made it more so and it wasn't long before the Great Crystal itself appeared in the distance.

The fog of the mist was clearing and as it did so, light from the crystal pulsed brightly like a star. The endless swirls of illuminating dust spiralled in great arcs around us, dancing and flitting as each tiny spec was alive. There was beauty in the nexus, but through Ashe's eyes I only saw my prison. The crystal was the constant reminder of what I had gone through and that I was becoming everything that I hated. I was becoming frail and weak. I was becoming hume with every breath taken from her lungs.

Traversing over the abyss towards Haalmikah, a cool breeze wafted over us, whipping up that damned Queen's hair into her face. Vaya's screams seemed to die down into whimpering moans and Ashe slowly turned round. Her hand pulled her hair out of her face, the most lush and evilest of smiles crept upon her lips.

"She's not dead yet then." she whispered.

"We're almost there, Vaya." Eri stroked at the epser's jet black hair, her hand shivering, her skin a slight blueish tinge due to the woman's skin. "It won't be long now."

She wasn't wrong. Eventually, we reached the giant doors of Bulwark Chronos. Going through into the centre chamber gave a brief respite. It was enclosed away from the rest of the maze but Eri was having no time wasted. Arla again shoved us forward even though there was no need for it.

"Don't touch me!" Ashe whipped her hand round, her fingers clawed and scratched four beautiful long red gashes across woman's face.

It was then I saw for the first time, a completely different look in this twin. I had always thought there was something strange about her, even when she was in Ashe's employ, but now it was a clear as a bright cloud free day. There was a madness inside her. It was a kind that was only caused by the raping of one's soul, of tearing up the head and leaving behind a very special crazy. How had she managed to seem so sane?

As the blood dripped down Ari's face, it looked as if she was about to retaliate. In fact she held up the knife and went to nick the Queen once again, but Ashe was quick. Her fist cracked into Ari's jaw, sending the woman down to the cold ground with a thud.

"I said don't fucking touch me!" Ashe spat with bile onto Arla. "It is disgusting!"

The older woman reacted instantly. There was black in her eyes for the hatred took over. Arla lunged to her feet and instead of the knife, from the folds of her long red coat, she drew out her sword.

"ARLA! We have no time for this!" Eri cried.

"Look what she did to me!" Ari wasn't having anything, she refused to calm, so instead she walked over to the Judge and snatched Larsa from the man's hold. The boy cripple struggled, his one leg trying to kick at the woman as she dragged him across the ground and held the blade of her sword to his remaining limb. "Right, this little brat is going to lose his other leg!"

"ASHE!"

The boy was so scared. He was actually afraid, the tears streamed down his face and he was trying so hard to get away from Arla. He wriggled and pulled, he screamed to be released but Arla's grip around his wrist wouldn't let go. I felt something that I never planned to feel, ever again. It churned inside Ashe's stomach like bad food poisoning. Compassion. I actually felt sorry for the little shit. However, Ashe had no such qualms.

"Go ahead, take his leg." The Queen waved a dismissive hand and walked over to the large doors of Bulwark Hemera.

"ASHELIA!" Larsa was terrified, he was thrashing as much as he could, crying almost as much as Vaya had been. This boy had been so composed before, he had held himself as only a true noble Archadian could do. Now he was a mess, he was scared, he was a normal frightened thirteen year old boy. A boy whose friend and ally had forgotten who he was and no longer cared if he lived or died. Ashe didn't want to listen to him further, nor was she phased by Arla's insane attempts at retribution.

"For the sake of the gods, shut up!!" yelled Arla, throwing the boy back to the Judge. Larsa skidded across the floor and thumped against the Judge's metal legs.

Eri was furious, but she wasn't going to wait for Arla's tantrum to die down, or for Larsa to stop crying. She, just like Ashe was in a hurry.

Ashelia pushed open the doors and before us the Hall Of Fire was revealed.

This place certainly hadn't changed. Time couldn't make a dent in it.

There was not a single blemish on the emerald tainted platform, it looked as new as when it had been first created. It was here that the dust looked like flames, igniting the air around us and exploding with an intensity that I found truly captivating. As my host forged on, her footsteps echoing like musical vibrations, all I could think of were the what ifs any maybes.

What if I had been permitted to be with Zodiark? We would still have our own bodies, experiencing our world for our long lives, happy. I have not been happy for ages. I want to feel that again.

So now, as we stand on the very edge, facing the crystal with its blinding visage, I found myself wishing (perhaps even praying?) that I could cross over. But as always, my reasoning told me that I could not. I would not turn back to Her.

"When you're ready, Your Highness." Arla held out her hand towards the open vastness. Next to her Eri was shivering with her "child" in her arms. Vaya's moans had become silent, but her black eyes were open and were looking round at the crystal in hope. Already she was beginning to look stronger.

Ashe went to step out into nothing. But she paused.

It was not because of second thoughts or doubts. Her heart was racing with excitement, thumping hard against her chest, but I knew she did not want to be here. She just had to carry on.

Again I tried to stay her, to make her turn around and walk back out to the Haalmikah. I tried to make her realise what it was that she really needed. What we both could not be without.

"_Your Hume Knight. Basch. He is what you want and what you need. My Zodiark! For the sake of both of them, don't throw them away like this because of what SHE showed you!"_

"Basch?"

00000000

**Giruvegan - Year 706**

The other four stood at a respectable distance, caught up in their own astonishment at the looming structure before them. Ashe however was doing her best to hold up her guardian, who was still very weak. Entering into the Hall Of Fire had given him new strength, he was just able to walk by himself, but occasionally he would stumble and someone would always grab him to prevent his fall. This time, at the very edge, it was She who supported him. It was Ashe who had to aid him. Yet, Basch was so focused, determined and in his eyes there was a new look of confidence.

"There's the way forward, highness." his voice grumbled, rougher and deeper than usual. "You are certain you want to do this?"

Ashe became lost in the sight of the crystal, entranced like the others, amazed that such a thing could exist.

"You said this was important, Basch. If you say it is so, then I believe you. I trust you."

"You say that as if you mean it, princess." he said bowing his head. He swayed a little, but Ashe grabbed hold of his arm and steadied his still weak frame. She felt him flinch.

"I do mean it, Basch." Ashe's voice softened and she too bowed her head to look at the blackness below. "I was wrong to have doubted you. I would not be here without your help. I'm not looking back now, nor will I let you have suffered Giruvegan just to give up. Basch…thank you. So much."

Basch could not reply, for the words that had come from his princess' mouth did more for him than she could have ever imagined.

"Then…we shall go on."

Ashe released her hold on him when he wriggled, a sign he wanted to cross by himself. He rose up to his full height, stretching his back and looking absolutely determined. Ashe and Basch exchanged a look, a look that both shared their hopes for Dalmasca's uncertain future.

They stepped off the edge together.

00000000

**Giruvegan - Year 707**

The hue of green flashed into existence as Ashe's feet touched down through the air. The magical mist formed a physical path to support us, throbbing and humming with each step we took. The closer the crystal got, the more the strength in me waned. I was returning to my cage, my prison and naturally it would be making me weak again.

The journey across took a long while, but then it would for these humes, who needed the ground to walk upon. In my form, I never required such restrictions, yet now I had to endure them. Though there was a physical presence of this path, it wasn't as solid as the earth. There was a bouncing motion to it, the vibrations sung off ethereal notes under the weight of those travelling over it.

When we stood within touching distance of the crystal and the second Waystone Ashe finally calmed herself down. Her breathing slowed and her gaze was fixated on the rough jagged edges of the crystal. It was too warm now, sweat was pouring off us both and so Ashe slipped off the long white coat that had been so tightly wrapped round her.

"Are you feeling good about this?"

Ashe never turned at the sound of Arla's voice next to her. Neither of us wanted to listen to anything that insane woman wanted to say. Instead Ashe reached out and pressed her palm against the crystal. A shock almost like electricity crackled through her hand, up her arm and into her head. Instinctively she pulled away, but the feeling, the sensation of the shock had left the both of us, with a wonderful dizzy high.

"Is this what you expected?" Arla asked, stepping right up close to Ashe. She was chuckling at the way Ashe was still swaying from the contact with the crystal. But when the pleasant haze cleared, Ashe turned round and all we could see were the nail marks on Arla's cheek and the blood still dripping red crimson droplets all down her neck and on her clothes.

"From you?" Ashe responded, looking at the woman's lovely new wounds with a small smile at the corner of her lips.

"Didn't think I would betray you? After all my years of service to you and your family?"

"No." Ashe turned away from her and faced Eri and her daughter. Vaya was standing like a statue, those black soulless eyes looking back at us with menace. "I just don't want to hear that crap come from your mouth. So shut it and keep away from me!"

"You think you are so perfect, Asheila?" Arla grabbed hold Ashe's arm and spun us both around. The Queen's reaction was to lash out again, but Arla managed to lean back and avoid her angry claws.

"LET GO!" Ashe screamed.

"Just because you are the Queen, do you really think you deserve Ultima?!" The woman was seriously on the verge of some kind of mental breakdown, judging by the way her face was contorted with jealous rage. "How were you able to defeat her?"

"Arla! Not now!" Eri snapped, but her twin didn't listen. It seemed Ashe's Lady-In-Waiting was more than incensed. I saw in the woman's eyes what I had felt for years. Insanity. There was a craze, finally released after the pretence of sanity gave up. It had been festering for so long that this woman couldn't handle anything anymore. That and the jealousy. There was green envy and jealous rage along with that insanity as well. This woman had some serious issues.

"I _need _to know why this girl has Her and not me!" Arla's hand squeezed harder on Ashe's arm.

"Because I am better than you!" Ashe sneered. I felt her eyes beginning to burn, the holy magics that were normally at my control, were now surging up to the surface once again. The blaze of white mist flowed like smoke from her eyes and they too twisted into tendrils around her head, shoulders and arms. Arla was however, unafraid. I think being really fucked up crazy might do that to a person. This woman was more than just mad.

"Do you know what?" Arla still resisted the mist magics and smiled "I cannot bare waiting any more. I was told that I would be host to the Angel, but you somehow knew how to take her away from me. _How?_ _Why_?"

"Shut up!" Ashe shoved Arla back, and I could feel her face contort with seething hatred. "Shut the hell up!! I hate it!! I cannot stand your voice..your sounds!! _Shut the hell up_!!"

It seemed that Arla wasn't the only one who was going insane. Having been to my world, Ashe's mind clearly couldn't cope with coming back to her own. The sensations are no doubt horrible and alien to her. When you have experienced something as blissful and heavenly as my home, anything after that would feel so harsh and unreal. So now, this woman couldn't bare this place, she didn't want this body any more than I did. It would be difficult to convince her to stay.

Vaya approached us. Her head was shaking in long slow movements, making her thick black hair hang like dregs over her face. Was she in some kind of drugged up high, swaying like that? Her eyes peeked out from behind her tattered bangs and she smiled.

"_Arla has a valid point, Angel" _Vaya said softly, approaching the crystal and pressing her fingertips against the rough surface. She was smiling now, the crackling energies of the crystal igniting and sparking around her fingers. Then there was a strange sound. Was she trying to laugh? It might have been mistaken as one. _"Hmm!! The crystal tickles! It's funny!"_

"Who are you?" Ashe sneered.

She didn't know?

Well, the women hadn't exactly explained anything to us, but I knew, if only a little who was in the child's body.

I had known this being as Vayakalan, a thing of darkness, created from the very same as Zodiark. But created wrong.

Two distinct minds in the form of a creature so vile that even the goddess who created them wanted them destroyed. But the First had said no. She had been fascinated by them and had decided to keep them as Her own guards. Her protectors.

But these things were unpredictable and the First soon grew tired as their irrationality plagued Her. She had instead replaced them with someone even stronger. Zodiark.

I don't know what happened to Vayakalan during the war, but all that I can recall was they were angry and that anger was focused on their younger sibling. Their brother.

Yet there was something that worried me immensely. Never had I seen VayaKalan separated before, I didn't think it possible, but those two hume children were hosting the bastards. What had separated them?

"This was planned long ago." said Eri coming up behind her daughter. Vaya clutched on to her mother's hand and held it against her shoulder. "When the First was sent to her slumber…Vayakalan did the only thing they knew how. The only thing they could do. They made the ultimate sacrifice."

"_We didn't want too." _Vaya's nose crinkled up with disgust. _"But it was the only way to get back our Goddess and to give Her the Angel. If we did that, if we were the ones responsible for releasing our mistress' love…She would accept us once more!"_

Eri released her hand and looked up at the crystal. I saw her shiver again, a flush of paleness on her skin, despite the atmosphere being so hot and humid. She wanted to be both near and distant from Vaya, but there was also something else. Whilst Arla was clearly unable to control herself any more, this twin was too calm. She had been momentarily distressed by her daughter, but such a thing was to be expected from my kind. Eri Cellen was too composed. Though she was hume, this Judge woman had a coldness to her that was too similar to my kin.

"Do you really want to know?" Eri smiled, and like her daughter's.. it didn't have any sentiment or warmth to it. "It was my father who found them and allowed us to put all this into motion. It hadn't quite gone to plan…so many changes had to be made over the years, but we're here now and we are going to the nexus and take you back. Surely you don't want any more delays, Highness?"

"Eri….!"

Arla was wanting answers too, more so from how I had come to be in Ashe's body. I was supposed to be for her? Thank hell I hadn't. I never wanted to be in that loon!

"I said now is not the time, Arla!" Eri said sternly. "It is not my fault that you could not accept any of them. Nor is it my fault that the Dynast Queen took Ultima. I don't think any of it matters now…because we're going in. We're taking Ultima back home."

"What about me?"

The cripple boy actually said something. The Judge who was still carrying him jolted him sharply in his hold, but Larsa just scoffed the harsh poke and looked right at Eri.

"Why am I here? Am I _that_ important?"

He was insurance. The boy was brought along to make sure of compliance, it was all too clear now. Ashe wasn't going against them, but if there was any possibility of her changing her mind, of feeling again, then all they would need to do was threaten him. I doubt that it would be possible, Larsa was the last thing that Ashe wanted to care about. All that she wanted was to go back to the bliss that she had been given. It was then up to me to make her see differently. I had to convince her.

How?

"You will have your use, sire." Eri said to Larsa. "Eventually."

As they all gathered round the Waystone, the ladies rid themselves of their coats and prepared to touch it and activate the transport. Arla was getting extremely impatient, she was wanting badly to get the information from Ashe, her fist clenching and flexing with frustration. There were too many questions to have answered, but was it only me, the little Emperor boy and the crazy woman who wanted it?

We would be going to the crystal. There was no stopping that, but once we reached the core I would have no choice but to go back to the First.

I was more than desperate now. I had to get control over Ashe and pull her out of this madness, but I had no idea what would accomplish this. What could make her notice?

If I could not convince the hume woman by the time we got to the core then everything Zodiark and I have suffered would be for naught. Ashe had control over my powers, but does that mean I have any kind of influence over her? I had heard nothing from her except experiencing that memory. Could I use those memories to remind her of what she would be losing?

Shit..that wouldn't work. I have no power over her.

She is Queen…her world is dying, her people are dying. Ivalice is crumbling to pieces under the First's power and they don't mean anything to her? Her "friends"…Her knight? Would she not do anything?

Not in this condition. Not when her mind is so messed up.

Uggh, I have to do something. I have to save her, in order to save myself.

It all seemed so hopeless.

All the hands extended. Tips brushed lightly against the Waystone and once again we were transported, ripped apart and sent directly inside.

This time it was more like burning. The fire of the Ancient Crystal Nexus was so hot, that once we materialized, the intensity of both the light and the heat dragged the normal humes down to their knees. It was so hot here, I hadn't forgotten just how intense it was, but Ashe was still on her feet. So too was Vaya. She was now back to her full self again. She was strong.

"_So…we're here, Angel." _The girl approached us and held her hands behind her back. "_Soon everything will be as it was. We can all go home!"_

I had to try. I had to do something. But already, the Queen was heading off to one of the opened sections of the ringed platform. She wasn't going to wait for anyone.

I concentrated. I worked hard, thinking of the few brief memories and thoughts I had managed to get from her past before this all happened. I forced myself to delve past the blocks that separated our minds, but nothing was working.

"**Don't try, my sweet. She won't hear you, or listen."**

NO!

That voice in my head, She was trying to talk to me? I refuse to listen to that thing, I won't give into her! That bitch will not sway me!

Ashe staggered, her hands reaching out to steady us on the railings. She looked round, her eyes blurring from the humidity that hung in this mist dense air. All around us both, were the walls of the A Vikaari Dhebon chamber, bright and radiating. This was only just one of the many giant caverns within the crystal and it was the start of a long journey towards the centre. We would have to pass through numerous gates and fiends to get there, but unlike the mere mortals, we would not get lost. I knew and so did Vaya, where to go.

"**Ultima..you can't fight me any more. I've made this hume have control, I've made it impossible for you to prevent your homecoming. Just accept me now, come to me and embrace me as you should!"**

NO! NO! I WON'T!

Think dammit! Remember, Ashelia! Please…don't let it end like this!

I was going crazy, I wanted so badly to kill them all. The lust for rage and death overcame me but still I could not act upon it, or release my frustrations.

"_Ultima…pretty angel. We can be together again…all of us. You and the Goddess, side by side and with Vayakalan at your feet…always protecting you…always your loyal servants." _

Vaya's hand latched onto the material of Ashe's dress and her head tilted to one side. The touch was cold, a shivering breeze drifted up our arm, but not a pleasant one. It would have been a very welcome sensation in this blistering heat, but the body recoiled and tugged to free from such a grasp. Even I felt horrified at her touch.

No. I would not let myself be like this, I will not let this happen!

"**Believe what you will, my love. You are mine…"**

I don't belong to her!!

Zodiark was alive. He was alive, I heard them say and that gave me great hope. Even in the hume form…I knew that being free from his prison, nothing would stop him from coming after me. I just hope that he would be in time.

As much as I hated being defenceless and helpless, as much as I wanted to get myself out of this without help…Zodiark was the only one.

My soul mate, my love…

"**He won't help you, Ultima…The woman won't let him. She will kill them both and there is nothing else you can do. So why don't you just come back to me?" **

Because when I'm back, when I'm so fucking miserable and sapped of all my purpose, I know that you will destroy Ivalice. You will utterly decimate it and Zodiark will die along with them. You won't hesitate to dispose of him when I'm with you.

So I do this for him.

0000000000

**The Edge Of Reason - Feywood - Year 706**

The princess' body finally woke up. The bitter coldness stung hard against the skin and her breath fogged with every exhalation. Breath…skin. This body and frame, this existence…what was the point to it? I hated everything about this shell, it was too constricting and its feelings were limited. There was so much missing that I despaired. The humes couldn't do anything.

Walking…I had to learn to walk! ARGH! I had to put one foot in front of the other, keep my balance, I even had to be aware of the snowy ground I stood upon. One misstep and this stupid little thing would fall over and break.

"_You are thinking the same thing?" _

"_I think I may be sick." _

I turned round and saw him leaning against one of the tall pillars of the alter. I still couldn't believe that He was in there, for his host was a huge disappointment compared to what He had been. He wasn't tall enough, his skin tone was the wrong colour and his hair was far too long. There was no greatness about this hume man.

"_I am disgusting." _I said.

My body was no better.

"_To me…you are never disgusting." _

"_You do know how to please a woman, don't you?"_

Zodiark shrugged his host's shoulders and smiled. A smile on a hume's face looked deformed, but I supposed that it improved the man's appearance a little.

"_You are wrong, though. These bodies are putrid, I hate everything about them. I hate having to speak using words…I hate how little this hume girl can do and how I feel inside her. The touch…the smells….the fact that she needs to bloody well sleep! Everything is hideous, Zodiark!"_

"_But we are here, Ultima! We're together!" _

Zodiark extended the gloved hand out towards me and He lifted the princess' hand. Both of us grimaced. The touch was not pleasant, it felt wrong and I pulled away quickly.

"_Let's not do THAT again." _He said pulling the blanket around the broad Hume shoulders. The feeble coverings didn't offer him any kind of protection against this weather. But if we had been in our normal bodies, the weather would not have affected us. Another wretched frailty of the Hume form. Zodiark cussed under his breath_. "Fucking stupid hume senses!" _

"_I would prefer to continue on without touching anything." _I said crossing the arms across the sticky out chest. We both stared out to the blizzard, making out only the faint shadows of the fiends that were foolish enough to be out here. _"I hate this, Zodiark…I hate not being able to touch you with my own hands…why did we have to do it? WHY are we in these hideous disgusting shells?"_

"_It was the only way to be free, Ultima." _

"_So we swapped one prison for another?" _the tone of my host's voice sharpened along with my anger.

"_But we are together!! We no longer have to be apart!" _

"_We ARE apart! I can't touch you looking and feeling like this! It's disgusting! How can we be together when we can't bare the sight of each other?" _

There was a grunting noise and a snort and we both looked over to where the other companions were snuggled up close by the fire. The little blonde male was still making those irritating noises with his nose and mouth, even when he jolted up right. Sitting up, his head flopped to the side but his eyes were still closed. The noises intensified.

"_Let me fucking shut him up." _Zodiark growled, flexing his large hand. "_I can snap his neck and then at last there will be silence."_

"_If its not him making those noises in his sleep, then it's the pirate doing the same! Its also the Viera and those disgusting nibbling sounds she does when she eats! Everything they do is annoying! Will you kill them all?" _

"_If it will please you, my love." _Zodiark walked over to me and leaned in close. For a moment it looked as if he was going to kiss me. His lips were that close to mine that I desperately wanted to kiss him. To do anything to him. It had been so long that we had been without each other's embrace, that the desperation nearly won out. But we could never do what we once revelled in. These bodies were incapable of it.

"_I wish you would."_

"_But?" _

"_But unfortunately…we still have to rely on them to help us achieve our goal."_

_"That is what She said. The Princess will show us the way forward. If we are to ever get home, if we are to ever kill that bitch who did this to us, then we have to let them do what they must." _

"_And that means?" _

I couldn't help but smile. Zodiark was still so young at heart, even his host was now given that youthful muster. Zodiark sighed, a little disappointed_. _

"_That means, no killing the annoying humes." _He droaned.

"_After wards though. We can kill them all afterwards."_

"_Can I not maime one of them? Just a little bit?" _

"_Zodiark…."_

"_Maybe I'll just cut his tongue off?"_

Very childish, but he had always been like this.

I shook my new head and walked back to the small bedroll that the princess had been sleeping on. The little hume boy had gone back down to his laying position, though unfortunately he never stopped his grunting noises. The girl next to him elbowed him as she slept and his guttural sounds paused for a moment giving me and Zodiark the chance to settle down ourselves. He had moved his bedroll closer to mine and I heard him curse and swear as he tried to find the most comfortable position to lay in.

"_Ultima…" _

"_Don't worry, Zodiark. We'll go to sleep and let the princess do her thing. Then we will get to go home. It won't be long now." _

_I closed the princess' eyes and tried to drift off. Unfortunately, I had no idea that it would be almost another entire year before I could resurface. _


	20. Brothers

_Author's Note: Blimmin' 'eck! It's been a long time since I've updated this story, but I'm still managing! I have been somewhat distracted recently, this would have been posted up sooner, but my love for Firefly pulled me off track these past weeks. This will be finished! I am determined to do this for those who are still interested and are still reading. _

_This chapter is more on flashbacks. Not really centring on Basch/Ashe but more on Noah. This chapter also includes some **strong mature content** and some people maybe a little worried about how I've portrayed him here, but there is a reason…which I hope is made clear as to why. _

_Anyhow! Please enjoy and maybe it won't be so long until my next update. But I can't promise anything. Ooh, also just to remind folks, that the back round on Basch and Noah is different from what most people would think. It's what I've put to help with my story. _

_

* * *

_

_**True Feelings**_

_**BROTHERS**_

**Ivalice - Year 707**

There were screams. Ear piercing and soul destroying screams.

So many people were dying or had died, bleeding on streets, lost under the rubble of the earth and broken buildings.

In Archades, there was no longer a separation from the old city to the new. Old grudges escalated and so too did the murders, lynching and suicides. Left behind to try and quell the madness, Judge Meinir had no easy task. The guards and other judges were slipping, their numbers growing less and less as they too succumbed to the sweeping insanity. Meinir could do nothing except witness the death toll go up, for the continual series of earthquakes which wrecked this majestic city were violent and relentless. As the hours (or days?) went by, more orphaned children were carried and aided into the palace; Meinir wished that there was something that could be done to ease their terrors. The Judge also hoped that during the search through the city, Lord Larsa would be found and that his return would bring some hope to the people.

In Jahara, the fiends had something new to contend with. The chaos of Ivalice was affecting those deeply connected to it. The Garif felt Ivalice's pain, as its lands were ripped apart, they heard its screams and it all became theirs. The once peaceful tribe were now fighting amongst each other, inflicting such agonies on their kin, for a vain hope of feeling something else, anything but the dying of Ivalice. Supinleau saw the Soght running blood and the war cries in his ears were now only howls of agony and despair. As he tasted the flesh and blood in his mouth, the lust for end became overpowering, could he not just end his own life to stop this hurt? From the edge of their village, he saw some of the youth running off towards Ozmone and it angered him even more. They would all die here, together and he would make sure that would happen.

Bhujerba was no more, Balfonheim and the coastal towns and cities rested beneath the waters of the sea. Mt Bur Omisace crumbled and fell, the avalanche of snow swept over the Feywood and the dead remains of Golomore, nothing survived in its wake. With the holy shrine of the Kilitas destroyed, so was the hope of the people.

Jote watched it all from a distance. The silence was forever in her head and as she saw the last remains of the mountain cover her dead home, she wept. She fell to her knees and she howled with such loss that she wished no more of her life. The other Viera around her did the same, they grieved and ached for the loss of Golomore and if anyone had happened upon them in Ozmone; the sight of those creatures, once mythical and graceful, would have made them despair also. The goddess had devoured and killed the Viera's home, their purpose for living.

Even in Rozzaria, the Goddess' wrath devoured all. The sparkling glass domes and spires of the capital which had once been one of the most beautiful sights in Ivalice were burning, melting. The forests that grew wild around the enclosed city were ablaze and even in the remote parts of Rozzaria, there was no escaping the hellish flames that dowsed the land. Al-Cid had had no idea how the fire started, but he felt so helpless and agonized staring out over his beloved home, watching it burn. Though the night never ended, he could not stand the light, the bright angry reds, oranges and yellows that spread for miles, killing, destroying his beloved home. His thoughts turned to Ashelia…to Dalmasca and he hoped that somewhere, she was safe, that she and her comrades would be finding a way to stop this, but in his heart he knew that the end of days had finally come. They were all going to die.

Rabanastre, Dalmasca…the deserts that surrounded the tormented city were screaming. Storms more powerful than nature roared on for miles, destroying the villages, destroying everything except for the city. The people did those themselves. They couldn't cope without the sun; they couldn't bear the terror that was invading their minds. Some didn't know what was causing it, but a few of the Dalmascans struggled and fought against going insane, they called out for their Queen, they pleaded for her help to put an end to this nightmare, to bring back the sun. However there was only one person in Rabanastre who cared not for the black. His heart was dying; all that was once good inside him was being drained, killed off by a searing and vicious jealousy. Ardal Danver left the needs of the populace to the remaining Knights and soldiers to deal with, his only focus on his betrothed. He hated, he really hated that she was out there, with him. His only goal now was to gain the Queen back, to take his place by her side as she promised and to have that Judge…the impostor suffer. If Danver had his way, Basch Fon Ronsenberg would suffer greatly.

* * *

**Archades Year -701**

"Gabranth!"

He didn't hear her. Deep angry grunts against her shoulder heaved as he pounded his hips against her, unfeeling and uncaring that the deeper he penetrated her the more it hurt. The love was gone, the tenderness and feeling from when they had first bedded was absent and replaced by a brutal ferocity that could have ripped her apart. His hands clawed at her flesh, tugging at her legs to allow his anger to pierce deeper and deeper. His eyes never looked at her with passion or love; he never looked at her at all. Instead his lids remained shut; his face screwed up with such temper and hate that Drace thought that a stranger was fucking her, not the man she cared for, gently making love to her.

"Get off me!" she screamed, her hands griping hold of his short blonde hair and jerking his head back. "Get the hell of me!!"

"I'm not finished…." he snarled, jerking a succession of quick powerful thrusts with his groin. She gasped, she screamed, such cries only increasing his powerful painful insertions, to which she replied with a cracking punch to his sweating face.

Gabranth fell back, tumbling off the edge of the bed and hitting the back of his head against the marble table close by. Blood dripped down from his nose and a hazed blur glazed over his eyes, so he didn't see the next punch coming either. Along with the pain in his nose, his jaw ached from Drace's strike and his groin throbbed with protest for being unable to release.

"What the fuck, Gabranth?!" Drace scrambled to her feet, pulling the silk bed sheets around her shaking naked body. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Drace?" Noah groaned, one hand delicately touching at his bleeding nose, the other covering his aching erection. "What…what happened?"

"What happened?! You have the audacity to ask me what happened?!" The naked woman scooped up one of the many pillows from the bed and threw it at Noah with seething fury. "The first night in a long time, we finally spend a romantic evening together! We start to make love and then you just go crazy! It hurt, Gabranth! You _never_ ever did anything like that before! What is your damned problem?!"

"I…I hurt you?" He choked, the blood spattering from his lips onto his bare arms and legs. He looked up at Drace and his blue eyes quivered with momentary anguish, before he gave the eventual, but expected, stoic emotionless glare she had come to know so well. "I would never…intend to hurt you, Drace…if I got carried away…"

"Carried away?! You shit!!" Drace screamed in frustration before collapsing in a heap on the bed. She curled up, her hands pressing against her abdomen.

Neither of them said anything for a while, she couldn't even look at him. She heard Noah struggle to his feet and stagger to the bathroom, where there was a clutter as he tended to his bloody nose. When Noah strolled back in, he was still dazed, he was still wincing at the lack of release that swelled up inside of him, but he sat down on a small sofa, not caring about his sorry state and he rested his face gently in his palms.

"You've changed, Gabranth." Drace looked up and down at his naked form, shuddering at the remembrance of his painful jolts inside her. "Ever since you were made head of the ninth order, I've seen you behave in ways that scare me. I don't scare easily, but when someone I care about falters, when an act of love turns to torture, I do."

"I have had things on my mind." He growled, his voice sounding eerily cold and unfeeling.

"Is that all you have to say?" Drace sat up, scowling. "You do those…..things to me and all you say is that you've had things on your mind?! What has Vayne got you working on that's broken you up so much?"

"Nothing." He lied. "And it has nothing to do with Vayne."

"I don't believe you! He is making you do his dirty dishonourable work and it's turning you into a cold unfeeling monster, just like him."

Noah's head jerked up, his handsome bloodied face frowning with ferocity. His teeth ground together.

"Speak like that again about his lordship and you will find…"

"You're threatening me now?!" Drace bolted up from the bed and flung the sheets away before scavenging for her clothes. Picking up several pieces that had once been a very revealing dress, Drace clutched at them in her hands, resisting the urge to rip them up in her anger. She paced the room several times, caring not that her fellow judge was ogling her nakedness. "You assault me and you act as if I mean nothing to you!"

"Drace, you do mean a lot to me." There was a small trace of sincerity in his voice; she thought she even saw remorse in the cold ice blue eyes. Was there something inside that still loved her? It was difficult to tell, he hid his feelings too well these days. In fact he hardly expressed any at all.

"I mean a lot? You do have a funny way of showing it. Talk to me, Gabranth! Make me understand! Tell me what on Ivalice possessed you to defile me like you did, if I am so damned important to you!"

"I cannot explain it." Noah gruffly replied, turning to the dresser and mirror to check his nose, only to have his head turned back round by a forceful grip in his hair.

"That's not good enough!" She spat, releasing his head with an angry shove. "I deserve an explanation for your sordidness! I felt disgusted! How could you do this to me?!"

"I didn't mean it, Drace…I'm sorry."

"Such cold words." She placed her arms across her chest. "Tell me…when did you become such a heartless creature? Was it when you came back from Dalmasca? Did that mission Vayne send you on have anything to do with it?"

"Don't ask any more questions!" Noah rose to his feet, stormed straight up against her and grabbed hold of her arms. "It is none of your concern!"

"You are my concern!" Drace tried to shrug him off but his hold was so tight their bodies stumbled together. "You used to be so tender, Gabranth. You used to be gentle and loving, you used to smile more. I remember you said that if anyone hurt me, the way you just did, you would kill them. But what can you do, when you're already dead?"

"I had died a long time ago…."

The sudden change in him surprised her. His head bowed, resting against her forehead and as he closed his eyes, she thought she saw tears swelling up within. A couple of fingers stroked at her cheek, the way they used to when he showed affection; it rested under chin whilst his thumb lightly brushed against her lips.

"Please…tell me what has happened to you." she said, her own hands trembling as they snaked over his body. "Why have you pushed me away and treated me with contempt?"

"Because..." he couldn't say the words, instead Gabranth lowered his face and planted a kiss against her jaw. It was a kiss that was meant to express his love for her but all he could manage was a rough and brief smattering against her chin. He heard her hiss with disapproval and it angered him, Noah hated her reaction and so he kissed her again. Slowly, he dragged his lips away from her jaw and took the kisses all the way down her neck, trying to be sensual and tender but Drace was so stiff, clearly discomforted by his ministrations.

Noah wanted to feel something apart from the anger and resentment he was experiencing. He _needed_ Drace to evoke other emotions, ones that he had always associated with her; ones that made him feel complete, whole. His body was aching once more to be within her, it was a crazed lust, a raging desire to rid himself of the red hazing in his mind; so he caressed his mouth inch by inch downward to the shallow hollow between her breasts. He lingered there panting against her skin, breathing in the floral scent of her perfume. He groaned.

The tip of his tongue traced the outlines of her breast, tasting the beads of sweat that trickled down her curves before his lips covered over it; kissing it and biting hard whilst a clawed hand gripped the other. It seemed she was allowing him to do this; Drace herself was lost in the euphoria of the moment, gasping and staggering back into the wall, both of them impacting hard together.

But to Noah, even those sensations weren't enough to calm the turmoil and ache inside of him.

He unlatched his wanting hands from her chest, nail marks etched behind on her skin and he scraped his fingers down across her belly and her abdomen before he touched lightly at the warm moistness between her legs. His soft strokes against her caught all the right spots to make her body quiver with pleasure, but this wasn't what she wanted. Not like this.

"Stop!!"

"Drace…"

The sound of metal being sheathed registered immediately in his ears, but before he could react he felt the sharp cold tip of it against his side.

"If you don't get away from me right now, I _shall _stick this blade right through you."

Noah slowly moved back, detaching himself from her. The long curved sword in her hand never faltered, it stayed positioned over his stomach and all it would take would be a single push and the blade would skewer him easily.

"You would be so quick to kill me, love?" he muttered, his fingers reaching out to touch her long silver blond hair. The sword nicked a sizeable scratch at his side, from which the pain sent him reeling backwards and he bent over instinctively to defend himself. Immediately he felt the need to retaliate, a growl bellowed up but when his eyes saw her contempt, he stumbled to a halt.

"Love?" Drace jabbed the sword again, keeping him at a distance. "Do you even know what that means now, _love_? If you were anyone else, I would kill you and be perfectly righteous in doing so. However, I will give you one last chance. The group you lead to Dalmasca…you found something important there and I see how greatly it has…angered you. Talk to me."

Noah growled again, his head bowing to hide his true anger.

"Don't go there….I'm warning you."

"Warning? Me? I'm the one with the sword…._love_."

"Only because I allow it." Noah lashed out, his bare hand grasping hold of the sharpened blade. His palm was sliced, his blood dripped along its sleek edge and to floor, before he ripped the sword from her hand. "Drace…don't ask of Dalmasca again and I would strongly recommend that you keep your grievances about Vayne quiet. I will not be able to keep you safe."

"From him or yourself?"

"From me? I fear that is too late." His bloody hand rose up to tenderly touch at her cheek, but the defiant anger in her eyes made him let go straight away. "I've hurt you, but that is nothing to what Vayne will do for your words of disloyalty. Take heed….my love."

"I am a Judge Magistrate of Archadia." Drace sneered. "I have sworn to uphold the law of this country; I have sworn allegiance to the Emperor and taken an oath to protect Lord Larsa. If Vayne is plotting something….if he is breaking the laws of this country and I find proof, I will not sit idly by."

"You risk your life with those words, Drace."

"I risk my life every moment I spend with you. You're not the same man I met all those years ago, Gabranth…you have lost all that I fell in love with."

"Really?" The smile was not pleasant, nor was the way he ground his arousal against her.

"_Get dressed and get out!" _Drace shoved him away with all her strength and grabbed up the bed sheets to wrap around her body. "Don't try and come back unless you're ready to damned well apologise!!"

Her voice softened of all of sudden and the anger that had been in her eyes turned to the compassionate look of worry and concern.

"When you are ready to let me in and share what is troubling you, I will be here."

"Do you really think I need you that much?" Gabranth hissed, gathering up his clothes from where they had been thrown upon the floor. As he dressed, he never took his angered scowl off of her.

Drace didn't need to say it, she knew what he needed but right now there was no way she could help him because he wasn't going to ask for it.

"Go, Gabranth. Before I do something to you that we shall both regret."

She already regretted so much. As she watched him dress, she wished that he was still that young man she met five years ago or that he would find the strength and courage to tell her what was ailing him. But she knew, at least a little, about the Judge Magister Gabranth. He too had sworn an oath to Archadia and its ruling family and that included Vayne Solidor. It was not a comforting prospect.

"I am very sorry, Drace." Noah stood gazing at the door, now fully clothed in his crumpled black suit. "If you wish to report me for what I did….."

"You know what I wish."

"I cannot oblige you in that…even though I…"

"Please…just get out of my sight."

"As you wish."

The door creaked open and a draft of chilling air from the corridor outside wafted in. There was no sound of any passer-bys walking past, so he gave her one last fleeting look and when she saw the anguish upon his face, she knew immediately that he regretted what he had done and how he had treated her. There was great confliction displayed on his tired features, confliction that she hoped would be resolved with the right decision.

The door closed quietly behind him allowing her to sink back down onto the bed. She wrapped around her the silk sheets which were still heady with his smell and his sweat and for the first time in a long while, Drace found herself praying to the gods. Hoping they could hear.

Unfortunately for her, someone heard.

* * *

**Landis: Year 685**

"BASCH! Basch!"

Noah couldn't hear himself scream, his throat was dry and sore from the smoke; his eyes stung so much the tears were constantly hazing his vision.

The fields were ablaze, fire was sweeping over the valleys and the capital city was surrounded by swarms of sinister airships that soared over head. The Archadian troops had taken the capital in less than a couple of hours but it was far from clean.

Even from his family home in the Talfryn province, he had heard the screams, wails and the whines of weapons and the black sky had lit up with flares. But even out here, they weren't safe.

His father and mother had packed only little essentials they needed and ushered both Noah and Basch out as quickly as they could. It had all been chaotic as his parents lead their neighbours and the rest of Talfryn community up through their estate, towards the distant caves on the very edge of the fields. Everyone was panicking, they were afraid but none of it mattered. The troops still caught up with them.

"BASCH!"

He couldn't see him, the smoke and fire was too dense and he was beginning to find it difficult to breathe. In his search for his brother, Noah had gotten disorientated and by now the Ashelia fields were indistinguishable as they burnt and died all around him. He coughed and staggered, almost falling to the hot scorching ground, but he forced himself to carry on running. He couldn't stay here long…he had to get away from the fields and towards the cliffs before the smoke killed him or the soldiers caught up with them.

The agony was wearing him down, the grief inside was strong and crippling with every step he took; his home was destroyed, his father….mother….friends and neighbours….killed. He had nothing left, except his brother. Basch was his only hope and his only reason for continuing on. They had split up to confuse the soldiers running after them, but now all he could think about was his twin. He couldn't lose him.

"BASCH?! Mrawd!"

"Brother!"

Noah spun round, hearing Basch's voice made his heart soar, but he still couldn't see him. The smoke was getting thicker and the tears that streamed down his face was not just because of the stinging agony of the fumes. Basch was alive.

When he felt his hand grab at his shoulder, Noah could do nothing to hold back the crushing hug he gave Basch. He wasn't at all surprised that Basch returned the gesture, squeezing him just as hard as he had done. It was a brief embrace and for a little moment they lightly touched their foreheads together.

"I thought I had lost you, brother." said Basch, patting the back of Noah's head.

"We're still here….we still have each other." Noah slipped from his grasp and they locked hands together with a triumphant slap.

"We must make for the cliffs, they can't be that far behind us now."

Noah nodded in agreement and allowed Basch to lead the way. Thankfully, they didn't have far to run to get away from the swirling smoke. They came to a sectioned off part of their father's land, one that separated the Ashelia fields and the Gyshal plots for the Chocobos. The heat from the fires were very intense, but the sudden change in direction of the wind took the smoke away from them.

They both turned round and from where they stood they could see for miles. Talfryn was scorched; the rolling plains of once beautiful Ashelia blooms reduced to ashes and the homes and estates were now just blackened rubble. The boys found themselves almost breaking down once again, for their parent's bodies….their friend's corpses were still down in amongst the fires.

"Let's go." said Basch. "There's nothing more we can do here."

"The Empire will pay for this, mrawd." Noah growled. "They will fucking pay!"

"There is nothing we can do, Noah! Except flee, or lest we become like mother and father!"

"Basch! They've killed our parents, they've killed so many of our people, and surely you want as I! Revenge!"

"I do! I want to make them suffer…but we can't not like this!"

Noah knew that Basch was right, so they decided to head onwards towards the cliffs, where they could rest and regain their strength. However this time they were not so fortunate.

"STOP!"

The six armour clad Archadian soldiers closed in around them, the tips of their swords poking at their bare arms. The boys stiffened their bodies, their hands reached for their swords, twitching as they desperately wanted to fight back. Hatred was now on their youthful soot covered faces, seething spiteful hatred.

"Now, now boys…..calm down." The highest ranking soldier lifted off his helm and stepped forward. He signalled for the others to take away the boy's swords which they obliged by doing so. "We're not going to kill you."

"Like to see you try!" Noah went to hit the man, but he only became more infuriated as another solider dragged him back. Basch lunged at the soldier who had dared to touch his brother, but both of the twins were given sharp jolts with flat sides from one of the Archadian's weapons. They collapsed down to their knees.

"Archadian scum!" Basch coughed, spitting saliva on the boots of the officer in front of him.

"We'll kill you all!!" Noah responded, not noticing his brother's brief look of fear.

The Archadian officer laughed, amused immensely by the children's words and actions

"Such spirit! We could do with such zeal in our own ranks!"

"Go stick your head up a Saurian's arse!" Basch sneered. "You've invaded our country, killed our people…we will NEVER join with you!"

"Landis already has. Your leaders have agreed to our lord Gramis' terms and as of now, your country is a part of the Empire. It is such a shame they resisted…such loss of life is regrettable."

"You….murderers!" Noah screamed as he struggled to get back to his feet, yet he was forced back down, his knees slipping out from underneath and he fell flat onto the scorching dirt. Basch fumbled against his brother to drag him back up, Basch's arms holding him close. He also felt the anger in Basch's grip. He wanted to fight. So did Noah.

"They were given the choice to serve the Empire. To be citizens of Archadia." The officer knelt down to the brothers and sighed. "When they declined, there really wasn't anything else we could do. Such extreme measures were necessary…but you boys, you can do the right thing. Come with us…pledge your oath to the Empire."

If the soldier and his men hadn't been so confident in their victory, if they had remained vigilant in observing the twin boys, then they would have seen the subtle communication between the two of them. Basch and Noah didn't need to say anything; a quick glance spoke louder than any words. Just one look between them and they knew what they were going to do, everything was all planed. They acted instantly

Basch's leg lashed out, kicking the shin of the soldier behind him. There was a cracking of bone and a scream, which Noah took as the signal to spin round, coming out of his brother's hold. He rolled and flipped up onto his feet, sweeping up the dropped sword from the ground. The sword was a long blade and the sharpness of it cut at his palms, so he flipped it round and held it by the handle. As Noah swept it up in a rounding arch, he felt it impact with another weapon. The force of the impact snapped Noah's sword in two, but he wasn't idle; still holding on to one by the handle, he clutched at the other broken piece and used it as if it were a second weapon. He was frighteningly efficient and quick with using them.

What happened next, happened in a blur.

Noah was facing one of the Archadian soldiers, who was still confused by the broken sword. Noah crossed his hands one over the other, the two horizontal pieces of metal following through and slicing the armour of the bewildered man. The Archadian fell back to the ground and his comrades rushed into help. Instead, they now faced two very angry and capable fifteen year old boys; the deadly weapons were spinning and dancing in their hands.

Basch and Noah worked as one, their lunges and parries as identical as their appearances. Fully trained and experienced soldiers could barely keep up with the fury of the brothers, who despite their already towering height could duck and weave beneath their attacks. However, Basch never noticed the leader pulling from his belt a gun. He never saw the man aim towards his back, but he did hear his brother cry his name out in fear.

"BASCH!"

He spun round, seeing the barrel pointed in his direction and there was no where to avoid his impending death. Yet it came not for him, but for his brother.

There was a bellowing yell and then next thing Basch saw was the sword skewering through the armour of the solider and blood spewing from the exit wound. A soft gasp sounded before a heavy metallic thud and Basch had to choke back and swallow the sickening anguish at the sight of his brother standing over the body. Noah was covered with the man's blood and as he stared down at the sword sticking out from the corpse, Basch noted the sparkle and life had gone from his eyes.

"Noah!" Basch felt physically sick, his legs began to wobble and his eyes stung as the smoke from the mass of fires began to once more swirl around them. "Noah! What have you done?!"

The words barely came out of his mouth, Basch's sword dropped from his shaking fingers and as Noah wrenched the second blade from the body, Basch watched as his brother, crazed and fuelled on by his first kill, continued to do battle with the remaining soldiers.

It wasn't a vicious fiend Noah had killed, it was a Hume being. The man had played a part in the slaughter of the Landisian people and to Basch he deserved to die but Basch couldn't fathom taking a life himself. Their father had taught them both to fight; to defend themselves but Biran had specifically taught them how to incapacitate rather than kill other Humes and the boys had always managed this.

"_There may come a day when regrettably you will have to take a life. I only hope that when it happens, there was no other option and that your heart holds no malice." _

Seeing his brother extinguish the man's life with not even the slightest hint of remorse was frightening. There was hatred and malice in his twin as he fought. He heard the fury in Noah's roars and grunts as he battled, his hatred giving him the drive to endure against the many opponents. He heard Noah's seething fury as his cussing words screamed with each strike of the swords; he saw the blurring twists, lunges and jumps and the killing blows, he saw everything and Basch could not move.

"Mrawd! Help me! BASCH!"

He couldn't move. He just stared at his brother as Noah despatched another soldier with two malicious swipes across the man's exposed face and neck. The arterial spray added to the blood that now dowsed the young boy's face yet it didn't perturb Noah one bit. Nor was he disturbed when the soldier coughed and vomited more blood, spewing it up, gurgling as his hands clutched at his open neck. Noah just stood there watching the man fall dead to the floor to join his comrades, the emotion having vanished from his youthful face and replaced by a cold horrible stoicism that made Basch fall back to the floor again.

As he buried his face in his hands, holding in his breath to prevent the inevitable sobs from releasing, Basch prayed to the gods. Why had they allowed this to happen? Their parents were shot for not conforming, all were shot for not accepting this conquering army and the beautiful landscapes were burnt down to ashes. In the air, flying with flames and smoke, black charred petals floated about them; once, from as far as the eye could see, there had been thousands, millions of colourful blooms filling up the sky, but not any more. The Ashelia were dead, Landis was dead. Why did they let this happen?

"Basch!"

The clicking loading of a gun wrenched Basch's head up and he saw the last remaining Archadian soldier with a gun pressed against his forehead and Noah was holding it, his finger itching to pull on the trigger.

"Noah! Put the gun down!" Basch scrambled back to his feet, unsteady as he wobbled over to Noah. He rested his hand on his brother's shoulder, but Noah only shrugged him off.

"This man…this man is responsible for the death of our land…he has killed everything and everyone we have ever loved…he has killed me….why should I not return the favour?"

"Because we're not killers, Noah!" Basch stood by his side and gently pulled at his arm to move the gun away from the man's head. The solider wasn't even scared, instead a disturbing defiant and willing snarl creased across his face. "We're not like them!"

"It's too late for him, kid!" The soldier blurted out angry words he should have kept to himself. "He's taken a life, he already is one of us! So how did it feel little boy? Was it righteous? Did it soothe just a little bit of that anger in you…did it help at all?!"

"Shut up!" Basch snapped at the man, socking a fist to his face. "Brother…please…just put the gun down and let us get away from here."

"Basch! He doesn't deserve to live!" Although Noah's face showed no emotion, Basch saw the confliction behind his eyes. He knew that he was feeling sick at killing, because Basch felt the same. They were twins; they were bonded by a lot more than just the same looks, for when one was in pain, so was the other. "We have nothing left. Our people need retribution and we're the only ones who can do it! It's not murder! It's justice, brother!"

"You may think that….but you don't believe it. You're angry, I am too…but we can't do this! It's not right!"

"_DON'T TELL ME IT ISN'T! _They _ALL_ deserve to die!"

"No! They don't! "

Noah just snapped. The gun dropped away from the soldier's head and Noah's clenched fist flayed round and connected with Basch's face. Basch fell to the floor once again, but he wasn't able to get up as Noah's weight came crashing down upon him. His knees pinned down Basch's arms and angry fists grabbed at his long tattered hair. The wind howled around them, the air choked with black fumes and swirls of dead petals and as the deadly flames got closer and closer, the fighting brothers didn't register it.

"They're dead! They're dead, Basch! Gone!!!" Noah shoved Basch's head into the ground, the angry yells broken between brief gasps of sobbing grief. "They deserve to die! We should do this Basch!"

"NO!" Basch screamed and using all of his strength he hauled his brother off him. He rolled and then dragged Noah up from the ground. Noah stumbled against him and shoved hard to get him away, but Basch held tightly onto his tunic. It ripped, Noah responding by swinging another punch to his brother. Basch blocked the sluggish blow easily and shoved his brother back with equal force. "We're teenagers for shit's sake! What can we do against the army of Archadia?!"

"Make them suffer!"

"That does not mean killing!"

"You would not avenge mother and father? You would have their deaths mean nothing?"

"I will avenge their deaths! I will make sure that none of our people will have died in vain!"

"What will you do Basch? Bitch slap them until they apologise??!!?"

It was Basch's turn to break. No longer could his own agony remain inside, the red and heat of the fire soared through him and he struck out at his sibling. He didn't hear the screams come from his mouth, he didn't even feel Noah's retaliation against him; blow after blow the brothers dealt, venting grief, anger and agony, until the flames encircled them and the coughing fits weakened their strength.

Basch could feel his skin burning, his lungs were stitching hard, his stomach tightened and gagged to bring something up, something other than the painful remorse than churned within. As Noah took another swipe at him, he staggered back, his feet tangling together and upsetting his balance.

A fist grabbed hold of his white tunic, pulling him forward before he could fall into the fire behind him. Noah embraced him tightly, their fight forgotten as the danger of being burnt finally registered on them both. Dazed. Basch had no idea what was going on, but he felt the pull of his brother and his hold.

Noah half dragged and carried Basch with the remaining strength he had left. He was coughing so much that his throat ached, sweat was seeping off him and he could feel his skin burning from the heat of the fire. But his strength was gone, he couldn't pull Basch any more, so he collapsed next to him. The two brothers lay on the dying Landis ground, the flames creeping closer and closer and at last they finally accepted that they would die. They would join their parents in the after life.

* * *

"What shall we do with them my lord?"

The Judge kicked a foot at one of the unconscious boys and from the lack of reaction he shrugged in a nonchalant manner. It would be a matter of time before they woke up, but when they did he would have the offer of a life time for them. He would ensure that he got what he had come all this way for…what _he_ had ordered to kill for.

Strong boys, boys with talent and a bright future ahead of them, a future that would ultimately ensure victory for the Archadian Empire. Victory for House Solidor or indeed anyone else mattered little to this man. These extraordinary boys would be the beginning of the end.

"Clean them, feed them…be nice to them." said the Judge. "I will talk to the boys once they are smartened up and presentable."

"They wouldn't easily accept your offer, my lord…they killed all my patrol and would have killed me…they hate us for what we've done."

"They are children and quite easily swayable. Now do as I say, or you will join the rest of your patrol!"

"Aye, my Lord!"

* * *

**Archadia Year 701**

"Have you at last changed your mind?"

Noah turned round but there was no one directly in the corridor behind him. Only from the shadows of the columns did he see her. No doubt she had followed him, worried about what he was going to do next and for a moment he was irritated about it.

"What do you want?" he sneered, putting down the empty wine bottle by one of the pillars.

She stepped into the soft light of the torches and held out her hands in a submissive gesture of greeting. She had changed her dress from earlier, now instead of the all black one, she wore a dress of brilliant red, a criss-crossed lattice revealing a sensual bare back and only the smallest pieces of fabric covered her voluptuous chest. She was beautiful, she was more than that, she was sexy and so ripe that Noah felt the lust building up within him, throbbing between his legs.

"I know who you are, now." she said, her voice whispering as she approached him. Noah was afraid of no one, but when she approached him, he couldn't stop himself from backing away. He impacted with one of the marble pillars and he simply couldn't believe it when she pressed up against him. "I know what you've done."

"I don't have time for your games!" he growled. "I've had a long night and….."

"I know. This evening didn't go too well and I'm sorry. But I could make it better for you….Noah."

She knew his real name? He jolted and squirmed, trying to get away, but she pressed more and more of herself against him; long slender fingers traced the gentle blonde fuzz on his unshaven face whilst her hips forced into him and her other hand teased the hardening growth in his pants.

"Noah Fon Ronsenberg…son of Biran and Defyn Fon Ronsenberg." Her lips brushed lightly at his skin when she spoke, enticing Noah, frustrating him even more. "Once heir to the whole of the Talfryn province…a most sizeable and profitable part of Landis, but all was lost when Landis was occupied."

"How did you find out about this?! How did you……"

"I have my sources, Noah." She laughed and then kissed around his jaw, gently and lovingly but her hand did otherwise. It was not soft or delicate as it groped his swelling erection, she squeezed and pulled, smiling when he groaned at the pleasure she was giving him. "I know what you did. I know that once you took up the oath to Archadia, you took revenge on those who destroyed your home. The missing generals, the men who were responsible for the death of your parents, you killed them…didn't you?"

"I don't…"

"Don't lie to me, Noah. The trouble you went through to find them whilst pretending to be loyal to the Empire was impressive. No one would have thought a young up coming soldier like you could have dispatched them so easily. Tell me, did it make you feel better? Did it alleviate all that anguish and pain inside?"

"I…I…" He couldn't answer, his breath gasped and choked as she continued to rub hard into him. She smiled and kissed his lips, holding her mouth firmly against his own, teasing with forceful licks of her tongue in an attempt to slip inside. He refused to allow her entrance, Noah fought hard to not give into her seduction and when she pulled her lips away, he thought she would leave.

"Now you're a Judge…is that what you planned, sad little Noah? Did you strive so hard for this position to get close to the last few remaining culprits?"

"You would stop me?" he moaned.

"Would you believe me if I said that I wouldn't? What happened at Landis was atrocious and if you want to exact justice on those bastards, then I certainly won't get in your way. I understand, Noah…I know why you have to do this, but must you be so dead and void of the pleasures of life? Can you not…enjoy yourself?"

"With you?" An ecstatic hiss fled his mouth as she squeezed him a little harder.

"Do you want anyone else?"

"You want it, to ensure your silence?"

"Not at all. It's all for the fun, darling. Do you not want me?"

Oh he did. He wanted nothing else right now other than to release all this pent up aggression. She was offering that release, she was willingly allowing him to do what his body had been aching to do for so long.

Noah roughly grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her back to him. He kissed her so hard that it was she who became unbalanced. Her hands unlatched from his stiffness and coiled around his neck, giving back a kiss that was equally furied. Noah spun her round, hooking her legs around his waist before slamming her into the marble column. He ignored her laughing guffaws in his mouth, instead concentrating on fulfilling his body's needs, on feeling something different.

He had joined Archadia under pretence of finding those responsible for his parent's death and of countless others. At first it had been simple; he kept to himself, not wanting to befriend those naïve boys who he trained with. But when the years progressed, it was not so black and white. He could not blame all those who were following orders, for he had heard confessions of genuine regret and stories of where some had refused to butcher innocent people, shamed and afraid to be involved in such a thing. So he searched for those with no regret, those who bragged and those bastards who had forced the killings and given the commands. There weren't as many as he had thought.

But those few, they deserved a whole lot more than death.

With each kill, a part of Noah Fon Ronsenberg died. It wasn't long before he became lost in "Gabranth", he became a soldier loyal to his comrades, he rose through the ranks because of his courage and prowess in battle, but then they made him a judge. He didn't know himself any more.

There had been only one person left to kill.

The opportunities were plenty to find the man who ordered the slaughter, but two other people prevented him from taking action. Two other lives made him question himself and his actions.

Larsa. The young child was so full of hope and promise. When he was born, Noah knew that he would be the future of Archadia, if he wasn't corrupted by his brothers and his Father. Noah had grown fond of the boy and vowed that nothing would ever harm him. Larsa gave him a purpose, as he treated "Gabranth" with nothing but kindness; a trait he saw Drace encourage within him every day.

Drace. He loved her so much, she stood for everything just and righteous and her devotion to Larsa was unending. She had brought out a side of him that he thought had died. She had woken him up and given back his life.

Now?

Confliction. Noah was constantly fighting as Gabranth. The rage and fury still wouldn't go away and he couldn't feel like he had all those years ago, because of what he had found in Dalmasca.

Even thinking of his brother seemed to invoke his rage further.

He pinned her roughly against the wall, his mouth and hands ravishing her in feral motions, ripping at the hem of red dress. She on the other hand was offering no resistance, in fact she was enjoying his roughness, moaning and pleading to him to keep going. She ground against the force of his delirious thrusts, she revelled in the strong hatred he was so obviously feeling and she loved every aching jolt.

It was only she who spotted the young boy and his brother watching from behind the pillar at the far end of the corridor. She smiled. _He _had seen them.

"Not here….not here." She gasped, biting viciously on his ear. Noah responded only with a reply and began to carry her off in the direction of her room. He never broke his hold on her; he didn't even pause to allow a discreet getaway.

"Drace…."

When they finally reached his room, he ripped the dress off her and threw her naked form onto the bed, tearing off his own clothes, muttering and moaning her name. He looked delirious, maddened as he clambered over her spread out form. He pushed her legs apart, forcing them over his shoulders and he continued to moan into her heaving chest as he pushed himself inside. No foreplay, no gentle loving kisses or touching…he just put everything of him inside of her.

"Drace!"

Eri Cellen had not the heart to correct him, for she was enjoying him too much.

* * *

**Landis - Year 685 **

Basch watched his twin walk away, back where they had just ran from and towards the very people who had destroyed their home. The blood from his lips and nose still trickled down his face along with his tears and his body began to tremble. He shook with such agony and despair that he could not move. He couldn't stop his hands from shaking nor see clearly through the stinging in his eyes.

How had he been so calm like that? Why was he going back?

"To be remembered."

Noah had wanted to make sure that none of this was in vain, that their parent's hadn't died for nothing in some stupid war brought upon by those with power. Yet Basch couldn't understand the calm with which his brother had walked away with. There was something more as to why Noah would willingly take up that Judge's offer, an offer that he thought neither of them would take. Noah had been so angry, he had killed those men and done it without remorse. He had been adamant, determined, but the look in his eyes as he had said goodbye held only hate for Basch.

They thought they would be together, that they would see their homeland avenged and for the rest of their lives, be by each other's side. Basch had said no and although he had felt betrayed by Noah's decision…it was his that broke them apart.

A simple yes, a vow to remain with him would have changed their lives. They would have remained together.

* * *

**Giruvegan - Year 707**

"Uncle Basch. It's so wonderful to meet you at last."

He didn't take the hand, Basch merely stood rooted to the spot, his eyes widened with horror and surprise as had the others. The little boy looked round at the devastation that had been wrought upon the laboratory and merely shrugged his shoulders, the loss meaning nothing to him.

"Noah?"

The boy smiled.

"I am Teiern. Teiern Cellen, or if you wish, Fon Ronsenberg. Noah…Judge Gabranth was my father. So that makes you my uncle, does it not? But…also my brother." The chuckle that came from such small lips was horrible and callous. "It is a strange sensation, for you are many things to me. You are so very important."

The boy approached Basch even closer and without even knowing it, Basch knelt down to his level. They stared at each other for a long while, ignoring the others around them and their confused murmurings. Teiern took up his hand and touched lightly at Basch's bleeding wound. He winced and went to move away; within him feeling the hatred Zodiark wanted to unleash.

"You are exactly like him, uncle…brother." Teiern nodded in approval. "Tell me; is my kin inside of you wanting to rip my head from this body? Is he screaming at you to spill my blood?"

Basch couldn't answer. He did feel it, Zodiark's cries inside were ringing in his head, they both knew what this child was and thought of its death. Slow and painful.

"My brother was always so reckless, so angry! As was yours, uncle. It is a great shame that it is you and not he who got to host him." The boy laughed again. "Forgive me, I have so many things I want to ask of you, but my mind is simply reeling with memories!"

"I love the reunion, creepy kid!" Vaan snapped viciously with dripping sarcasm. "But we don't have time for this!"

"Your excitable little friend is right, uncle." Teiern smirked. "We should be moving along. Mother really wants to meet you!"

The little blue eyes disappeared, replaced by black and Basch recoiled, leaping to his feet. He was going to kill the thing right there and then. He was livid and seethed to see what this thing was and child or no…it deserved to die. Yet before either he or Zodiark could do anything, there was another sharp pain in his back and a quick jolt of Holy sent him crashing back down to his knees.

"You bastards!" Vaan yelled.

"_Bring him! Bring them all, pathetic as they are, but I think it will benefit for the queen to see her friends like this. They may even prove useful in changing her mind." _

"My lord…" The judge observed the soldiers dragging and pushing Basch and the others out of the charred room. "None of the others are necessary to our plans, Eri has no need for them, and your Goddess has no need for them. I say we kill them and just take Zodiark."

"_You are questioning me, Judge?"_

"Not at all, sire. I merely…."

"_You are not exactly necessary to the plans any more, either, Judge. Would you have me kill you and your men as well?"_

"My lord!"

"_The only reason you are still alive is because my mother wishes it. If it had been up to me or Valla, you all would be dead…"_

The Judge bowed down humbly and took hold of the young boy's hand. He shivered at the cold, but pressed his helmed forehead gently to his knuckles.

"Forgive me, Teiren, I meant not…."

The boy smiled and the blue eyes returned. He slipped his hand out of the man's grasp and joyfully patted the helm with his palm.

"That's okay, Grandfather. Just don't speak out like that again…I won't give you a second chance."

The Judge rose to his feet and as he took off his helm, Zargabaath forced his captures to halt in the doorway. He looked aghast when the face of the other man was revealed. The long black hair was now mostly smattered with white, as was the beard, but there was no mistaking him.

The once honourable and friendly face was now wizened beyond his age, cracked with fear and hated. This was a shadow of the man that he had known and respected.

"Cellen?!"

TBC

* * *

translation: Mrawd (brother)


End file.
